


(Far Away I Heard Him Say) Come With Me Now

by VRuskova (MayMadness)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce is green most of the time, Bruce really wants to hurt Steve for hurting his science bro, Dean is a Softie, Enjoys lots of curse words beware, F/M, Inhuman Dean Winchester, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker and Peter Quill are total bros, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is a science bro, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Castiel, Protective Dean, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Peter Quill, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective everybody really, Sam is a Little Shit, Science Bros, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 117,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMadness/pseuds/VRuskova
Summary: Dean didn't think anything could surprise him anymore. Not after the life he lived, at least. And that was probably the biggest surprise. The fact that he survived as long as he did. But that's not even what had him surprised. First of all, an incident recently gave him powers. Second, the only man he ever romantically felt something for was in a "civil war" with the people he had publically called family. Now he has to make his way to New York, a place he vowed to stay out of for fear of running into a certain billionaire, to see said billionaire. Hopefully Tony "Freaking" Stark still remembered him.Or the one where Dean becomes inhuman after eating something. And he happened to have a little fling with Tony Stark, the first and last with a man, when he was younger, and now he needs his help. Maybe Tony needs him more.Also the title comes from the song, Come With Me Now - Kongos





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I just came up with this on a whim. I love stories where Tony gets sucked into Supernatural. So I thought it'd be a cool story where Dean is sucked into the Avengers business.

                Dean was still reeling from the burger he ate earlier in the day. He wasn’t immune to food poisoning, but this felt absolutely awful. Sam had sat there, not seeming to feel a bit of sympathy for his sick brother, and said how it was all because of his brother’s lack of worry for his health. He had tiredly flicked him off and curled up on his bed in the motel. They were on a case. A few people went missing after eating at that restaurant. Dean now thought they probably got sick and locked themselves up out of pain and embarrassment. He had already thrown up all the contents of his stomach.

                Sam had attempted to call their mum, but got no answer. She had pretty much disappeared after God’s Sister brought her back. He had told his brother not to bother, and wasn’t shocked when his brother sighed with frustration. “Dean, you stupidly ate the same thing these people had. Do you think there is something in it that could change you into an animal or something similar?”

                “Wouldn’t surprise me,” He said, sweat soaking his body. “I might turn into a cow, Sam. Just promise me, you’ll feed me to people who are worthy.” Same looked like he wanted to punch Dean for his sarcasm. “I don’t wanna talk about it, turn on the TV please.” Sam rolled his eyes at the command, but complied, turning onto the news.

                “Really Sam? I ask for the TV and you give me…” He drifted off when he saw what exactly was on the news, or rather _who._ Sam smirked at him and raised the volume. “Rumors are fast spreading about Tony Stark in the hospital after the very public disagreement between Iron Man and Captain America. Steve Rogers along with a few of the avengers, Clint Barton, Sam Wilson and Wanda Maximoff refused to sign the Accords, which were meant to make them as heroes take responsibility for anything they did in the field. It was all about accountability, Mr. Rogers, not a secret agenda for the UN, which are multiple nations, and not one government. That being said, the previously stated names along with Natasha Romanov, Scott Lang and James Barnes, are all criminals in the eyes of the United Nations and the United States. All our hearts go out to Mr. Stark and his friends. May you have a quick recovery. This is Christine Everhart, thank you for watching CBC TV.” The woman on the TV waved at the camera before it switched to a commercial. Dean felt his heart quicken. Tony was in the hospital.

                It was like someone threw him in an ice bath. He felt his muscles and bones stiffen. Sam looked equally as shocked. “We need to…” He began to say but what? They needed to what exactly? He and Tony didn’t talk much. Maybe twice since he went to Massachusetts for that werewolf case and met Tony on the MIT campus. He was sixteen and Tony was eighteen. They had connected over a few beers and their dad issues. At the time, Dean didn’t know Tony was a billionaire, let alone the billionaire. The one that would be all over tabloids months later for the loss of his parents.

                They had gotten romantic. It was the first for both. The first romantic experience with a man. Tony never seemed interested in men in the tabloids, and Dean… well Dean overcompensated his attraction to men with lots of female porn. But Tony, Tony had made him feel a way no woman had ever done. Sam didn’t know that though. He knew Dean had made a friend named Tony, and that Tony’s parents died around the same time Tony Stark was shown in the tabloids.

                “Dean…” Sam said, bringing him out of his mind. “You want to go see him?” Dean instantly nodded, and damn that was a bad idea. He grabbed the bucket nearby and threw up. What else was left for him to throw up? He moaned as he calmed his body. He looked in the bucket, habit now because he wanted to see what came up. It shocked him… Why was he throwing up blood now? “Sam… I think somethings real wrong.” He mumbled and looked at his brother, who had gotten to his feet. “Dean, why is there blood on your mouth?”

                “Because I just threw up blood you dumbass.” Dean said, annoyed now. Sam looked at him for a second before sighing and grabbing his phone. After a while, Dean knew why. “Cas, hey, can you meet up with us?” Sam said. “No, actually it’s not. Dean is sick…” After a moment of silence on the other side, Sam smiled the fond little smile he got when Cas said something to do with logic. “No, no, it’s not the kind of sick that could be helped with a bottle of Nyquil and a good night’s sleep, he’s throwing up blood, Cas. Can you just…” He was cut off with a flutter sound and Cas in the middle of the room.

                “When did you get your wings back?” Dean mumbled, sounding more like gibberish rather than English. Castiel frowned at his friend before turning to Sam. “What language is that?” He asked, and Sam looked just as confused. “I don’t know, but can you help him, before he turns into a cow?” Dean smiled softly at his brother’s use of his sarcasm. Cas looked confused but didn’t entertain neither Sam nor Deans sarcasm and went up to Dean. The coolness of Cas’s hands on his head made him feel a margin better than before. A few seconds later, Dean felt the heat and it was not welcome. It made him feel horrible and he hated the feeling so much that he pushed Cas away. He didn’t realize how hard he pushed until he looked over after hearing a crash and seeing Cas pushing himself out of the wall. “Um…”

                “It seems Dean is going through a change.” Castiel said calmly. Sam looked at him confused and Dean could barely keep his eyes open. “Oh my god, he’s actually turning into a cow, isn’t he?” Sam asked, worry deep in his voice. And Dean would have cracked on him to no end if he wasn’t fighting so hard to keep awake.

                “No. It seems he has certain abilities. It could be remnants of the Mark of Cain. I’m unsure, but there have been stories of others gaining abilities after they have consumed a certain food or touching certain objects. I do not understand why you have not changed though.” Cas said as he looked at Sam. “Abilities? What kind of abilities?” He asked.

                “Well there was a story of someone getting similar powers to angels. Another of someone who could control water. Stories are popping up of people who could do things. They’ve been calling them inhumans. Aren’t you always reading the news?” Sam seriously felt like Cas was being a little shit with his words but then they sunk in. The Men of Letters had something similar to this in the library. People who changed when they consumed a certain powder. Mostly people who were decedents of past Men of Letters.

                “We were kind of busy with the whole Chuck and his sister thing.” Sam said and rubbed his eyes. He was still shocked about Chuck being _God_. Cas nodded and they watched as Dean drifted into a deep sleep. “We’ll soon know what his ability is. Let him rest.” Cas said before walking to the desk and sitting there. “Wanna help me with this case, while Dean turns into a cow?”

                “I don’t understand, from what I read of his body, he won’t become a cow.” Cas said making Sam laugh and they dived into the case infront of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean won't turn into a cow, Sam. No matter how you wish he would. Haha. I hope you enjoyed. I update as soon as I finish a chapter. If I don't update for a while it's because I have classes and they got too overwhelming to write anything really. Comment and Kudos. 
> 
> Much love,  
> V.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to have be longer, but I wanted to post something because it's been a little over a week. Also not beta'd!

_“Hold my hand, Oh baby it’s a long way down.”_

                Dean woke to a lightly lit room. He was alone in the motel room, the TV on but muted. He looked around, trying to figure out what happened. He remembered the burger, being sick, and then Castiel being here. “It must have been a dream.” He said to himself as he tried to sit up. He looked around the room to see a dent in the wall from where he pushed Castiel… In his dream… Oh god he wasn’t dreaming was he. “Cas!” He said loudly, feeling dizzy as he attempted to stand.

                “I wouldn’t advise you to do that, Dean.” Castiel said from beside him, and that made Dean flinch and fall towards the bed again. “Damn it Cas. Just because I said your name doesn’t mean you have to appear right in front of me.” He said. Cas looked at him with that face of his that always contemplated everything that was said to him. He shook his head and then rubbed his eyes. “What the hell happened anyway?” He mumbled. Castiel stayed quiet which made Dean look up. “Cas.” He said and Castiel looked at him in confusion. “What language is that?” Castiel asked which made Dean look at him with confusion and frustration. “English?” He said but then he heard it.

                His words sounded off. Weird. Like he understood them but they weren’t the words he was trying to say. “English.” He said again, slower and that worked. Castiel shook his head as he said, “That wasn’t English, Dean. That wasn’t even a language on this planet.” Dean nodded and looked around. “Okay, so I ate a burger that poisoned me, and now I’m speaking a language that an angel, who’s lived long enough to even know ancient languages, doesn’t understand. Great.” Dean said and went to get up again. Castiel was by his side, helping him stay steady. “I understood that. It was in English. I want to try something.” Castiel said as Dean walked over to the fridge in the room. He had bought beer the night previous and hadn’t had a chance to drink any yet. “Try what?”

 _“I want to try speaking to you in a different language. It might be a clue onto what your powers are going to be.”_ Castiel said in Italian, wondering if Dean would understand. The latter seemed to not have been fazed by the change in languages as he answered, “Go ahead… Wait what powers?”

                Dean looked at Castiel with confusion. “That wasn’t English. How could I understand it?”

                Castiel looked at Dean and attempted to understand what his powers were. “What’s the circumference of the Earth?”

                “24,901 miles.” Dean said without hesitation then looked at him like he grew another head. “What the hell?” Before he could ask another question Castiel asked, “Moon?”

                “6,786 miles.”

                “Jupiter?”

                “272,946 miles.”

                “What happened in America on June 13, 1976?”

                “Thunderstorms rolled through the state of Iowa spawning several tornadoes, including an F-5 tornado that destroyed the town of Jordan, Iowa. It was supernatural based. Demons. Alistair had sent them to cause destruction to keep hunters busy while he and a few other higher ups schemed.” Dean blinked. How? What? His confusion was giving him a headache. He sat down and looked at the fridge. Beer wasn’t strong enough right now.

                “Dean.” Castiel said as he sat next to him on the bed. “You’ve become an inhuman. They are…”               

                Dean cut him off. “They are a descendants of humans who were experimented on by the Kree. We have Kree DNA. Most of the Inhumans are on the moon. In a secret city called Attilan. Most people who formed the Men of Letters were the ones that didn’t go to Attilan with the many of them. They also didn’t want to activate the gene, so they just kept it a secret, and in the family until recently, when they started letting people in who weren’t descendants.”

                “Sam said there were stories in the Men of Letters bunker of people who gained abilities that were irreversible after they came into contact with a powder.”

                “Terrigen powder. It was released recently. I think someone’s been using crystals, grinding them and putting them in the burgers. They have been only putting them in burgers because people would notice white-ish purple powder on their salads and pancakes.” Dean said and then sighed. “How do I know all this?”

                “I think you know the answer to that, Dean.”

                “Yeah.” Dean grunted. “I have a few different powers in one. Telekinesis, absolute intelligence, telepathy? I think. I mean, I have a hell of a headache because I keep hearing things. So many things.” Dean said as he sighed and put his head in his hands. “Wanna get me a bottle of whiskey?” Dean mumbled.

                “I think we should work on your mental walls, you know, to keep you from getting worse headaches.”

                “I think some whiskey would help with that.” Dean said. “But what about when I pushed you away, earlier when you tried to heal me?”

                “You used your mind more than your strength. Or maybe you have more powers than you know about.”

                “Like muscle manipulation?” Dean joked, then realized he did have that. “Oh god. I’ve become an abomination.”

                “No, Dean you’ve just activated a hidden part of yourself. It’s not so bad.” Castiel said with a smile. Dean looked at his best friend and smiled back. “I don’t understand how I’m so smart all of a sudden. That’s more Sam’s thing.”

“Well, you are more of a strategy and field person. But you are still very intelligent.”

“Thanks Cas. Where is Sam, by the way?”

                “Working the case. It turned out a witch found out about the crystals and has been taking the people who have activated the gene as hostages to try to understand the magic behind it.

                “For once, it’s not magic.” Dean said, chuckling. “Does he need backup?”

                “No, he had already killed the witch and was freeing the hostages when you called.”

                “Wanna take me to him? I think I should talk to these people. Tell them it’s going to be okay.” Castiel nodded at Dean’s request and took them both to where Sam was. When they got there, Sam looked awful, covered in the terrigen powder and kind of looking like he was going to pass out.

                “I’ve got this, Sammy. You can go to the Motel with Cas and relax.” Dean said. He was sure the people behind Sam were confused and scared like he was.

                “It’s okay. Everything is going to be okay.” Dean said at the people varying in age. Most of them looked like they were between the ages of 15 to 26. Much younger than Dean. There were only a handful of people who were older and they looked sickly. “There were more people.” He said frowning.

                A girl, who looked to be sixteen, stepped up. “They died. Their body began to reject whatever she was doing to us.”

                “She didn’t do anything.” Someone said.

                “Are you crazy? She turned us to these freaks.” A kid sobbed. Dean felt a pang for the kid. He had cat ears and a tail.

                “Look. I get you guys are scared. I was too when I woke up.” Dean said and looked at all of them. They all either looked completely normal with changes to varying parts of their body or no change to their physical features.

                “Yeah well, you don’t look like a freak.” The cat boy said.

                “Yeah, I get that. But you don’t look like a freak.” Dean said and at his words the boy glared at him in disbelief.

                “No really. What do you think those ears could do? Hear better? Maybe your other senses are enhanced. Don’t get scared by the outer appearance. Besides, in your case, a hat or beanie and wrapping that tail around your waist can make you look ‘normal’ again.” Dean said and raised his hands in air quotes around the word normal.

                Everyone was quiet. Dean wasn’t sure what to do next. He knew he couldn’t continue to hunt anymore. Hunters would think he was into witch craft or something along those lines. They would shun him, no matter him being a Winchester, or well Dean Winchester. He sighed and looked down. “I don’t know if you all want to go back to your families. It’ll be hard. I know that. But for anyone who wants to come with me, I’ll be here to help you guys. I know I haven’t been an inhuman longer than a day, but I know things. That’s my power. Fucking knowledge.” He sighed and scratched his head. He wasn’t being completely honest with them but he didn't want to name off all the abilities he’d gained with the opening of his mind.

                “So what kind of things do you know?” A girl who looked to be in her late teens or early twenties said.

                “I know you’re an element manipulator.” He smiled at her. “Also that we’re all part Alien. Woo.” He said jokingly but they all looked at him wide eyed.

                “We are?” One boy said and damn he had crystal eyes. Dean nodded. “They call us Inhumans. We were created by Aliens known as the Kree a hell of a long time ago. The only way to activate the gene though is to come into contact with the crystal. I don’t know why the others didn’t survive. But it might be because ingesting the crystal activates your powers fully instead of gradually. Which means we have to control the abilities as fast as possible.”               

                “What do we do about food and such?” the girl that stepped up first said.

                “Well we have to work I guess. I have a friend who can help, but I’d have to go see him first.”   

                They all nodded and looked around the house. He saw the dead witch and looked at the youngest of the kids. There were two fifteen looking kids, the sixteen year old, a handful of kids who looked to be in their twenties, and the three who looked to be older. In all there were ten. There were six that seemed to be dead. He wanted to burn their bodies, but out of respect for closure to their families, Dean had decided to just phone the police. He had made up a story for the group to recount to the police and if they tripped up on anything to just say they don’t remember. It was time for Dean Winchester to step up. Although, he should probably do that after the police left, he didn’t want to get arrested for the rap sheet he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm writing chapter two as we speak and should be up in a few days  
> Thanks!  
> V.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but I had to split it up into two separate chapters because I wanted to get Dean’s POV in between. So as soon as that chapter is written I’ll post it for you guys. Also!! I would love suggestions!! Please refer to the end notes to see of what! I love love feedback. Comments keep me going! So leave a comment and kudos my loves!

_“Sweet dreams are made of this.”_

                Tony opened his eyes to find himself in a bright lit white room. He groaned trying to remember what happened. “Hello Tony.” A voice said, he whirled around to try to find where it was coming from. It was weird. He was standing in a complete white area with no clue whether or not it was walls or just endless whiteness. Also the voice wasn’t coming from one place, it sounded like it was enveloping him. “Who’s there?” Tony said, his voice sounding so different to his ears.

                “Oh, me? I’m Billie.” The voice said again, and a beautiful dark skinned woman stood in front of him.

                “Okay, Billie. What am I doing here? Am I dead?” He asked. He faintly remembered something about people saying something about a bright light at the end of the tunnel. “Am I at the end of the tunnel?” He asked. He felt frustrated when Billie laughed.

                “I’m afraid not, Tony. You are in between life and death.” She said.

                “So who are you? A demon come to bargain with me or something?”

                “Wow, Winchester really told you about the supernatural. I didn’t believe it at first when I heard about it, believed it even less when I got promoted. No I’m not a demon. I used to be a reaper. But your friend, Dean, he had one of his angel friends kill me, and as a result, I got promoted. You see, he killed my boss, who was Death. And now I got a new job.”

                “We met when he was on a case. I’ve known for a while now. I just don’t hunt. Also, I know I’m famous out there,” Tony said as he waved his hand trying to indicate he meant out in the real world, “but I didn’t think I was so important that death herself would come take me to whatever place you take people.”

                “You don’t seem phased by all this.”

                “I told you, I know about the supernatural. Plus I’m friends with a demigod. Thor, or do you guys not follow current events in the underworld?” Tony smirked.

                “We do.” Billie said with a smirk, “But we like to remember the past too. Like your relationship with Dean Winchester, and the merchant of death will always be welcome by death herself.”

                “Yes well, that was a time before Iron Man, and a time when he was alive and I wasn’t damaged.” Tony said, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Billie looked at the billionaire with confusion.

                “Dean isn’t dead, Tony. It’s actually not very funny how he won’t die. But I can’t have him die because he is important in the grand scheme of it all, just as you are.”

                “He’s not dead?” Tony asked. But if he wasn’t dead, why hadn’t he called? Or sent a message saying so.

                “He was kind of busy. Every time he finished one issue, another arose.” Billie said, seeming to have read his mind.

                “He’s not dead.” Tony whispered to himself. Trying to wrap his mind around it. He had been devastated when JARVIS told him the news. It was hard, especially since Dean was the only one who had understood him. Had told him how he had lost his mother, and that his father had become an abusive drunk. How his father was hell bent on finding the thing that killed their mother.

                “Tony.”

                “Give me a second to wrap my head around this, will ya? I just found out that one of my oldest friends, someone I told my AI to erase from my technological knowledge, is still alive!” Tony sighed and looked down at the ground. He grimaced at the whiteness. “Can we go somewhere less, I don’t know. White?” Tony said. Billie looked around and nodded after a few seconds. The world around him changed into a park, there were benches and everything. He sighed and sat on the bench. He felt pain in the core of his body.

                “What were you saying, about me being important?” Tony said, after a few seconds of just breathing. Billie sat next to him.

                “Remember when Aliens came through a portal in New York. You saw the army.” At Tony’s nod Billie continued. “Something is coming Tony. And believe it or not, but even Death has a boss, and she… Well she’s ruthless, and the man who fell in love with her, he was turned away from her and he’s dangerous. He’s coming here. He’s an alien. And one of the most powerful beings out there. He’s immortal as far as I know. My boss, if she knew what I was doing, she'd kill me. Dean recently came into contact with God and his sister Darkness. But they don’t want to be a part of this fight. Well, I’m sure Amara does, she’d fight for Dean, but God. He wants to fix things with her and he’s left all of you behind. Without people, without life, the worlds all over the place, my world, yours, would begin to crumble. You’re important Tony, as is, dare I say it, Dean Winchester.” She said through clenched teeth. Well Dean did play a role in killing her, Tony thought.

                “So, it’s not bad enough that I just fought people who were like family to me, I also have to stay alive and live with that pain and betrayal because Death wants me to save the world again. You did see what Rogers did to me, did you not? He crushed my chest. I can’t even breathe without feeling like my chest is going to cave, Billie, so unless you want a half-dead superhero, then I don’t know what you want me to say.” Tony said as he rubbed his chest. He was overwhelmed with the strong emotions he felt after recalling what happened. He swallowed and looked down. He saw Billie extend her hand and felt his body, his _soul_ heal and he looked down to see the arc reactor back in its place. “When you wake up, you’ll go back to the arc. You will also fix Extrimis to work with your body and it will fix all those problems.” She said and he looked at her with awe as he began to see the proper coding of Extrimis with his genetics in his mind.

                “So what do you say, Tony. Will you die today? Or will you live?” Billie asked and Tony had to think about it. He was so tired. He just wanted it all to end. But he had so many people at home waiting for him. Pepper, Vision, Peter, Rhodey… God, what if Rhodey hadn’t made it.

                “On one condition.” He declared

                “What is it?”

                “You let Rhodey live with no problems.” Billie didn’t look happy with this but nodded and said, “It’s done. I hope I won’t be seeing you any time soon, Tony. Tell Dean I said hi.” And with that she disappeared and Tony felt blackness take over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What power should I give Sammy? also what powers would you guys like to see in this fic?
> 
> Much love!!  
> V


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't mention Sam's powers in here because I'm still trying to figure out what I want them to be. This is pretty much a filler chapter, and we get to see Tony and Dean meet next chapter, YAY!

**_“_ ** _On his face is a map of the world.”_

Dean looked at himself in the motel bathroom mirror, letting the events of the day pass through his mind. He was freaking out. Not just because he has powers, because he does have those and they are permanent, but because he isn’t completely and utterly phased by the fact. Also, Sammy had powers. His little brother got hit with the powder, but he didn’t fully activate his powers, which they aren’t entirely sure about. He also took in eleven powered people. Yes, fucking eleven because one of them had the power to be invisible.

                She, Trinity, was so afraid to speak up and scare everyone that she didn’t think anything of it until she appeared suddenly in the back seat of the car Dean had been driving, making him swerve. He knew she was there too, he had read her mind, but assumed one of the others were using a different voice that spoke Spanish.

                Dean splashed his face with some water as he remembered Prymrose, or just Prym, open a portal to the motel room he was in because he was going to call Cas and she said she could do it. Apparently she was a portal manipulator and had the power of remote vision to see if there was anyone around before opening the portal. She had made friends with Daniel, or Dan, who has extrasensory perception, and was also in his early to mid-twenties. Apparently, having similar powers makes flirting easy.

                He also had to put out two fires with the help of Stephanie, who was the elemental manipulator. She wasn’t the one who started them, since she can control more than one element, it was Alice, the pyrokinetic who was only fifteen and freaking out. Stephanie is a seventeen year old who’s had martial art’s training and so she can control her emotions by breathing exercises, and Dean left her in charge of taking care of Alice. Actually he made them roommates, much to Sam’s amusement.

                Before he left, Dean felt it right to leave his little brother in charge, but he also needed someone who could control their emotions when things got out of control, he figured Kole, a hunter who got caught up in the case and taken by the witch, would be the go to guy, but Kole was such a strong empath that he showed Dean just how much he was losing it when Dean went to the room Kole was staying in and felt it full force. He ordered Kole to build walls before he caused chaos and decided to leave Hunter, a twenty-six year old telekinetic, in charge with Sam.

                There were three left that were unknown. Dean wasn’t sure of their powers and they weren’t sure either. They weren’t any different from how they were before, except that they had some minor changes in their bodies. There was Caitlyn who was a five foot four inches tall fifteen year old who was very soft spoken and super adorable in Dean’s eyes. She was super shy and barely spoke. The only difference is she went from being a brunet to having completely pale blond hair and whiskey colored eyes.

                Mackenzie was the sixteen year old that spoke up when Dean mentioned more kidnapped victims. She too was very similar to how she looked before ingesting the powder, except for the extremely strange shade of violet eye color. She told Dean she didn’t feel different except for feeling like she wasn’t sick anymore. She had cancer growing up and beat it but she always felt sick and weak.

                Zane, well Zane was a strange twenty year old who hadn’t said anything since after the police reports. He kept looking at everyone as if he’s seeing them for the first time. He looked at Cas like he was a god for the entirety that Cas was around.

                It turned out that most of them had either no family, or run away from home. So it was easy to have some of them stay out of police reports and stay with Dean, especially the ones who had the noticeable changes.

                Now Dean had to gather his stuff, fill up Baby’s tank and make the trip to Washington DC to see Tony Stark, the one guy he left behind because he was just a hunter, and Tony… Tony was so much more. Yeah, he was totally not going to lose it. He couldn’t go back, mostly because he didn’t want to. He wanted to make sure with his own eyes that Tony was okay, and that Captain freaking America didn’t kill the man he let get away. It was times like these where he wished he had taken Tony up on that offer to just drop everything and go to Hawaii and live as mechanics in a simple life.

                Dean sighed as he put the car in gear and started the trip towards Washington DC. “Hey, Tony… So it turns out I’m alive. Heh. Yeah… Stupid idea Dean.” He said to himself and tried again. “Hey Tony, how you doing hot stuff?” His smirk dropped as he rethought of what he was saying. “Hot Stuff? Really? You wanna go with Hot stuff? You have an entire brain full of knowledge and the best you can fucking come up with is hot stuff?” Dean asked himself as he hit his head on the steering wheel. A car honked behind him, signaling that the light had turned green. He grimaced and began making his way towards the most embarrassing moment of his life, it seems, if his brain kept up this thought process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked, leave comments, they keep me going so :D.   
> Love always,  
> V.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured the best gift I could give today is updating earlier then usual, lol, only because yesterday's update was short as well. I hope you enjoy. It is on the short side because I split it up into two chapters. the next one will be updated on saturday. This chapter is in Tony's POV.

_“No promises, no demands.”_

                Tony opened his eyes with a gasp and had to blink away the sting that the hospital lights brought to him. He didn’t understand why Billie didn’t just heal him, but he did at the same time. Instantly healing while under medical watch would make people question it, would make him a scientific spectacle. Also, the Extrimis seemed extremely useful. He looked around the room, wild eyed, before realizing he was alone. He wanted to frown. Wanted to laugh at himself for thinking anyone cared enough. Pepper had left after all, Rhodey was in his own hospital room, Peter had school, and Vision was god knows where. He sighed and laid back. He thought, in a tiny flicker of hope that Dean was here, because of what Billie had said.

                “I’m an old friend, I swear, I just want to check on my friend.” He heard outside the door. “Sir, all due respect, you’re not on the list of people allowed in, and I’ve heard that line too often to believe it.” The nurse was saying. The voice sounded so gruff and sent a chill down Tony’s spine. Something he hadn’t felt for years. He got up, slowly, because he was in extreme pain from his ribs and walked towards the door.

                “I swear to you, Tony is an old friend. I met him at college.”

                “You don’t look like an MIT graduate. And he’d probably have been done around the same time you enrolled.” The nurse was saying.

                “Just tell him Dean is here. He’ll know who I am. I promise.” Dean said and Tony felt his heart hammer in his chest. He willed his feet to move faster but his movements were sloth-like.

                “I would, if he were awake.” The nurse said with such sass.

                “What seems to be the problem?” A new _female_ voice said. The voice, Tony knew anywhere. It was Pepper.

                “He claims to have known Mr. Stark and wants entrance to his room.” The nurse said.

                “I knew him when he was in MIT.” Dean said and Tony could hear the irritation in it.

                “You said you met him when you were both at MIT.” The nurse snarked.

                “No he said he met me at college, he never said he was an MIT student.” Tony said, after opening the door and seeing the scene in front of him.

                “Tony!” Pepper said. “Mr. Stark, you shouldn’t be up.” The nurse said. But he didn’t pay them any mind. He was staring at Dean. “I thought you were dead.” He said, through a thick lump in his throat. Pepper saw his expression and turned away, taking the nurse with her, although the nurse protested greatly.

                “I was.” Dean said softly and then looked at the ground. “I wanted to tell you I wasn’t but… the things I’ve done… They…” Dean cleared his throat. Then looked at him. “If it makes you feel better, I thought you were dead too. Twice.” He forced a watery laugh and Tony felt extremely wary. He was right.

                “I’m exhausted. Wanna join me in the room?” Tony said as he turned and started to slowly walk into the room. He felt Dean’s eyes on him before he heard footsteps following him. After he made it to the bed, he attempted to do more than just sit but he couldn’t get the sheets to cover him. He felt Dean’s hands there, helping him lay in bed and he felt the first pangs of heartache as he recalled the first night he spent with Dean just being held.

                “Hold me?” He said softly, tears in his eyes. It was before his parent’s death, he was lonely because Rhodey had gone home for the holidays and his mum and dad weren’t going to be home and had just told him. Dean had been at the bar staring at his phone. They had both talked about the lack of important people in their lives and how they didn’t have anyone for the holiday. They didn’t do anything that first night. Just held each other as they talked about their lives. Tony had felt so stupid about opening up to a stranger at a bar, and Dean had felt so awkward telling Tony every one of his problems. But… as they held each other, their connection grew, and they became friends. Sure it wasn’t like they met often after Tony’s parent’s died, or at all, really, except a few calls from Dean to Tony where he wished the other man a happy holidays.

                Tony had missed him. Missed this man so much that he felt warmth and safety surround him when Dean carefully climbed into the bed next to Tony and spooned him. “I’ve got you.” The older man said.

                “It’s not fair.” Tony mumbled.

                “What’s not?” Dean said.

                “You look like you barely aged while I look like an old man.” Dean laughed at Tony’s words but stopped.

                “I’m going to kill them. The whole lot of them.” He promised, and it made Tony’s heart burst.

                “Billie says ‘hi’.” Tony said, because he can’t do emotions and he felt like he was going to burst to tears if they kept on that subject, and Stark men don’t cry.

                “Billie? Like Reaper Billie? How…” Dean looked at Tony confused, not that the man could see. He was currently snuggling so close to Dean that he didn’t want to move or look. “I’ll explain later.” Tony said sleepily, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep, enwrapped in the protection to Dean Winchester. He needed this, and he felt that Dean needed it too as he heard the breathing from the other man slow to copy his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! As always leave comments and let me know what you thought! They do make my day so!  
> Love always,  
> V


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sorry this took so long to post. I meant to post it Saturday but life got hectic.

_“And all the roads we have to walk are winding.”_

                The next time Dean opened his eyes, it was to find himself holding a sleeping Tony. And a smirking Rhodey standing above them taking pictures. Once he realized Dean was awake, Rhodey quickly put the phone away. “James.” Dean said. Because, back when he first met Rhodey, the other man had very strictly said that only his friends called him Rhodey and Dean had to call him James. Rhodey’s eyes twinkled and he smiled softly at Dean. “Dean Winchester. Last I heard you died in an animal attack, and another time to a firefight with the police, and again…”

                Dean quickly cut him off. “Yeah, it doesn’t stick.” Dean said with a smile. This made Rhodey frown. “Yeah, you look too good for a forty something year old. Are you immortal or something.”

                Dean squinted his eyes as he heard Rhodey’s thoughts, _not that I’m not happy he’s alive, but what the fuck?_ “Or something.” Dean said with a smile. He decided to tell Tony first, before anyone else. And as he felt the other man shift under him, breathe speeding up in the sign of someone waking up, he smiled. “I’ll explain when the princess is fully awake.”

                He heard Tony scoff, while Rhodey laughed. Tony turned his head towards his friend. “Snuggle Bear!” He exclaimed as he saw Rhodes standing and smirking at Tony. “I feel like I should thank you for my being able to walk.” Rhodey said. “Docs are saying it’s a medical miracle.

                Dean squinted his eyes at him questioningly. “I fell from the sky in the suit.” Rhodey answered his unasked question. Dean looked at him wide eyed. “The fact that you even survived, is a miracle.” Then he looked at Tony with a knowing look. “Billie, huh?” He said, and Tony shrugged. “She said I had an option, to live or to die, saying she would prefer if I lived, I told her I would if she let Rhodey live.” He said nonchalantly.

                Dean looked at Rhodey, seeing his shock and confusion, and then looked at Tony. “I think you broke James.” Tony laughed at this, then winced when he realized how painful it was.

                “Who’s Billie?” Rhodey asked.

                “Death.” Tony said. This shocked Dean, but then again, he didn’t know at the time of killing her, it brings her back to take Death’s place. “So my killing her, gave her a promotion, huh?” Dean said, and then grumbled about how the next time he died, it was going to stick.

                “It won’t.” Tony said and looked at Dean. “She told me that there was something big coming.” Dean nodded. “I know.” And shrugged at Tony’s wide eyed stare.

                Rhodey coughed and spoke up, cutting off Tony’s question. “You were going to explain how you died and came back so many times.” Dean cleared his throat and nodded. “Well, the first time I wasn’t really dead, but Billie told me that I had to choose. Move on, or stay in the in-between area, where ghosts usually are. My dad sold his soul to let me live.”

                “Sold his soul? As in to the devil?” Rhodey asked, skeptical.

                “No, a demon. The one who killed my mum, to be exact. Anyway. I’ll explain that after I finish the whole alive thing. Second time I died, I sold my soul to save Sammy. I had a year. I was in hell four months up here… In hell it was more than 40 years.” He coughed as memories of his time in hell itched underneath his skin. “Castiel, an angel, he saved me. Pulled me from hell.” He took a deep breath. “If you consider being stuck in a time loop where I’m being killed continuously, then you can add like a hundred more deaths to it. Although, Gabriel only did it to torture Sammy.” Dean said shaking his head. “The police shoot out thing, wasn’t me. Shapeshifter. There was that one time where I ended up in purgatory because of Leviathans. I had been blown up kind of, so… Um, since I wasn’t a monster, I was able to crawl out of there. Um, I died with the Mark of Cain, so I came back a demon, and Sammy cured me. And that’s pretty much it. I mean there were moments here and there, but those were the big moments.”

                “You became a demon?” Tony asked, looking at the man wide eyed. “Uh, yeah. I traded Cain for the Mark. I needed it.” He scratched his head. “It came with a bloodlust that I couldn’t really control if I had his knife. But I had to use it, and when I did, it overwhelmed my human body, so I died. I came back a demon. There is a cure for it. So I came back to life in a way? I guess. And yes. Demons are real. Lucifer is out there, right now, but he can’t really do much damage.”

                “Um… Wanna tell us this from the beginning with little spark notes to people who’ve only really witnessed aliens. Angels? Demons? Monsters? The only thing I can think of in the sense of monsters at the moment are Inhumans who are criminals.”

                “Um. Werewolves. Vampires. Shapeshifters. Wendigoes. I don’t know. There are too many. If there is a lore out there about it, chances are, they are real. Just two weeks ago, Sammy and I fought a witch.”

                “Witch I can believe.” Rhodey said through gritted teeth. “Vampires? Werewolves? Wendigoes? Not so much. I mean I’ve seen some shapeshifter mutants. But never came across blood sucking sharp fanged beasts.”

                “Well, werewolves eat the heart. Most of the time they don’t know they are one. Vampires, can go out in the sun, just choose not to. They drink blood, and have like razor teeth, not two fangs. I can’t just explain things like that. I still don’t know everything Eve created, or the demigods that are out there.”

                “So if angels, demons, Lucifer… if they are all real. Does that mean…?” Tony asked, squinting.

                “God? Yeah he has a sister too. Amara. He called himself Chuck, when I met him. Amara was actually what caused the mark.” Dean said as he scratched at where the mark was.

                “God is real? And he goes by the name Chuck?” Rhodey asked, he wasn’t believing it. “Yup, and don’t think he’ll come and try to help us with anything. Hell he probably knew I was inhuman all along, and didn’t say a word about it.” Dean said with a roll of his eyes.

                “Inhuman? You’re inhuman?” Rhodey asked, wide eyed. “What power do you have?” Dean grimaced, this wasn’t how he wanted to tell them. “Um… I have more than one… They have to do with the brain.” He laughed nervously.

                “The brain?” Tony asked, from his spot near Dean. Dean nodded, cleared his throat and said. “Uh, yeah. I can manipulate things with my mind, I know things I shouldn’t. I can read minds. I can speak every language. Like Thor’s all speak. Muscle manipulation. The list goes on, Cas said that it’ll grow more the more I use it.” He sighed.

                “So, you can hear my thoughts?” Tony asked, eyes wide. Dean looked at him with a smirk, but then sighed. “Not really. I have been working on my walls. I got a whole bunch of Inhumans I have to take care of, Sammy included. They think really loudly.” Tony looked at Rhodey and then back at Dean. “But you can still hear thoughts if you think about it?” Dean thought about that. He hadn’t meant to hear Rhodey’s thoughts earlier. Now, he felt Tony thinking loudly, past his walls. He reached out and heard the thoughts.

                It wasn’t any words really, Tony was sending Dean pictures of when they first met. Of how he saw Dean that night at the bar, or well how he remembers Dean. Dean looked at him with such intensity that Tony blinked and cleared his throat and looked away after he saw the smile on Dean’s face.

                “I…” Dean began to say but felt something shift in the air and looked towards one of the windows. Before Any of the others could question what was wrong, the window morphed and opened into the bunker. Dean quickly got up, laying Tony down gently, and waited for someone to come out. It took a second, but Prym walked through and smiled shyly at the room. “Sorry, I would have called but you left your phone…” She said. Dean was still staring at the bunker behind her. What he was seeing made him speechless. “What did you do to my home?” He nearly shouted.

                “That’s what I came to tell you. Sam isn’t feeling to well, since you know, and he left me and Hunter in charge.”

                “And you guys had a house party?”

                “No. Some of us aren’t like you, we can’t control our powers.” She said flatly. Dean sighed and looked at Tony and Rhodey. “I have to take care of this thing… mind if I…” He gestured to the portal. Tony looked at the portal with fear but nodded, “You coming back?” He asked.

                “Yeah, I just have to get these kids to clean their mess.” Dean said and glanced at Prym who rolled her eyes. Rhodey stood there, still in shock by the whole thing and trying to process everything.

                “I’ll be back in a few hours. If not just know I’m hiding from the police because I murdered a dozen people.” He said jokingly as he stepped into the portal after Prym. Both men left behind were in their own state of awe. Tony because that just happened. Rhodey because the world had become a lot bigger and smaller all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed ☺ Like always, Comments keep me going ♥
> 
> Love always,   
> V


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is completely a filler chapter, I hate it but I need it here so I can make it to the compound and build on the relationships of the characters. That being said, I still hope you guys enjoy it.

_“They said we couldn’t be saved anymore and we can’t be cured anymore.”_

                Tony looked at Rhodey and smiled. “I’m glad you’re okay, honey pot.” Rhodey nodded and smiled back. They stayed silent for a few seconds before Rhodey frowned. “What happened in Siberia, Tony.” Rhodey asked. Tony swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. “I don’t want to talk about it right now.” He said softly before looking out the window.

                “Tony, I was on my death bed. Pepper came in and I magically wake up and she tells me you’re in the hospital too, because I was wondering where my best friend was. Where my brother was, because I thought he’d be the first one to come see me. She told me you barely survived. That your injuries are so severe that you could die at any moment from organ failure. I want to know why you’re so damaged right now! And I want to know who is responsible.” Rhodey said. There was something about James Rhodes that scared Tony sometimes. This look in his eyes that said that if he didn’t get his way, he would raise hell. It’s why he’s a colonel. Swallowing, Tony began to tell his side of the story.

                “Now this is my side, and I know you’ll take my side because you’re biased towards me. Ross wanted me to get Wilson to talk about where Rogers was. I messed with their tech and got the information for myself. It turned out Zemo played us the entire time. Tried to get us against each other. Succeeded in it.” Tony said as he remembered the hydra bunker with the dead super soldiers.

                Tony cleared his throat and built walls around his heart as he recalled what happened. “I went to Siberia to take down the winter soldiers so that there wouldn’t be more hydra drones walking around like Barnes.” He sneered at the name. “I got there and told Rogers to stand down, I wasn’t going to kill him. I was there as a friend.” He chuckled humorlessly. “We walked into the bunker and I could only see one heat signature, when we got there I saw why, Zemo had killed them all, the six or so winter soldiers.

                “I walked in and he said something like ‘they died in their sleep, I didn’t want more of you.’ I don’t really know for sure I was too focused on the video that started playing. It was a video of my mum and dad…” Tony said and the look on his face as he recalled that video broke Rhodey’s heart.

                “Barnes killed them, he killed my mum. He killed her.” Tony said as the tears started pouring out of his eyes. Rhodey grabbed his best friend and hugged him as he cried about the loss of his mother. Tears threatened to spill from Rhodey’s own eyes as he comforted his friend. He had seen what happened to Tony after his parents died, and he had never really gone over it because of his last words to them. He blamed his father and hated himself for not being with them. Now he learned that they didn’t die in a car accident, they were murdered. Rhodey clenched his teeth and vowed he would punch the shit out of Rogers the next time he saw him.

                “I got angry. I asked Rogers if he knew. He did.” Tony said, laughing humorlessly again. “He gave me so much shit for keeping Ultron from them during Sokovia, but he could keep the murder of my family from me? I fought them… Two super soldiers against me and my suit.”

                “I’m going to kill them.” Rhodey said. His hands were formed into fists and his jaw was clenched. He wasn’t just angry, he was furious.

                “I don’t even care about them anymore.” Tony said as he sat back on the bed and calmed his heart. His chest ached, but not because of emotional pain, he was done feeling for them. They could all rot for all he cared.

                “Good. Don’t care about them. You have me and Pepper and-“

                “Me. You got me, and Sam and the lot behind me.” Dean said as the portal opened up. Rhodey yelped, jumping a bit and Tony nearly had a heart attack, but the smile on his face was worth it. Dean burst out laughing as the girl from before stood in the room with Dean.

                “Tony meet Prym, Alice, Leon, Hunter, Stephanie, Caitlyn, Kole, Mac, Trinity- oh Trinity stop making yourself invisible damn it! Anyway, Zane and Daniel. And finally, this is Sammy.” Tony smiled wide as each of them, varying in age, smiled, waved or nodded at him. “Nice to meet you all, and especially you Sam.”

                “Thank you, you as well, Tony.” Dean frowned and looked at Rhodey, in question. Tony thought it was odd till Rhodey nodded slightly, and Dean’s face showed shock. “Wha-“

                “I need your help Tony. I was kinda hoping we could help each other out, actually.” Dean said, Rhodey scuffed and rolled his eyes.

                “And what kind of help could you give?” Rhodey asked, his sass coming out, making Tony snicker.

                “Well, James. Before I was able to tell you, Prym kind of interrupted. I can read minds sure, but I have the power of absolute knowledge. Meaning if I wanted to know something the knowledge of it just falls into my brain. Uh, not something I really thought I’d have, you know?” Tony rolled his eyes at him. “Dean, you were smart when I met you all those years ago and you’re smart now.” Dean laughed. “Well yeah, I have that power. I also have telekinesis, telepathy and muscle manipulation. That’s pretty much all I know about so far.”

                “Who would have thought that he’d have knowledge and I’d be stuck with strength and matter manipulation?” Sam asked. Dean chuckled and shook his head. Tony watched that smile on Dean’s face and the crinkle near his eyes and felt his heart melt a bit.

                “Well, I’m pretty sure, Rhodey can show you guys to the compound and you guys can make yourselves at home there…”

                “I like the bunker though!” A kid said, Leon. Dean said his name was Leon. “You wanna be stuck in some underground box, kid?” Dean asked. He looked at him and shook his head. “I tell you what. We’ll go to the Compound and whenever you miss the bunker you can ask Prym to take you there, deal?” Leon looked down and nodded.

                Tony grabbed his phone from the side table and turned Friday on. “Friday, baby girl, Tell Vision we’ll be expecting thirteen guests.”

                “You don’t want me to stay here?” Dean asked softly. He had come in from the portal to stand next to Tony.

                “I figured you might want to move in with them?”

                “I’ll deal with them once I know you’re really alright.” Dean told him.

                “He’s not.” Mac said.

                “I’m not?” Tony said, as Dean said, “He’s not?”

                “I can see it. It’s like I can see his bones and organs. It’s really weird.” She said and looked at him. Tony felt like he was super exposed. “Sorry, I’m coming off as weird, aren’t I? Your heart is barely functioning. Your lungs are so close to collapsing and it’s like, how are you even alive?” She asked.

                “Uh. Long story. Are they all inhumans?”

                “Yeah, the witch we fought was a cook at a diner and putting terrigen powder in certain foods, activating the gene. She thought it was some type of magic, she was kidnapping them.” Dean answered.

                “I can heal you. Not fully, because I don’t know how, but I can make it easier to breathe.” Mac said, she looked like she was Peter’s age. “I mean, I can’t really die, so have at it.” He said. Rhodey and Dean looked at him like he was crazy and watched as Mac put her hands on his chest, scaring him a bit. Her hands began to glow slightly, and he felt the tightness in his chest ease a bit. As she removed her hands, he took a deep breath and felt like he was okay for the first time since his surgery to get the arc reactor removed.

                “Woah.” He had said. He smiled and thanked her. She smiled widely at him and nodded. “Anytime, Mr. Stark!” She said.

                After a while of each one of them coming in and out of the portal to get to talk to Tony and get to know both him and Rhodey better, Rhodey slipped into the portal, leaving both Tony and Dean in the hospital room and guiding Prym to the compound.

                “Thank you.” Tony said softly as Dean smiled at him and held him again. “I’m with James, By the way. I’m going to kill them as soon as I see them.” He said seriously. Tony swallowed past the lump in his throat and dug his face into Dean’s neck. They stayed like that, both falling asleep like that. It wasn’t long before the doctor came, making Tony do more tests and clearing him to go home with the instructions to not strain himself after they had shown he was healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love feedback! Thanks for reading!  
> Love always,  
> V
> 
> Also I'm on tumblr now! if you want to send me messaged on there or just you know, It's Ruskova


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like we needed Sam and Dean time. Hope you enjoy

_“You’re as warm as a class of brandy”_

                Dean had to deal with a lot at the Bunker. He wasn’t expecting it to be so bad. Leon had turned into a cat and hid somewhere. Sammy was lifting things, left and right, trying to find the kid. Alice had set fire to her bed, it was charcoal now. Stephanie had flooded the bathroom unintentionally because Kole had overwhelmed her emotions. Kole was trying to build his walls up but failing miserably. Trinity was flying invisibly in the study area. It was all a mess. He had left them for three days. Three stinking days and they had done this to his home. He took a deep breath and slammed his hand on one of the tables.

                Prym and Hunter were the only sane ones it seemed. He had no clue where Dan, Zane, Mac or Caitlyn were. All he could see was that everyone was either losing control or acting as if nothing was happening.

                “HEY!” Dean shouted. Everyone shut up and looked at him, Leon coming out of his hiding spot, Sammy sighing in relief, and the rest of them all just seemed to let out a sigh of satisfaction. “What the hell guys? I leave for three days; three days and you leave my home looking like a shit show?” Leon came up in front of him, his ears down and his face looked sad. Dean looked at him and wanted to pick him up and cuddle, but he stopped himself. _“You going to stay a cat forever, kid?”_  He asked mentally.

                To his, and everyone’s amusement, Leon shrugged in cat form and plopped himself next to Dean, he watched everyone with his eerie human cat eyes. Dean sneezed a few times but tried to force his body not to be allergic to damn cat fur. “Okay then, you all need to calm the fuck down! Kole, how’s the walls coming?”    

                “I got overwhelmed by Alice’s emotions that they broke…” He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

                “Make them stronger then. Stephanie, think you can remove all this water and put it in a sink or bucket or something?” Dean asked, he had seen the water, but it seemed to be defying gravity since it wasn’t going down the steps of the study towards him, Leon and Prym. Stephanie nodded and started to work on that.

                “Trinity, wanna come down from there?” He asked, focusing his voice in the direction of where Trinity was sitting on a shelf. She appeared suddenly, making Alice jump since she wasn’t aware that anyone was above her. “Sorry, I started to float and didn’t know what to do. I got scared so…” She shrugged and floated down from her spot.

                “Sammy, you and Hunter take all the heavy things and put them in their places. I’m going to find Zane and Dan, Prym find Caitlyn and Mac, please.” At Prym’s nod, Dean left to look for the two young adults.

                “Zane?” He asked once he reached the door he saw Zane in front of last. He knocked a few times but there was no answer. He opened the door slowly to see a sleeping Zane. He frowned. He walked in and sat on the bed next to the kid. Shaking him he called out his name again. “Zane, hey, buddy?” In a swift motion, Zane gasped for air. Dean fell off the bed in surprise. “Woah, warn a brother first man.” Zane looked at him and started laughing. “DEAN!” He said and hugged the man as soon as the older man stood up.

                “Woah, okay, what’s up?” He asked, patting the kid awkwardly. “I was in the astral plane.” Zane said matter-of-factly, like it wasn’t some important thing. “I laid down to sleep and woke up in this place of colors and it was just so beautiful. I met a lady there. Her name was Billie. She said…”

                “Woah, woah, woah. Hold on, rewind. You met Billie? Are you saying you died?” Dean asked. Zane shook his head. “No.” He said rolling his eyes.

                “Then what?”

                “Well, I was going to tell you before you interrupted me. The place looked like this one, and I could see everyone, but it was like they couldn’t see me. I met Billie, she was telling me how I had the power to go into the astral plane which is how I could see her. She was really nice. She told me that I can make other people astral project and she wants to talk to you.”

                “Does she, now? Well I’ll talk to her when we get settled, I have to go back and see how Tony is doing. I need your help in finding Daniel.”

                “He’s in his room trying to get in tune with his powers, I think. At least that’s what I saw when I was in the astral plane.”

                “Yeah, we’re going to have to work on your spying kid.” Dean said and rolled his eyes.

                “It wasn’t intentional. I was walking around not really knowing why no one could see me. I thought I was like Trinity. Then she started floating and I realized I was and I seriously thought I was like her, but no one could hear me, so I realized I wasn’t like her.”   

                “Yeah, well get Dan. Let’s clean this place up so I can go back to asking my friend for help.”

                “You mean, Tony Stark? I saw you and Prym come back. I’m surprised she didn’t say anything.” Zane said with awe.

                “Yeah, we’re still going to have to work on your spying on people.” Dean said with a roll of his eyes again.

                As he was walking back, he bumped into Sam. “Good to see you’re up.” He said, a smirk on his face.

                Sam sneered as he replied, “Yeah, well I woke up to my bed being changed. Cas came by and explained what happened to me. It would have been great to hear it from my brother though.”

                “What are you talking about? Cas is a brother.” Dean said, smiling cheekily.

                “Oh, haha, Dean, very funny. I ended up being really strong. I can change things. It’s really freaking creepy.”

                “Is it though? You can manipulate matter, big whoop, I can read minds. And I have this thing called absolute knowledge.”

                “So, wait. You’re telling me, I’m the one who has super strength? And you have super knowledge?” Sam said, amusement flashing behind his eyes.

                “Pretty much.” Dean said, voice tense. They looked at each other for a bit before bursting out in laughter. “Jerk.” Sam said.

                “Bitch.” Dean said, smiling at his little brother. He sighed and whistled for everyone to gather around. Dean told Prym to open the portal, catching the last of the conversation between Tony and Rhodey through Prym.  “You have me, and Pepper and…”

                “And me.” He smirked at their expressions. “You got me and Sam and the lot behind me.” He continued and as the conversation continued, with everyone being introduced and taken to the compound, Dean felt like everything was going to be okay for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! As always, I live off your comments!   
> Love always,  
> V.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I missed last week. It's finals week and I'm overwhelmed but I still got the next few chapters written out, so woo me! Lol.  
> This one is a bit longer

_“I never dreamed I’d meet somebody like you.”_

                Tony sneered at the wheel chair that sat in front of him. He looked at it with disgust as he thought of ways to get out of this. It wasn’t like Afghanistan. He couldn’t just shrug it off, because he couldn’t actually walk, yet. He looked at Dean, pleadingly. Dean shrugged. “I mean you’re being discharged because of Mac, but they don’t want you doing any strenuous activity, which really sucks because I know you missed this.” Dean said cockily and smirked at him. “But, Doc says you’re not allowed to walk, so walking is going to be put off until she can clear you.” Tony groaned and, with the help of Dean, got to the chair and sat, waiting for Dean to wheel him to the impala, because they were going in his impala. No one would notice them in that.

                Tony rolled his eyes as he grabbed his phone out of his hoodies pocket, because if he was being discharged from the hospital, he was going to do it incognito and in comfort. “Fri, baby girl, tell me you got something for me.” He said. He was referring to the Extrimis coding he had sent her while he waited for this moment. She was to skim through it and make sure it was clear and safe. “You know, boss, you could wait for when you actually got to the compound, then I’d be able to actually show you.” She said sassily back, making Dean laugh.

                Dean and Friday had become fast friends. With Dean spending almost all day at Tony’s side till he got discharged, Friday and he talked a lot. Especially about cars and music. It was weird, and very domestic. Tony almost freaked out when Friday said her favorite car was a Hennessey Venom F5. Her reasoning? Because she was a wild child and had a need for speed. Safe to say, Dean pretty much drowned in his laughter.

                “You’re too sassy to me. I just got out of the hospital, be more kind to your maker.” Tony said halfheartedly. As he was being wheeled out, Dean stopped at the nurse’s station. “Thanks for everything Stacey.” He said, a big smile on his face. Tony wanted to interrupt, but Stacy had walked in on them cuddling on more than one occasion. She suspected something there. “You’re very welcome, Hun. Don’t be a stranger now, and you stay out of the hospital, Mr. Stark.” She said to him. She didn’t like him. It was clear because on multiple occasions, Tony had called everyone in that hospital incompetent idiots who probably cheated their way through med school. Usually in her presence, and usually about him wanting to leave the damn place.

                “Oh, you’ll miss me, Nurse.” Tony said, a smirk on his face as Dean rolled his eyes and they started heading towards the elevator to take them down to the parking garages.

                “You know, if you called people by their names, they wouldn’t actually hate you.” Dean mumbled.

                “You know, if you didn’t flirt with everyone you met, they wouldn’t like you.” Tony retaliated.

                “Says you!” Dean exclaimed. They’d taken to bickering like an old couple, as Rhodey had put it. Nurse Stacey rolled her eyes at the two as they waited for the elevator to make its way to the parking garage.

                “Okay, listen now, my past-“

                “Is in the past? Okay _Mr. Stark_.” Dean said. There was no real heat behind his words. He only said it to tease the man. After a few seconds of silence Tony snickered at their conversation.

                “I used to be such a flirt!” He mumbled as he continued to chuckle.

                “Yeah, I still am.” Dean said with his smirk. He winked at Nurse Stacey, making her laugh behind her hand as she shook her head.

                They got to the parking garage and started making their way towards the car. Nurse Stacey and Dean helped Tony out of the chair and into the impala passenger seat. “You know, I can walk.” Tony said with no heat. He liked this, Dean being there and taking care of him. “Yeah, but then I can’t touch you.” Dean said, then realized what he said and turned a deep shade of red.

                Nurse Stacey giggled and waved goodbye at them as she walked back towards the hospital, taking the hospital wheelchair with her. Dean was relieved when she didn’t say anything about what he said. He closed the door to the passenger seat, worried about why Tony was still quiet as he walked towards the driver side. He slid in, turned on the car, but before he could back up Tony grabbed his hand. “You don’t need an excuse to touch me.” He said, his heart pounding in its place in his chest.

                “If you want to hold my hand or anything, just do it. You don’t need an excuse.” Tony felt his face was on fire as he said those things. He really wanted to say it before, but he was still shocked that Dean felt that way. He was looking anywhere but Dean and so he missed the shit eating grin Dean gave him until he pulled his hand away. Tony looked up to see a smiling Dean and he had leaned in and kissed the injured man's cheek. “I will take you up on that offer then.” Dean said, back to flirting and smirking and making Tony’s heart pound away in his chest like a school boy with a crush who had feelings for him.

                They sat in silence until Dean reversed the car and drove out of the parking garage. He then grabbed Tony’s hand as he drove slowly in the streets of New York, traffic taking over around the time they left. Tony looked at their hands together and smiled. He missed this. Having someone he could lean on and rely on and just hold onto. He squeezed Dean’s hand and kissed it before looking out of the window and enjoying the comfortable silence.

                Tony and Dean hadn’t shared a kiss yet. They were taking it slow. Sure, they kissed each other’s cheeks or hands or heads, but they have yet to delve into anything romantic or sexual. Tony blamed it on his injuries, but he also blamed it on his past experiences with romance. Some part of his mind wondered if he wanted to start a romance with Dean or if he just wanted to go back to the way his life was back before all this happened? He knows he had grown feelings for Dean when they met. It wasn’t love at first sight, Tony knows that. But it was quick, and it was hard and, when the hunter left, Tony was left broken hearted.

                He knew that Dean only left because of his issues with his own father and that life had just moved on for the both of them, but he really was afraid to fall hard again. He didn’t want it to be quick and painful. He wanted it to be slow and intense like he felt it was those few nights they spent together. Dean squeezed Tony’s hand and kissed it, keeping it against his lips as he drove down the now scarce street of up state. They were drawing nearer to the compound. “What’s been on your mind?” Dean asked.

                Tony had wondered if he heard his thoughts but then Dean looked over at him, truly curious and whipped away Tony’s suspicions. “I was thinking about you actually.” He said, honestly.

                “Why think about me when I’m right here and you can speak to me.” Dean said, sounding way too wise. But, Tony smiled nonetheless and looked at the hunter. “I was thinking about how we haven’t kissed yet.” He said, watching as Dean’s face morphed into one of confusion.

                “I mean like made out kissed.” Tony said and then laughed at his words. “Romantically. Like you’ve given me chaste kisses the entire time, and I’ve returned them, but we haven’t had that romantic, bone deep locking of the lips, kiss.” Tony felt so embarrassed for saying all that, but Dean didn’t look at him with judgement or confusion, he just looked thoughtful at the road. It was quiet for a minute before Dean spoke up.

                “I think I’m not ready for that. I mean I know I like you, and I have strong feelings for you and love you as a person. But I don’t know how you’ll feel about me when you learn about what I’ve done or what I’ll be like after my powers are fully developed, and I actually let myself use them. I don’t wanna jump right into a relationship with you based off how I felt when we were younger, and I don’t want you to feel like you have to either. I think we both experienced things in life that make us cautious and jumping into a relationship with someone from your past isn’t going to really work out how it should because that’s where I was. In your past. We both are different people now, and although you’re in the spotlight and I’m supposed to be dead, I still think we have to learn a lot about each other. I think taking it slow would be the way to go. We both have to be ready and willing to let the other in before we can do anything sexual or romantic because we might find out we like each other platonically and it becomes awkward and stuff.”  

                Tony felt a sigh of relief leave his lips before he realized and then looked at Dean. “I’m glad you feel that way, because I was afraid of jumping in too fast. I like that we’ve been taking things slow, it’s a nice change from my past relationships. I mean we know a lot about each other when we were younger because we both pretty much poured our hearts out. I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t hate you because I’ve done some bad things too. It also wouldn’t deter my love for you, because I do have love for you, I just, I don’t know what kind either. So, taking things slow. I like it.” Tony said and smiled at Dean’s calm happy face. They stayed in silence until Dean parked the car in the parking garage of the compound.

                He got out of the car and went around to Tony’s side where he helped the man out of the passenger side. They were met with a man with a wheelchair. Tony frowned at it as Dean helped him into it. “Stop pouting, you can walk after your doctor says you can.” Dean said. The man who had come with the wheelchair took off after that, walking towards a set of doors. Dean looked around and tried to figure out where to go from there. “Take a left.” Tony said, realizing that it was Dean’s first time there.

                Dean smiled and did just that, walking through the sliding glass doors to the lobby of the compound. There he saw Vision and Rhodey discussing something heatedly. “What do you think they are arguing about?” Dean said into his ear, making Tony shiver. He smirked and shrugged, playing off the feeling Dean gave him. “I bet you they are sick of your hooligans.” This brought a smile to Tony’s lips as Dean threw his head back and let out the hearty laugh.

                “Tony!” Rhodey said.

                “Mr. Stark.” Vision said at the same time. They both looked sheepish for getting caught and Vision donned a new look. It shocked Tony for a second to see Vision look so… human, but then he saw the stone still visible and sighed. “What’s with the new look, Vis?” He asked.

                “I was making some of the new residents uncomfortable with my…” He motioned to himself and Tony nodded, understandingly. 

                “You changed the way you look because the kids were weirded out?” Dean asked. He shook his head and then groaned. He started sneezing and Tony looked at him confused. “Damn it, Leon!” Dean yelled and looked around prompting Tony and the others to do so as well. When Tony saw a small brown cat with patches of pale and white fur, eyes green just like the Leon kid’s had been, he instantly realized why Dean was sneezing and looking around.

                “You okay there, Dean?” Rhodey asked and Dean looked at him warily with watery eyes and then back around the room. “Yeah, I’m just allergic to cats, and Leon can pretty much change into one at will.” He said. Tony snickered as he saw the cat laugh with it’s eyes at Dean. It was so weird to see that in a cat. So much human qualities. He waved at it and the cat looked at him for a second before his face went back to joyful. The cat walked up to Dean and purred, running through his legs. Dean shouted and jumped into the air. He looked at the cat and sneezed again. “Do you really want to stay a cat forever? Is it easier for you?” Tony watched Dean ask. Rhodey smirked at this as Vision looked on with indifference.

                “Oh, it’s easier for you as a cat? Yeah, no buddy, you have to face your human self sometimes. Go back to a fourteen year old kid, or I will force you into a cat cage.” Dean said. His words took a second to register into Tony’s brain. He was responding to the cat. In a matter of seconds, the cat turned into the Leon kid. The kid had a pout on his lips and him becoming an actual person again made Tony shriek and move away. Rhodey stood off the side, laughing so hard that he seemed like he was going to lose it, and Vision had amusement on his face. Dean was unamused what so ever and Leon looked at Tony apologetically. “Sorry, Mr. Stark.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

                “It’s okay, catboy.” Was his respond and with that, Dean began to move him towards the general direction of the housing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments keep me going!  
> Love always,  
> V


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I didn't post this on Saturday. I've been so busy since Thursday and didn't have time to post it. I hope you like it though!

_“I know you can see what I see.”_

                Dean woke quickly when he felt Tony lift himself out of the bed. They had quickly gotten into the routine of slipping into each others beds in the middle of the night, usually Dean doing it in which he would slip into Tony’s bed. Tony was still trying to perfect the extremis formula and wouldn’t accept help from Dean, or anyone for that matter. He had wanted to work on it on his own as a project to keep him busy. Dean had a suspicion that Tony was afraid of not getting it right and ending up meeting Death too early. “You know, you waking up at six in the morning would make anyone else think you’re crazy?”

                Tony startled and looked at Dean with halfhearted annoyance. “You being woken up by my very careful getting out of bed would make people think _you’re_ crazy.” He mumbled, bending down to kiss Dean on the cheek before putting on a shirt and walking towards his lab. Dean got up and accompanied him. He wasn’t going to be able to get back to bed now.

                “You can go back to bed, you know. I don’t need a babysitter.” Tony mumbled. He wasn’t mad or irritated with Dean for wanting to join him, Dean knew that. He just knew that Dean didn’t sleep till three last night because he was working with the kids. Trinity had gotten hurt because she had gone invisible and was flying around the gym while Alice was practicing controlling her fire.

                “I don’t mind, not like I could go back to sleep anyway.” Dean said and hugged Tony from behind, smiling as Tony relaxed into his hold. They walked like that for a bit before Dean let go and stopped in his tracks to look down the medical hall. “What’s up?” Tony asked, not knowing what had happened the night before.

                “Oh, Trinity got hurt yesterday, I’m trying to see if she is feeling any better.” Dean said. He had been reaching out mentally to the kids to get them used to him being in their head. Also, because he wanted to stay with Tony and didn’t want to make the trip if Trinity wasn’t awake. She wasn’t and Prym was sleeping in the room with her, so she’d keep an eye on the girl.

                “How’d she get hurt?” Tony asked. Dean looked at him and frowned. It was his fault really, he had asked Alice to make a fire ball and see if she could control it once it left her hand, she could. She was so excited and started making it into shapes, which was cool. So, Dean asked how far it could go before she lost control of it. He hadn’t realized that Trinity was in the gym at all. “Alice was practicing her control of fire and one of the fire balls hit Trinity while she was flying around invisible.”

                “Wow, and is she okay?” Tony asked.

                “She will be. Mac was nearby, so she healed most of it up, so not much pain left, but Mac is still trying to control her powers too, so she couldn’t really do much. It was a learning experience on Mac’s and Alice’s part though, because they figured out how to control their powers a bit. Trinity learned to make herself known in the gym if someone was practicing. She’s fine for the most part though.” Dean said, but he still felt guilty as hell.

                “Well, you only really learn through experience.” Tony said all wisely, making Dean burst out laughing. Tony smiled softly and began walking towards his lab again, Dean followed him, calmly watching as the man moved ever so slightly, as if trying not to show that every step hurt. Dean knew though, he had come back from similar injuries. But never from humans, always from monsters. Dean pondered that thought, aren’t all monsters, at one point or another, human? He swallowed as he let that sink in. The lines blurred for him sometimes.

                As they entered the lab, Tony moving towards the computers and Dean towards U. Dean had found a friend in the robot, though he didn’t speak in any actual language, the beeps and lights were his form of communication. U was a simple-minded creature, but he was very much alive and learning. Friday was also something else and Dean wished he had been around when Jarvis was. Friday was very advanced, learning as a human did, growing as one but with a larger area to expand her knowledge.

                “So, how far are you with the coding?” Dean asked as he pet U’s body. Tony looked at Dean with a heavy sigh and then looked down at the keyboard. “I can see the coding in my head, but I can’t get it down fast enough.” Tony said. He was frustrated. He had a right to be, the blows to his head had made him slightly slower than he was used to.

                It had been two weeks since he was discharged from the hospital, Mac had been to see him twice and heal what she could feel, it was a training exercise, trying to build her ability to heal better. Tony had actually healed fantastically, he was supposed to be still in bed and resting, or in a wheelchair still, but he could walk, albeit with pain and discomfort, but he could still walk.

                “You know, I could help.” Dean said, matter-of-factly. There was no heat in his words, no anger or judgement. He just simply stated the facts. “I know, but I…” Tony trailed off looking at the screen.

                “I get it, you want to be able to do it on your own. I was in your situation more than once, Tones.” Dean said simply. He wanted Tony to understand he had been there. Been in a position where he wasn’t able to do anything, and he didn’t have any ability to fix it. “I wanted to do so much but I couldn’t. At one point I had broken a few ribs, a broke arm and leg and I had gone crazy sitting in bed, waiting for my body to heal, and I had wanted to work on Baby but I couldn’t. I had to make Sam help, or I had to put it off till I was healed, and I didn’t want to do either. I get the fear in your head too, what if I don’t write it down the way you want, or what if I mix up something. I get that, but that’s why I’m helping and not doing it for you.”

                “I just don’t want to burden you.” Tony said softly. Dean snorted at that. He didn’t think Tony was a burden at all. If anything, he was the burden with his dozen ducklings and brother. “Tony, do you actually think I would offer if I didn’t intend to actually help? I don’t think you’re a burden and I don’t offer unless I know what I’m doing or can help.” Dean said. His words were true, and he tried to get Tony to see that.

                “I can’t get the sequence down fast enough. My hands aren’t quick enough.” He mumbled. Dean nodded and smiled. “Is that all?” He asked, amusement in his voice but no mean intent.

                “Yeah.” Tony said, feeling a little relieved that Dean wasn’t looking down at him.

                “Well let me help, if you want you can send me the codes mentally and I can put them down for you.” Dean said. Tony looked at him oddly for a second before nodding his agreement. They got everything set up where Tony was sitting at the desk, not looking at the screen, clearing his head the best he could, and Dean was sitting at the keyboard ready to write the code down as it came in.

                It was a sight to behold, the moment the code made its way through Tony’s brain and to Dean’s. He was awestruck for a minute by the brilliance of them before he quickly began to copy the code down to the keyboard. It was really cool, the whole experience. It took him twenty minutes to fully copy the code Tony was sending him and another twenty minutes for Tony to say that it was ‘perfect’ and kiss his cheek in thanks.

                The coding was finally done, and all that was left was to precisely make the formula with this coding and nanobots in Tony’s system. Tony had told Dean all about his plans and his need to replace the arc reactor back into his body. Dean wasn’t happy about that. He actually made his unhappiness very clear. “You want to cut yourself open and replace the very thing that could have killed you?” Was his question that had shut up Tony’s snarky retort.

                “I will make the suit stronger.” Tony said. His confidence not wavering.

                “I don’t want you to die, Tony.” Dean had said calmly, because that was what he was afraid of most. He had almost lost Tony without making amends and now it was another person in his world that he couldn’t bear to lose.

                “I’m not going to die. If I don’t put it back in, I could be eaten alive or lose control of the nanobots. They need an energy source and without it I could very well turn into that energy source.” It was a very sound argument. He was already dying because of what Rogers and Barnes had done to him in Siberia. No matter how much Mac healed him or if Cas tried. Because he did. The wounds were too much for the weakened Angel to fix. If he put the arc back in it would be another step in healing himself. Because Extremis was the only thing keeping him from being at death’s door right now. Cas had told him that Billy gave Tony time to fix this problem himself, no one could fix it. If not for Billy, Tony would have been dead.

                “I’ll put my trust in this, if it means you get to live.” Dean said, distant and closed off. He only did that because he didn’t want Tony to die. If this was the only way to help Tony live, then Dean would try it.

                It was nine o’clock by the time they walked out of the Lab, Dean forcing Tony out and making him go towards the communal kitchen area. He wanted Tony to have something not coffee and Tony was frustrated enough that he easily accepted the break. They walked into the kitchen to find Sam teaching Hunter how to make pancakes from scratch. “Pancakes, alright! That’s what I’m talking about!” Dean said enthusiastically. It was something new to see. Very domestic and Dean had slowly begun to accept it.

                “I’ll start on the eggs and bacon.” He said as he walked into the kitchen and begun to take out his ingredients. Sam smirked at Tony, a thing he had done quiet often since the genius had made his way back to the compound. Tony rolled his eyes at the giant and went to the coffee machine, smiling happily to see a new pot filled with his favorite coffee. He poured himself a cup and another for Rhodey who would be making his way to the kitchen area soon.

                “Hey honey bunches.” Tony said to his friend, who had walked in with one slipper missing and a leg rolled up while the other was rolled down. “Hi.” He said lowly and smiled delightedly at the coffee offered to him. Rhodey was exhausted. Dean could tell. The colonel was in charge of politics while Tony “recovered”. He had to take care of the accords mess. Dean did not envy him.

                “Long night?” He asked the man. Rhodey groaned. “I hate Germans. Like they are entitled assholes that want Tony to pay for their airport. No, sorry, we’re not the criminals that decided to fight instead of accept the consequences to our decisions.” Dean smiled sympathetically at his friend.

                “Will it make you feel better if I said when the team is ready we can get them for you?” Dean said. It was something they were practicing. Dan was able to find people he was thinking about now, see their surrounding areas. He could, through a telepathic connection due to Dean, connect that location to Prym and she could open up a portal to that area. Caitlyn ended up being strong like Sam, maybe stronger since it was the only power she really had to grow. Leon can now change to several types of feline creatures.

                “How’s that going?” The colonel said.

                “Well, they are able to go to various parts of the state, actually, how far away was the last portal, Prym?” He asked the girl who had just walked into the kitchen, coming back from a run.

                “Cincinnati.” She said as she grabbed a water. “Today I’m going to try for something farther west.” Dan came in at that point, grabbing a water as well. “I thought we were going to try seeing if we could open a portal to Lawrence again. See if we can do that.” They hadn’t been able to open a portal to the bunker since Dean had Cas close it up. They wanted it there as a safety precaution, but they wanted Prym to be able to open a portal to it.

                “Yeah, let’s not try something so tiring when we went for an eight-mile run, yeah?” She asked, teasingly.

                “Yeah, okay.” Dan said, laughing. His eyes turned into the crystal-like eyes Dean had seen the first time he met the man. His eyes went back to their normal self and he looked alarmingly at Tony. “Um, Mr. Stark, is it normal for there to be army men walking around the premise?” That was another thing Dan was working on, patrolling the compound and toning his mind to notice any changes.

                “Army men?” Tony asked. He looked around at everyone. Then he turned towards one of the cupboards and opened it, showing a screen. “Fri, show me surveillance.” In three seconds he cursed and motioned for everyone to go to their rooms and stay there. Dean and Sam were already putting the food away, leaving the plates for Rhodey and Tony out. Tony had told Dean and Sam about Ross. He had said that the man might make a surprise appearance and that they weren’t to meet him. The man was cunning and cruel and manipulative to a point that he made his own daughter go after the man she loved.

                “Ross?” Rhodey asked from his spot, he had started eating the eggs, smiling thankfully at Dean.

                “Yeah.” Tony said and groaned as he watched as Prym opened a portal, still not used to the sight. She quickly ushered everyone from Dan, Leon, Hunter, and Sam into the portal. Dean stood back and told her to go, he was going to play it off as the compound chef. He was dressed in black pants and a black tee, borrowed from Tony, and looked like a proper chef with the white apron he adorned.

                “You look like a proper chef, Deano.” Rhodey laughed. It was a funny sight, really. Dean in a white apron, too bad it wasn’t frilly. Dean knew it would have caused both men to laugh away their problems for the time being.

                “Aw, are you jealous of my chef superiority, Rhodeman?” Dean said, teasingly.

                “Nah, I can’t cook as great as you. I’ll leave the food making to you.” Rhodey said, smirking at Dean’s eye roll. Dean was already on the pay roll as the communal area’s chef. Not the Compound’s chef. Just the Communal area’s chef. Tony smiled at the two and then got an alert from Friday that Ross was at the door. “I’ll be right back.” He said and got up. Dean watched him go, worry in his brow.

                “Don’t worry, he’ll pull through.” Rhodey said, softly, as if he was afraid to scare Dean.

                “I’m still going to worry.” Dean said and turned back to the colonel. “What else can I make you?” He asked, noticing the presence of another person near Tony.

                Rhodey looked at him for a second and shrugged. “I could use another cup of coffee.” He said. A smirk on his face as Dean looked at him flatly and walked towards the coffee pot. He began to pour the man a cup when Tony and a man dressed in formal army attire walked in. He stopped in his tracks and looked at Tony before looking at Dean and Rhodey. “Colonel Rhodes.” He said, putting his hand out for Rhodey to take. Rhodey looked at it, then slowly whipping his hands, annoyed at his meal being interrupted.

                 They shook hands and Tony turned towards Ross. Dean was filling up a cup of orange juice and putting it in front of Tony’s plate. “What can I do for you Mr. Secretary of State.”

                Ross looked pointedly at Dean and Tony waved him off. “He’s a trusted employee.” Tony said, snickering mentally, making Dean hold back a chuckle.

                “I wanted to make sure that you were okay, I heard you were discharged from the hospital.” Ross said, sounding sincere, but Dean could see through his act.

                “I’m sure.” Came Tony’s flat reply.

                “I am.” Ross said, defensively.

                “Well, I’m healing, I still can’t do anything though, since my body is still very weak from going against two super soldiers.” Tony said. “I’ll let you know around the time my doctor clears me.”

                “In the meantime, I have some people I want you to look into. Maybe recruit for the Avengers initiative.”

                Tony laughed as he looked at Ross with a look of sheer confusion. “Have they been looked into by the UN. Because by backing the accords, you’ve let the Avengers open to all the countries of the UN. So that means, you can’t have your secret agenda in my facility. That also means, you can’t just drop by unannounced anymore. I let you in as a curtesy to the U.S. Government and President Ellis. He’ll be informed that if you need to make a visit to the compound, I need to run it by the UN and they will confirm or deny your request. Don’t like the rules, you can go up to the block and discuss them.” Tony said, a sneer on his face. He was done being Ross’s lap dog, Dean could tell.

                “I was giving you a heads up, Tony. As a curtesy to you, since you’re so keen on taking in strays. They will be gone after by Senator Trent and the likes because they are trying to get laws passed to make camps against inhumans. I wouldn’t be doing this normally, but one of those people are my daughter.” He looked solemnly. Dean tried to hold back his shock, Rhodey wasn’t as controlled.

                “Betty? Is she?” Tony asked. General Ross nodded. Dean couldn’t hold his shock back at that. He needed to find a way to find the terrigen crystals and keep it away from people. He was lucky he was able to get good, moral, people. He didn’t know who may be affected next time.

                “I’ll take her in. I’ll look into the people you have listed. But if any of them come from the government I will have no choice but to give the papers to the UN and let them continue with the procedures they have in place.” Tony said, Dean wanted to bang his head into the wall. Tony was too trusting. Ross nodded. He looked around. Sorry for the intrusion gentlemen. Nice to see you again Colonel. And to meet you Mr…”

                “Jones.” Dean said, he still didn’t trust the guy and Rhodey smiled at Dean for making that choice. Tony’s eyes twinkled with delight at that moment and he walked Ross out. As soon as he felt the man’s mind leave his comfort zone he turned to Rhodey. “Think he’s using that excuse to get his daughter as an inside source?”             

                “No. Elizabeth Ross hates her father. He ruined her life. He tried to use her to get back at Bruce, Banner was her romantic partner. Also, he almost got her killed. They weren’t on speaking terms last I checked.”

                “Wasn’t she married?” Tony asked Rhodey.

                “The guy she married died when Shield fell. He was on assignment with an undercover agent and they pegged him as one too and killed him.” Rhodey said, he looked sad at that and Dean didn’t need to read minds to know Rhodey felt guilty for the man’s death.

                “I doubt it’s your fault, Rhodeman.” Dean said lightly.

                “We were trying to get to a known terrorist organization and Mark was the only guy I knew who was good enough to no get caught. Turns out Shield had a man there too. And they didn’t run it by me or anyone else. Because he and Mark were recruited from similar places, they pegged Mark as a traitor too.” Rhodey said through gritted teeth.

                “Doesn’t mean you’re at fault. Shield was to blame, and the men that pulled the trigger.” Dean said, he saw Tony smile out of the coroner of his eye.

                After a few minutes, a portal opened in the middle of the kitchen, everyone walking out, except Sam. Dean groaned as he saw Tony stiffen at the sight. “You guys have legs, you can’t use portals for everything, because of that, you’ll all have to run ten extra laps for being so damn lazy.” He scolded them and turned back to making the omelets and pancakes as they all groaned and took a seat around the table. Dean smirked at the group and felt happy at the peace that returned to their daily routines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to see infinity war today, it totally will not change the way this story is going, and no spoilers down the road. Also the new season of supernatural is really killing my feels guys. ANYWHO! Comments keep me going! I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think!   
> Love always,   
> V.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Betty is introduced in this chapter! Wooo! I hope you enjoy :D

_“He tells her that he’s nothing like the last one.”_

                Tony expected the call. Ross had mentioned given his daughter the man’s personal number. He just didn’t expect the scared voice on the other side. Betty was a friend. She had been before he met Bruce, before Harlem broke. They were intellectuals who had been fond of each other’s work. He answered, all excitedly, since Friday mentioned that the person on the other line was Elizabeth Ross. He was quickly deflated as he heard her tear-filled voice.

                “Betty?” He asked, softly and trying to get her to talk.

                “Tony, Hi.” She said. Her voice was wavering, as if she was holding back tears.

                “Where are you?” He had asked. He wanted to know she was safe and he wanted to get her.

                “I’m safe for now. I’m scared.” She said. Betty was a strong woman. He had admired how strong she was. She had gone up against the hulk after all. Trusted him just as much as she had trusted the Bruce.

                “I understand. Do you need me to come get you?” He asked. He wasn’t cleared for flight yet. He had perfected the extremis formula, but he had scheduled for all the personal to have a week off for him to perform the procedure with Dean and Sam’s help. Rhodey would be at an accords meeting. He would still try to make it there.

                “I can come to you.” She had either found her voice or put up a strong front. “I heard that you were still healing and don’t want you to put a strain on yourself.”

                “I have some friends who can get to you if you’re close enough.” He said, turning to find Dean there. Dean was always there. Tony smiled as Dean nodded and a short minute later, Prym walked in.

                “Friends?” Betty asked.

                “Yeah, just tell us your location and we can come get you.”

                “Tony, I don’t want the government to know about this.” She said. Tony understood. Ross had explained, on their walk to the door, that he was only in the know because he had witnessed her powers get out of control.

                “I’m not part of the government. The compound is sovereign soil, my employees are mine, but if you choose to be an avenger than the UN gets involved.”

                “Who are your friends?” She asked. He understood. She was always a little suspicious of everyone.

                “They are like you. I can’t really explain.” It was a known fact that since the accords the U.S. government had become very interested in their compound. They could be listening to his calls, trying and failing to get past Friday, and many other things. Tony was ready to invest in an island.

                “Alright, I’m in West Virginia.” Betty said tightly. Tony was about to ask what part, but Dan had walked in and they were already setting up to open a portal. Tony didn’t flinch anymore at the portals, or well, not as bad as before.

                “Don’t scream.” Was the only warning Tony gave before Prym opened the portal. Betty had screamed. It was kind of amusing. Seconds later she was within the living room walls. Tony hung up the phone and turned towards his old friend.  

                “Inhumans?” She asked, looking at the three unfamiliar faces before turning to Tony and pulling him into a tight hug.

                He laughed and hugged her back. “Nice to see you too, Betty. And yes, Inhumans. This is Prym, Dan and Dean.” He said and pointed at each one. “There are more, all safe here from anyone trying to hurt them. You’re also welcome here, for as long as you’d like.” Tony said. His smile was genuine, and he saw Betty quickly relax and then fall onto the nearest couch before putting her head in her hands and letting herself fully cry.

                Prym sat next to her and patted her back. Dan left, showing his discomfort in the moment. And Dean stood back, face grim. Tony understood that look. There were more Inhumans like Betty, and they would all need a safe haven.

                Tony sat on the other side of his friend and nodded his thanks at Prym. She smiled and stayed in place.

                “I understand what you’re feeling.” Prym said. Tony knew she did. Prym was the oldest of the girls who had taken refuge in the compound. All the others were old enough to go to school, and they were. Tony had enrolled them in Motown’s School of Science and Technology, along with Leon. Prym was the mother of the group. She took point when Dean was too busy. Even though Sam was there, Hunter and Kole were in their late twenties and Dan was in his mid-twenties, they still listened to Prym. She gave that leader aura and Dean had put her in charge.

                Kole was still very much unable to control his abilities and chose to constantly only be in contact with one or two people at a time. Hunter was more worried about training his abilities and working with Rhodey to really take charge of the younger crowd; and Dan? Well he wasn’t the leader type. He preferred to be the motivational speaker, but he didn’t want to be in charge.

                Sam had gotten along with Pepper when she had come to visit a few days ago and they had talked about business and all that fun stuff. He was more than happy to keep himself busy in other places. Which left Dean and Prym to keep control of the kids who were years away of being adults in the state’s eyes.

                “Thank you.” Betty said after pulling herself back together. “I wasn’t able to fully let myself break down because I had to keep moving. A few weeks ago, I lost control while working on a formula for Gama waves. It happened suddenly, and I felt ill days before.” Tony didn’t miss the way Prym and Dean exchanged looks. “Did you have food poisoning?” Dean asked.

                “Um, no. I hadn’t ate anything prior to becoming ill. I did drink a cup of coffee before going to my lab and then I fainted, and they sent me home. They told me to come back when I was feeling better and constantly asked me if I wanted to be taken to the hospital. I declined and after a few days I woke up as if nothing had happened.”

                “Where is this coffee place.” Prym said, suddenly standing and turning towards Betty.

                “Um, on third and Radiant Dr. near my lab. I always went there for coffee.” Betty said, sounding confused.

                “If you always went there, you could have been targeted, or someone could have spiked something in the coffee and infected more people.” Dean said, his face neutral, but Tony could see the anger under his smooth features.

                A few seconds later Betty spoke up. “Is that how you became inhuman?” Prym nodded. She rarely talked about that time, Dean had informed Tony that it was because they all watched someone die or multiple people. They were traumatized by it. He had mentioned the witch, and how she had taken advantage of the crystals she found and sprinkled it in foods where they wouldn’t be seen. That Sam only got infected because he had gone to fight her and save the kids. Tony had been furious that someone would do that, that the kids had gone through that. He didn’t want to think what would happen if Peter had gone through that.

                “We want to stop the people doing this. You and everyone here who is inhuman, so far are safe and understand that they need to control their powers to keep people safe. To protect people. But what would happen if a serial killer gained these powers. What would happen if someone began to believe themselves a god and began playing with life and death?” Dean asked her. Betty looked like she was thinking it over, then understanding dawned in her eyes.

                “It’s called Café Now.” She simply said. “The people who were working there are Roger and Sara. They are the people that always work there mornings, or most mornings. Denis works sometimes, but rarely during the times I go for coffee. He’s more of an afternoon worker. The manager’s name is Kyle. There is another named Erin. They have like four other employees I don’t know. I’m only there mornings, and speak to Roger and Sara often, because they are usually the ones there.” Tony looked surprised at this, but he understood. Betty had gone through a traumatizing event when Bruce was in Harlem. He had gone to enough therapists that advised that routine help you feel normal, that help you see that life will always move on. She needed something that was constant, especially if she had lost Mark, like Rhodey had said.

                “Thank you.” Dean said. Tony knew he had taken the information to heart. He knew that behind closed doors, and to keep him from getting in trouble, they were looking for ordinary people who had become special. They had yet to actually go on missions, Dean always saying the people found were either the outcome of a demon deal or supernatural occurrences. He would pass those off to some hunters either he or Kole knew.

                Betty nodded, and Tony asked Prym to take her to one of the vacant rooms to make her own. When left alone with Dean, he almost asked what the plan was, but Dean had shaken his head and turned away, walking out of the living room. Tony followed.

                They had made it to the inner parts of the gym. The room with the targets and weapons to be exact. In one area of the room there is a locker of locked weapons only available to Dean, Tony, Sam and Rhodey. Prym didn’t want to know the code, everyone else isn’t allowed unless one of the four give Friday the okay. There are windows that open up to hung targets, ready for someone to use as practice. On the other side there are mats, weights, workout machines and punching bags, durable enough for a super soldier, or Sam and Caitlyn, who’ve both proven to be similarly as strong as the one super soldier he had lived with.

                Tony watched as Dean punched the bag. It was a hard punch, and it didn’t even phase Dean’s features as he kept punching it. Tony understood now. Dean was angry. He had watched Betty break down, he had seen Prym tense as they heard Betty talk about the coffee shop. He had seen Dean making plans. He wasn’t just angry, he was furious and with every punch, his body tensed.

                Tony knew it was probably stupid to interrupt Dean when he was like this, but he didn’t want to just stand back and let Dean build up the aggression and not talk it out. He closed his arms around Dean’s waist, feeling the other man flinch and then slowly but surely relax under Tony’s grasp.

                “I’m sorry.” Tony just whispered and felt as Dean turned and hugged him back. This was it. This was what Dean needed. Not to punch it out but to feel that someone understood, that someone was there for him.

                What if Betty hadn’t been as lucky as those kids, who had been found by Dean and Sam. What if the person who had caused her transfer kidnapped her, or worse, killed her. Ross has half her blood, but is she inhuman from her mother or him? Questions kept playing through Tony’s mind, and Dean tensed with every one of them. “Sorry.” He mumbled and tried to think of something more calming, like how Sam and Pepper would make a great couple.

                Dean laughed, and Tony relaxed. He was happy. They weren’t living a perfect life, they cared too much about people, and they were sure to come upon more walls and barriers, but with all of them working together, Tony was sure they would make it through. They had to, for humanity and the people they cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp Betty is here! and she's inhuman! Wow. I wanted Ross to get a taste of his own medicine. Obviously he isn't the one with the inhuman gene. Also I really enjoyed writing this because it brings an understanding of how the kids felt about their experiences. I hope you enjoyed! Comments keep me going!  
> I think I might post the next chapter in a couple of days. Maybe Sunday or Monday!  
> Anyways! Love Always,  
> V.


	12. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied. I really don't wanna wait till tomorrow or monday to post this chapter! Lol. Hope you enjoy!

_“Good lord I feel like I’m dying.”_

                It was time for Tony to inject the Extrimis into his system. They had set up a room in medical to monitor Tony’s vitals as they injected each syringe. This was after his surgery to put in his arc reactor. Dean was really nervous, and he, at multiple times, kept reaching out with his mind to see through the nurse’s eyes what was going on. Dr. Helen Cho had assured everyone that it would be done safely and with little issues. Dean understood that Tony needed it.

                Dr. Cho was the only one who knew about the Extremis besides Betty and Dean. Everyone else was told to steer clear. Mac was told to be on stand by incase something happened. Rhodey was in the UN Summit, talking about the accords. Sam had been told to take the kids for a few days and show them New York, Brooklyn and Jersey. It was a few day trip and Sam had been given specific instructions to take care of the kids and keep them out of the spotlight. He didn’t tell Sam why, just that they were going to try something, and it meant the compound needed to have as little people as possible.

                As soon as the surgery to insert the arc into Tony’s chest was done, the nurses were told to leave, and Dr. Cho and Betty would begin injecting Tony with the Nanobots and Extrimis. The nanobots were in a suspicious glowing blue liquid. The Extrimis, when revised and fixed, was in three tubes of purple liquids. Dean would be with Tony through those injections. Tony had told Dean that the nanobots would be injected first to make sure that any anomalies were removed and any injury from the surgery were fixed. The first batch of Extrimis would change his DNA sequence, and Dean had been told by Betty, who had taken one look at the information and instantly realized, that this process was going to be so painful that Tony might lash or scream and to be ready for that.

                Betty was going to be nearby as well. She and Dr. Cho had gone over the formulas relentlessly. They had been working on it for a week. Tony had stepped in after that week and said his body was failing and if he didn’t get that injection soon, he would die. Helen had grimly accepted, and Betty had cried and tried to figure out an alternative way to help Tony that didn’t involve cutting him open and adding unknown substances to his body.

                Dean looked at the woman who was sitting with her head in her hands on the couch across from his position. She was nervous and had begged Tony to reconsider. Tony had told her if he waited any longer his body would fall in on itself because of his injuries. Dean could have sworn that she turned blue with anger at his statement. Betty had electrical powers. All they could really tell was that she could absorb it and that she was afraid to tap into it. Dean was working on that.

                “Isn’t Dr. Cho one of the best doctors in the country?” Dean had said. Trying to get her head out of the multiple ways Tony could die in this process. He had seen them too, had tried to forget those scenarios and trust in his friend. “Yes.” Betty said, looking up at Dean. “Then there is a ninety-eight percent chance of everything going right.” Dean said. He was saying it for her and himself.

                He didn’t want to lose Tony, but he understood. If Tony didn’t do this, Billy wouldn’t have a choice but to take Tony. He was trying not to think about that. He was trying not to think about what he would do to get Billy to give him Tony back. He swallowed and looked at the door. The surgery was over. A few seconds later Dr. Cho walked in, her face pleasant and her posture was relaxed. “He’s okay. We’ll wait an hour for the anesthetics to wear off and then see how to proceed.” Dean smiled tightly and heard Betty sigh in relief.

                “Thank you, Helen.” Betty said, and the doctor nodded before turning and leaving the room. Dean felt his heart pounding as he followed the doctor out and towards the room in which the surgery had happened. He watched as nurses cleaned the area where a blue light now sat. Dean felt his heart hammer as he watched the Nurses cover the reactor and surrounding areas and wheel Tony to his med-room.

                “He’ll be okay now that the reactor is in his system.” Betty said, making Dean jump. He hadn’t realized she was behind him, lost in his mind of everything that could go wrong.

                “I hope.” Dean said, swallowing hard. Walking into the room and waiting for the man to wake up.

                They didn’t have to wait long, ten minutes later, Dean watched as Tony opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room in confusion. It was kind of cute the way his eyes crinkled a bit at the sight of Dean, and Dean found himself trying to control his rising heartrate.

                “Hey.” Tony said, his words dry and rough. Dean grabbed a cut of water and straw and gave Tony a sip. “Hey yourself. How are you feeling?”

                Tony groaned and looked at the light coming from his chest. “Like I’m back in Afghanistan.” It was a light remark, but Dean saw the flashes of memories from Tony, it put a grim look on his face. He swallowed and looked at Betty. She nodded and turned to get Dr. Cho, who had gone to rest after performing the eight-hour surgery. She was going to be injecting the nanobot serum and the rest would be up to Betty, since it was just going to be injected in the IV. The Nanobots have to be injected near the Arc reactor.

                “Thank you, I know this must be hard for you.” Tony said. Dean looked back at him after watching Betty leave. “The only thing hard for me right now, is watching you die slowly. I’d do anything to save you.” He ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. The other man hummed at the feeling. “Mm, you say the right things to pull my heart into yours.” Dean smirked at Tony’s unintentional slip. He felt that smirk fall into a soft smile as he continued to play with the man’s hair. “I think you already have mine.” Dean said. He didn’t mean to, and it wasn’t until after he said it that he realized he was completely smitten by the man in the hospital bed, but he didn’t regret saying it.

                A few minutes later, Tony was injected with the nanobots and Dr. Cho went back to her room to sleep until the next day. In a few hours, Betty would inject the first batch of Extrimis. Tony was ready, but Dean was antsy. They sat in silence as Dean tried to clear his mind, something he found extremely hard as he thought back on his life and all the wrong he’d done. He had gone through some traumatic events, but seeing those images of Tony being waterboarded, having a battery connected to a magnet to keep the shrapnel from reaching his heart, the death of a man named Yinsen. Dean felt a heavy heart at the instance Tony’s life changed. He had heard that Tony had attempted kidnappings before, but this one, this one was a success and it had killed kids in order to get the wealthy man.

                Dean vowed to always be by Tony’s side as he watched the man lose the battle with sleep. He smiled and kissed Tony’s head before sitting back on the chair and letting his thoughts take over. He was remembering a few days back, when he was training with Alice as the others were working on the schedule he set up.

                _“You can do it Alice. Just concentrate.” Dean said as he watched the fifteen-year-old try to make a fire appear at the fire pit they had created. Dean had been working on distance. He wanted to see if the kids could reach long distances. Dan could, he saw Steve Rogers, followed him, but Prym couldn’t reach him just yet. She didn’t have limits, she could open a portal anywhere, the problem was her concentration and if she wavered for a second, she could easily open a portal to the moon instead of another point on Earth. Dan could even help find dead people. He found a child who had been missing for a year from looking at his picture in the newspaper and told Dean exactly where to find him. Tony had taken the information to Ross._

_Mac was building her healing, using Cas as a reference because the Angel had found she had similar powers to him. She also had invisible wings and could see true forms. Stephanie was better at her control than Alice, but Alice used that to build from._

_They were like sisters, although they were almost opposite in looks. Alice was pale and had hazel eyes, chin length black hair and freckles while Stephanie was more of a mocha colored skin color with naturally curly hair and whiskey colored eyes. They had similar features though. Both had high cheekbones, button noses, thick natural brows, round big eyes and were the same body size, on the thicker side. People thought that Alice was born albino in her skin pigment because of how uncannily alike they look._

_It took Alice a good ten minutes before a fire began in the pit. It was like a rush of energy went through Dean as he felt her mental glee at finally getting to do it. He was proud of her for doing it, but she had to learn how to retract fire as well, like Stephanie did with her elemental choices. Stephanie could do it, in a sense. She just took the air around the fire out of the equation._

_“Great job, kid! Now try to put it out.” She groaned at Dean’s command. It wasn’t easy. He knew and felt her mental strain at controlling it. He had scheduled for everyone to work out their minds and bodies. Physical and mental fitness to be able to control their powers. Emotional wellness to keep them in check. It was weird, having routines and planning to workout. It wasn’t something he thought he’d be doing. “Don’t groan. I expect to see you be able to make a fire and put it out in under a minute when I get back.” Dean said and walked towards the compound._

_Alice was working out near the woods of the compound, not far from the housing area. He had scheduled for Leon, Trinity and Caitlyn to do word puzzles and keep their minds active for the next hour, Sam was working with them. Prym, Dan and Hunter were sparring together, Rhodey was overseeing that, training them and teaching them fighting moves. Stephanie was in the pool room, working on seeing if she can create air bubbles to allow her to swim underwater for longer. Kole was in his room, working with Vision on building walls. And Zane was in his room, working on his powers._

_Mac was the only one that Dean could think of right now that wasn’t scheduled for anything. Cas had been busy with Chuck knows what and Mac had been left on her own to figure out how to build on her powers. Dean walked towards the medical area, where he knew Mac would be. There were lots of ex-shield agents who worked in the Compound and accidents happened, stupid ones, and usually the result of bored agents, but they happened nonetheless._

_“Hey Mac.” Dean said, smiling at the sixteen-year-old. She was looking at an x-ray with a doctor in the facility. Dr. Cho was a brilliant woman and was very happy to hear that one of the kids that now lived near the facilities she worked in was interested in medicine. She quickly took Mac under her wing and began teaching her all she knew, accepting any knowledge the young girl gave._

_“Hello, Dr. Cho.” He greeted the Doctor as he watched Mac nod at him before going back to look at the brain scan, Dean realizing it wasn’t an x-ray._

_“Whatcha looking at, kid?” Dean said. Mac looked up at him and shrugged. “Dr. Cho said it’s a brain scan of someone I know. I’m trying to see if I can tell who’s it is.” Mac said before looking back down at the scan. Dean smiled at the enthusiastic response before smirking at Dr. Cho._

_Dr. Cho had taken an interest in her, sure, but when Tony introduced them and asked if Dr. Cho would do a thorough scan of all the Inhumans, to make sure they were healthy and well, she had immediately taken a liking to Dean. Mostly because of his brain scan._

_“Well, I’ll let you get back to it then. Dr. Cho.” Dean said nodding his goodbye at the doctor. He went to look for Tony._

_Tony was working on Extrimis with Betty when he walked into the lab. He was almost done with perfecting it and had wanted fresh eyes, showing it to Helen and Betty. Betty had a grim face as she looked over the formula again. Dean looked at them for a bit, realizing he shouldn’t linger there too long and go see how Alice was doing._

_Ten minutes later he found himself next to Alice, watching as she built a fire and half a minute later, put it out. “Woah! Good job, kid!” Dean said. He watched the fifteen-year-old smile and blush. It was a few minutes after that, that Alice told Dean something that made his blood boil. Alice is a teenager, she goes to school with teenagers, and because she’s on the bigger side, kids at the school had been bullying her. No one bullied Stephanie, who was similar to Alice in size, but Alice was the main attraction to a lot of ridicule._

_The way she told Dean about it was first asking if the man found her fat. Dean was so put off that he almost shouted at her, before calming himself down. “You’re not fat, Alice. Why do you ask?” He had asked calmly. “Well, I just… the clothes I have for school are really… unflattering…” Her face was beet red. Dean shook his head. “If you want new clothes, we can get you some. But it’s not about the clothes, is it? Have kids been mean to you? Bullying you?”_

_Alice looked out at the fire and with the clench of her jaw, the fire lit up higher. “They call me fat, ugly, one girl pretended to be my friend and in front of my entire class, she said, ‘You’d be so pretty if you weren’t as fat as Fat Albert.’” Dean was speechless. Why were kids so cruel?_

_“Alice. I know how bad schools can get. Bullies are the worst and I don’t know what advice I can give you about them other than show them they don’t get to you. You’re ten times more beautiful than those idiots and anyone who tells you otherwise is just jealous. If they give you a tough time, tell them your big brother, Dean, will beat them up so hard that they won’t see straight ever.” Alice laughed at that. “You’re more like a dad.” At her words Dean’s jaw dropped._

_“I’m not that old!” He said and then laughed along with her. He had Hunter, Dan and Sam drop her and the others off from then on. They were intimidating and buff. Also, even though he wasn’t attracted to them, and one was his biological brother, he was sure the girls were attracted to them, which gave Alice a plus. He made sure to give Prym a direct order to take Alice shopping for new clothes that made her feel better about herself. Prym had smiled and simply said, “Okay, dad.” Dean had groaned at that, because again, he wasn’t that old. But he was still happy the girls would get to do that._

                Dean opened his eyes when he heard the beeping of the machines speed up. Tony was awake, and Dean had to get out of his head and into the now. He looked at Tony as he, again, opened his eyes and looked around the room, distorted. “Hey, you. How are you feeling?” Dean asked. The crinkled in Tony’s eyes returned as he smiled at Dean’s question. “I feel like I’m twenty again.” He laughed. Dean smirked. “Maybe you can show me how you feel when you get out of here.” It was harmless teasing, but Dean watched as Tony’s eyes lit up with mischief.

                “Alright, I’m going to stop you guys before it gets even more awkward for me. It’s been three hours since the nanobots entered your system, Tony. I have to begin injecting Extrimis.” Betty said, coming into the room with one of the blue syringes. Tony sobered up quickly and nodded grimly at Betty to just get on with it. Dean held his hand as the purple liquid began to enter his body. It didn’t really do much at first. The first hour were spent with Betty a room away, getting some rest, while Tony and Dean talked about things that had been going on.

                The second hour was pure torture for both men, and Betty wasn’t fairing any better, Dean could tell, since she kept walking out of the room she was in and towards the end of the hallway to escape the screams for a moment or two. Dean felt his heart pull as he tried to find a way to get Tony to not feel the pain. By the third hour, Dean had figured out a way to put Tony in a room within his mind where he wouldn’t feel the pain. In that room, he sat with Tony and got to know him better.

                “You’re in my head.” Tony said, the instance the room was formed, and he was put in it. Dean smirked. “I figured you wouldn’t mind, you know since you’re in so much pain and all.”

                “Thank you.” Tony said and went to Dean’s figure and hugged him. It felt real and weird and so many different things all at once. Dean wasn’t ready for the shock, and neither was Tony, it seemed. It took them a few seconds to understand what had happened, and Dean was too shocked to let his mind give him the answers. They were mentally touching, which meant that they opened a door. To each other’s minds. Where they are sharing memories without really wanting to.

                _“Adam, if you’re in there somewhere, I’m so sorry.” Dean said, he looked at the face of the brother he lost, who was the vessel of Michael. “Adam isn’t home right now.” Michael said._

_“Well you’re next on my list buttercup, but right now I need five minutes with him.” Dean said looking towards Sam. Michael sneered at Dean, “You little maggot, you are no longer a part of this story!” Cas interrupts the conversation with a yell at Michael. “Hey! Ass butt!” And throws a Molotov cocktail at the man. The man instantly burns up and vanishes into dust. The scream is ear-bleeding and Dean has to shield his eyes, but a moment later Michael is gone, along with Adam’s body._

_He turns towards Cas, “Ass-butt?” Cas gets a look of boyish confusion, with a shrug he brushes it off. “He’ll be back, and upset, but you got your five minutes.” He looks towards Sam, who calls the angel by his full name. “Did you just Molotov my brother, with holy fire?” The angel backs away, fear in his eyes._

_“Uh… no.” Castiel says, stepping back._

_“No one dicks with Michael, except me!” Sam said. It wasn’t Sam, it was Lucifer. He snaps his finger and Cas is obliterated, shocking Bobby and Dean._

_Dean pushes the shock of losing his friend down, and turns back to Sam. “Sammy, can you hear me.” He says, with a barely vailed strong voice._

_“You know, I tried to be nice, for Sammy’s sake, but you, you are such a pain in my ass.” Lucifer says and pushes Dean into the impala. Dean can feel the glass shatter underneath his weight and the force of the throw, and it leaves him disoriented for a few moments, and as Lucifer walks towards him for another blow, Bobby shoots him, in the back, with the colt._

_Sam turns towards the older man and another shot hits him, where his heart should be. In a matter of seconds, Bobby is on the floor, Lucifer killed him with a swipe of the hand. Dean shouts at the loss of his father figure._

_Lucifer stalks towards Dean, wearing his brother’s face and body. This is it, he thinks, this is how it ends. Lucifer says “yes,” and pulls Dean by the leg, landing a blow to his face. Blood drips out of his mouth and he pushes himself up and towards the devil. “Sammy?” He tries again. “Are you in there?”_

_“Oh, he’s in here alright.” Lucifer says and punches Dean again. “And he’s going to feel the snap of your bones.” Another punch and Dean falls to the floor. “Every single one.” The devil stalks towards Dean again, grabbing him off the ground and slamming him into the side of the impala. “We’re going to take our time.” Ten more punches. “Sam, it’s okay.” Dean says. “It’s okay, I’m here. I’m here. I’m not gonna leave you.” Two more punches. “I’m not going to leave you!” Dean stresses. As Lucifer pulls his fist back to hit Dean again, something catches the light in his eyes. His eyes soften, and Dean sees a slight change. There is hesitation in his fist and for a few moments, he just holds it there._

_His fist finally uncurls, and Dean can see, barely, the sadness in his brother’s eyes. He hears the gasping and panting as he falls to the ground. “It’s okay Dean, it’s gonna be okay.” His brother says. “I’ve got him.” The relief washes over Dean but it’s short lived. His brother pulls out the four rings and throws them on the ground, reciting a spell. “Bvtmon Tabges Babalon.” It begins to open up a hole in the ground, the wind picking up as the floor caves in on itself._

_It’s an unspoken agreement, that Sam had to do this, had to put Lucifer back in the cage. Dean watches with horror as his brother psyches himself up to get in. Before he could though they hear someone calling his name._

_“Sam!” It’s Michael again, in Adam’s body. “It’s not gonna end this way. Step back.”_

_“You’re gonna have to make me!” Sam yells._

_“I have to fight my brother Sam!” Michael says, trying to get Sam to back down and let it happen. “Here and now. It’s my destiny.”_

_Dean looks towards his brother; whose face is full of sorrow as he looks back at him. Then it turns into determination as he begins to push himself backwards towards the hole to the cage. Michael runs to grab him, but Sam holds onto him and pulls the archangel into the cage along with him._

_Dean looks at the hole trying to wrap his head around what happened, a bright light blinds him, making him shield his face as the wind stops howling around him. He looks back up and see the hole closed up, sadness overtaking his entire being at the loss of his brother._

Dean looked at Tony, wide eyed. Tony had tears in his eyes. “How?”

                “I don’t know.” Tony answered Dean’s question. The tears fell from his eyes and before another thing could be said Dean was pulled into a new memory, this time, it was Tony’s.

                _“But it’s a trick.” Clint says as he looks at the Hammer. “No, no, it’s much more than that. ‘Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power.’" Thor said._

_“Whatever, man! It's a trick.” Clint said._

_“Please, be my guest.” Thor said, a smirk on his face. “Come on.”_

_“Really?” Clint asked._

_“Yeah.” Thor replied._

_“This is gonna be beautiful.” Tony smirked. “Clint, you've had a tough week. We won't hold it against you if you can't get it up.” Tony said, laughing at the man as he looked at Thor and said, “You know I've seen this before, right? I still don't know how you do it!” Clint says as he gives up after his failed attempt at picking up the Hammer._

_“Smell the silent judgment?” Tony said, smirking._

_“Please, Stark, by all means.” Clint says as he motions for Tony to take his chance. Tony instantly stands up, opening his suit jacket as he takes his steps to the Hammer. “Okay. Never one to shrink from an honest challenge.”_

_“It's physics.” He says as he begins to hold the hammer. “Right, so, if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?”_

_“Yes, of course.” Thor replies._

_“I will be reinstituting prima nocta.” Tony Says before trying and failing at lifting the damn Hammer. It was heavier than he thought. “I'll be right back.” He says as he leaves the room and goes to his lab to get a gauntlet. He takes off his suit jacket and attempts, yet again, with the gauntlet on his hand, to pick up the hammer. It doesn’t even budge. He motions for Rhodey to get his gauntlet and instates his friends help._

_“Are you even pulling?” Rhodey asks, out of breath._

_“Are you on my team?” Tony asks._

_“Just represent. Pull.” Rhodey says. “All right, let's go.” Tony responds. It’s a failure, but it makes Tony feel better knowing he failed with his chosen brother. They go and sit down, watching as Bruce gets up there and tries to pull the hammer. He screams and makes it seem like he’s about to Hulk out, but everyone just sits there and stares at the scientist, smirks on their faces. It’s Steve’s turn next and he gets up, everyone waiting to see what happens next._

_“Go ahead, Steve. No pressure.” Clint said as they watched the captain roll up his sleeves._

_“Come on, Cap.” Tony says. He watches Thor’s face grow nervous as the Hammer moves just a bit and then laugh before saying, “Nothing. And, Widow?” Tony turns to see Bruce motion at Natasha._

_“Oh No, no. That's not a question I need answered.” She says as she goes back to drinking her beer._

_“All deference to the Man Who Wouldn't Be King, but it's rigged.”_

_“You bet your ass.” Clint said._

_“Steve, he said a bad language word.” Maria said, smirking at Steve while pointing at Clint._

_“Did you tell everyone about that?” Steve said, everyone laughing as Tony changes the subject. “The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. "Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints" is, I think, the literal translation.” Tony says._

_“Yes. It's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one. You're all not worthy.” Thor said, twirling his hammer in the air. Everyone rolled their eyes at his words and continued on in disbelief._

_As they are laughing a high-pitched ringing interrupts them and makes them all flinch. They all look to find a broken-down robot walking into the room. “How could you all be worthy, you’re all killers.”_

_“Stark.” Steve says._

_“Jarvis.” Tony says. He needs answers on what’s going on._

_The robot looks the left and then to the right. “Sorry, I was asleep, or I was a dream. There was a terrible noise, and I was tangled in hmmm, strings. Had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy.”_

_“You killed someone?” Steve asked. The Robot was giving Tony goosebumps._

_“Wouldn’t have been my first call, but, down in the real world, we’re faced with ugly choices.” The robot said._

_Thor spoke up. “Who sent you?”_

_He played a recording of Tony. Ultron. “Ultron.” Bruce had voiced the words he couldn’t speak._

_“In the flesh. Or no, not yet! Not this Christmas, but I’m ready. I’m on mission.” Ultron said. “What mission?” Was asked._

_“Peace of our time.” Ultron said, and with that bots flew into the room. Tony and Rhodey jump over the railing but before Tony could make it anywhere a robot hits him and Rhodey is thrown out of a window. He’s disoriented for a few seconds, before he looks around for a weapon to use, something to destroy these bots he had built. He grabs one of the tools off a table nearby and gets mobile again._

_He hears gun shots as he runs up the stairs and jumps off the railing and onto the closest bot he could reach, jumping on it and trying to jam the driver into it’s wiring. Someone calls his name and he yells “One sec, one sec.” He slams his palm into the driver and the robot falls along with him._

_He lands in glass and watches as Rogers takes out the last of them. Leaving Ultron. He walks a bit saying, “That was dramatic. I’m sorry I know you mean well, you just didn’t think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don’t want it to change. How is humanity saved if it’s not allowed to evolve?” Tony sat there, looking at everyone. This wasn’t the program he created. This wasn’t what he had programmed Ultron to be. He had worked with Bruce so that when they weren’t around anymore and another alien attack came, Ultron would be able to protect the people left behind._

_“There is only one path to peace. The avenger’s extinction.” Ultron said. Thor threw his hammer and destroyed him, or well his robot. “I had strings but now I’m free.” Were the last words said in that form. Everything after that was a blur._

_Tony felt grief as he found what remained of Jarvis. His first true creation, his first growing specimen, his first child._

_“He also said he killed someone.” Clint said. Tony tuned back into the conversation. “There wasn’t anyone else in the building.” Maria said._

_“Yes, there was.” Tony said, in a matter of fact way. He put up his digital file and a hologram showed everyone what he was looking at._

_“This is insane.” Bruce said as he looked at the shattered form of Jarvis._

_“Jarvis was the first line of defense, you wanna shut Ultron down, it makes sense.” Steve said. It makes sense. Tony repeated the words in his head, his teeth clenched. “No.” Bruce said. “Ultron could have assimilated Jarvis, this isn’t strategy, this is… rage.”_

_Tony heard footsteps behind him and turned only to find Thor’s hands on his neck and his feet not touching the ground. “It’s going around,” Tony heard Clint say nonchalantly._

_“Come on, use your words, buddy.” Tony said, voice hoarse and raspy. He couldn’t breathe, barely able to let those words out._

_“I have more than enough words to describe you Stark.” Thor said. Rogers called out to him, getting the God to put Tony down. Tony gasped for air._

Dean gasped at the moment he felt the hands leave his neck. He looked at Tony, eyes wide and anger boiling in his body. “They blamed you?” Tony looked at him wide eyed. Like he didn’t want that to happen again. “They blamed you? Because you wanted to create a program that would save humanity, that could be the line of defense for Earth, and they thought, what? That humans with powers and special abilities could keep it safe forever?” Dean asked. He was angry and was rambling in his anger. “They had no right! Thor could have seriously harmed you! He had no right!” Dean said and stopped himself from punching Tony’s mental walls. He took a deep breath and looked at Tony. “If I see any one of them again, I will kill them.” He snarled. He finally looked at Tony, at his face and at his expression.

                There were tears in the man’s eyes. “You don’t hate me?” He asked. Dean looked at him wide-eyed. “Hate you? Tony why would I hate you? If anything, my anger towards those bastards you use to call a team has grown tenfold. I love you, Tony, and that thing, that Ultron thing, that wasn’t your fault, not yours alone at least! You weren’t the one who created it by yourself! Bruce was working on it too. Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if Loki’s scepter hadn’t tampered with it.” Dean sighed deeply as he stood in front of Tony. They didn’t touch this time, keeping a foot of distance.

                “I love you too, Dean.” Tony said, smiling. They stayed like that, barley touching, for until Dean was pulled out by Betty to begin the next injection. They talked for what felt like hours, but in the brain, time was but a figment of time that showed that time was an illusion. Dean thought about exploring more, sharing memories with Tony, maybe when they first met, or when they were in that motel room that Dean was set on staying in for the time they spent together. He thought that if Tony felt any pain during this next injection, he’d definitely bring him back to that room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little mental action in there. It's really long too, I really didn't expect it to be 5K words. I just kept writing and the scenes help too so... I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Comments keep me going!   
> Love Always,   
> V


	13. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written up to chapter 22... so I'm going to be posting every other day, or when I remember to, just so I don't keep writing and forget to post. LOL. Hope you enjoy!

_“Do you feel like the dream has passed?”_

                Tony woke up in the mid-afternoon. He was clear minded and relaxed, although he felt a heavy weight on his arm. Well, maybe not that heavy. He looked to see Dean sleeping soundly on his arm, holding it in place with his own. They had held hands during Tony’s injections, talked to take Tony’s mind off the discomfort, and when the pain began, Dean would slip him back into their minds and show him a memory he wanted Tony to see, or one he didn’t have control of. In turn Tony’s mind would show him a memory as well, whether it be sweet, loving, or flat out horror filled.

                They had learned more about each other in those hours than Tony had learned about anyone all his life. Well, except Rhodey and Pepper. Even Pepper, he still didn’t know much about her past. He dated her and yet never had she mentioned family or any past relationships. Dean? Dean opened up and told his life to Tony like a book. He told Tony that he was afraid to lose him, but he didn’t want the man walking into a relationship without knowing his demons. Dean still suffered from the occasional nightmare about one thing or another.

                He smiled as he ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. Tony had accepted that, and in turn given Dean the things he felt he should know, starting with the Ultron fiasco and ending with Siberia. Dean had continuously vowed to make them pay. He had seen Dean’s time in Hell, had watched Dean watch his brother die or get hurt too many times, and watched Dean go through so much loss during his life that his heart went out to the man. That was too much grief for one person to go through constantly. Tony had seen Dean as a Demon and watched Dean do things he didn’t want to and things he had to.

                If anything, it made Tony love the man more. He had told him so and Dean had been so happy that he kissed him. In his head. They hadn’t done that physically yet.

                He watched Dean stir as he continued to run his fingers through his hair. He looked so peaceful and _young_. Dean didn’t look like the thirty-nine-year-old he was. He looked to be late twenties, early thirties. He wasn’t like Tony’s forty-one years. He felt younger now, now that Extrimis is in his system and repairing the damage done to him through age and the things he went through.

                Dean’s groan took the man out of his thoughts as he watched the man stir and smile at the feeling of Tony’s hands. He smiled at that. “Good afternoon, handsome.” He said. Dean looked at him with shock at first then a smirk. “I think that should be said to you.” The smirk was back on his lips, even with his half-asleep state, Dean was a big flirt. Tony laughed and shook his head. He didn’t realize that the Extremis had changed him, not yet at least, he was just happy to feel alive for once and not like his last breath was only seconds away.

                “How are you feeling?” Dean asked.

                “Amazing.” Tony said. He noticed how Dean stared, and it kind of made him self conscious.

                “I’m glad.” Dean said, his face happy and genuine. Tony smiled and hummed as he leaned in and kissed Dean’s lips. He heard a cough from the door and pulled back, groaning as he looked at the intruder.

                They were both shocked to find Rhodey there. Tony felt his face turn red. He didn’t know why he was so embarrassed all of a sudden, or maybe he was guilty, he was in medical.

                “You know, when they told me you were in Medical, my heart nearly fell into my stomach because I thought that you were dying.” Rhodey said, his voice quivering and Tony finally understood why he felt guilty, he had left Rhodey in the dark. “What did you do?” He asked. His voice wasn’t judgmental, or even mean, he was just naturally curious.

                “I was going to die if I didn’t do it.” Tony said. He felt defensive and for good reason. Rhodey had seen what the raw power of Extremis could do, had watched the struggle Tony had gone through to help Pepper with it.

                “What did you do?” Rhodey said again, but this time he was suspicious. Tony groaned.

                “He created an Extremis formula to help heal himself.” Dean said in his place and this made Tony groan even more. Way to rip the bandage off. He thought and heard Dean laugh.

                “You what?!” Rhodey shouted. His face went from being passive to straight anger. “Tony! Don’t you remember how dangerous it was when we fought a Extremis enhanced Aldrich Killian?!” Rhodey yelled as he walked into the room and began pacing. He had come in frustrated, probably elevating his emotional state when hearing that Tony was here, and now Dean just decided to rip the band aid off and Rhodey was freaking out. Great.

                “I was well aware of the consequences.” Tony said, nonchalantly. He saw Dean slightly shake his head as his lips formed a straight line. It was the wrong thing to say.

                “Yeah? Well, you were aware of the consequences when we were at MIT and you put that chemical compound chart in the lab with jumbled up chemicals listed. That ended with an explosion and we were lucky no one got badly hurt. You were aware of the consequences when you decided to drink yourself to death after thinking you were going to die! That almost ended with your actual life Tony! Being aware of the consequences doesn’t mean you actually know what you’re doing!” Rhodey wasn’t messing around. He was really upset.

                “I’m sorry, but would you rather me drink myself into the idiot I was five years ago?” Tony said. He wasn’t sure why he said it, but he did and Rhodey looked taken aback.

                “Let’s calm down.” Dean said and got up. “Rhodes, you don’t know the whole situation, and although I told Tony to tell you, it was his right to and not mine. He didn’t want you to have more on your plate to worry about. Tony you have to understand that Rhodey is upset that you didn’t go to him before actually doing the injections.

                “He was dying.” Dean said, turning back to Rhodey. “He was given extra time from Billy, the reaper that took Death’s spot. She gave him extra time to heal himself, but the thing is, he couldn’t do it with our powers, and not even Cas could heal him. He had to create his own cure and he only had so much time.”

                “You were dying again?” Rhodey asked. He sounded deflated and like he was about to cry. “We agreed that we wouldn’t keep things like that from each other.”

                “You’re always going back and forth to the U.N. Offices trying to mend the accords because I’m technically still supposed to be healing. You’re taking care of Vision and this compound and you barely have time for yourself. If I had told you, you wouldn’t have left my side. It would have been too much for you. I love you too much to put you through that.” Tony said and got up, a little wobbly with his first steps but it was a moment before he was in front of Rhodey and hugging the older man tightly. Rhodey hugged him back.

                “Yeah right, you only didn’t want me there because you wanted to get into Dean’s pants.” Rhodey said as they separated. The laugh off Dean’s lips melted Tony’s heart, but he shrugged, playing it off. “You caught me, snuggle bear.” He said with a smirk.

                “Well if you two are done, I’m getting hungry and am going to go make some veggie burgers.” Dean said. His words shocked Rhodey and Tony as they stared at him. He shrugged. “I can totally go for a beef burger right now, but I know things now that thinking about it makes me kind of…” Dean made a motion to indicate sick and Tony shook his head as he heard Rhodey laugh. “You vegan now, Deano?”

                “Oh, hell nah, I’m just wondering if I can persuade Tony to invest in a farm where we can grow our own food and, you know, make it healthier.” Dean said, a shrug in his shoulders as he smirked at the two and left.

                Rhodey looked at Tony after Dean left and the younger of the two looked at him shrugging. “I would have told you. I really would have. But you’ve got so much on your plate that I didn’t want you at the U.N. offices worried that I wouldn’t make it.”

                “I always worry, Tones.” Rhodey said, the wrinkles on his face evident as he frowned. Tony realized that Rhodey was getting too old for this. He loved being War Machine, but he was still growing, aging, and Tony remembered why he had started the Ultron program in the first place. “I hate to say this, Rhodes, but you’re turning into an old man.” This made Rhodey burst with laughter as he shook his head and they both left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to recap, Dean and Tony's first kiss, Rhodey finds out about the operation, some bromance between Rhodey and Tony, aaaand Rhodey being called an old man. I hope you enjoyed! Comments keep me going! 
> 
> Love always,   
> V
> 
> P.S. I'm setting up an instagram account for this story... I mean I could use my personal instagram with the same name as my username but I'd rather have one just for my A3O stories. Give me some name suggestions.   
> Also I would most likely post pictures I drew on that account, or scenes I wanted to draw out. Anyway, let me know what you think.


	14. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I almost forgot to post! I've gotten so many chapters that need to be added and it's like I can't get them written fast enough! Lol. But here it is!

_“Beautiful and Sweet”_

                Dean entered the school, walking down the corridors as he tried to connect with his group, his new makeshift family. The principle had called him in because he was listed as their guardian as well as Sam. Sam was busy, working as Pepper’s assistant and lowkey bodyguard, Dean was working at the compound with Tony, at least that’s what’s listed on the unofficial official paperwork.

                The principle had called because of Alice. He was worried that a fire started or something and had quickly gone to the school. He entered the office and went to the receptionist. “Mr. Winchester?” She asked after Dean had introduced himself, her eyes looking at him up and down and Dean flinched at the thoughts going through her head. He was so not going to think about how this sixty something year old was undressing him with her eyes.

                “Yes, Principle Morita called me about Alice.” He said.

                “Your daughter?” She asked, eyebrow raised.

                “My _sister_.” Dean emphasized. He wasn’t that old and he wanted her to think of him as younger than her own kids, because he saw the pictures of her kids on the desk she was sitting at, and they were her kids, it was undeniable.

                They had decided to give all of them the last name of Winchester. Tony had created their past. All of them were at one point or another conceived by John Winchester who wasn’t in their lives, even if their mothers listed other men as their father, and Dean and Sam had gone around the country to meet them after the death of John Winchester. With Sam’s new job in SI, they moved to New York to live there, which is what their stories are.

                “Yes, well, let me tell Principal Morita.” She said and turned to her phone. As that happened, Dean looked around the room. There weren’t fire trucks outside, which meant that Alice wasn’t there for losing control, at least, he hoped not.

                “He’ll see you, Mr. Winchester.” The secretary said, Ms. Greene. Dean smiled his thanks at her as she pointed him in the direction of the Principal.

                “Mr. Winchester?” The man said as he opened the door and ushered Dean in. “Dean is fine.” Dean said as he shook the principal’s hand.

                “I’m aware you’re the guardian of multiple students on this campus.” The Principal said. Dean nodded, “Well, yes, they are my younger siblings.” Dean said, matter-of-factly.

                “Yes. Well, they are all outstanding students and I’m glad to have each and everyone of them as students at my school.” The principal said and looked at Alice, who was sitting in the seat next to the one Dean was offered. Her face was red, and tear stained.

                “What’s wrong, Allie?” He asked as he sat next to her. He had taken to calling her Allie, something he did with all of them, giving them all nicknames.

                “We found her being cornered by a group of the upperclassmen, they were teasing her.” Principal Morita said when he saw Alice shrug. He seemed upset too. “The parents have all been called and they have all been suspended. We take bullying very seriously and wanted to let you, her guardian, know.”

                “Are these the same kids who bullied you before?” Dean asked her. She wasn’t looking at him, but he saw her thoughts and his face grew dark. “It was worse this time?” Dean finished. He forgot Principle Morita was present. He got up and hugged her as she began to cry again. “Hey shh, it’s okay, hun.” He said as she cried into his shoulder.

                “They’ve done it before?” The man asked. Dean looked up at the man and nodded, hugging the girl tighter as she shook under his hold. He wanted blood for her tears, he was so angry.

                “I’ll contact their parents. Bullying is not tolerated at all, had I known they would have been punished earlier. I’m sorry you had to go through that Ms. Winchester.” He said and walked out of the office.

                After about ten or so minutes of Alice trying to calm herself so that her powers didn’t get out of control, Dean felt his phone ring. They sat in silence as he pulled it out. He looked at Alice and smiled. “Wanna see me make Tony get flustered?” He asked. Alice giggled and nodded her head.

                “Hey pudding.” Dean said as he answered the facetime. Dean didn’t realize that Tony would freak out that much. “What, no, what?” The man said as his face turned red. Alice saw the whole thing and started giggling at that. “Oh, Alice! Glad to see you’re okay!” Tony said, a smile on his face as he heard the laugh. He couldn’t see Alice’s still red face and tear streaked cheeks. “Thanks.” She said simply, smiling softly. “So, I wanted to talk to you about some stuff concerning the operation.” Tony said. The kids knew that Tony got the Arc put back in to heal better, Mac outed them on that, and so whenever they talked about the Extrimis, they called it the operation.

                “Can it-“ Before Dean could finish, Principal Morita walked in. “So I’ve-“ He stopped as he saw Tony Stark on the screen.

                “I wasn’t aware you knew Mr. Stark.” He said, shock on his face. “Yes, well he’s my employer.” Dean said. Tony smirked and nodded.

                “Hey Morita.” Tony said. His media face was back on and Dean felt that they had known each other for a while now.

                “Sorry to hear what happened to you Mr. Stark. I’m pretty sure that my grandfather wouldn’t have appreciated his friend acting as a bully.”

                “He was always a bully, Jimmy, He just had bad guys to direct it at and so no one was really at the end of it.” Tony said, a shrug, and then his face turned. Dean knew he was affected by it but he didn’t want to say anything. He could hear Vision speaking in his posh British voice and then Tony turned back to the camera and said he had to go. “I’ll see you back at the compound. We’ll discuss the operation then.” Dean nodded, and they hung up.

                “I wasn’t aware you worked at the compound. I knew your brother, Samuel, worked at SI, but not of your employment.” Morita looked at him, but Dean shrugged.

                “Tony and I discussed that my work there is at a need to know bases. No one I don’t want to know I work there, will know. I don’t want people targeting me or my family for information on the building or workers.”

                “I understand. Well, I’ve spoken to the parents of the kids. Their suspension has been extended to five days instead of three, and if they do it again they will be suspended for ten and then expelled. I know it’s tough for you, Alice, but please, don’t be afraid to tell me. I really want to set an example of those kids. They had no right doing what they did!” Dean smiled at that and turned to look at Alice.

                “If you want to take her home, you can. I think she had a rough day.” Dean nodded and turned to her. “You wanna? We can get ice cream and then have a relaxed day at home?” She shrugged. Then nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that.” They got up, Dean thanked the principal and left the office.

                The bell had rung a minute earlier so the halls were packed with kids. Dean had his hand around Alice’s shoulders. They saw Stephanie on the way out, she smiled and then frowned. Almost asked something before Dean shook his head and then she nodded. She smiled again and hugged Alice tightly. “Hey Deano.” She said.

                “Hey Steph. I would say, join us, but school.” Stephanie laughed.

                “I’d love to, but I have a calc exam.” She said and bumped fists with the other man. “Ooo, I do not envy you.” This made both girls laugh. They talked for a second, Dean quizzing Stephanie a bit, and before Dean turned to leave, Leon jumped on his back.

                “Dean!” The boy shouted. It made Dean and Alice laugh and Stephanie roll her eyes. “Calm yourself!” She said.

                “But Dean! He’s here! This is like the first time you were ever here. This is so cool.” And then he got off Dean and turned towards the girls. “Hi Alice, Steph.” He said with a smile.

                “Hey guys.” A kid said from next to Leon. Dean turned to look at the kid. He was dressed in a yellow blazer, and blue pants. “Oh, Dean, this is Alex. He’s my friend.” Dean nodded at the kid.

                “Hello, Dean. Leon’s brother.”

                “Wow, Leon has lots of brothers. And sisters.” Alex said and then looked around. “I, unfortunately, only have a sister and she’s too young to really get close to.” The boy shook his head.

                “I’m in my thirties. I still find a way to be close to these kids.” At his word choice of kids, he got a lot of heys and not true.

                “Just be there for her. You’ll do great.” Dean laughed and then steered Alice off the campus. “See you guys at dinner,” he called and was off in the impala with Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've found in my writings that I like Alice and Prym the most of my OCs lol. I'll be trying to write more about the rest, but honestly, I've got like three chapters just for Alice and Prym! Let me know who you want to see more of! I've made the instagram account! it's VRuskovaA3O. Follow me! I'll be posting how I want each to look. So far, I've drawn Prym, Alice and Mac and will be posting the pics as soon as I edit them. As always, comments keep me going!  
> Love Always,  
> V.


	15. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm almost done coloring and editing the picture of Alice to post on my instagram, I might make a tumblr and add it there too. Anyway! I little chapter about family! I hope you enjoy. Also. Ramadan has started and I don't know if it's my not eating or the rainy weather that's had an effect in turning my later chapters into pure sadness. Like I cried as I wrote them, lol. But, those are like chapters 20+. But let me know if you want some back story on anything, I'll write a chapter about it. I swear I thought this fic was going to be like 20 chapters and I've just reached chapter 30... So It might be a long fic or I might separate it by like huge events? Idk yet. Anyway! ENJOY!

_“Nothing’s better than Family.”_

Tony’s eyes widened as he got an email from one King T’challa of Wakanda. He was shocked to say the least. He had known the king was there in Siberia. He had taken the fugitives and left, taking them, who knows where. A few weeks later, the criminals in the raft were broken out. Tony knew it was from the escaped assholes who almost killed him.

                “Dr. Stark. I’d like to apologize for not informing you earlier or reaching out to you when I heard you were in the hospital, but news has recently reached me that you were released, and I wanted to extend my apologies for leaving you in that bunker. Had I been aware that you had been injured and the suit had been damages, I wouldn’t have left you behind.

                “I feel as if I should explain my reasoning for doing what I had. Wakanda has traditions, and in those traditions, if you’ve gone after someone wrongly, you are to apologize and help them. I wronged Sargent James Barnes. In thinking he murdered my father, I was quick to attempt to apprehend him and harm him in the process.

                “I am not helping out Mr. Rogers and his team, I am only holding Mr. Barnes. He’s in cryosleep, upon his request, until we can figure out a way to remove his triggers. I have contacted you to apologize and nothing else. I hope we can meet and discuss what to do next. Mr. Barnes is not a danger, but if gone unchecked, more people might die unintentionally by Steve Rogers and his friends. With my regards, King T’Challa.” Tony finished reading the letter to Dean and Rhodey. He had read it out loud, not really reading it to the two. Vision was there too, but he wasn’t paying much attention to the world around him, delving into the Mind stone to understand it more.

                “If you ask me, he finally realized how much of an ass the great captain is and he regrets helping him.” Rhodey said, shrugging as he sat down slowly in the couch in the lab.

                “He regrets it, yeah, but he’d be a good ally to fight Thanos when the time comes.” Dean said. He looked at Rhodey, shrugging when the man looked at him and rolled his eyes.

                “I don’t want allies I can’t trust. The king is still learning, he’s young and still growing mentally and physically.” Rhodey said, after sighing and leaning his head back.

                “You’re really growing old, if you’re thinking that way, Rhodeman.” Dean said, a smirk on his face as he got a glare from the older man. “What I’m saying is, a sit down won’t hurt.” He said as he looked at Tony. Tony nodded as he contemplated Dean’s words. He was right, of course he was, he had a knack of doing that lately.

                “I’ll think about it, but right now, we have to look at this information we’ve gathered about Thanos and who we can trust to help us fight him.” Tony said. They had recently learned of the name, and acquired the information, through Zane. Dean had astral projected through him and they had met with Billy. She was eager to tell him everything she knew, which wasn’t much. He relayed everything to everyone, telling them to be ready.

                “We know that there is the mind stone here, with Vision, which means that they will come to Earth.” Rhodey said.

                “No. We are not going to take the fight to them, Vis.” Dean said. Tony turned to them. Dean was in front of the floating man, face grim. “If they get their hands on that stone, we’ll be dead.” Tony nodded. “He’s right. We need to make a plan and we need to keep you safe. Anyone else who has a stone will need to be kept safe too.” Tony said. He walked up to Vision. “I can’t just sit around and do nothing.” Vision said.

                “Vision. You are not just that Stone, but, if it falls into Thanos’ hands, we won’t survive. You heard the same thing I did. Billy said that if he got just one stone he could destroy planets with one snap of his fingers.”

                “Imagine if he got all six.” Dean said grimly and then his face morphed as he shook it and tried to keep the grief from it. He sighed. “We need allies and we need them fast. I’ll keep training the kids, but the more people we can find to help us, the better.”

                “You really want the kids in this fight, Dean?” Rhodey asked. His face was morphed into sorrow about the thought of kids being involved in a fight that could end up in their deaths. Dean nodded grimly.

                “I told them that if they choose not to fight on the front lines they still needed to learn to protect themselves.” Tony could tell there were unshed tears in the other mans eyes, he grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

                “So, we just need to find allies?” Vision asked. “We can look for Inhumans.”

                “Inhumans can’t do much unless they know how to use their powers and aren’t afraid to use them. With the growth of the terrorist cell that goes after Inhumans, and the senators that are after them, it’s hard for us to find any who are willing to fight.” Dean said grimly. It had been a month since Betty had been there, since Tony had injected himself with Extremis and since Dean started his search for other Inhumans. They hadn’t grown much in numbers, taking on two new members who are still shaken up by their experiences to really integrate into the group, the family. The last mission found a girl, not much older than Alice or Stephanie, dying in Dean’s arms.

                Tony looked grimly at the man he loved. He clenched his jaw as he let go of the mans hand to throw the nearest object. “Damn it!” He shouted. He was agitated and Extremis was lighting up inside of him. He was very agitated. The news had come in just a few days ago. He was on edge. He realized that he had so much he still wanted out of life, and that this man, that he had put in the back of his mind, was closer than Tony thought.

                “It would do no good if you lose your head, Tone.” Dean said softly. He was such a hypocrite though since he was ready to just punch the next thing next to him. “I will be punching the next thing next to me. When I’m training. I’m building up all this anger to whoop all of your asses.” He smirked and heard Rhodey laugh out loud. Some of the tension in the room eased up. They nodded their understanding to the unspoken agreement. This would be talked about after they all calmed their nerves.

                They all walked to the communal kitchen area. It seemed to ease their tension the closer they got. Kole. He was finally working on his powers and had become the beacon of calmness and clear thinking. They walked into the kitchen, seeing Leon and Stephanie playing video games in the living room. “The kids have taken over my living room, Rhodey.” Tony whined. It was light hearted, and Tony saw the older man roll his eyes at him. He bought the video games, he couldn’t really complain.

                “Hey, Leon. Stephanie. Reflex games.” Dean shouted as he walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer. Tony heard a groan from Stephanie as she said. “Reflex games won’t do much for me, since my powers are mostly hand eye coordination, this game totally enhances that.” She said as she continued to focus more on the game. Tony smirked at her sound logic.

                “Yes, but where will hand eye coordination help, if you have a target that is too close for you to summon your powers, or if you’re caught off guard. You need reflexes as much as you need hand eye. I’ll give you today for that game. Tomorrow you’re going to work on reflex all day. We don’t know the kind of people we’re up against and if push comes to shove and you have to come up to fight? I’d rather you have full knowledge. Where are your siblings?” Tony smiled. He loved how Dean was with the kids.

                They had officially become a couple last week. Sealing it with a kiss and all. It wasn’t as glorious as the mental kiss, but it was still amazing. Stephanie is very mature, actually they all are. Trinity was kind of childish at the beginning, and she still is sometimes, but she’s growing out of it, becoming more aware of consequences to her actions. He also loves how they all became a family, relying greatly on themselves and each other simultaneously.

                “Alice is at the gym with Prym. They are working at combat. Mac is working with Dr. Cho and Dr. Ross. Kole is in the kitchen, as you can see. Hunter is working out with weights in the gym as well. Zane is on the couch, sleeping, or in astral form. Don’t know. Dan is on a date.” She smirked as Leon snickered. “Sam is working tonight, so won’t be home till late. Or might stay over at Ms. Potts’ place.” This time bother she and Leon snickered. Tony laughed at their antics and Dean’s sour face. “Trinity is I have no idea where, she’s probably in here but invisible. Caitlyn is studying.” Stephanie got the target she wanted in one go while Leon struggled. It was horrifyingly beautiful to watch.

                “Thanks. Since you won, can you wake Zane up and call the others, dinner is being made and they need to wrap up what they are doing.” Dean said. Tony watched with utter fascination, like every time, as the cupboards opened on their own and the things Dean needed for dinner floated to their places.

                “Aw, come on Deano. Why can’t you mentally call them?” Stephanie whined. She still got up, Leon following her, but he had turned into a lion. Dean rolled his eyes and continued to work. The two new additions, Rose, who can control nature, and Brody, who is just slightly slower then the speed of light, still weren’t used to Dean being in their heads, so he’s taken to having the kids call them. But Leon tended to be in a predator cat form, and that scared them even more. “Leon, human form.” Tony called after the kid. He heard an animalistic groan that turned human half way. Stephanie’s laughing made Tony smile.

                Dean smiled at him and walked up to him, kissing his cheek as the man laughed at the thoughts being sent his way. “Ugh, you guys are disgustingly sweet.” Rhodey said.

                “I disagree. I find them simply sweet.” Vision said, a smile on his face.

                “You guys watching us is disgustingly disturbing.” Dean said, glaring at Rhodey. Tony laughed, along with Vision and Kole.

                “So, whatcha making for dinner, Dean?” Kole said, walking to the counter.

                “Instead of asking, why don’t you help?” Dean asked. He didn’t really mean it; the food was pretty much prepared and already cooking. Kole smirked and shrugged. “Wouldn’t wanna get in your way, Mr. Chef.”

                “I’m making stuffed peppers and tomato shrimp pasta.” Kole contemplated the food choice and nodded. “Welp, Dan is missing out.”

                “I wouldn’t think so, he’s on a date. He’s getting more than you.” Tony laughed at Dean’s words and he heard Rhodey crack up. Kole mumbled about how relationships with an empath wouldn’t be fair to the person getting involved. Dan being on a date actually surprised Tony. He totally thought the man would be with Prym. But he wanted to go back to college and finish his engineering degree, and there he met someone who wasn’t part of the family and didn’t have powers.

                “Dan’s still on the date?” Hunter asked as he came into the kitchen, making a beeline for the fridge for some water. “You say that like you’re surprised.” Kole stated.

                “I am. One minute with him and I wanna pull my hair out.” This got everyone laughing as the others started to slowly join. “I’m not joking. The man is all about ego.” Hunter continued. Prym shook her head as she smiled knowingly at Hunter, grabbing a water for herself.

                “What? Prym you think so too? What did he do?” Tony asked. He was truly shocked. Dan had done nothing but be a good little boy scout.

                “That’s the problem. He’s a boy scout around us, but he’s an egotistical ass when we’re not around.” Dean said, cutting some lettuce for a salad. Tony looked shocked at Dean. Even Dean thought so.

                “Holy shit, what did he freaking do?”

                “Dean, Tony said a bad word!” Alice said sarcastically as she walked into the room and too grabbed a water from the fridge. Tony sneered lightheartedly at the girl whose confidence was growing.

                “Tony, apologize to the child.” Dean said and received an angry hey from Alice that made Tony laugh. “So sorry, Child” Tony said and bowed his head. He heard a laugh near him and almost had a heart attack as Trinity made herself known.

                “Oh my god!” He squeaked, and everyone burst out laughing.

                “Sorry.” Trinity said, a shit eating grin on her face.

                “That’s what you get for calling me a child.” Alice said as she high fived the Latina girl.

                “I’m going to create watches for all of you that chime when you walk into a room, even if it’s empty, just so people know you’re there.” Tony said, shooing them from the kitchen. “Now shoo, go set up the table.” He smirked as they rolled their eyes but did as he asked.

                He loved this. This domestic life. He had wanted this all along. Where he could leave a grim conversation and just enjoy the rest of the night with his… with his family. Tony looked at Dean and saw him look at him with an enormous smile that took over his entire features and burned a hole in Tony’s stomach. He leaned towards the man and shared a kiss.

                “It’s really weird walking into this area and seeing the Tony Stark kissing a man.” Rose said as she made her presence known.

                “It’s weird for you to be watching them.” Leon backfired. He was really mean to the girl, and Dean had chastised him multiple times.

                “Leon.” The boy groaned at Dean. “Sorry.” He mumbled and walked towards the dinning area. “Dinner is almost ready, Rose. Find a seat, try to not say anything that will set anyone off this time?” Rose nodded, her face emotionless and her body tense. She was still getting used to having people know about her powers, as well as dealing with others with powers. Last time she had mentioned something that had set Alice off and she had almost torched the room they were in. Safe to say, Rose got on the bad side of most of the kids, along with Prym and Hunter. Kole was indifferent, since he wasn’t really that invested in getting to know her and was really just the beacon that kept calmness in the room he was in, so he had to keep his emotions in check.

                Dan was smitten with her, but he wasn’t trying to be involved with someone inside the compound. And Sam tried to be sympathetic, but he had a soft spot for Alice because of the bullying incident a few weeks prior to the incident.

                Almost everyone was there, except for Betty, Caitlyn, and Brody. “Sam called. He said don’t wait up.” Prym said as she walked into the kitchen again. “Also, Dan texted me. He said not to expect him home tonight until around one, he’s going bar hopping.” She shook her head as she rolled her eyes. “Does he know how to control himself drunk?” Vision asked.

                “That’s a good question. Tell him not to drink. We don’t need an incident where he lets loose on his powers while under the influence until we can figure out how to work that out.” Dean said and started plating the food. Tony helped.

                “So, we’re not going to talk about what Dan did?” Tony asked, smile still on his face as Dean groaned. “Can I tell you later? I really don’t want them overhearing us and then having it spoken about at the dinner table.”

                “I just don’t understand how I have not heard about this till now?” Tony said.

                “Didn’t hear about what?” Prym asked as she walked back into the room after calling Dan.

                “That Dan did something!” Tony said, incredulously. Prym made and oh face and nodded. She looked at the dinning table through the door then turned towards the two men. “He pretty much said Alice was in the wrong and that Rose had every right to say what she wanted to say. He also said something about how people had the right to words if they were pretty enough and winked at…” She pointed in the direction of the dining room. Tony nodded his understanding.

                “He also said something along the lines of, ‘If it were me, Alice wouldn’t have gotten that mad, you guys are just isolating her for being new.’”

                “And that makes him egotistical?”

                “No, what makes him egotistical is that he said I was totally into him and was just playing hard to get and that every one of us would be lucky to date him. He said this after the incident with…” She nodded again at the dining room. “He’s very egocentric. Thinks we’re all against him for the incident. Even though he involved himself and then proceeded to say some very stupid things.” Prym said.

                “Who said stupid things?” Caitlyn asked in her small feminine voice that totally doesn’t correspond with her powers.

                “Dan.” Tony said. Dean groaned. He really didn’t want this opened up.

                “Ah, well he’s an idiot.” Caitlyn said.

                “Okay, enough of that. Food. Table. Please.” Dean asked and Caitlyn and Prym began to take them to the dinning table.

                “Where are Brody and Zane?” Dean called.

                “I’m right here.” Brody said, coming in from the dining room. Dean nodded, “Alright, thanks for letting me know, kid.”

                “Zane is already at the table.” Brody added and walked back towards the table, after grabbing three plates and balancing them.

                All the food was on the table and Tony was taking out the drinks when he felt the hands wrap around his waist. He smiled and leaned into Dean’s touch. He never wanted this to end. This happiness. Which is why, when Thanos comes, he’s going to do anything and everything in his power to stop anything from happening to his family. “I love you.” He said to Dean and felt Dean turn him and kiss him passionately. “I love you.” Dean said once their lips separated.

                “Tony, Dean! Come on guys, we’ll eat all this food without you!” Rhodey shouted and the two men laughed as they took the drinks towards the table, Dean teasing Rhodey for being too old to be able to eat all the food at the table and Tony telling Dean he couldn’t eat a burger without getting sick while Rhodey could because he was ignorant to the knowledge Dean had. Most at the table engaged in conversations and Tony felt a buzz of happiness. Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Family <3 I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think! As always, Comments keep me going ;].
> 
> Love always,  
> V. 
> 
> Instagram: VRuskovaA3O


	16. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm so tired from Ramadan that Idk when I'm going to finish writing chapter 31... But hey I'm only on chapter 15 here so, I've got time, maybe after Ramadan and I can eat regularly, or when my body gets used to the change in diet. Anyway! I hope you enjoy!

_“I think with my heart and move with my head.”_

                Dean looked at the candidates Tony told him about. “You’re serious.” Dean said after reading their folders. His voice was flat and his face was unimpressed. “You want us to look into taking on Spider-man. The Devil of Hells kitchen. Jessica Jones. Luke Cage. And you want us to talk to Danny Rand who thinks himself the ‘immortal Iron Fist?’”

                “You said we needed allies.” The man said shrugging.

                “I said it would be nice. We have an alcoholic PI. A delusional business man who was missing for the better part of a decade. A bullet proof vigilante who is in prison at the moment. A man in a devil costume. Oh, and a kid in a spider suit _you_ made him.” Dean said flatly. He watched Tony shrug again. He looked at the seat where Rhodey would have been sitting had he not had another meeting with the accords council. Where was the voice of reason he needed right now?

                “You did say we needed allies, Dean.” Vision said. Dean groaned and looked towards the ceiling. “And Mr. Stark also said that he had a meeting with King T’Challa tomorrow. We could have a possible ally in Wakanda.”

                “Yeah, you’re not doing that alone either.” Dean said, a sneer on his face. He didn’t want to think about it, but he felt that the king wasn’t as much an ally as a necessary evil. He had thought about it, after telling Tony to go meet with the King. The man had left Tony in Siberia to die. Had it not been for Vision finding him and Billy giving him enough time to find a solution, he would have been dead. Sure, at first, he thought it would have been a good idea to have the King on their side, but then he recalled what he had seen in Tony’s mind about what had occurred in Siberia and he had nearly lost it in a fit of rage. The man’s actions in the past angered Dean. He just hoped that he didn’t do anything in the next twenty-four hours that made Dean go mad. Dean was really letting his emotions take over. 

                “You were the one that said a meeting to see what he said wouldn’t hurt.” Tony said. He really wasn’t that affected by the meeting and that really had Dean’s skin crawling. It was as if Tony was indifferent and had his guard down, even though the man could see that Tony was very guarded. It was confusing and made Dean’s head spin as he read Tony’s body language and heard his thoughts.

                “I did. I just… It makes my blood boil knowing he left you there!” Dean said, his voice loud, but not shouting. He was very restless.

                “I get it, you think logically but when you let your emotions in it’s like you want to strangle the man. Logically, him and his technology would work out greatly. Emotionally, he can’t be trusted. Right now, we just have to trust that he wants to keep humanity from falling.” Tony said. Dean huffed and then calmed. Tony was right.

                “I’m still coming with you.” Dean said stubbornly. Vision nodded. “As am I.”

                “Oo, where are you guys going? I wanna come.” Caitlyn said, her smile all to grand. Dean shook his head. “No. Absolutely not.”

                “I mean, she is really strong.” Tony said. Dean looked at him like he was crazy.

                “I’ll just be Tony’s assistant.” She said with a smile.

                “Caitlyn, you look like you’re twelve.” Dean said flatly.

                “I resent that.” Caitlyn said, expression mirroring Dean’s. “I look like I’m twelve to you because you’re an old man. I’m fifteen, can totally pull off twenty with the right clothes and makeup.”

                “I’m not an old man!” Dean groaned. He really wasn’t. He still looked like he was in his early thirties, late twenties. If anything, Kole looked older than Dean. Caitlyn smirked, and Dean sighed.

                “I wouldn’t mind if she wanted to come.” Dean heard Tony say and he clenched his teeth before nodding. “Fine.” He said through clenched teeth. He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want the kids to go through anything like this. Tony wasn’t aware of Dean’s internal battle of letting the kids do things they wanted to give them freedom and telling them no for their own good.

                “I’ll look into the rest of them, find out who this missing Devil is.” Dean said and rolled his eyes. The Devil of hells kitchen was missing. Jessica Jones was still avoiding cases because of Killgrave. Danny rand was all over the news with his missing from the city. And Luke Cage was in jail. Dean had his hands full.

                “Start with Jones. She’s the easiest to find. If you want, I could accompany you.” Vision said. “Sure Vis, but not with her. She might try to hurt you in your current appearance.”

                “I have morphed my appearance before, Dean. I can do it again.” Dean nodded as he remembered seeing Vision in human form. It was so weird.

                “Fine. We’ll track Jessica Jones down today. Tell her what’s going on, see if she wants to help.” Dean said and walked towards his room. “I’ll go get dressed then.” Dean knew that he had to look better, look professional if he was going to be taken seriously. So monkey suit it was.

                “Where you going, Deano!” Prym asked as she came up next to him.

                “To wear my monkey suit, Prymo.” He replied. She chuckled then looked at him.

                “Where you headed?” She asked again.

                “To go recruit Jessica Jones into our marry little band of friends.” Dean said sarcastically.

                “Oh shit, the really strong lady. That’s pretty cool. Think Caitlyn is excited.”

                “To meet an alcoholic who isn’t afraid to flaunt her super strength? Yeah. Caitlyn is going to love her.” Dean said with a laugh.

                “Want me to tag along?”

                “I can’t really say no, can I? Vision is coming though, so I don’t see the need to, but, if you wanna, go get ready.” He saw Prym’s face light up with delight and then run off towards her room. Dean shook his head and entered his room. Everyone wanted to get involved now.

                He pulled out one of his newer suits, one that Tony chose for him and Dean was very comfortable in. He quickly changed and fixed his hair. He looked in the mirror and nodded his approval. His ‘not bad” face on. He heard a laugh from behind him as he saw Tony peak in.

                “That face does not go with that suit. You are too sexy in that.” Tony said as he stepped into the bathroom. Dean smirked. “Oh yeah? Sexy enough for you to want to take it off?” Tony groaned as he got closer. “Sexy enough for me to want to rip it off.” Dean almost moaned at that, leaning to kiss Tony hard.

                “Sadly.” He said after they broke apart and he sighed deeply, “I have an appointment with my PI.” Dean smirked, he kissed Tony again, getting a moan from the man before breaking apart and fixing his suit. “I’ll be back later tonight to continue that.” He said, voice low and husky. Tony gave an involuntary whine but rolled his eyes and tilted his head back.

                “You’re a horrible, horrible person, Mr. Winchester.” Tony said as they headed towards the bedroom. Dean smirked at the man and looked for a tie, grabbing a black one. His suit was navy and very form fitting, his shirt a white button down, matched with a black tie, he looked very professionally wealthy. He shrugged.

                “Wow. Looking nice Deano.” Prym said as Tony opened the door to leave. “Tony.” She said smirking at the man. Tony rolled his eyes at the girl but gave her a fond look. He gave a whistle as he looked at what she was wearing. “Well, damn. Prymrose, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were a cop.” The smirk fell off her face as she looked at him flatly. “Sorry, I meant fed.” Dean laughed as he looked at Prym.

                She was wearing a dark grey pantsuit, with small pinstripes and a white button-down shirt. She looked professional and like a fed, which was not something Dean could say in his suit. A minute later, Vision came in, looking human, with his pale skin, blond hair and blue eyes. He was also wearing a dark grey suit with a white button-down shirt and black tie. Dean nodded at the two.

                “Do you think, bringing three people would throw her off?” Dean asked. He thought maybe three seemed like they were ganging up on her.

                “Well, if she didn’t know our powers, she would think it was for our own protection.” Prym said.

                “We’re going to ask her to help us. Not to talk to her about her powers.” Dean said. He sighed. “Fine whatever, open a portal at 6th and river. We’ll walk to her apartment from that ally.” Prym nodded. “You got it boss man.” She said, doing a sloppy salute and opening a portal at that instance. Dean sighed, shaking his head and walking in through the portal.

                It was a minute walk from that ally to the woman’s apartment. Dean knocked, no answer. He tried knocking again. After a few minutes he reached out to see if anyone was home. She was. He rolled his eyes and knocked again. Prym sniffed and covered a smile with her hand. “Is she even home?” she asked, amusement very evident in her voice.

                “Yes. She should be. It’s not drink yourself into a stupor o’clock yet.” Dean said.

                “I do believe it might be in our best interests to just go in.” Vision said. Prym flat out laughed at that.

                “Vis. Boundaries. We talked about them.” Dean said and shook his head. A few seconds later, Dean smirked as the door opened. “I’m not open for business.”

                “Yes, well, we’re not here on official business.” Dean said.

                “Let me guess. You guys need me to find someone? A missing brother? father? friend?”

                “Actually, we want to talk to you about New York.” Prym said. Dean gave her a pointed look.

                “What? She won’t talk to us until she actually knows what’s going to happen, so we might as well tell her and sound crazy.” Dean rolled his eyes at the girl and gave Jessica a flat look.

                “Look, Ms. Jones. Can we just come in? I’d rather not have them spilling this information out in this open hallway.” Jessica looked pointedly at Dean. Then sighed and opened the door to let them in. Dean nodded at her and walked into the apartment, that was still destroyed.

                “Cozy place.” Prym said, off handedly.

                “If you say that it just needs a bit of tidying up, I’ll punch you.” Dean gave the woman a flat look at her words. She looked at him and sat at her desk. “So.” She said, lifting her feet onto the desk. “New York. What of it?”

                “Do you remember the battle of New York?” Prym asked. “Because, even though I was sixteen, I was still scared shitless by the knowledge that there are aliens in the world and that they targeted Earth.”

                “So, this is you guys coming to tell me that Aliens invaded the Earth. I already knew about that. I do get drunk, but not that drunk.”

                “No, Ms. Jones. This is us telling you that Aliens are coming back.” Vision said. She looked at him. Then at the others.

                “Aliens are coming back? Doesn’t us destroying their armies make them know not to mess with us?”

                “Tony did a great job of destroying them. But. They had a leader. Have a leader. He’s got more than we can handle alone.”

                “We?” Jessica asked. She looked like she wasn’t believing this.

                “Mr. Stark, myself and the rest of the unofficial avengers.” Vision said. He stood up and let his skin turn back to his normal self. Jessica quickly got up from her seat, startling at the change. Then she took deep breaths and got over the shock quickly. “Oh god. I need a drink.” She got up and went towards the kitchen cupboard for a cup.

                “I’d rather we talk while you’re sober. You can drown it all out afterwards.” Vision said. Dean sighed. “If you’re going to pour yourself one, can you pour one for me.” Jessica smirked as she got out another glass and filled it half way with whiskey for Dean. The man took the drink and took a sip. “Chuck, I missed the taste of cheap old whiskey.” He took a deep breath and turned towards Jessica.

                “Look. I know how you’re feeling. I have a group of kids at the compound that I’m taking care of because Inhumans are being hunted like animals and I need to keep them safe. I’m inhuman myself. We have a source that told us about Thanos. The titan will be here, and he will destroy everything to get to the infinity stones, including wiping out all of humanity after he gets them.”

                “Infinity stones?” Jessica asked, she finished her cup and poured another cup.

                “I have one in my head.” Vision said, pointing to the mind stone. Dean nodded.

                “Look. I know you don’t wanna get involved, and we’re not asking you to be an active avenger. Vision is the only one here who is. We’re asking you to be ready to fight if we have to. To protect people so that Thanos doesn’t win.”

                “How many enhanced people do you have already?” Jessica asked.

                “That aren’t kids?” Prym asked.

                “Kids?” Jessica looked shocked.

                “We changed together.” Prym said and sat on the couch. “There are people putting this thing called terrigen crystals into foods and drinks that are making people change.” Prym had a sad look on her face.

                “One of these people, dead now, she did it to the kids, myself and a few others. There are eight of us over the age of twenty.”

                “Stephanie turns eighteen next month.” Prym added.

                “We have six, besides Stephanie, that are younger than eighteen.”

                “We are going to recruit Spider-man. The Devil of Hells Kitchen. The Iron Fist. And Luke Cage.” Vision said.

                “Luke? You’re going to recruit Luke?” She seemed to perk up at that. Dean nodded. “He’s in jail now, but he’ll be released into our custody and allowed to work with us.” Vision said.

                “So. Why not recruit the old avengers as well.” Jessica asked.

                “We don’t know you, Ms. Jones.” Dean said. “We don’t know what you can and can’t do. But we’re not afraid to trust new allies.”

                “What Rogers did to Tony… That’s unacceptable behavior in allies. We don’t want that. We don’t need that. And if the time comes that they need to fight, they’ll show up on their own. We’re not going to put him and his friends in the same room as Tony. Not for as long as I live.” Prym said. Dean nodded, he clenched and unclenched his jaw.

                “I heard Tony Stark was in the hospital and then released into the care of the compound. Is he that bad?”

                “Not Anymore.” Dean said. Then looked at her. “You are welcome into the compound at any moment you want to. We are giving you a chance to be a part of us. Not the Avengers. We aren’t avengers. Well except, Mr. Red over here.” Dean said and nodded towards Vision who sighed, rolled his eyes and turned back into looking more human. “We’re just there to build on the ability to save mankind.”

                “Alright. I’ll come by later in the week. Now, Luke is in jail?” She asked. Dean smirked and nodded. “You have history?”

                “Dean, we have to go.” Vision said, getting up abruptly. “The King made an appearance while we were away.” He said.

                “Here’s my number. Call me, or drop by, which ever floats your boat.” Dean said as she took the card with Dean’s number on it. She nodded and then gaped as she saw the portal Prym opened in the middle of her room. “You can call if you need a ride too.” Prym said smirking and stepping through the portal following Vision. Dean nodded at Jessica, drank the rest of his whiskey, handed her the cup and stepped through as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Tony and Dean loving. T'Challa is mentioned, but honestly, I'm not going to make him that big of a character until later on, there is a reason for that ;D. Comments keep me going!  
> Love always  
> V!


	17. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's unbeta'd and I didn't even read it over tbh. It's like 2 am and I'm so tired lol. But I was like. I'm awake, might as well post a chapter. Hope you like!

_“Listen closely to what I say, and if you do this it will help you some sunny day.”_

                Tony was alerted by Friday that there were intruders at the compound. He looked up at the hologram that she had brought up to show him the footage. “The King is here?” Tony questioned. He looked over at Caitlyn who was studying the file Tony had given her. She looked shocked but not scared. “Want me to come with you?” She asked as she began to close the file. Tony shook his head.

                “No. Study that file. Learn what you can. Come in later dressed in black and looking like you’re part of security. We don’t want the King to know what goes on behind compound walls.” Tony said and got up. He quickly put on a t-shirt over his wife-beater and then a long-sleeved shirt over that. He didn’t want the king to see his arc. “Tell your siblings not to come out and if the older ones do, to be dressed in security gear.”

                Caitlyn nodded, grabbed the file and went towards the common area. Tony made his way to the door. He hadn’t had many people walking around the compound since Dean came. Most people who worked there also worked at the formally known avengers tower, which he was going to sell. He opened the door before the King was even there and leaned on it as he watched the Dora Milaje accompany the man.

                He told Friday to alert Dean of the intrusion, wanting not to be on the man’s bad side for the next few days. He kept his face neutral as it was made visible that the Dora had weapons on their persons. The closer the King got, the antsier Tony got. “You know, your face may look calm. You may have that calm stance, but the king will most likely see your tense muscles.” Caitlyn said, startling him. He rolled his eyes at the fifteen-year-old. “And you know that in that black you look twelve, right?” She glared at him half-heartedly and then stood with her back straight and hands held behind her in a guard like stance. Tony looked at her and smiled, nodding at her perfected act.

                “Mr. Stark. I’m sorry for the intrusion.” The king said as soon as he was a few feet away from Tony. Tony nodded at him and shrugged. “It’s okay, you can explain why you have come a day early inside.” He nodded at Caitlyn who nodded. Tony had taught them all to stay hidden. Or well he told Dean to teach them, because he was always busy trying to not ruin kids.

                Caitlyn would stand back and follow after the Dora. Dean had taught her, Alice and Stephanie to make themselves seem taller by holding their shoulders back. It made them seem all kinds of intimidating and they began to do it constantly, to keep that pose ready.

                Tony stopped in front of a conference room. He ushered the king and his Dora in. As soon as they were all there he turned towards Caitlyn. “As soon as Dean gets back, let him know where we are.” She nodded and then asked. “Do you want me to just message him and stay or?” Tony looked at the women that Caitlyn was eying. “I think Friday already contacted Vision. If you feel better staying with me, you can.” Caitlyn nodded and held the door for Tony to walk in.

                After a few moments of Tony just sitting on one side of the conference room, and King T’Challa sitting at the other with his gang, Tony cleared his throat. “So, your highness. I wasn’t really expecting you till tomorrow.” Tony felt Dean’s mind reach out to his. It was weird but familiar and Tony accepted the intrusion.

                “Yes, well. The U.N. Council heard of my trip to the States and _recommended_ I stay here. I wasn’t aware that they hadn’t contacted you yet.” As he spoke the words, Caitlyn put her hand to her ear. Tony knew there wasn’t an ear piece. She looked at Tony and nodded. “Colonel Rhodes has just informed Dean that the council weren’t aware of the speed in which the King would reach the compound. He sends his apologies.” Tony nodded at her. He felt himself fighting a smile as Dean’s gruff voice said the same info in his head. He wasn’t happy.

                “Had I been informed, I would have set up your rooms prior to your reaching here. Can you tell Dean to have someone do that in the guest wing?” He said, turning towards the young girl. She gave a firm nod but before she could walk out, Dean walked in.

                “No need, I have people doing that right now. Hello. I’m Dean. I’m security chief of the compound.” Dean said and stood to Tony’s right. Tony smiled at him, he looked great in that suit. He sent that to Dean and got a quiet groan from Caitlyn. _“Channels are open to everyone, Tony.”_ Came Prym’s mental voice.

                “Excuse me.” Caitlyn said and quickly left. Tony held in a laugh. Dean kept a more composed look. “I do have to relay the security rules to you, however, since it is your first time at the compound, King T’Challa.” The king nodded, formally telling Dean to state the rules.

                “First off. The compound has been turned into something of a safe zone for Inhumans. Anything you see here will stay here. I don’t need certain enhanced individuals getting this data and misunderstanding. We have Inhumans who live on the premise, which means only authorized personnel will be able to carry weapons. That means you will have to keep your weapons within your temporary living quarters or within your jet. There are young Inhumans at this compound, so please refrain from using violent forces, and understand that some of them are young and uninformed.

                “Second. If you find yourself in need of training or working out for your stay here, let us know and we will show you to the gym or the outdoor center. Third. If you encounter anyone who isn’t dressed in the designated black for security, or are not at the medical center, then they are most likely the Inhumans. Contact with the Inhumans without their consent or breaking any of these rules will have you confined to your quarters for the remainder of your trip.

                “If you need anything, let myself, Mr. Stark or Friday know. We will help you as best as possible.” Dean said. He was really unhappy about them staying here.

“We won’t be here that long, but we will follow your rules, Mr…”

                “Just Dean is fine.” Dean said.

                “Alright, Dean. We will follow your rules.”

                “As soon as your housing is situated you will be allowed to move your belongings there. Please leave them here for the time being if you want to roam. The guest area is open to you guys to freely roam. The communal area, and the private housing isn’t.” Dean said.

                He turned to Tony. “Are you going to stick to the schedule or?” He silently asked if he was going to talk to the king about what they needed to discuss mentally. Tony nodded. “King T’Challa, although you are here already, I’d still like to keep our schedule for the next day, since I have some business today that I can’t get out of. Please understand that I don’t want to put this conversation off, but I must. Feel free to settle in and make yourself comfortable.” With that Tony left, Dean in tow.

                “What did Ms. Jones have to say.” He said as they passed the glass windows, looking at the king discussing something with his Dora. He noticed Dean look at one of the Dora with a smirk before turning back to Tony. “She’ll be in sometime this week. She and Mr. Cage have history.” Tony laughed at that news.

                “Think they will become a couple?”

                “Nah, I think he has someone waiting for him in Harlem.” Dean said. He already did his research.

                “Caitlyn stepped up today.” Tony said, smiling as they walked into the communal living room. She was sitting there, drinking from a can of soda. “I saw! Really proud of you, kiddo!” Dean said and ruffled her hair. She shouted and slapped his hand away lightly.

                “Thanks, but please, don’t tangle my hair with your hair disrupting.” She said. Tony and Dean laughed. “Also. Maybe we should all have actual ear pieces, so Dean doesn’t accidentally open a link to us while they are having _fun_.” Prym said as she walked in with a cup of water and a pack of chocolate covered blueberries. Dean glared at her and Tony bent over, laughing so hard.

                “You know what. I’m going to open a link to you, Prym, the moment I see something cringy so that you can suffer with me.” Dean said, and Tony fell over with his laughter. Prym laughed and shook her head. “Go debrief the boss, will ya? We have movie night in a few hours, and I’d really like it if I didn’t have to go looking for your guys this time.” She said.

                Tony and Dean smirked at her. “Debrief over. Jones is coming sometime this week.”

                “You’re not going to tell him every detail? What kind of debrief is that?”

                “The kind that is straight to the point and simple?” Dean said. They fought like a couple of siblings and Tony smirked at that.

                “Oh, really? Are you not going to tell him that Jones knows Cage?”

                “They had romantic relations.” Tony deadpanned.

                “You literally told him all this in a matter of one minute?”

                “I sent him the entire conversation.” Dean said with a smirk and a tap on his temple. Prym sighed. “Debriefing is so much cooler though!” She whined and sank into the couch.

                “It’s okay. I wanna be debriefed, tell me things!” Caitlyn said and sat next to her sister, eyes looking at her in wonder. Tony shook his head at her and smiled. “Well, I actually have to do some work, so if I’m needed I’m going to the lab.” He said and walked towards the lab. Dean followed, understanding that they actually needed to talk. He heard one of the girls say, before leaving the living area, that they were like lost dogs around each other. He smirked at Dean who used his telekinetic powers to spray Prym with water. It was hilarious, and he let out another laugh as the two of them made their ways towards the lab. The King was at the compound but that wasn’t going to slow down what they had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, some Caitlyn. Some King T'Challa. Some Dean and Tony ♥. Some Dean, Prym and Caitlyn fun! Woo. Comments keep me going!  
> Love always,  
> V.


	18. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some unexpected surprises. I realize that sometimes I'll tell a scene in two or three chapters and then jump to a different time. It's mostly because different points of view are important. But like sometimes I'll have the view in Dean's pov and then it'll switch to Tony mid-chapter and then go back to Dean, or something along those lines with other characters, by complete accident.. Idk if that throws you guys off. Let me know, and I'll try to fix it. If not, I'll just leave it as is. Lol.

_“А ты мой космос, А ты моя вселенная.”_

_“And you are my space, and you are my universe.”_

                Dean groaned. He pushed himself off the floor and got to his feet, turning towards the beautiful dark-skinned woman standing near him. He was pretty sure, if he hadn’t deflected that kick, it would have broken his ribs. “Well, I must say, you’re not so bad, Mr. Dean.” The woman said. Okoye is part of the Dora Milaje. She was a great fighter and had seen Dean training with Prym. She wanted a shot.

                Dean fixed his stance and readied himself to fight her again. She may have been a trained warrior, but Dean fought monsters who were faster and swifter than her and he came out on top. He let her make the first move, ready for the punch. He dodged it and grabbed her foot, using his muscle manipulation to give him strength to flip her over. She landed on her back with an ‘oof’. She quickly got back up and went for a kick to Dean’s face. He dodged and did a back flip, something he learned while training with Hunter and Vision, and kicked Okoye’s feet from under her. She dodged the land by turning it to a flip and turned towards Dean.

                They stayed like that, dodging and attacking until Okoye was on the ground again. Prym walked up to the woman and extended her arm out. “That was pretty good. Usually most of us can’t go up against Dean for longer than five minutes. Well Except Caitlyn and Sam. They are the ones who can hold their own against Dean the most. Them and Mr. Stark.” Prym smirked at Dean who was drinking his water. He could feel her glance.

                “I don’t know. I think you’re selling yourself short, Prymrose.” Dean said. He smirked at her sneer and turned towards his towel. “Thanks for the workout, Okoye.” Dean said, nodding at the woman.

                It had been a week since they had gotten there. They had discussed everything with Tony. Dean understood, logically, everything they were saying. Tony too. But he still felt anger towards the king for leaving Tony there. It was a great case of emotion over logic. The King, along with the Dora Milaje, were now in the know about the Inhumans. Well, who were inhuman. Dean was one of the only ones they didn’t know about.

                Alice came in, looking much happier than when she first started living at the compound. “Dean!” She shouted and ran up to the man, hugging him. “Guess what!” She said. Dean laughed and shrugged. “What?” He didn’t want to read her mind to see what she was so excited about because he wanted her to tell him.

                “I passed the AP calc exam! Mr. Knight said I was one of the only ones who passed. It was me and Peter from our class, everyone else did so bad that he had to curve it for them. How cool is that?” She was smiling so much. Tony laughed from behind them. “She told me first.” He said and sat at the bench near Dean.

                “I’m proud of you, kiddo!” Dean said, hugging the girl. She laughed and left Dean’s arms to go to the trampoline that Dean had set up with Tony. She got on and started jumping. “I’m so excited! I have like so much built up energy and it’s crazy. I don’t know what to do with it!” She said. Brody ran in and started running around the trampoline. “We could go for a run.” He said, when he stopped. He winked at her and ran up on the trampoline. Alice laughed and shook her head as she jumped a few more times and did a flip in the air.

                Dean watched Tony laugh and shake his head at the kids’ tactics. He was relaxed, but Dean knew, Okoye was in the gym and Tony was relaxed, sure, but he was very alert about his surroundings. They had told T’Challa about Thanos. The King taking the information given to him and going over it with his Dora before he had come back and talked about his role in the plan. “We’ll make a satellite with the same technology as the forcefield that surrounds Wakanda.” He had said. It would take a year to build and get it up. Only authorized people would be able to get through and it would have to be confirmed with people at different stations. The only problem with that plan is, if that satellite is taken out, the first line of defense is gone.

                They decided to house the King for a month, to help plan and talk about Thanos. That didn’t mean they had to stop the lives of everyone in the compound and small things like passing an AP calc exam brought joy to the people who were taking point in this war. Alice was one of the people who was very active in this war. She’d worked with Spider-Man in training. Tony not letting the kid show who he was in front of the King of Wakanda. Dean knew who it was, but Alice and the others didn’t. It amused Dean to no end that Alice’s crush, Peter, was the same kid who she trained continuously with.

                Prym, Stephanie and Caitlyn stepped up and requested to be put on the front lines, as well. Mac said she’d stay back and heal the injured. Dan was about to graduate with an Engineering degree and was quickly understanding that his powers would come in handy, but he wasn’t great with combat, so he wouldn’t be part of the offense, but he was part of the prep. Hunter and Dean had worked in target practice, and although he was great with that, Hunter was also a very skilled fighter. They were working on weapons training now.  

                Leon could turn into various cats, and turned himself into a panther, which made the Dora very excited and T’Challa smile greatly at the vitiligo skinned kid. He could even turn into a wolf now, which gave Dean ideas, but Leon was part of the second line of defense with Kole, Trinity and Rose. Brody was still to be determined.

                Okoye stepped up to the two kids running and jumping around the trampoline. “You are very restless kids.” She said with a laugh. Tony seemed to ignore her statement to Brody and Alice and asked Dean, “Have you been able to talk to Chuck or Amora?”

                “Cas has been trying to reach them, but I doubt they’d help now. Chuck seemed to always run at the best of times.” Dean said with a roll of his eyes. “Jones said she’d be coming by tomorrow, I told her to let us know when she gets here exactly.” Dean looked at Okoye who was laughing at something Alice said. Tony was nodding when Dean looked back at him. “Let me know so I can speak with her. We need to also make contact with Cage and Rand. Have you figured out who the Devil is?”

                Dean smirked at that. “Yeah, Lucifer is one annoying son of a bitch.” Tony looked at him and laughed. “I meant of Hell’s Kitchen.” The man chuckled and leaned back on one arm.

                “I’m still looking.” Dean said. There was something in his voice that sounded off to him. He knew who the Devil of Hells Kitchen was. He just didn’t want to believe that a _blind_ lawyer was capable of that. Tony smirked knowingly at him. “Let me know when you do then.” Dean nodded. They hadn’t been able to sleep next to each other since the King moved in. They hadn’t been able to do much of anything intimate since the king moved in, and Dean was itching to run his hands through Tony’s hair. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, that was growing too long. He grimaced. “I need a haircut.”

                He looked over at Alice who did a flip off the trampoline and landed perfectly, making him smile at how flexible and active the girl had become. “I can do it for you!” She said and skipped up to him.

                “You’re fifteen.” He said flatly.

                “I used to cut my little brother’s hair as well as my dad’s.” She said, reminding Dean that she had a family other then them. Tony looked at him and Dean shook his head slightly. He’d tell him later. Dean didn’t tell Tony much about the kids’ lives before they came to the compound, they weren't his story to tell and some of them were just too heartbreaking to think about.

                “Okay. I’ll trust you this one time, but if you screw up my hair, I will…” Dean stopped to think about the worst punishment. “Make you wash the dishes for a week.”

                “Deal.” Alice said with a smirk. “You do realize, if I screw it up, it’ll be totally worth cleaning the dishes for a week to see you with a wreck for a haircut.” Tony laughed at that and had to hold his stomach as Dean gaped at the girl. She was really growing into that personality of hers.

                “Okay then I’ll make it for the next three months.” Alice shrugged at that threat.

                “Wanna do it now, with everyone watching?” Dean shook his head. “I don’t want you anywhere near my hair now!”

                “I’ll call the barber to get a chair ready for you if you’re so scared.” Tony said.

                “Would _you_ let her near your hair?”

                “I have a barber.” Tony dead panned. They heard Okoye laugh and saw her shake her head.

                “You guys are very domestic. It’s very refreshing.” She simply stated as she walked out of the gym. Dean and Tony looked at each other and smiled softly.

                “Fine. Get the scissors. Meet me in my bathroom.” Alice giggled and ran out of the gym. Dean really hoped he wouldn’t regret it.

                Half an hour later, Dean looked at himself in the mirror, impressed at how nice he looked with a fresh haircut. He hugged the girl and kissed the top of her head in thanks. She smiled and then put the scissors away. “Is Spiderman coming today?” She asked.

                “Nah, the kid couldn’t make it, something about dinner and an aunt.” Alice nodded and walked out of Dean’s bathroom and sat on his bed. “What’s up kid?”

                “I know you know who Spiderman is.” Dean nodded. “I kind of slipped into his mind accidentally.” Dean said, shamefully.

                “I mean, it’s an accident. You can’t really help it.” Alice said laughing. “Spiderman knows who I am. He said I should give myself a name. Like he is Spiderman. So, I was thinking. Pyro?”

                “Pyro? I don’t know. Alice sounds kind of cool. Like Alice the fire wielding badass.” Dean said, and she laughed.

                “Is Peter Parker Spiderman?” Her question caught Dean off guard. He looked at her for a second and opened his mouth to answer. He closed it and put a finger up while he tried to figure out the best route. He decided to just accept the fact that she figured it out.

                “How’d you know?”

                “Well, first of all, Peter Parker has a ‘Stark Internship’. Second, Ned let it slip that he knows Spiderman to the gym class. And he called me pyro at school today. It was a slip, but it happened. Also, he doesn’t disguise his voice.” Alice laughed, Dean did too. She listed all the points that Dean had to Tony. Tony had shrugged it off, saying that people weren’t that smart. Dean now can roll his eyes at his boyfriend. “I’ll relay the information to Tony. I can have bragging rights for being right.”

                “He’s in some dangerous things. Spiderman, I mean. He was talking to Ned about some very dangerous weapons he was caught in because he interrupted a bank robbery.”

                “You mean the ATM robbery?”

                “Yeah that one. He was talking to Ned about it. And tonight, he’s going to be at Liz’s party. Ned literally told everyone that Peter knew Spiderman. It was so bad. Peter was like flipping out that Ned had said that.” Alice said.

                “I’ll look into it. We don’t need him getting hurt.” Alice nodded at Dean’s words.

                “I just don’t want him to hurt himself or worse.” Dean looked at Alice and nodded. “You’re a good kid, Allie.” Dean said. “I’ll let Tony know so he can talk to the kid. Also, don’t mention you know who he is. Not even to him, not yet.” Alice nodded and got up. “Thanks Dean.” She said and hugged him before leaving. “Oh, by the way, I’m going to Liz’s party tonight too.” She smirked at Dean’s attempt to say no but she was gone.

                Dean weighed the information he had just received. Damn kids and their lack of personal safety. He got up and walked towards Tony’s lab. “You know the kid is going after those weapons.”

                “I already informed the FBI about the weapons.” Tony said, looking at the file in front of him.

                “You tell that to the kid?” Dean asked. Tony sighed and looked at Dean. He looked tired, and that was saying something since Extrimis fixed the dark bags under his eyes.

                “I haven’t had the chance yet.” Tony said. Dean walked up to him and wrapped his hands around his love.

                “Don’t you think you should let him know before something stupid happens?” Dean said, feeling Tony relax in his hold. The man moaned and put his head on Dean’s chest. “I’ll let him know first thing tomorrow.” He held onto Dean and Dean figured out why the man hadn’t slept. He was having nightmares about the portal again.

                “It’s not going to be like that, Tony.” Dean said and grabbed Tony’s chin softly, making him look at him. “We’re going to fight this together.”

                “You don’t get it Dean. I have so much more to lose now. Before they were just team mates. Now? Now the people I lose in my nightmares are you, and the kids, and everyone I have ever loved, and it scares me. I can’t lose you.” The tears were in the man’s eyes as he held onto Tony’s hands tightly. He was scared that that moment was another figment of his imagination.

                “Hey, look at me. I’m here. I’m real.” Dean said and looked at Tony. “Tony, I love you. I will go to the ends of the universe to keep you alive and with me and I know you will do the same. But, I need you to know that if I don’t make it in this war, you are the key to everything! You are the key to bringing down Thanos. That means some sacrifices have to be made. If that means me over you…”

                “No! Don’t you understand?” Tony said as he got up and pushed Dean a bit, so he could walk away. “I can’t live without you Dean! I literally would die of the heart break!” Dean looked at the man with sadness in his features. “Don’t think like that.” He said softly and walked to Tony.

                “No! Dean! No! You don’t think like that! Think about surviving and living another day with this family! _For_ this family.” He said, his words passionate and heartbreaking. He stepped towards Dean and looked at him with pure sadness in his eyes. “I love you.” He said softly. “I love you so much and if you’re not here… then I’m not here. I rely so much on you, and I know that it’s unhealthy. I could care less because I am in love with you Dean Winchester and losing you would utterly destroy me.” He grabbed the taller man’s face and kissed him passionately, a few tears straying from his eyes. Dean felt the wetness as he kissed back with as much fierceness.

                They held each other for a few moments before Dean pulled back and looked at Tony. “Let’s get you some sleep.” He said and steered him away from the computers. “Friday, shut the lab down for the night.” He said. He pulled Tony towards his room. Tony gladly accepted the guidance and leaned into Dean’s hold. It was quiet in the halls as they walked towards the rooms. It was around nine now, which was weird that that much time had passed since Dean had talked to Alice and then Tony. He had accepted it, because an hour felt like seconds to Dean now.

                As they walked towards the private rooms, Dean saw a shadow move out of the corner of his eyes. He turned to see Ayo, one of the Dora Milaje, standing by the window and staring out of the window. She seemed to be guarding the compound, but Dean knew better. They were allowed free roaming but weren’t allowed within the private rooms, that doesn’t mean they couldn’t wait around near them. “Ayo.” Dean said as he and Tony stopped in their steps.

                “Is Mr. Stark okay?” She asked. Dean had told Tony to not inform the Wakandan guests of his upgrade, which meant making Tony come off as weak and Tony played it so good so far. This time, he actually was exhausting himself. “He’s a little tired. No need to worry.” Ayo nodded but worry was still scrambling her thoughts. “Is there anything else, Ayo?”

                “I have a question to you, Dean.” She said. Dean nodded for her to continue. “You have a girl, an inhuman, within your ranks.”

                “You’re asking about Stephanie.”

                “Yes.” She had a look of slight confusion.

                “What is your question concerning her.”

                “I have reason to believe she was… She was adopted, right?” Ayo said. Dean was a bit confused about why she was asking this. He looked at Tony who was still holding himself up in Dean’s arms. He had exhausted himself.

                “Can this conversation be left till tomorrow morning?” Dean asked. Ayo shook her head.

                “After what had occurred in Wakanda, we aren’t allowed to bring up certain people…” Ayo said. Dean was aware of the struggles the King had to undergo with his estranged cousin. Tony as well, T’Challa had let them know that Wakandan traditions were old and needed to be changed and he felt continuing his father’s idea of allowing people into Wakanda and becoming more open to the world around them would bring that change. But it also brought different rules.

                “What’s your question?” Dean asked.

                “Stephanie looks a lot like my sister… Aneka. She left the Dora Milaje when I was just a child. King T’Chaka at the time, he banished her after she cried outrage at the death of his brother. Aneka she… She was the only family I had, and I was orphaned after she left. Our parents were killed by a man who had wanted the Vibranium in Wakanda. I don’t blame them. I understand that things had to be done. But Stephanie, she looks so much like my sister. Can you tell me of her story?” Ayo’s voice almost broke at the word. Tony looked at Dean, who was processing the information.

                “All I know of Stephanie’s story is that her dad had died of cancer recently, before she had changed. Her absentee mother came back into her life after her father died and she ran away. Then she got infected and didn’t want to go back. Anything else you’d have to ask her.” Ayo nodded at Dean’s information. Of course, Dean had lied because it wasn’t his story to tell, he told her all she needed to know.

                Stephanie’s mum had lost custody of Stephanie when she was a child and her father had made it difficult for her mother to visit her. He had moved them and taken care of his daughter as best he could. The problem was that her mother had been delusional that someone was after them and he had thought she was on drugs. The only reason he had won custody was that he was an American citizen while her mother wasn’t.

                “Thank you.” Ayo said and walked towards the guest rooms. Dean looked at Tony who smiled softly at the man and they began walking towards the rooms again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some Stephanie background! Also Alice! Yay! And Dean and Tony ♥ Comments keep me going!   
> Love Always,   
> V♥


	19. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some spiderman homecoming action!

_“Somewhere along the lines we stopped seeing eye to eye.”_

                “Boss.” Friday said as soon as Dean and Tony walked into Tony’s room.

                “What’s up Fri?” Dean asked, answering for a sleepy Tony, making the man smile as he climbed into the bed.

                “It seems Spiderman is flying.” Tony and Dean were looking at each other until the information felt like ice water around Tony. He got up quickly. “Show me the footage from his suit.” Tony said. Dean was standing next to him. They watched as a man with wings grabbed Peter and brought him up above the city. Tony felt horrified by those eyes alone and quickly deployed the parachute to help him from falling. “Tony. Tony. It’s not working.” Dean said as he watched Peter getting caught in the chute’s fabric. Tony automatically deployed the Mark 47. “Tony! The kid is drowning!” Dean said, getting ready to contact Prym or Alice to get to him quickly.

                The suit went under the water quickly and Dean watched as it grabbed the kid and brought him up and out of the surface of the water. Dean sighed in relief as he watched the kid wake up in the suit. Tony smirked at the man he was lucky enough to call a partner. He put in an ear piece and the two watched as Peter sat at the playground Tony made the suit take him.

                “And he swooped down like some sort of monster. And he picked me up and took me like a thousand feet up and then he just dropped me.” He was wringing the water out of his mask. Tony looked on in shock as Alice came into his view. He looked at his screen with horror as she looked at the kid. “Peter?” She said, and Peter looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights.

                “Alice, what are you doing here?” Tony asked, his shock showing in his voice. He felt Dean shaking with laughter.

                “Tony, what are you doing?” She asked, giving the suit a look. “I feel silly talking to an empty suit.” She said and bit her lip looking at the still shocked Peter. This time, Dean’s laughing was loud and heard through the speaker of the suit.

                “Alice, it’s not what it looks like. I’m borrowing the suite…”

                “I’ve known you were Spiderman for a while now Peter. You don’t disguise your voice.” Alice said and looked at him. Tony felt his shock seep out. Alice was a smart girl. Of course, she figured it out. He let out a laugh and shook his head. “Peter. Leave the man be.”

                “But Mr. Stark!”

                “I’ve already informed the proper authorities to take care of it, Peter.” Tony said. He felt Dean nod. “Hey, Alice. Why aren’t you at the party?” Dean asked.

                “I saw flashes.” She said smirking at Peter. “Then I saw a red figure go towards those flashes. By the time I got there the van was already leaving with Spiderman following.” Tony groaned. “What were you thinking?”

                “The guy with the wings is obviously the source of the weapons, I-“ Peter was interrupted by his shivers. Tony looked at the kid and felt bad for him turning on the heater.

                “Woah. Is there a heater in my suit?” Peter asked.

                “There is everything in your suit. Including a tracker.” Tony said. “You were saying?”

                “I gotta take him down, Mr. Stark.”

                “Take him down? Peter. There are people who handle these things.” Tony said.

                “Like who? The Avengers?”

                “No, this is below their paygrade.”

                “Anyway, Mr. Stark, I totally had that.”

                “Had that? Peter you almost drowned. Forget the flying vulture guy!”

                “Why?” Peter groaned. Tony felt frustrated at the kid’s actions.

                “Why? Because I said so!” He shouted and took a deep breath. “Stay close to the ground, build up your game helping the little people like that lady who bought you a churro. Train with Alice.”

                “But, Mr. Stark, I’m ready for more than that, now!” Alice looked at the Iron Man suit. She knew that Peter wasn’t. Hell, she wasn’t, and she was well aware of that. Peter was in way over his head.

                “No, you’re not.” Tony said.

                “That’s not what you thought when you took me to take on Captain America.” Peter said.

                Tony took another deep breath. The fight between him and Cap was a sore spot for both Tony and Dean. He saw Alice looking at the ground. “Trust me, if Cap wanted to lay you out, he would.” He said. He saw Alice clench her teeth as she looked away from the scene in front of her. She knew what had happened, Tony had opened up to all of them. He had almost died after all.

                “If you come across these weapons again, call Happy.” Tony said. With that he shut off the call and let Friday bring the suit back to the compound.

                “Wait, no Mr. Stark.” Peter called out. Tony heard it through his body cam. He turned it off and turned towards Dean. “Alice knew?”

                “She told me today. Freaking sprung it on me out of nowhere.” Dean said with a shrug. He felt the exhaustion in Tony. Tony knew it. “Let’s get you changed and into bed.” Dean said. He was smiling as he leaned towards Tony. Tony closed the distance with a kiss. It was soft and chaste, but it was enough to make Tony happy. They hadn’t done this in almost a week. He got up and changed out of his layers and into his Pajamas. “Are you going to stay up and wait for Alice?” He asked as he watched Dean take off his shirt. The other man nodded.

                They were each dressed in their preferred clothes for bed, Dean in a pair of low hanging pajama bottoms and Tony in a wife-beater and pajama bottoms. Dean laid in bed and patted the area near him, Tony taking that as his que to get close to the man he was in love with. He smiled and crawled into Dean’s arms, feeling release of all the tension and exhaustion he’d felt all week. He was instantly pulled into sleep and accepted it quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I switched it up a bit to make it go with the story. Hope you like! Comments keep me going!  
> Love Always,  
> V


	20. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in Alice's pov. I hope you like!

_“A hero is someone who understands the responsibility that comes with his freedom.”_

                Alice looked at the kid in the spider suit, who was looking at her. “It wasn’t just my voice.” He stated. She shrugged. “It was a lot of things.” She said.

                “Like what?” Peter asked.

                “Well, first, you called me Pyro today, before Ned told the entire gym that you know Spiderman.” Alice said, her voice kind of harsh and Peter felt like she wasn’t happy with him. “Second, Tony only has a few internships and they are with Caitlyn, Steph, me and you. But he uses those as covers to let us come and go from the compound freely. Well for Caitlyn, Steph and me, at least. So, I figured maybe you too.” She sighed and looked at him. “Also, Ned is really loud, and his questions give it away. And, really. Your voice is a dead giveaway to you being a kid.” Alice said.

                “Are you upset with me?” He asked.

                “Peter. When Tony tells you something, it’s because he wants you to be safe. He went to you for the civil war, but you don’t know what happened, not exactly. There are things…” She looked away. “I see Tony as family. If I ever lost him, I’d be devastated. But you don’t need to really hear me say that kind of stuff. We’ve been training for something and you never asked what it was. You were just happy to be part of the action. But now you have this vulture guy and you want action so bad that you’re willing to risk your life for it. You have no sense of self preservation.” Alice looked at him. She felt tears sting her eyes.

                “Look, Pete. I want to tell you, but Tony and Dean need to. What we, me and you and Stephanie and Caitlyn. What we’ve been training for, it’s been to keep the earth safe. I’ve told Tony that the minute I’m eighteen I’m going to enroll as an avenger, but I need to be able to hold my own, which is why I’m training. I know my limits, and you need to know yours. You’ve been relying on that suite, Peter.” She said. He looked at her with sadness on his face.

                “I’m sorry, Alice.” He said.

                “No, you can’t be sorry if you don’t understand. You can still come to the compound and train with Stephanie and Caitlyn, but I don’t wanna train with you anymore.” She said, she let the tears fall as she felt her heart race. She hadn’t wanted to say that, but Peter wasn’t going to stop being reckless and she wasn’t going to sit around and accept it. She turned to walk away but Peter was in front of her.

                “Alice, I really am sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”       

                “You don’t get it Peter! You are so reckless without any concern for the people around you! Don’t you realize that Tony cares about you! You’re the kid he saw as his protégé. He wanted to take you in so that he could help you become a _hero_ and your using the suit he gave you to put your life in danger!” Alice said and felt heat on her arms. She had burned her jacket in her rage. She pushed him after bringing the fire back in. “Once you understand, then come talk to me. Because the look in your eyes show me that you still don’t get it.” She pushed past him and walked towards the street. She pulled out her phone and a few seconds later, a portal opened for her. Peter watched, his heart hammering in his chest as he felt loss. Tears stung his eyes as she walked into it without looking back at him.

                Alice walked through the portal and let the tears fall again. Prym looked at her with sympathy as she hugged the younger girl. “Boys are idiots.” She said and Prym smiled and nodded. “I know. But sometimes they can learn from their idiocy.”  Prym steered the young girl towards the common living room, sending a mental message to Dean that Alice was home and they were going to watch some movies and pig out on ice cream if he wanted to join.

                Prym put on The Breakfast Club for them to watch and they settled in. Alice had texted Liz, apologizing for leaving early and saying she had a family thing to handle. Liz texted back saying she understood and that was that. Peter texted her a few times, but she ignored his texts. “So, what did he actually do?” Prym asked when she saw Alice ignore another of his texts.

                Alice looked at her friend and sibling. She sighed and shrugged. “He was being reckless and almost died tonight.” Prym looked at her confused. “You’re talking about Peter, right?” Alice looked at Prym confused.

                “Don’t you use your relative whatever to see what’s around before opening a portal?” Alice asked.

                “It’s called remote vision, and yes. But what was I supposed to…” Then it hit Prym. Alice saw the confusion clear from her eyes and be replaced by clarity. “Oh my god, he’s Spiderman?”

                “You told her?” Dean asked as he walked into the living room. Alice looked at the older man and shook her head. “No!” She said, a little too defensively.

                “She asked me to pick her up, and I overlooked him wearing the suit. It was kind of my bad for not noticing him there…” Prym replied. “He almost died?!” She asked the two.

                “He went after some of the people we were looking into about the weapons.” Dean said as he sat on the couch next to them. “I’m guessing your talk with him went as well as Tony’s talk with him.” At his words Alice nodded slightly. “It was worse. I let my emotions get the best of me and ruined my favorite jacket.” She said and looked at her arm with the ruined sleeve. Dean raised an eyebrow.

                “Wanna talk about what happened?”

                “I told him that I couldn’t work with him if he wasn’t satisfied with trying to be a better version of himself and constantly putting himself in danger. I’m no longer going to train with him.” She looked down at her hands. She really regretted doing that. Peter was one of her only friends, along with Michell and Liz. But Peter, he understood her because of her powers and it was refreshing to have someone who wasn’t at the compound, understand her.

                “I get his actions upset you, Allie. But, you do know that your actions were emotion based. The kid’s actions were too. He didn’t think, he just reacted. That could be a good thing but it’s also a very bad thing. It means he doesn’t plan and he lets instinct take over and from experience, instinct can only get you so far.” Dean said, and Alice let his words sink in. Dean was right, as always. She nodded and smiled at her brother.

                “Thanks, Dean.” She said and laid her head on his shoulder, turning towards the movie that Prym had paused. They continued the movie until the end. Alice smiled at the ending. She looked at her phone and read the texts from Peter. He sounded so broken. She got up, kissed Prym’s cheek and Dean’s forehead, who was half asleep. “Good night guys. Thanks for this.” She said as she walked towards her room. She heard the others follow her lead.

 _Peter (10:35 pm): I’m sorry for the way I acted._  
Peter (10:38 pm): Alice! Please reply.  
Peter (10:43 pm): I get you’re upset. I’ll give you some time, I just need to know you’re okay.  
Peter (10:56 pm): Allie, I can’t lose you…  
Peter (11:43 pm): I’m sorry.  
Peter (12:34 pm): If you want me to forget about the vulture I will.  
Peter (12:35 pm): I’ll also apologize to Mr. Stark!  
Peter (12:35 pm): Just talk to me…

_Alice (1:03 am): I don’t forgive you, yet._

She replied to his texts. She felt her heart pull apart, but she knew it wasn’t real, it was just emotions acting this way. She sent another final text.

  _Alice (1:04 am): Also, I’m not going to force you to apologize to Tony. That is your choice. I’ll see you Monday._

                She felt herself settle as she got closer to Kole’s room. The man was the embodiment of calmness. She took a deep breath and stood next to the door letting the calmness take over her jumbled emotions. She stood there for a moment and let it work its magic before walking to her room and letting sleep take over her consciousness. Monday was too far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Alice was originally going to be with Peter, but like. I love the Michelle and him story too much. So I'm going to make it between Peter and Michelle, which is why this chapter is important. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was short, but I'll update the next one tomorrow. Comments keep me going! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Love always,  
> V


	21. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has Mary in it, but it's not Mary friendly... I kind of wanted her to freak out and I might bring her in later but Idk yet. Let's just say she doesn't get mentioned for the next ten or so chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

_“I never really know just where to find you.”_

                Dean looked at the woman and she looked back at him. It was like a starring competition between her and Dean even though Sam was in the room. “Mum.” Dean said. He didn’t understand what she was doing there.

                “Dean. Sam.” She said and turned towards the two. “I don’t know when you stopped hunting…” The last time she had been around, she left when Dean and Sam were still hunting monsters.

                “Yeah, well. We don’t do that anymore. There are monsters on earth, but the true monster, the one that will wipe out humanity is working on getting here.” Dean said. They weren’t at the compound, they were in a café near the newly renamed Stark Tower. Mary had called Dean the day prior to tell him she wanted to talk to him. She said she was in Lawrence, where the bunker was and that the boys weren’t there.

                “I don’t understand.” She said. She wasn’t around when the battle of New York happened. She didn’t know that aliens existed.

                “A few-“

                “Eight. Eight years ago, Sammy.” Dean said, cutting Sam’s words off.

                “Eight years ago, New York was attacked. The attack came from a portal in the sky, aliens coming down and devastation happened. It really shattered what people knew.” Sam said.

                “We weren’t anywhere near here. We were actually working on stopping the apocalypse back then. Trying to not open the gates of hell and let Lucifer out. We didn’t really think much of it back then.”            

                “So, Aliens invaded the earth.” Mary said slowly, trying to digest the information. “What does that have to do with now?” Sam and Dean looked at each other.

                “Mum, Dad’s dad, grandpa Henry, was part of the men of letters. The men of letters had information about the formation of who they were…what they were.” Dean said slowly. “Back thousands of years ago, Aliens had come to earth to perform experiments on people. The chosen few who had been experimented on, they were… They were deformed and shunned from society. Their offspring, they saw the real monsters, the ones we fight.” Dean said and looked up at the waitress who was coming. He looked down at the menu and smiled when she came up to them.

                “Have you figured out what you want, yet?” She was a cute girl and looked like she worked here to pay off school or something like that.

                “Yeah, actually, I’d like a cowboy wrap, with a large americano, please.” He smiled at the girl who blushed and nodded, “and for you, Sam?” She said. Sam was always here when he was on his break from working at SI. Sam smiled at the girl. “My usual, Ashley.” Sam said. Dean smirked at his younger brother.

                “Ma’am?” She asked, looking at Mary. Mary was just surprised by her sons. She shook her head and looked down at the menu. “I’ll have a, uh, regular coffee and a regular cream cheese bagel.” The girl, Ashley nodded and took their menus. As she walked away, Dean continued with his conversation.

                “Monsters don’t just exist on Earth. And one of the biggest, baddest one is coming straight here. The men of letters are the descendants of those people who were shunned for their deformations. They saw that they could get powers from the crystals that the Kree had left behind. They used them for a bit, to fight off monsters. But the men of letters changed, and their ways changed with them. Dad is a descendent of men of letters. We are too. We aren’t like we were mum.” Dean said. Sam nodded.

                “I can’t explain what happened to us, because it’s not our story alone. Also, if other hunters saw what we could do…” Sam said.

                “We’d be hunted.” Dean finished. His face and voice grim. He sighed, looked down at the table and then looked back at his mum.

                “I can’t process this right now. I just wanted to get to the bunker, so I could get a good night’s rest and you tell me you’re not hunting anymore. I mean, it’s great! I never wanted you guys to be hunters in the first place, but you’re telling me you’re part alien and are going to fight an alien…”

                “That’s pretty much it.” Sam said. He smiled sheepishly at his mother.

                “You can sit on this information.” Dean said. He wasn’t really happy with this turn of events. His mum had pretty much abandoned him from the moment she got back to earth, and really, he wasn’t going to fight himself on the logic of it, but he was still upset. “If you still can’t process it, then ignore it.” Dean said and rolled his eyes at her. “It’s what you’re good at doing anyway.” He got up and went to the counter where Ashely was.

                “Hey, Ashley, right?” She nodded and smiled. “I’m going to pay for my brother and the woman with him.” Dean nodded. He couldn’t call Mary their mum, she looked to be their age. “Oh, you’re Sam’s brother?” She asked excitedly. Dean smiled and nodded. “Also, for the order, I’d like it to go.” He pulled out a hundred and gave it to her. “Keep the change.” Dean said, and Ashley looked at him wide eyed. “Oh my god, your order is only 20 dollars though…”

                “I know.” Dean said with a smile as she smiled at him and whipped at her eyes. “Thank you!” She said and quickly turned to get their things. Dean waited at the counter, ignoring his mother’s thoughts.

                _“Dean.”_ Sam said mentally to his brother. Dean hadn’t seen much of Sam since he started working at SI and dating Pepper, they still talked though, and Dean hadn’t told Sam about a lot of things. _“Sam.”_ He said back and turned to look at his brother, who was sitting in a seat facing him. Sam looked at him pointedly. _“She just needs time.”_ His brother said.

                _“You weren’t in her head, Sam.”_ Dean said aggressively. _“We’re abominations to her.”_ He shook his head at his mother. She had thought of worse things then them being abominations. Dean sighed and reached out with his mind to find Tony within the masses of people in the street. He was a block away, in the tower. Dean took a deep breath as he heard the happy thoughts of the man he loved.

                “Here you go…”

                “Dean. Nice to meet you Ashley. Keep working hard, you’ll get far.” Dean said and smiled brightly at her. He nodded towards his brother who got up and walked over to Ashley. “Dean, wait.” He called out. He grabbed his coffee and his food and walked over to his brother. “I’ll walk with you.” Dean nodded, adjusting the suit jacket he had worn. He sighed as he watched their mum go up to the counter and then grab her things with a small smile and walk out of the café. She looked at them. Dean looked away.

                “She’s just confused, Dean.” Sam said. He was trying to make Dean feel better. “You don’t believe that.” Dean stated. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. “I don’t have to. If I tell myself that it’ll feel better than me actually accepting the fact that my own mother thinks me an abomination.”             

                “Imagine if I had told her I was dating a man.” Dean said and laughed out when Sam choked on his coffee.

                “When did you make it official?” His brother yelled. Dean ducked his head, trying to keep the man from bringing attention to them. He looked at Sam and then smirked. “Well if you weren’t always at Pepper’s maybe you’d know. Everyone at home knows.” Dean said with a smile. Sam sighed.

                “Lord, I still can’t believe it.” Sam said and shook his head. “You always had those magazines.”    

                “Please don’t bring those up.” Dean said, groaning. Sam laughed at that and kept laughing as they entered the lobby. “Hey Happy.” Dean said to the man. Happy nodded at the man. “Nice suit.” He said, all half heartedly aggressive.

                “Nice face.” Dean deadpanned. He watched Happy get flustered and then laughed at the constipated expression. “Sorry, some of the kids are teaching me terms and replies to certain statements. It’s kind of getting lodged up here.” He pointed to his head. Happy shook his head and laughed. “How is everything?”

                “It’s fine. Our guests are still there, I have an appointment later on with a PI.” Dean said and smirked. Happy wanted to only know the bare minimums. “If you need anything.”

                “I won’t ask you.” Dean said with a smirk and the man nodded. “Great answer!” He said, laughing. The two brothers walked to the private elevators and waited there for it to open. Dean felt his mother’s presence nearby and turned to look out the window at her. She looked shocked for being caught.

                “Dean!” Dean heard his name and turned to look towards Tony. “Miss me?” He asked, and the other man smirked. Tony had made his first appearance since the “civil war” and it wasn’t as Iron Man. It was as Tony Stark, the businessman who needed a bodyguard who was trained in medical care because he was still healing. Sam hugged his brother, promising to be home that night and left onto the private elevator. Tony and Dean walked side by side to the door, nodding at Happy.

                Dean felt his mother’s eyes on him the entire time, putting up a happy front for Tony’s sake. “So, Pep was like ‘that’s a great idea!’ and I told her that making it would totally blow shit up.” Tony smirked at Dean when the man frowned and looked at him before relaying the story Tony was telling.

                “I am listening.” Dean said laughing. “Pep hated the idea, and you really just pitched it so you could play with your explosives.” He laughed as Tony’s face dropped and he started mumbling about mind readers. They got to Tony’s car, Dean almost getting in after Tony had slid over, before his mum stopped him.

                “Dean, wait.” She said. Tony looked at her for a second, confused. “What?” Dean said. He clenched his jaw. “Look… I’m sorry. Okay. I just… I need time to wrap my head around this. You guys are still my boys.” She said and gave a side look to Tony, confusion in her brows.

                “You needed time to wrap your head around being back from the dead. About us being hunters. And now you need time to wrap your head around us having powers? Something tells me, Dad wasn’t the flake in those fights you guys used to have so much.” Dean shrugged her hand off and got in the car. He turned towards the woman and frowned. “Call if you need anything. Or don’t. I don’t really expect anything from you anymore.” He closed the door, holding in the guilt he felt at talking to his mother that way.

                Tony’s whistle brought him back to reality. “So that was Mama Mary?”

                “In the flesh.” Dean mumbled.

                “She didn’t take the news too well?” Dean nodded. “You know… I almost sold my soul to have her be alive again at one point. When I found out demons were real. That cross-road demons were real. I almost did it. Then I killed the demon and walked away from that stupid idea. And then Amara gave her to me as a gift, but really… It was more like a curse because, since she’s been back, it’s like…” Dean sighed.

                “It’s like she doesn’t approve of anything we do. We’re hunters? ‘Oh, I didn’t want that life for you.’ We stopped hunting? ‘Oh, I didn’t want it for you anyway, even though you were so good.’ We’re Inhumans? ‘Oh, they’re abominations!’” Dean was fuming, and Tony could tell. Dean knew he could. He was letting his emotions take over and he really needed to get them in check.

                “You’re exaggerating right?” Tony asked softly. “About the abominations thing.” Dean let out a humorless laugh. “She thought it loud and clear, Tones.” He said, poising dripping in his words. Tony grabbed Dean’s hand and squeezed.

                “If you’re an abomination, then you’re my abomination.” Tony said, and Dean looked at the man and, after a few seconds, let out a loud, hearty laugh that made the older man smile. It was much needed and in the comfort of their car, Tony and Dean could be close and accept each other’s touches. Meaning, Tony’s touch could help calm down Dean’s anxious emotions. And it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there you have it. I felt like Mary didn't really care about Sam and Dean in the first season she was back. Well the first episodes at least. But like, that was my understanding of them. I feel like she was confused and scared and took it out on being absent from their lives and jumping into hunting. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and if you want another one that is Sam Dean and Mary centered. Comments keep me going! 
> 
> Love always,  
> V


	22. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jessica Jones. ;] I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated earlier. I was so busy with stuff and I've not been getting any sleep. It's like 6:20 am and I haven't slept yet. I have chapters written but like, I am always so unmotivated to press copy paste and post. 
> 
> Also, I've been rewatching Charmed and I really want to write a fic about it, but I want to commit to this story, so I might be a little slower with updates.

_“She acts like summer and walks like rain.”_

                Jessica took a deep breath before walking up to the Avengers compound. She wasn’t happy about this, but the battle of New York had really changed her life. She had gone from being a normal kid hiding her abilities to trying to be a superhero. It didn’t work out that great and she hurt more people than she saved. Also, in the aftermath of her boyfriend’s death and Kilgrave’s influence, she thought the hero business was for shmucks and people who wanted to build their name. Like Tony Stark. So, when the people came to her door, Dean and the others, she didn’t really believe them.

                Except she did. She knew that the only reason she tried to be a superhero was because she had the means and the ability to help people. She sighed and walked up to the door, it opened before she got to knock. Dean was standing there with a smirk on his face. “Glad to see you again, Ms. Jones.” He said and held the door open wider, letting her in.

                She walked in and looked around the place. “Snazzy place.” She said as Dean walked her towards one of the conference rooms. Prym and Tony were already in there. “Ms. Jones.” Tony said and walked up to shake her hand. She took it and shook it slightly. “Mr. Stark.” She said, a fake smile on her face. They all sat down around the table, but Jessica could see that they weren’t going to start until a few others joined. Till then Dean seemed to want to talk about something.

                “How’d you get your powers?” He asked. Jessica felt a surge of annoyance. “I don’t know.” She said, her eyes squinted. “I don’t wanna know.” She said again. She saw Stark cover his mouth from her peripheral vision, but she kept eye contact with Dean.

                “I was just wondering.” He said nonjudgmentally.

                “I was in an accident. A car accident that killed my entire family. I woke up in the hospital with my powers, don’t know how it happened, but I got them.” She shrugged. She didn’t really want to talk about it.

                “Sorry for your loss.” Dean said, sincerely. She nodded, not saying more.

                A few seconds later, Colonel Rhodes and Vision walked in. “You must be Jessica Jones.” The colonel said, she stood up to shake his hand. “And you must be Colonel James Rhodes” She said. He smiled widely. “Yes, you can call me James.”

                “Jessica is fine with me.” She said and then turned to the rest, “All of you can just call me Jessica, no more of the formal Ms. Jones shit. If we’re going to be working together, might as well lose the formalities.”  She saw Dean smirk and Rhodes had had a look of shock. Tony had dropped his hand and just let out a laugh. “I like her!” He said and got up.

                “Okay, formalities done. Call me Tony.” She smiled and nodded. They all sat back down, except Tony, who stood near one of the walls. “Fri, baby girl, dim the windows. We don’t need any prying eyes into this conversation.” The windows that showed Jones the rest of the compound darkened. She looked at it for a second and then back at Tony.

                “Okay, so… The battle of New York. I kind of did a thing where I flew through the portal and nuked the army that was flying through it.” Jessica nodded. “I was on the ground. I saw you fly up.” Tony nodded. “So what I saw there… I kind of couldn’t forget.”

                “The Ultron thing was because Tony was trying to build a line of defense for if Aliens returned. It was corrupted by Loki’s scepter, which housed the mind stone.” Dean said. She saw Vision nod. She nodded, understanding what they were saying, and Tony continued.

                “When the accords were created, it was because enhanced people thought they could do as they pleased without informing the government. I agreed with that, but when governments got involved, they added their own little tidbits and so the accords are a jumbled bunch of suggestions from different nations. The Ultron event caused a riff between enhanced individuals who were trying to help and the governments who thought they were better off without them. The fight between me and… The soldiers.” Tony’s face was neutral, and Jessica could see he was trying hard not to remember the events. She saw Dean frown and go to get up. Tony continued before he could.

                “They left me there to die.” Tony said, monotoned and Jessica felt ice run through her veins as she realized what he was saying.

                “I kind of have to give you a backstory for you to understand.” Dean said, he was looking at Tony worried. “Before I became inhuman, I used to be a hunter. Hunters that hunted the supernatural. By that I mean… Vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters… Angels, Demons and the occasional reaper.” Jessica looked at him like he was crazy.

                “I know, it sounds crazy. The way I became inhuman was because I was hunting a witch. She thought it was magic, it wasn’t. Anyway, I can introduce you to an Angel, if you want.” Dean said with a smirk. Jessica rolled her eyes. _Yeah right_ , she thought. “You asked for it. Cas.” Dean said loudly.

                “Dean, what is wrong?” A man appeared in the middle of the room. Jessica jumped but didn’t take her eyes off the man. Tony smiled and shook his head and Rhodey groaned.

                “Cas, this is Jessica.” Cas nodded at her. “She doesn’t believe you’re an angel.” Cas looked at her confused. Then looked at Dean confused. “Can you show her your wings or something?” Dean said, rolling his eyes at his friend.

                “Oh,” Cas said and then spread his wings, which didn’t really show, just a shadow. “Human eyes can’t see them.” He stated and then looked at Dean. “I haven’t found Chuck yet, and Amara is not answering my calls. Have you been able to reach her, with the connection you guys have?” Dean groaned, and Jessica watched Tony’s look of confusion, well actually, everyone looked confused.

                “No, Cas. I haven’t been able to feel her. What about Lucifer? Is he still in the wind?”

                “Yes, still M.I.A. I’ve contacted the other angels, they still aren’t happy with me…” Cas said sheepishly. “Also, I’ve been unable to reach Crowley.” He said and then disappeared. Jessica looked at where he was, still confused by what was said.

                “Cas, wa-“ He sighed and looked at them. “I hate when he does that.” Jessica still wasn’t sure what was happening, but they turned back to Tony.

                “Oh, you want me to continue. Well since you know about supernatural shit now, I can tell you about Billy… Or well the new face of Death. I would have died after what happened in that bunker in Siberia if she hadn’t helped me.” Tony said. He opened the jacket he was wearing, and Jessica gasped as she saw the arc in his chest. She knew he had had a surgery to remove it. She had read the tabloids and the news. “It was the only way I could keep living, along with other things. But while I was in limbo, the place where Death talked to me, she told me that something was coming. That someone was going to come and wipe out half of humanity. Fri. Show her what we know.” And at that moment, a projection of information showed up. It was different files, and, using her PI skills, she skimmed through them.

                At the end she looked at the group sitting around her. “Why haven’t you told this to the U.N.?”

                “If we bring it up, they will want us to give them our source, and since our source is pretty much death, we need to have actual proof.” Rhodey said. She nodded and poked one of the files. It was of planets that had been destroyed or had lost half the population from Thanos. She read the information on the bottom of the list. _“If Thanos gets his hands on the infinity stones, he will be able to wipe out half of the universe with the snap of his fingers.”_ She looked at the group wide eyed.

                “Half the universe?” She asked.

                “Yup. We don’t know why he wants to. What he hopes to achieve, but we do know that’s his plan and the infinity stones will help him get it.” Prym said.

                “What are the stones?”

                “There are six. Before creation itself there were six singularities. Then the big bang happened. The remnants of those six became concentrated and formed the stones. The stones can only be wielded by beings of extraordinary strength, mentally, physically… They are so powerful that one of them could wipe out entire civilizations.” Dean said, his voice was monotoned like he was reading from a script and then he blinked twice and groaned.

                “Okay. So Red has one.” Jessica said, ignoring everything weird for the time being. Vision looked at her and nodded. “The stone I have is the mind stone.”

                “The mind stone. Okay. Do the others have names?”

                “The tesseract is one. It’s on Asgard with Thor.” Tony said.

                “Okay.” Jessica said, elongating the ay. “What else?”

                “Well the tesseract is the space stone. There is the reality stone, time stone, soul stone and power stone.” Dean replied.

                “We don’t know where those are? Well besides the space stone.” Jessica asked.

                “The reality stone should be with Thor too, it was in London, but Jane Foster absorbed it and Thor retrieved it.” Tony said.

                “Yeah after he destroyed parts of London.” Rhodey murmured. This got a snort from Tony and Dean laughed. Jessica recalled that day, it wasn’t a fun day to be reminded of aliens.

                “So, we don’t know where the time, soul and power stones are. But the space, mind and reality stones are safe?” She asked.

                “Actually…” Dean said and got up, confusion on his face. He looked at Vision and the android looked shocked for a moment. “It’s on Earth.” Dean and Vision said simultaneously.

                “What?” Jessica asked. Tony got up and walked towards Dean. “You okay?” Dean shook his head. “Something is happening.” Vision got up and felt his body shake. Jessica looked at them, confused.

“Fri, turn on the news.” Tony said. Turn on the news she did and the moment she did, the information running through the TV was shocking to say. Men dressed as sorcerers were standing in front of a hole getting ready to fight a beast from another dimension. Jessica looked at Dean, scared out of her mind. She felt a shift in the atmosphere, and, in a few seconds, something went around them, around her mind that confused her and then the moment was over. “What the hell was that?” Jessica asked as she got up.

                “That was Dean.” Rhodey said and when she looked at the man again, he was on the ground, passed out. Vision went up to him, held him and took him out of the room without another word. No one said anything as they looked around the room.

                They looked back at the news and there was nothing there. No news from Hong Kong. “What just happened?” Jessica asked. “The time stone.” Prym whispered.

                “Dean is okay, he passed out while unintentionally protecting our minds from rewinding to before that news event happened.” Vision said, floating into the room.

                “You’re saying he protected our minds? He can control our minds or something?” Jessica asked. Tony looked at her and she looked back at him, she felt more eyes on her.

                “No. He can read minds, sure, but he’s never controlled anyone.” Rhodey said.

                “His abilities are telekinesis, telepathy and as far as we know, all knowing. He can answer any question you have without really meaning to. He’s working on it.” Tony said.

                “So, he can’t control you?” Jessica asked, she was still not really sure. He was able to get Tony on his side, and everyone here believed him…

                “No.” Tony said. “Dean’s been controlled before, he wouldn’t do that to anyone else.” His tone was serious, and Jessica wanted to know his story. She nodded and looked towards the door.

                “So, he protected our minds? From what?” She asked again.

                “He protected it from the Time Stone.” Vision said, and Jessica felt realization hit. The time stone had turned back what happened in Hong Kong. Dean let them see what had actually happened.

                “We need to find this sorcerer.” Was the last thing said of the meeting before Tony left along with Rhodey, and Vision. Jessica sat and looked at Prym who shrugged and told her to join her for the tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know Jessica would be more hesitant about someone with mental powers, but I feel like her flippant attitude would fight off that hesitance and allow her to help. She's such a complicated character and I love her which is why I definitely want her in this story. I hope you guys liked it. I'll update soon. I promise. As always, comments keep me going.
> 
> Love always,  
> V


	23. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some conference action. I hope you enjoy.

_“Family isn’t always blood, it’s the people in your life who want you in theirs.”_

                Tony was impressed. Dean had suggested that in the time they had, they should build weapons and force fields around the large cities. He drew out blue prints and made little models to show Tony when he was ready. The first thing he showed Tony was a building that looked like a transmission tower. It would be built in the ruse of giving power during blackouts, but Tony would but a similar device as the arc to give it energy. It was a very smart way to keep people from worrying and, while testing it out, they would make it seem like it was a safety check.

                “I like the idea, make it look like a transmission tower so that the population wouldn’t be afraid. But, what do we do when the space ships come? The people would still see it, and the forcefields could protect them so long as the other guys don’t have technology to destroy them.” Tony asked. Dean nodded.

                “That’s the thing. We have to take it and test how far it goes because there are suburbs here and we want to build one of these in all the cities around the world. We’d have to speak to Ross on that front.” Dean said, his teeth clenched, and Tony looked at him wide eyed. Betty was sitting in on this meeting, she had been in and out of them, working there and in medical, making sure they had equipment to portably save lives.

                “What makes you think my dad would let it happen?” She said.

                “His career. Better safe then sorry, he would tell the government. And it wouldn’t be from alien attacks. He’d present it as military prep. ‘Our enemies have the weapons, as do we, but we can have the protection.’” Tony said simply. Dean nodded. “He already has secretary of defense, I doubt he’d say no to anything that’s actually defensive.”

                “Okay, so say we can build these… How long would it take and where would we put them? How long is the distance of their shield? What would the effect of these be on the earth’s magnetic force field?” Prym asked as she leaned up against the table and looked at the blueprints. Jessica nodded. “It wouldn’t do much to protect people if we’re destroying the very place we live.”

                “It wouldn’t be a magnetic field.” Rhodey said, looking at the papers as well. “The arc reactor, it’s energy, not magnetic. So, the forcefield would be energy output to protect the city, not a magnetic current against the one we already have.” Rhodey smirked at Dean. “You thought of everything.”

                “I thought up the blueprint. I’ll leave the actual engineering to you and Tony, and Dan if he so pleases.” That brought a laugh from the people in the room.

                “Okay so you also built a Death Ray?” Hunter asked, looking at the blueprint. Tony laughed and turned the page to it. “Oh my god, he did!” He said excitedly.

                “I think we can agree to disagree on that name.” Dean said flatly. Sam looked at his brother with a smirk. “I didn’t know you were a Star Wars geek.” Dean groaned and threw a pencil at his brother. “The Death Star is in Star Wars. The Death Ray is in Star Trek. Get your pop culture right.”

                “Anyway. I was thinking it would work well if it would be hidden in multiple government buildings and only able to point up. We wouldn’t want a war of the governments.” Dean said, then sighed. “It would also have to be passed through UN channels and might not even be allowed.”

                “I don’t see why not. There are extraterrestrial forces coming. They could use the weapons.” Vision said. He was so naive in his ideals of the government. But Dean knew that he was just being optimistic.

                “Vis, the governments of the world don’t want to remember what happened in New York. They don’t wanna believe that alien life exists.” Rhodey said.

                “No one wants to believe that anything exists. Most people want to live a blissful life of ignorance.” Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

                “And some want to drown their pain in…” Dan was cut off with a look from Dean.

                “Yes, Daniel. I drown my pain in alcohol. I’m a functioning alcoholic who can kick your ass, so I wouldn’t get on my bad side.” Jessica said. Tony smiled and nodded. “I wouldn’t wanna get on her bad side either.” He said. Jessica smiled at him.

                “So. We’re left with looking for proof. Can’t we say the stone told Vision?” Caitlyn said, looking up from the blueprints in front of her? “Or Thor sent Tony a message?”

                “I think they’d believe the Thor one. We’d have to make up a story though.” Betty said.

                “Thor’s world is struggling with balance and so he’s losing the ability to protect Earth and the other realms under his protection leaving it wide open for Thanos and his search for the stones?” Sam suggested.

                “That sounds like a plot of a movie, is that a plot of a movie, Sammy?” Dean said, smirking at his brother.

                “Would you watch it if it were, geek?” Dean glared half heartedly at his brother’s response, making Tony laugh.

                “I would actually.” Dean responded.

                “Jerk.” Sam said.

                “Bitch.” Dean replied, and everyone was tense until Sam and Dean smiled at each other. It was like they didn’t expect the brothers to be like that. Tony didn’t really know what to expect. Sam and Dean hung out on their own, but rarely with anyone else around. It was like they needed one day a week where they could just go to a bar and talk about the things going on. Tony sighed.

                “Okay, so we have forcefields, a death ray,” Dean groaned at the name, making Tony smile, “And a plan to present this information to the Accords council. Do we have anything else to discuss?”

                “Yeah. I found out who the sorcerer was.” Prym said. “Or well, he found me…” She said sheepishly. “I opened up a portal near his New York sanctum…”

                “You what?” Tony asked. He was sure his eyes were wide enough to pop out of his eye sockets. 

                “I was craving some food from J.G. Melon. It’s a pub on Bleeker Street, which is where the sanctum is…” She said and itched at her head, awkwardly. “Anyway, he felt the disturbance and next thing I know he’s standing in front of me, when I walk through the portal.” She shrugged and blushed. “He kind of caught me by surprise. Anyway! His name is Dr. Stephen Strange.”

                “Dr. Stephen Strange… Is that his real name?” Jessica asked. Everyone laughed as Prym nodded. “Yup! He used to be a real doctor too. Medical doctor I mean. He was supposed to operate on you, Tony before he was in an accident.”

                “Did you tell him anything?” Dean asked.

                “I told him that we’d like to speak to him, I gave him my number…” She said. Then looked at the table. “Was I wrong to?”  


                “Nah, you saved us some time. Thanks.” Tony saw Jessica smile at Dean’s words and he felt happy that she felt comfortable with his partner. He remembered what they had found out about what happened with Kilgrave and they weren’t happy with their findings.

                “Okay, so in a couple of days we’ll be able to visit Cage, he’ll be out then. We’re still searching for Danny Rand. And Dean is still trying to come to terms with the identity of the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. I think we can have another meeting like this in a month and see if we can come up with more possible allies.” Tony said and got up to stretch. He was finally able to relax. The King of Wakanda had to cut his trip short because of some things in his country. He had left behind Ayo, she had requested to stay and keep him updated on anything that was spoken about during the meetings of Thanos. She was present in these meetings but didn’t dare speak since she felt it wasn’t her place.

                In her time there, without T’Challa or the other Dora’s to watch her, she had changed. She was more relaxed and very talkative. She told stories of Wakanda and her people, her makeshift family, especially around Stephanie. She was slowly getting to know Stephanie and Tony felt like she wasn’t far from asking about her mother.

                He watched as only four people remained in the room. He looked at Prym as she shook her head. “Death Ray.” She said and then laughed at the sour face Dean pulled. “You guys are not going to call it that!”

                “How about the Killer Ray?” Rhodey asked.

                “You named yourself War Machine. We’re not having this conversation.” Dean said. Tony laughed at the three.

                “Okay, if you have a superhero name what would it be?” Rhodey asked with his arms crossed. He leaned on the table as he waited for Dean to answer. “Winchester.” Dean said and looked at Rhodey with amusement in his eyes. Tony smiled at that.

                “That’s so lame.” Rhodey said. Dean laughed. “You say that but you’re thinking about how cool it is.” The smirk on Dean’s face and the flat look Rhodey gave him made both Tony and Prym laugh.

                “Okay, okay, what would yours be Prym?”

                “Scryer, probably. I mean, I do have remote vision and the only other thing is I can open portals. Actually no, Dan is more of the scryer… I’d probably use Porter.” She shrugged and sat back down in a seat. She sighed. Tony watched as Dean looked at her wide eyed. “Oh my god the cringe.” Dean said and Tony bit his lip, trying not to laugh at Dean’s reaction. “Please stop thinking about that kind of thing when I’m around damn it!” The man said. Prym’s face turned red as she looked at Dean and then got up.

                “I’m going to go to my room and not come out for the next month. Goodbye.” She said and quickly left. Dean’s face was just as red, causing both Tony and Rhodey to crack up in laughter. Dean rubbed at his temples as he turned towards the two. “I think I’m going to bleach my mind. Excuse me.” And with that he left. Tony turned to Rhodey. “What do you think he heard her think?” Rhodey laughed.

                “Probably what she wanted to do to Strange.” He replied. Tony had to hold his sides from all his laughing. Poor Prym. Tony and Rhodey left the conference room and headed towards the lab. They could talk more about this kind of stuff later, it was time to get the blueprints off the page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I want to say something witty, but it's 5:11 am and I haven't slept yet, so I'm too tired to think of something funny to say. I hope you guys liked the chapter, it was kind of a filler chapter with a few jokes about Dean being a closet geek, because I can totally see him sitting there watching both Star Wars and Star Trek and liking Star Trek better because he can see the events actually happening.   
> Comments keep me going! Also shout out to Shannon_2003 for always commenting those hearts! They are so sweet! Thank you!   
> Love Always,   
> V


	24. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Cage is mentioned, and we meet Dr. Strange! Yay! Hope you enjoy!

_“Seen my share of Broken Halos that used to shine.”_

                Dean looked at the small Hispanic woman standing in the doorway. He had brought Prym with him, he did it to try to get over the awkwardness of him looking into her mind while she was thinking about how sexy Dr. Strange was. It was working for the most part. Claire Temple. She was looking at them expectantly. “Um, I’m sorry to bother you ma’am, but we heard that this is where Mr. Cage is currently staying.” Prym asked.

                “Who’s asking?” She asked, leaning against the doorway.

                “My name is Dean, I’m head of security at the Avengers Compound. This is Prymrose, she’s my right hand.”

                “Okay, what do the head of security and his right hand want with Luke?” She was suspicious.

                “I get you’re suspicious. I would be too.” Prym said. “But we aren’t here to make his life hard because he is bullet proof. We could actually use his help in our security department. Offer him a job.”

                “You wanna offer Luke a job? He just got out of prison.” Claire said.

                “Ms. Temple. I understand you’re skeptical, but with his abilities, he’d be a very valued member of our security team.” Dean said. He smiled at her as she sighed. “He’s not here.” She finally said.

                “Well, that’s no problem, we’ll leave our card with you.” Dean said. Prym nodded and pulled out the card with Dean and her numbers. “Whenever he’s available, have him call us and we’ll set up an appointment.” Dean said, a hand in his pant pocket. He nodded at Claire who took the card and nodded. They turned to leave before Claire spoke up.

                “You guys are only interested in him because of his abilities?”

                “Well, we wouldn’t mind a bulletproof man on our team. Mr. Stark is still healing and every time we leave the compound with him it’s a security risk because we don’t know which of his enemies are trying to go after him. Also, I don’t agree with him being locked up for the events that unfolded in Harlem.” Prym said, shrugging.

                “He wasn’t arrested for the events that unfolded in Harlem, he was arrested because he had escaped prison before and he was serving for that. Even if he had been innocent, the fact that he escaped from a federal prison is crime itself.” Dean said to Prym, who nodded her understanding and still shrugged. “He should have been pardoned either way.” Dean laughed and shook his head.

                “We apologize for taking up too much of your time.” Dean said and turned to leave. Prym right behind him.

                Dean and Prym made their way back to the compound, this time using the impala, because Dean wanted to have some time to think before reaching the compound again and he missed driving his baby. “What’s on your mind?” Prym said as looked at the man.

                “Nothing.” Dean said, not taking his eyes off the road.

                “I don’t need to be a mind reader to know something is up.” Prym said and gave Dean a pointed look. He let out a deep sigh and then looked around before landing back on the red light in front of him.

                “I was thinking back to when we first saw the whole Dr. Strange thing in Hong Kong.” Dean said. He didn’t say anything else. The conversation would have to wait till they were back at the compound and talking to Tony and Vision. He needed a plan to protect everyone against the powers of the infinity stones if he had the ability to.

                “What of them?” Prym asked. She was so curious. Dean rolled his eyes and gave her a pointed look. “Okay, you don’t wanna talk about it. I get that. Is it because you fainted?” The smirk on her face made Dean slam on the break. She jerked forward, caught off guard and glared at him. He was laughing.

                “I was knocked out. Fainting is what happens when you are stressed or shocked or some emotional crap like that. I was knocked out by the force of the time stone. There is a difference.” He said. Prym smirked and looked at him. The thoughts were loud and clear. _I still think you fainted._ Dean groaned and turned onto Beeker Street. He saw Prym’s face go dead neutral as they passed the sanctum and Dean couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

                “What are we doing here?” She said through her teeth.

                “I thought you were craving some… pub food.” Dean said teasingly. Prym gaped at him, her face turning red as she groaned. “Oh my god! You’re so evil, Dean. I swear, I’m going to tell Tony how evil you are.” Dean was shaking so bad from laughing so hard. He parked near the pub and got out.

                “I was thinking we could grab a drink.” He said, the smirk permanently on his face. Prym didn’t budge, actually, she shrunk into her seat. “Oh, come on, you didn’t think I’d drive all the way to Harlem and not make the trip to the sanctum?” Dean asked.

                “No.” Prym said. She was really red now. “Okay, well, you can portal your way home, if you don’t wanna see the good doctor.” Dean said and got out of the car. He walked a few steps and then heard the car door open. He turned and saw Prym standing there with her arms crossed. “I hate you.”

                “No, you don’t.” Dean said and continued walking. He heard Prym behind him as he walked up to 177A Beeker Street and knocked on the door. It took a few moments before the door opened and Dr. Strange stood there looking at them shocked and in civilian clothes. Prym blushed and looked away and Dean leaned at the door and looked at the man with a relaxed face. “Dr. Stephen Strange? We need to talk.” He said.            

                “Who are you and how did you find the Sanctum?” He asked Dean and then looked at Prym. That was when it dawned on him.

                “I suppose you’re the Winchester I was supposed to call?” Prym scratched at the back of her head as Dean looked at her with a smirk. “Nope that was her. I’m her brother, Dean.” Dr. Strange didn’t buy it.

                “Okay.” He said, not even blinking. His mind was blocked to Dean and it made the other man seem like a freaking wall.

                “Okay, I can spill everything out here, or I could tell you inside. You know, since you never called to ask about Prym’s powers or whatever, didn’t really get the whole story.” Dean said and then smirked at Prym again.

                “God, stay out of my head, Dean.” She said and rolled her eyes. Understanding shined in Strange’s eyes. “I couldn’t really contact her about her abilities because I was busy cleaning up a mess.”    

                “The mess of Hong Kong? Yeah we found you through that mess.” Dean said, his face back to neutral and Prym stood up straighter. Dr. Strange looked at him confused. The only people who were able to even recall what happened with Dormammu were the ones there in the sanctum or the ones who were safe in the other sanctums.

                “How’d you know about that?” He asked, then realized they were still in the streets of New York and opened the door wide enough for them to get in. “Might as well speak about this inside.” He didn’t seem so happy about it. Dean turned to Prym and smirked.

                “How’d you know about Hong Kong?” Strange asked as soon as the door was closed. Dean looked at him and then shrugged, going for the stairs and taking a seat, Prym following.

                “Well, Dean pretty much…” She shut her mouth when she saw Dean give her a look and then rolled her eyes. “He got knocked out by the time stone when his mind spread out to shield ours from it.” Dean rolled his eyes at her again.

                “I’m an inhuman, that’s how I have my powers of telepathy and telekinesis. Prym has the power to open portals and remote vision, although, she tends to forget about her power of remote vision.”

                “And that makes you siblings?” Strange asked, an eyebrow arched.

                “No, our experiences together make us siblings.” Prym replied and looked at him seriously. “We aren’t here to talk about that though, we’re here to talk about your stone.”

                “My stone?”

                “The Eye of Agamotto.” Dean said. His knowledge of it shocked the doctor.

                “Who are you?” He asked again.

                “We’re people trying to protect the Earth from a very bad being coming to take your stone as well as Vision’s.” Dean said. “I’m Dean, this is Prym, and we secretly work at the Avenger’s compound under Tony Stark’s protection so that we can protect the planet and everyone on it from what’s coming.” Dr. Strange looked at them like they were fools. That was the time that another Sorcerer walked in.

                “Wong.” Dr. Strange greeted.

                “Strange, who are these people?” He asked, his tone questioning but there was no heat, just curiosity.

                “They say they are here to talk about the Eye of Agamotto.” Dean sighed at that. “No, we’re here to talk about Thanos and him coming here to take your stone. He could care less about the relic of Agamotto, he wants the Time Stone.”

                “Thanos?” Wong asked. Dean nodded. “And Thanos is?”

                “A titan. He’s an alien, the one that sent the Chitahuri. Right?” Prym asked. Dean nodded. “He sent the Chitahuri here. Meaning he knew that the Reality stone, Space stone and the Time stone were all here. He inadvertently gave us the mind stone, but that’s beside the point. The point is he’s coming here because you have that stone and Vision has his mind stone.” Prym continued.

                “I don’t think he knew about the other stones, Prym. But the Tesseract was here, and he wanted the space stone.” Dean said and shrugged at the two men.

                “What stones are you talking about?” Dr. Strange asked. Dean looked at him like he was confused. “You honestly don’t know?” Dr. Strange shook his head.

                “Wow, I feel like an idiot, do you feel like an idiot Prym?” At his question Prym rolled her eyes and turned back to the doctor.

                “The infinity stones. You have one. You were wearing it in Hong Kong. Vision has one, in his head. The Tesseract has one incased within it. There are six all together and if Thanos gets his hands on them, he can get rid of half of all living beings in the universe with a snap of his fingers.” Prym said. She got up. “We don’t want to take the stone from you, we just want to ask you to help us fight him when he inevitably comes to do just that.” Prym was standing in front of Dr. Strange, eyes flaming with seriousness and Dr. Strange was taken back by her.

                “Hong Kong? You know what happened in Hong Kong?” Wong asked. Dean nodded. “We do.”

                “How is that possible?”

                “Well, Dean did sort of a mind shield. It was only the people that were in that room. I’m pretty sure it extended to a few others in the compound.”  

                “Okay. I have to say, they aren’t here on ill intent, Stephen. They might be telling the truth.”

                “If they were, why haven’t they gone to the government?” Stephen said.

                “Because the government would request proof and we can’t let them know that we got the answers from Death.” Prym said. Dean groaned and slapped his face with his hand. Prym thought about what she said, and her face turned red. “Okay, maybe I shouldn’t have said it like that.”

                “Ya, think?”

                “Death?” Wong asked. Stephen looked like he was going to laugh.

                “Yes, Billy.” Dean said and then smirked at a figure behind them. “You know, you’d have been a great help if you showed up when I was explaining this to Jessica.”

                “I was busy doing my job.” Billy said, scaring Wong and Stephen. Prym smiled wide. “You’re Billy! I didn’t get to thank you for saving Tony.”

                “I didn’t save him, I gave him more time.” Billy said. “He was supposed to die, but if Thanos had his way then the souls he would take wouldn’t even go to limbo. Also, Dean, I’m not your friend, remember, you killed me.”

                “I gave you a promotion!” He said.

                “What the hell is this?” Stephen said, he was no longer in civilian clothes and had a cape on him.

                “Oh honey, your sorcerer powers won’t work on me.” Billy said. Stephen didn’t listen and watched as his chains went through her. He looked at her confused, but she just gave him a look.

                “Only way you can kill death is with her scythe.” Dean said and smirked at Billy.

                “Yes, isn’t that how you killed my predecessor.” She asked. Dean nodded. “Do you guys believe in demons? Angels?”

                “Demons have known to possess one or two of our apprentices.” Wong said.

                “Then it isn’t that far fetched that Death is standing in your presence.” Dean smirked.

                “Okay, I’m willing to listen.” Stephen said. He jumped a bit when Billy disappeared.

                “Dr. Strange.” Prym began. “Stephen, please.” He said, making Prym smile and nod.

                “Okay, Stephen, we’re preparing for a war, and this war involves you because I can see that you’ve made New York your home.”

                “Prym, let me.” Dean said and stood up, looking at the two men. “Look, we’re a group of people who are doing all that we can to be prepared, but we don’t know what is on the other side. Billy only gave us so much and the rest I’ve gathered from my powers. As far as we know, the Titan is waiting for something to happen before he comes here and what that thing is, I don’t know. I do know though, that he’s going to come here and possibly wipe out half the population, and that could include every single one of the people I call family including children and innocent people. They don’t deserve what this man wants to do.

                “You were a doctor before you were a sorcerer. You took an oath to save people.” Dean said. Stephen looked at him with calm eyes. “So, help us save people.” Dean finished. Stephen looked at Wong, who shrugged. It was up to him.

                “Okay.” Was all he said. Prym looked at the man with her eyebrows raised. She looked at Dean and smiled. “Okay!” She said.

                “Awesome.” Dean said.

                “So, what now?” Wong asked.

                “Well, we have to get back to the compound. The kids would be getting back from school right now, probably wonder where we are.”

                “Kids?” Stephen asked.

                “Yeah, Dean did mention we’re Inhumans. They are too. Tony lets us stay at the compound to protect us from the government officials that want to hurt us, because we’re inhuman and they fear that.” Prym said. She looked scared herself, and you could tell how young she was.

                “If you guys need a place to stay… If the compound becomes unsafe, you’re more then welcome here.” Strange said and this shocked Prym, she looked up at him and nodded. “Thanks.”               Strange smiled at her and nodded.

                “Great, well, we better get going, we do have to drive all the way to upstate.” Dean said.

                “Don’t you have the ability to open a portal?” Stephen asked Prym.

                “He missed driving his impala.” Prym said. This made the two men laugh. “You are more then welcome to come into the compound, we’ll get a message to you about our next meeting to discuss what to do. If you need anything, you have my number.” She said and smiled at Stephen. Dean nodded, and they left to go back to the impala.

                “He’s not so bad.” Dean said as he got into his car. Prym smirked at him. “Oh please, you totally think he’s an asshole.” Dean clicked his teeth and then smiled at Prym, “Yeah, but I’m not the one that wants to get in his pants.” Prym’s face turned into a tomato as she slapped Dean’s arm causing him to laugh.

                It was a pleasant change, driving the long road to the compound after getting past the traffic in Manhattan. Dean relaxed as he drove and let the smile settle on his face. He looked at Prym for a split second, watching as she laid her head on the door with the window open. She let the air run over her and seemed to be sleeping, but Dean knew she was wide awake. He turned on the radio and let Broken Halos fill up the car, smiling as he drove towards the compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prym is totally crushing on the good doctor. Comments keep me going!   
> Love always,  
> V


	25. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Spiderman Homecoming action. Hope you enjoy.

_“And it’s been the ruin of many a poor boy, and God, I know, I’m one.”_

                Dean looked over the blueprints of the device he had just drawn. It was a communication device that was supposed to be able to reach Thor. That is if he was understanding the information he was getting right. He walked over to Tony who was going over specks for a new iron man suit. He dropped the prints on the desk and then pulled up a screen reading some of the information about the suit.

                “You wanna turn it into a nanotech suit? So, if it’s damaged it can repair itself?” Dean asked. He looked at Tony who was surprised for a second before a smile spread across his face. “Exactly. I’m trying to reconfigure the nanobots to help make it, but if I do this I’d need to have layers of nanobots within my body.” He said as he went over the information.

                “Well, you could always put them in a disk and connect it to the arc.” Dean said as he looked over Tony’s shoulder. Tony stopped typing whatever he was going to type and looked at Dean like he was the most brilliant being to walk the Earth.

                “That’s the best idea I’ve heard yet, and most of the ones I heard were from me.” Dean smiled at that and kissed Tony. He let Tony get back to doing what he was doing and turned back to inputting the blueprints into Friday’s servers. “Hey, Fri, run those by Tony when he gets a chance.” Dean said lowly as he finished up. Before Friday could reply an alert went off, it wasn’t intrusive, but it got Tony and Dean’s attention.

                “That’s the Hudson.” Dean said

                “Yeah, and that’s the vulture we told the feds about.” Tony said. Then Dean saw it the same time Tony did. “That’s the kid.” Tony said, anger in his voice. He watched as the vulture flew away and then a purple beam went through the middle of the ship.

                “Oh my god, that boat’s gonna go down.” Dean said, he was about to call off to Prym, but Tony already stepped into the suit. “Tony.” Dean called, but Tony was already out of the lab and in the air.

                “Friday, connect me to him!” Dean said. “Connected.” Friday replied.

                “You don’t need to worry about me straining myself Dean.” Tony said, but his voice was still angry.

                “Tony, you need to calm down before talking to the kid.” Dean said.

                “If he listened to me and let the big boys handle shit like this, I wouldn’t be so mad.”

                “You’re talking with your emotions, Tony.”

                “That’s so hypocritical coming from you!” Tony said, angry. Before Dean could speak again, Tony told Friday to cut the connection, which she did. Dean groaned.

                He watched the footage from both Peter’s and Tony’s suits. Peter did a great job of trying to keep the structure held with his webs. He was 98% successful, but that was just a tad bit short and Dean watched in horror as the webs began to snap. Peter tried everything he could to keep it up, but it was sinking. He jumped and shot his webs out, trying to hold the boat together that way, you could tell he was in pain.

                Dean started typing in commands on the keyboard to see where Tony was, and to his relief he was right by the boat. Seconds later, the mini drones they were working on came towards the ship. He could hear the anger in Tony’s voice as he spoke to Peter. “Hi Spiderman, band practice, was it?” He said. He pushed the two sides together, and then flew down to heat the metal to melt together. He saw as Peter followed him. “Mr. Stark! Hey Mr. Stark, I can do something, anything, what do you want me to do?”

                “I think you’ve done enough.” Tony said. He flew away. Dean thought he was going to come back to the compound, but he wasn’t. He watched as Tony circled around to where Peter was. He held his breath as Tony said, “Previously on Peter screws the pooch, I tell you to stay away from this, instead you hacked a multimillion dollar suit, so you could sneak around behind my back doing the one thing I told you not to do.” Dean bit his lip, trying not to say anything.

                “Is everyone okay?” Peter asked.

                “No thanks to you.”

                “No thanks to me? Those weapons were out there, and I tried to tell you about it, but you didn’t listen! None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me!” Peter was so upset, and Dean felt a pang in his chest for the kid. “If you even cared, you’d actually be here.” Peter said, walking towards the suit. In a second of distortion, the suit opened and let Tony step out. Dean watched as Peter stepped back in shock and Tony stepped over in anger.

                “I did listen. I told you I contacted the authorities. Alice was there, she heard. Did you know I was the only one who believed in you? Everyone else said I was crazy to recruit a fourteen-year-old kid.”

                “I’m fifteen.” Peter tried to correct.

                “No this is where you zip it! All right? The adult is talking. What if somebody had died tonight? Different story, right? Because that’s on you. And if you died, I feel like that’s on me. I don’t need that on my conscience.” Dean felt a pang, he should have known. Tony was angry because the kid had put himself and others in danger and Dean was trying to tell him that he shouldn’t be mad. He groaned.

                “Yes, sir. I’m sorry, I understand.” Peter said.

                “Sorry doesn’t cut it.” Tony said. It was a case of tough love, Dean finally understood. Tony wasn’t being too harsh on the kid because he had let it go before and the kid hadn’t listened.

                “I just wanted to be like you.” Peter said, and Dean looked on as Tony grew angry again, except it was the calm angry. “And I wanted you to be better. Okay it’s not working out, I’m going to need the suit back.” Dean felt his jaw drop.

                “For how long?” Peter asked.

                “Forever. Yeah, that’s how it works.” Tony said. Dean watched as Peter plead heartbreakingly for the suit.

                “This is all I have, I’m nothing without this suit.” He said, and Dean had to clench his teeth.

                “If you’re nothing without this suit, then you shouldn’t have it. Okay? God, I sound like my dad.” Dean heard Tony say and that made his heart break even more. Dean shut off the feed and turned towards the holograms. He felt like such an idiot for getting involved, but he didn’t understand what Tony was feeling. He took a deep breath and continued working on the device that would allow them to speak to Thor.

                A half hour later, Tony walked into the lab. He seemed upset and like he didn’t want to speak to anyone, but he walked past Dean and back to his station again. Dean didn’t look at him, letting him stew a bit. The air in the room felt like it could be cut with a knife with the tenseness. Dean sighed. “I’m sorry.” He whispered and turned towards the older man. His eyes were glazed over with tears. “I didn’t mean to get involved, I just… I didn’t understand what you were doing, and I jumped to conclusions because I let my emotions get the better of me and…” Dean was cut off when Tony held his hand.

                “I did let my emotions take over.” Tony said. “But I used the anger to do what I had to. Peter didn’t understand what I was saying the other night. Alice told you, she said he was a self-destructive kid who thought he could handle it because he had strength. I needed him to understand what had happened and that he couldn’t get away with it.”

                “And I get that.” Dean said. He looked at Tony, “I’m sorry you had to do that.”

                “Yeah. I’m not used to being the bad cop.” Tony said and smiled softly at Dean. “I’m sorry I called you a hypocrite.”

                “I’m not. I shouldn’t have told you that knowing full well I am a very emotional person.” Dean laughed. “Hell, last week I let my emotions take over with my own mother.”

                “You can’t really call her your mum… she’s like your age.” Dean laughed at Tony. He got up and kissed his boyfriend. Tony kissed back, and they hugged for a moment before Tony turned towards Dean’s screens.

                “Whatcha working on?”

                “A device that could possibly reach Thor.” Dean said, shrugging. Tony smiled at him and kissed him again before they both turned towards the screens and worked on the coding, together. Dean smiled as he let his shoulder touch Tony’s. Yeah, this was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the quoted lyrics could be used for both Peter and Tony. Like I could totally see Tony feeling like his father ruined him and he sounded like his dad when he told Peter he shouldn't have the suit if he was nothing without it. I also love the song house of the rising sun. If you guys want to know where the lyrics come from let me know! Some of them, like this one, have more than one version by many artists.   
> Comments keep me going!   
> Love always,   
> V


	26. 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little background on Alice and a presentation of a new character!  
> The song is arabic, it's called Mamnou3, which means forbidden. It's about being in an abusive relationship. I thought it was fitting.  
> WARNINGS before reading this chapter. It does mention abuse of young children as well as drug and alcohol use in an abusive way. Please do not read if you can be triggered by it. A quick summary to those who can't read to keep you updated:
> 
> Alice hears Peter asking Liz to the dance, she finds out her father listed her as a runaway. Dean takes her to Georgia, where she's from, and they visit her little brother Damon, who is ten, from the hospital*. 
> 
> That's all the important parts.  
> *Damon ingested Terragin powder.

_“_ _ممنوع. اضعف لأني قدامك_ _”_

_“It’s forbidden for me to be weaker when I’m before you.”_

                Alice walked the halls with the bathroom pass. She wasn’t really feeling like being in class and so she asked for the pass and roamed the halls while letting her mind think back to things weighing on her mind. For one, Friday informed her about a missing kid post on her. Another was the training she was doing and whether it was more important than school. Peter was another thing. He hadn’t even looked her way since the ferry incident. She heard about it from Tony and gone straight to him to yell at him.

                She had cried. She had spilled her heart out to him about how she felt and now he was ignoring her. She heard voices at the end of the corridor and snuck up to see who it was. “Hey, look, I, uh, I just wanted to apologize about the whole decathlon thing, that…”

                “It’s fine. Last week decathlon was the most important, but I almost died.” It was Liz and Peter talking about what had happened in Washington D.C. She bit her lip. She was there, on the ground with Michelle and she knew that the only reason that happened in Washington was because of the alien tech he had given Ned. Alice zoned out, thinking about it and when she zoned back in, she heard Peter say. “I guess you already have a date to homecoming.”

                  “Actually, I’ve been so busy planning it I never really got around to that part, so…” Liz said. Alice felt her heart hammering in her chest.

                “Uh, you wanna go with me?” Peter asked, and Alice swallowed the disappointment. Homecoming was a stupid joke anyway. She heard Liz say yes, but she was already walking away. She bit her lip as she walked back towards her class. Her head was shaking at this turn of events. She didn’t care. She had bigger issues to deal with. It was a few more classes to take anyway before she was allowed to go home, she could do it.

                She sat in chem as Peter told Ned about going with Liz to the dance. Michelle gave her a look and she shrugged it off. Mac was sitting to her right and gave her a look too, which she returned with a half glare. It was the last class of the day and she was ready to get out of there. By the time the bell rang, she slowly got her things and started walking towards the front doors. She sat on one of the stairs when everyone cleared the way and waited for one of her brothers to pick her up.

                “You’ve been looking down since breakfast.” Mac said, leaning against the stone railing behind her.

                “My dad finally filed me as a runaway.” She said. She hadn’t told anyone.

                “What?” Mac asked. She walked down two steps and stood in front of Alice. Alice looked at her with a stony face. “When?”

                “I don’t know. Friday told me today.” She said and looked out at the kids who were hanging around waiting for a ride or just hanging back because of sport events.

                “Friday told you what?” Leon asked, coming up behind her with Stephanie, Brody showed up somewhere along the lines.

                “That her dad filed her as a runaway. We need to tell Dean or Sam! Tony has to know.” Mac said.

                “He probably already does.” Alice said. “God, I was happy!” She said, loudly. Then took deep breaths. “I was happy not being under the shadow of his abusive ways.” She said with tears in her eyes. “I was so happy and now… now he’s trying to ruin everything!” She clenched her teeth before she looked away, face red. Liz was walking towards her.

                “Alice, what’s wrong?” The older girl asked.

                “Nothing.” Mac said and turned towards Liz. “She’s okay.” She smiled sweetly at the girl. Liz didn’t look like she believed Mac.

                “I didn’t ask you. I asked Alice.” Liz said, there was tension between the two. “I’m fine, Liz. Really. Just some personal things.” She said. She got up and pushed past everyone crowding her.

                Liz followed her though. “If this is about me going to homecoming with Peter… I’m sorry for not…”

                “No offense, Liz, but I could care less about homecoming right now. I have bigger issues in life.” Alice said and swallowed past the lump in her throat, pushing past Liz and Peter, who was behind the girl. He looked at her confused, but she didn’t give him anything and kept walking.

                “Alice.” She heard and turned towards Dean. He was getting out of the impala, wearing his suit and she felt her eyes break the hold on the tears she had been holding as she ran towards the man. He hugged her, and she let herself shake under his hold. “Hey, we’ll figure it out.” She heard Dean say.

                She watched her siblings climb into the impala, giving her the front seat. “Let’s get you home, we’ll talk about what we have to do.” Dean said. He saw Peter watching the scene unfold. He didn’t think twice about shaking his head at the kid who was taking a step towards him. They climbed into the impala and Alice watched as the few scattering people watched her leave. She felt so embarrassed.

                “It’s been a year.” She said. “I was fourteen when I left!”

                “I know.” Dean said.

                “Why is he just now filing me as a runaway?”

                “I can’t tell you, not while we’re in the car.” Dean said softly.

                “Dean, what aren’t you telling me?” Dean wasn’t looking at her. He was watching the road, which turned from Manhattan traffic to the calm streets of upstate. “We’re almost home. Let me explain when we get there.” Was all he told her. She sat on her nerves as they drove for another twenty minutes before reaching the compound.

                Once there, Dean told everyone but her to go into the compound and get changed and do their homework. He took Alice to the place where she was allowed to practice her fire. She looked at the trees and nature that usually helped calm her, but today, today she wasn’t able to relax.

                “Your father filed you as a runaway because authorities came to the house. You brother was found with drugs in his system, he’s in the hospital.” Dean said. “Your father said he was working and you should have been home. We’ve contacted the authorities and gave them our statement. You’ve been in my care for the past year.” Dean looked angry. “I’ve filed for custody of your brother.” Alice felt herself falling. She fell on her knees as she let the information sink in.

                “He’s only ten…” She said and blinked at the tears filling in her eyes. “Yes. And somehow, he got into your father’s stash and… He’s in the hospital. I can take you to see him, if you want. But before that, we need to get the story straight. You were on the police report after being kidnapped. You could use that. Tell them that I saved you and a few others, and you felt protected or safe, or whatever you want, really. I just need to corroborate your story with mine.” Alice nodded but the tears didn’t stop streaming.

                “Alice. I need to know, did he ever beat you?” Dean asked. Alice looked at him wide eyed before slowly nodding and letting out the sob she was trying so hard to hold back. “He used to use downer drugs and mixed it with alcohol.” She said, shaking. “He used to be a horrible drunk when he had downer drugs in his system. He… God did he do those things to my brother?” She asked, feeling disgusted and nauseous.

                “They believe he was beating him.” Dean said carefully. “We can be there in a second if you want, or we can take the few hours it would take to get to Georgia from here. It’s up to you.” Alice realized what he was doing. When she lived under her father, he didn’t give her choices. She didn’t have the ability to pick what she wanted, which is one of the reasons she left. That and he almost killed her.

                “I want to be there now. For my brother.”

                “Okay, but you have to understand that you have to tell them about the abuse. The reason why you left at fourteen.” Alice nodded. “I’m ready.” Was all she had to say. Dean nodded at her and got up from kneeling in front of her. He took his phone out, and as he dialed a number, Alice got up and brushed the grass from her knees. She was wearing a skirt today, and so her knees were a little red from the fall, if not a bit green from the grass. Prym opened a portal a few seconds later, walking out and hugging Alice tightly. She gave Alice a duffle bag, it was Alice’s go bag. Dean got one too. Something they thought they needed when they needed to go on a mission or leave the compound in a matter of seconds.

                “Thanks.” Alice said and smiled at her sister. Prym nodded and kissed Alice’s forehead. “Anything for you, princess.” She said. A few seconds later, they were opening a portal in front of an abandoned warehouse. Alice was confused. Prym was building up her ability to open portals farther, she was able to get to Florida, now, but that didn’t mean she could always get to the exact place they needed.

                “If we suddenly appeared in front of your childhood home, people would get scared.” Dean said. Alice nodded her understanding. Dean walked up to the warehouse, that wasn’t a warehouse… “It’s a safehouse. Tony has one in every state of the country.” Dean said. “It’s not under his name. We’re safe here.” Alice nodded and watched as Prym nodded at them. “If you need anything, I’m just one call away.” With that she opened a portal and left.

                Alice settled her things on a couch in the warehouse and looked at Dean. “What now?”

                “Now, you need to change. Wear some pants and a tee.” Dean said. He kept the suit on. She nodded and looked around the space. “The bathroom is through there.” Dean said and pointed at a door. Alice nodded again and grabbed her go bag.

                A few minutes later she was in a pair of jeans and an iron man t-shirt. Dean smirked at her shirt and she shrugged. “Tony told me to keep it in my bag.” Dean laughed at that. Tony had made sure each of the safehouses had a car and some extra clothes for anyone they needed to hide away. Dean removed the tarp off the car that was in this warehouse. Alice blinked at the Audi. “I didn’t take you for the Audi type.”

                “I’m not. I’ll never leave my baby.” Dean said and got behind the wheel, waiting for Alice to do the same. She shrugged and got in the passenger seat. “I do have to say the seats are much more comfortable.” Alice joked, and Dean looked at her like she was crazy. She put her seatbelt on and Dean was off towards her hometown, Adamsville. Alice swallowed as she thought of what the place was like now.

                “The nearest hospital is Grady Memorial Hospital.” Alice said lowly. She remembered from her stay there. Dean looked at her and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. “He won’t be able to hurt you again.” He said, Alice smirked at him. “No, he won’t.” She said. It was a promise. Dean nodded, smiling darkly as he drove towards the hospital Alice gave him.

                It was a few minutes before Dean and Alice were parking in front of the hospital. It wasn’t the planned first stop, but Alice had insisted that she go see her brother. Dean walked up to the receptionist and put on a small smile. “Hi, my name is Dean, this is Alice Greene, she’s here to see her brother.” The woman looked at Alice in shock. “Uh, yes. We have officers in front of his door, I’ll take you two down there, but I do need ID from you sir.” Dean nodded at that and handed her a New York State ID. Tony had made it for him. It was an official ID. But its address was Stark Tower, and not the compound.

                “Mr. Winchester, you live in Stark Tower?” The receptionist asked. “It’s my temporary home, as Mr. Stark’s bodyguard.” The woman nodded and then gave the ID back to Dean along with a visitor pass and turned towards Alice. “Do you have one dear, just for my records.” Before Alice could shake her head, Dean spoke up.

                “Could a school ID work?” The woman nodded.

                “Okay.” Alice said, and went to pull out hers before realizing she didn’t bring it and that even if she did, it would say she’s a Winchester. Dean smiled at her and pulled it out of his pocket. “I figured you’d forget it.” Alice saw that it said Greene on her name on that ID. She smiled thankfully at Dean.

                “Okay. You’re all set.” The receptionist said as she gave Alice the card and a visitor pass. “Follow me please.” She said after telling the other receptionist she was taking them back to the room. They walked the corridors for a few minutes, getting on the elevator to go up to the third floor and reaching the corridor where two officers stood in front of the door.

                “I have Alice Greene to see her brother.” The woman said. The officers looked at her confused, then looked at Alice. “We weren’t aware you were coming, we just got the statement from Mr. Winchester…” They looked at Dean at that moment. “I called on my way to pick her up from school.” The officers nodded and looked at Alice. “We were expecting you to go to your house… But you can see your brother for a few minutes, he’s sedated at the moment.” Alice nodded.

                “Um, can Dean come with me?” She asked. The officers shared a look, but then the older of the two nodded. “Sure.” Alice nodded and walked into the room after one of the police officers opened it for her. Dean followed her in, hanging back. Alice gasped at the sight before her. Her baby brother, connected to all these tubes and machines, just as she had a year prior… She swallowed and grabbed his small hand.

                “Hey, Day. I’m sorry for not being there for you. I’m so sorry.” She said as she felt tears pour from her eyes. She hugged her brother, cursing the day their mother left them to an abusive man. She felt Dean come up behind her. “Allie, the men want to take your statement.” She looked up at Dean, and nodded, trying to wipe her tears. “I’m just going to be outside, Damon, I’m not going far.” She said and let go of his hand. She took a deep breath and walked out the door to find two different officers standing there.

                “Ms. Greene.” Alice frowned at that. “Please. I don’t wanna be associated with that name.” She said through clenched teeth. She felt Dean put his hand on her shoulder and squeeze. “I’m a Winchester now.” She said, proudly.

                The officers were surprised by her words but nodded. “We’d like your statement. We were informed by the hospital personnel that you were admitted here a year ago?” Alice nodded.

                “My father…” She took a deep breath and looked at the door. “My father beat me and broke three of my ribs, my arm and caused me a concussion. I was barely awake when I called the police.” She swallowed past the lump.

                “Okay, we do have pictures, taken by a nurse around that time that had filed for child services to look into it, but by the time they got around to it, your father said you were out at a school trip? Without your statement, we couldn’t really get anything on him.” Alice smiled darkly. “I had runaway by then.”

                “So you ran away a year ago?” Alice nodded. “We have your name on a police report from another state, saying you were a witness and victim to kidnapping?” Alice nodded and swallowed again. “I gave them my statement.”

                “And how did you meet Mr. Winchester?” The officer asked.

                “Dean found out about the kidnappings, he was passing through the area at the time, going up to New York for a job interview with Mr. Stark, or someone working for him, to become Mr. Stark’s bodyguard. Him and his brother, Sam. When he heard what happened to us, he asked if anyone of us wanted to go with him, start over. All of us did. I mean, we were all mostly runaways or drifters.”

                “Actually, I was the one who called the police on the lady.” Dean said. “I had overheard her speaking about human trafficking, saying how they wouldn’t be missed because they were alone and wandering.” Alice looked at him and nodded.

                “I decided to go, and he enrolled me in a school in New York, helped me understand things, and he provided for me. He told me to see him as a brother, and I do. Dean is my older brother.” Alice said. The officers looked at each other and nodded.

                “Your father, did he lay his hands on you often?” The officers asked. Alice looked at them confused. “In any way abusive, prior to that event that led you to the hospital.” They said. She swallowed and looked at Dean. “It’s okay, Allie, they won’t judge you.”

                “Yes.” She said. Tears falling from her eyes again. She cleared her throat. “He beat me often, I usually defended my brother when he did something, and that man would take it out on me. He also said… I reminded him of my mother…” She looked down. She felt Dean stiffen. Alice took a deep breath before wiping at her tears. “What did he do to my brother?”

                They looked grimly at her. She looked at Dean who looked really angry. “It’s okay, you can tell her.” Dean said, voice low and very angry. They looked at Dean like he was crazy. “She’s a strong girl, she just showed you, and I’ve filed for custody of her brother, so you might as well say it.”

                “It looks like he gave your brother drugs, made him drink alcohol and beat him. The boy has two broken ribs, a fractured wrist, and heavy bruising on his face and body. A neighbor heard the shouts and called the police. They got there and were able to get him to the hospital in time, but your father, he insisted he wasn’t in the apartment. He hadn’t been there when the police arrived. He also wasn’t drunk, but he had drugs in his system.” One of the officers said. Alice looked wide eyed at him and then turned towards her brother. “I should’ve never left.” She said.

                “If you hadn’t left, you would have been the one in there.” Dean said. She looked at him and then shook her head, “Better me than him.” She said as she let the tears fall and let herself cry, she hugged Dean and he hugged her back.

                “I’ll let you guys back into the room.” The officers said and walked away. If Alice had her way, she’d have Mac here and healing the boy of all the injuries. “Before we go.” The policeman said. “There are things in the apartment, yours and your brother’s belongings, if you want to get them, let the officers at the door know and they will contact us to let you there. Your father is in jail right now, with your statement on paper and possibly on the stand, we could put him away for a long time.”

                “Can you leave her out of it?” Dean asked. “I don’t want her to see that monster.” The officers looked at each other. “We can talk about that with the judge.” The officer said before he nodded at the two and left. Dean watched them go and sighed. This was going to be one hell of a journey and she was tempted to call Tony or Rhodey to help speed it up.

                “What now?” Alice said, looking at her guardian. Dean smiled softly at her and nodded his head towards the room. “We wait for Damon to wake up.” Alice nodded and walked into the room, sitting in the seat by her kid brother. She saw Dean contemplating something and looked at him. “What’s up, old man?”

                “I’m not old.” Dean said, and Alice laughed at him. He sighed. “I was just wondering about how we should call Tony, update him and try to get him to pull some strings so that we can get this accomplished quickly.” Alice smiled. “I was actually thinking of calling him too.” Dean smiled and nodded at her, I’ll do it. You stay and watch over your brother.” She nodded and watched as he left the room. She turned to her brother and laid her head on the bed next to his hand, letting the sadness wash out of her, he was alive. Everything else was trivial at this point, but her brother was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments keep me going!  
> Love always,  
> V.


	27. 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Similar warnings as the last chapter, this one is a continuation from Dean's point of view. 
> 
> To anyone who might be triggered a quick summary to let you know what you might miss: 
> 
> Alice's dad is inhuman, which is where they got their inhuman gene. He gets sent to the raft after fighting Dean and the police officers. The officers let Dean take the kids home.

_“пощады не будет, я приду не один”_

_“There will be no mercy, I will not come alone.”_

                Dean stepped out of the hospital room, smiling at the officers, before making his way a few steps away to make the phone call.

                “How is she?” Was the first thing that came through on the other line. “She’s fine. She hasn’t seen her father. She’s in the room with her brother now.”

                “How is he?” Tony asked.

                “He’s… He’s beat up pretty bad, Tones.” Dean said, voice gruff as he thought about the ten year old kid laying in that hospital bed.

                “What can I do?” Tony asked.

                “No, what can we do? Alice is our family.” Rhodey said. Dean was surprised that the man was also on the line but understood, after he got a few more “yeah’s”, that he was on speaker.

                “I need someone to call the judge that has her father’s case. See if you can make it so that it’s quick and she doesn’t have to see him. Also, I need you guys to be very careful what you say around her when we get back. It could set her off and we don’t need that.” Dean sighed. “I just want this mess to be over already.”

                “Yeah, we do too.” Prym said. He could just imagine her. Probably a neutral face to keep the kids around her from really knowing how bad things are. Prym was the only one besides Dean to know Alice’s full story.

                “I need you guys to be on your best behavior while I’m not around. Also, let Sam know what’s going on. I didn’t get a chance to tell him since we left so quickly.” There were a few okays before Tony got on the line. “You’re not on speaker any more. I’m going to another room, hold on.”

                “Okay.” Dean said. He looked up to see the officers watching him. “Okay, I’m in the clear. How bad is it really?”

                “It’s bad, Tony. He… The officers who took her statement, they said she was in a similar shape a year ago… I can’t.” Dean stopped and took a deep breath. “The only thing keeping me from going to that son of a bitch’s jail cell and beating the living daylights out of him is Alice. She had to live with that monster for fourteen years, Tony.” He felt Tony sigh. “I’m sorry, I wish I was there. I’ll pull some strings. You should have both of them in your custody within a few hours, but I can’t make any promises.”

                “As long as they don’t go back to that monster.” Dean said. He sighed. “Do whatever you can, please.”

                “Okay, take care and lay low. I love you.” Dean smiled at Tony’s words, calming him just a bit.

                “I love you too.” He said and hung up the phone, walking back towards the room.

                “Mr. Winchester?” Dean looked at the man who asked for him.

                “Yes?”

                “What you’re doing for her… It’s a brave and kind gesture. We’d like to help in anyway we could.”

                “You don’t have to, Alice is family to me, now. She’s very near and dear to my heart and I’d go to the ends of the earth to make her happy, and if that means taking down the man who calls himself her father and taking in her brother, I’ll do it.”

                “Still. We want to help. When we heard that this was going on… I come from an abusive family, if I hadn’t had a man similar to you in my life growing up, I’d probably be on the streets of something.” One of the men said. Dean realized that there were a lot of kids like Alice around here and he wanted to do so much for them, but everything he would have done would be destroyed if he didn’t rid the world or the evil named Thanos first.

                “Honestly, it was fate. I didn’t go looking, and she didn’t try to find me. We both just happened to be in a situation that brought us together. If I hadn’t gone to that diner… If my mum hadn’t left me and my brother again, I’d probably never have met her.” Dean said and smiled at the ground. “Fate has a funny way of sneaking up on you and turning your life 180 degrees.” He looked up at the officers. “You wanna help? Try being friends with the kids on the street, show them there is a way out, or a way to make the neighborhood safe and protected. Yeah, that’s what you can do to help us. Make sure there aren’t other kids in the area that are in abusive homes.” Dean said and nodded, a small smile on his lips as he turned to where Alice was.

                He heard as the officers took his advice to heart. Change wasn’t something that happened in a day and night, especially to an area that was so beat down that the cops were afraid to really respond there. He walked in to see Alice and her brother curled against each other, sleeping soundly. Dean smiled and pulled up the blankets to cover them both as he sat in the chair, and let his head fall back. Today was a long day.

                He didn’t remember drifting off. Maybe it was twenty minutes or so, but he did remember waking up to hearing gunshots and that wasn’t something he should hear in a hospital. He jumped out of the chair and turned towards the door, Alice was up too. “Al, what’s wrong?” He heard the boy say and Dean turned his head to look at him. He was sickly pale and getting paler. The gun shots got closer to the door and Dean jumped into action. “Alice, keep him quiet and keep him safe. Call Prym as soon as you can.” Alice nodded and pulled out her phone.

                Dean opened the door and stepped out, only to step back in, dodging bullets. He looked outside to see the two officers shooting at a man who seemed bulletproof… no he was blocking them before they got to him. “You can’t stop me.” He said. Dean saw Alice go statue still from the corner of his eye. He looked at her confused before her heard. “I will see my son!” And it dawned on him. This man was Alice’s dad. Dean shook his head at her and stepped out. “Hey.” Dean said.

                The man looked at Dean and glared. “Who are you?” He sneered.

                “I’m Dean.” Dean said, calmly as he watched the man pull out a gun, ah so that’s where the bullets at this direction was coming from. He saw one of the officers had gotten shot in the arm.

                “You? The man who took my daughter?!” He shouted and started shooting. Dean used his telekinetic powers to stop the bullets from hitting anyone. He glanced at the man with a tilted head as he let the bullets fall. The man looked at him with shock in his eyes that quickly turned to anger as he started shooting more. “Get down!” Dean shouted at the officers and stopped the bullets once again. It was hard to do, he was used to moving a lot of things, especially when making dinner, but bullets were fast and stopping a few was hard already, but this guy had an automatic weapon.

                Dean stopped almost all of them, but one got through and shot him in the arm. He felt the pain but ignored it. “You gotta try harder than that.” He said to the angry man. He watched as the man threw his now empty automatic weapon and came towards Dean. For all Dean knew, this man could be strong, but he had to protect Alice. Dean used his muscle manipulation to do a flip and get behind the man, choking him. The man slammed Dean into the wall and Dean felt the air knock out of his lungs, but he kept his hold. Then the man got his hands on the gun wound and that’s when Dean let go, feeling the pain tenfold.

                He yelled as he went down. The man bringing his fists up and bringing them down on Dean’s face and upper body. Dean couldn’t get a chance to breathe, let alone get up and protect himself. He was used to fighting, but this, this was something weighing down on him that wasn’t just the man’s strength.

                “Dean!” Dean heard Alice shout. He watched as the man on top of him stopped with his beating and turned towards the girl.

                “Alice! Go! Take your brother and go!” Dean yelled. She didn’t budge, the tears down her face were never ending and Dean wanted to do something to stop it, but he couldn’t get up, something was holding him down.

                “No!” Alice shouted. She looked the man in the eye, her eyes turning an orange hue. “I will not let you hurt my family anymore!” She said at the man. “He isn’t your family!” The man said. “I am! Or have you forgotten that you whore!”

                “You are not family. Family doesn’t destroy one another. They don’t beat you down, they build you up, and Dean? Dean has helped me build myself up so that one day I can face monsters like you. You are not my family.” She said with anger dripping in every word.

                The man looked at her as fire grew around her hands and arms. Her eyes seemed to be flames as she pointed one hand at him. “Dean is my family. Sam, Tony, Rhodey, Vision, Steph, Prym, everyone at the compound, they are my family! Because they help me. They tease me but make me feel good about myself. They teach me and help me grow. They ask me for help and give me choices. They make me happy and healthy and that’s what family is, and I will not let you take that from me and I will show Damon what that is.” She was calm now. As if taking her fire and bringing it to the light calmed her. Dean looked at her with sad eyes as he continued to struggle to move his body.

                Then it struck him. He didn’t need to move his body to help Alice. He looked for any objects around and found a fire hydrant. He looked at it, focusing on unscrewing the screws and then quickly pushed it to hit her father’s head. It did and with the sound of metal hitting bones, Dean was able to breathe again and Alice was standing there looking at the monster she called her father, fire gone.

                Dean looked to see the officers were alive and had been held down by the same force as Dean. “You… You…” The younger of the two said, gun raised towards Dean as soon as he was mobile. The older of the two grabbed the gun and lowered it. He shook his head at the boy and looked at Dean. “You can take them. We’ll speak to the judge on your behalf. Thank you for saving our lives. The both of you.” He said and turned towards Alice. They handcuffed the man, Alice’s father, who didn’t deserve a name because that would make him a person, he wasn’t. He was a monster.

                “Thank you.” Dean said and a few seconds later, Prym was in the hospital room, scaring the poor ten year old and letting them get through to medical. “Are you okay?” Tony asked and stayed by Dean’s side the entire time the man was being healed. After they were safe and away from the horror show that was Alice’s father, Dean told Tony to call Ross and put the man on the raft, since it wasn’t safe for him to go into a regular prison. Tony had nodded and made that call instantly, telling the man to cover up what had happened, Ross complied quickly when Betty got involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I know I've been using a lot of foreign song lyrics lately, but that's because I love my foreign music! Lol. Comments keep me going!  
> Love always,  
> V


	28. 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from Stephanie's point of view! I hope you enjoy it! I had a little fun with this one, especially since I made Damon a character. He is a kid and you know what they say about kids, you want honesty, you go to them. Lol.

_“It’s something about the season we’re in.”_

                Stephanie was staring at the kid who was only ten, the youngest out of all of them. She was only there to see how Alice was doing but she could tell the kid was going through the same things they did. Alice and he were curled up together and, although Mac healed most of his wounds, she couldn’t do all because of the change he was going through. It was Mac who had realized it first, feeling it as she healed his face. He had blinked at her as the black eye was instantly healed and she had looked at him shocked, he looked so much like Alice.

                “He’s inhuman.” Mac said as she stood up after finishing up his healing. “I can’t do it all because he’s going through the change.” She said grimly, and Stephanie had seen the change in everyone’s features. They were all angry. “How?” Stephanie asked. Dean motioned for everyone to leave and they didn’t get the answer until they were in the communal area.

                “Her brother was given drugs by her father… The man seemed to be inhuman too.” Dean said grimly. “So, it’s safe to say Alice gets her inhuman gene from her dad.” Caitlyn said, sadness in her eyes.

                “Yes, but we need to tread lightly on the subject.” Dean said. And tread lightly they did, for a week. Now the kid was healthy enough to move out of medical, and Alice still didn’t go to school, afraid to leave her baby brother.

                Stephanie sighed as she watched them unpack some things into a bigger room that would be shared between Alice and her brother, Damon. He wouldn’t let anyone, but Alice, call him Day. She took their silence as an opportunity to speak to the both of them. “Hey, guys.” Damon had looked up, Alice had nodded at her before going back to unpacking. “Need any help?” Alice stopped and looked at the boxes, Damon was still staring.

                “Honestly, yeah.” Alice said, softly. Stephanie smiled and walked into the room. “Okay, mind if I ask Friday to put some music on?” Alice looked at Stephanie and smiled, shrugging. Stephanie took that as a que to do just that. “Fri, play my calm playlist, will ya?”

                “Sure thing, Steph.” Friday said and an instance later Gold Dust by Banners was playing. “Thanks!” Stephanie said as she opened a box. It had Damon’s clothes in it. “Hey, Damon, where is your dresser so I can put away your clothes.” She asked the ten-year-old. He was still staring at her but pointed at the dresser right next to him. She nodded. “Alright.” She said and ignored his eyes. It wasn’t clear what his powers were, and Dean and Tony said that it wouldn’t be as clear as theirs in the beginning, since he was so much younger.

                She opened the drawers and put the clothes away, color coding them since they all seemed like Pajamas or house clothes and started humming to her songs. After the song ended and Never Too Late by Three Days Grace played, the boy seemed to have gotten used to Stephanie’s presence.

                It took half of the Saturday to put everything away, Stephanie giving up half way and just using vines from a plant in the room, surprising Damon but he was more excited than scared. She smiled as she showed him what she could do. Alice smiled as well, continuing to do it the old-fashioned way, and by lunch time, they were fully moved in.

                Stephanie asked if Damon and Alice were hungry, because she was starving, but Damon hesitated in answering. “It’s okay to say you’re hungry, Damon.” Alice said, looking at her brother with sad eyes. Stephanie felt a pang of sorrow for her sister. She didn’t have a hard life, she had a good one given to her by her own father. Even though her mother wasn’t around, she had lived a fulfilled childhood. She bit her lip, as she looked at the boy, trying not to think about the horror that was Alice’s family life.

                “I am. I’m starving.” The boy said, and Alice smiled at him, ruffling his head. “Okay, well let’s get to the kitchen and get to eating.” Stephanie said, rubbing her hands together. She stood up as Alice laughed at her antics. “Wanna piggy back ride, kid?” She asked Damon who looked at her suspiciously for a second before shrugging and nodding. “Alright, hop on.” She said. Kneeling to his height. She didn’t say anything when she lifted up and his body was lighter than a feather.

                “Kid, we gotta fatten you up.” She said as she walked out of the room. “I can’t even feel you on my back.” Damon laughed. “That’s because you’re holding me up with air.” Stephanie smiled at that. “How’d you know?” She said surprise in her voice, but not on her face as she winked at Alice.

                “I can feel the wind.” He said, laughing. And Alice laughed with him. They were in the kitchen in a matter of seconds. Stephanie seeing Dean using his powers to make sandwiches. “Ooo, Sammiches!” Stephanie said as she kept Damon in place using the air and walking up to Dean to see what he was making.

                “Hey, guys, any preferences on sandwich type?” Dean said, softly and keeping his voice as calm and encouraging as possible.

                “I’m fine with Tuna.” Stephanie said, smiling at the pile of tuna sandwiches.

                “Did you make any BLTs?” Alice asked. The smirk on Dean’s face told her that he had. “I’m good with those, then.”

                “What about you, kid? You have any specific sandwich you want?” Dean said. Damon looked at him for a second, hesitating on what to say before mumbling, “I’ll eat anything you make.”

                “Things don’t work that way around here, kid. You gotta tell me what you want.” Dean said, softly. Stephanie felt a pang for the boy. He looked at the sandwich options and bit his lips. “I like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.” He said, and Stephanie saw Alice ruffle his hair. “He likes strawberry jelly, but he’s never tried other kinds, so whatever jelly we got you can make him.”

                “Good thing we have Strawberry jelly then.” Dean said and watched as Damon’s eyes turned from hesitant to awestruck at the movement of bread to the toaster and then the building of the PB and J sandwich without so much as a hand touching it. “Woah!” He said. “Magic.” He smiled at them.

                A few minutes later, Stephanie and Alice had set up the table, putting the sandwiches and the sides Dean had made. They had set Damon down next to Dean and let him help Dean put the sandwiches on plates.

                Stephanie thought about how they first got here. Since Alice and Dean had been back, Tony had been absent from the compound, only being around long enough to make sure Dean was alright and Alice and Damon had what they needed. He hadn’t actually met with the two, just made sure Dean got them what they needed and ordered Friday to get them what they were missing upon their request.

                Stephanie knew that the man was probably working on getting Alice here for good, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t miss him. She walked back into the kitchen after finishing the setting up of the table with Alice only to see Leon strut in, in his tiger form. She nearly growled at him, but she saw Damon looking at him with awe.

                The look on Dean’s face was awestricken and Stephanie and Alice shared a look as Damon walked up to Leon slowly, hand extended out. It was a matter of minutes and Leon was looking at the boy in human form, wonder in his eyes. “Woah.” Leon and Dean said as Damon looked at Leon shocked.

                “How’d you do that, little dude?” Leon asked. Stephanie was curious, but she was angry at the fourteen-year-old boy. “Leon, we said no animal forms in the kitchen.” Leon looked at her sheepishly. “We don’t need your shedding fur in our food.”

                “Sorry. I was wondering around and heard a sound.” He said. Dean looked at Leon. “You heard the sound right around the same time Damon became aware of your animal form.”

                “What’s that mean?” Damon said looking at the two.

                “It means, we finally know why you didn’t have any obvious powers.” Dean said, leaning against the counter and looking at the kid. Stephanie felt her eyes grow as she watched the scene in front of her.

                “No. No, Dean you said he wouldn’t be effected by it until he was older.”

                “I said, it’s possible. I didn’t say it was set in stone.” Dean replied to Alice’s outburst.

                “Dean.” Alice had said with fear in her eyes.

                “He can speak to animals. Or well, he could speak to Leon in his animal form, I doubt Leon could hear him now. I don’t think he could speak so much as he could command. Leon has more of a human brain, so he wasn’t really effected by it.” Dean said shrugging.

                “Wait so… he can command animals? Are you sure?” Leon asked.

                “No, I’m not, but it’s the only explanation I can think of, as to why he was about to understand you when you walked in here. By the way, Tiger? Really?” Dean asked as he watched the boy shrug. “I was in the mood to be big.”

                “So, we get him a dog and see if he can command it?” Stephanie asked, a smirk on her face. She had been begging Dean to let them have pets, but Dean had refused. He said Leon was pet enough, and every time Leon would turn into a predator animal and growl at Dean, who would smirk at him.

                “You really want a dog, that bad?” Dean asked and groaned as he heard Sam laughing behind him. “You want Dean to get you guys a dog, really? Dean of all people?”

                “Don’t start with me Sammy.” Dean said and glared at his brother.

                “Aw come on, they deserve to know the stories of their brave Dean running from a chihuahua.” The smirk on Sam’s face made everyone look at Dean and Stephanie couldn’t help but laugh.

                “Okay, I really want to hear that story!” Pepper said as she walked in with a few bags of clothes, followed by Tony. Stephanie perked up at the sight of the two.

                “Pepper! Tony!” She said, a big smile on her face as she went up to both and hugged them. Alice was right behind her, followed by Leon and Dean went up to kiss Pepper on the cheek and Tony on the lips.

                “Holy crap!” Damon said, shocking everyone standing there. “You’re Iron Man!” At his words everyone laughed. Tony nodded. “That I am.”

                “You’re gay!” Damon said, making Alice groaned. “Day, it’s rude to shout that out.” She said and shook her head. The boy blushed and kept looking on at the two in wonder. “You’re dating Tony Stark? That makes you like ten times cooler now.” Dean looked at the boy for a second before bursting out in laughter. “Well glad you think I’m finally cool, kid.” Dean said and ruffled the boy’s hair, unthinkingly. It was something he had gotten used to doing, to everyone. He’d done it to Stephanie on multiple occasions, but Damon wasn’t just anyone. He was a traumatized ten-year-old boy who never saw that kind of love from older male father figures.

                Everyone held their breath as Dean bit his lip. It took a beat for Damon to shrug, oblivious to the tension in the room. “I thought you were cool before, since you saved our lives and all, but now you’re cooler.” Dean laughed at that and Stephanie found herself shaking her head at the kid. Brody ran into the kitchen then, smiling at everyone. “What’s for lunch? I’m starving!” He said and beat everyone to the table. Stephanie rolled her eyes at the boy as she asked Friday to let everyone know that lunch was ready and to get there before Brody finished it all.

                She smiled as she watched Ayo walk in along with the others and felt a pang for the Wakandan woman who lost her sister. Ayo had opened up about her reasons for taking an interest in Stephanie at first, but now she saw the girl as a dear friend, and Stephanie felt the same about her.

                Ayo was under the impression that Stephanie’s mum was Wakandan as well, but there wasn’t really anything to solidify that claim except the fact that Stephanie looks a lot like Ayo’s sister. It could be possible, that Stephanie’s mother was Ayo’s older sister, but Stephanie had seen her mother. About two months before she had found herself kidnapped eight months ago. Ten months ago, when she was standing over her father’s grave, watching them put his casket in the ground, she came into contact with her mother.

                Her father never really talked about her. Maybe twice since she turned twelve and began asking questions. In his talks, he had mentioned that she was probably mentally ill, or did drugs because she was paranoid that someone was after her. Her mother wasn’t an American citizen, which is how he got custody of her. She remembered asking her father about how her mother looked, and he had told her to look in a mirror, that she was the spitting image of her except for her eyes. Those, he had said, were from his mother.

                Stephanie wasn’t sure if she was Ayo’s niece, but she didn’t want to believe it and then end up hurt when she found out that she wasn’t. She did, however, tell Ayo where her mother could be and if Ayo wanted to see for herself, she’d take her.

                It was planned to go after Alice and Damon set in and during spring break. A trip she would take with Ayo and one of the older people, Hunter or Prym. Someone to watch over her, and since Dean had to take care of everyone else, he couldn’t be gone for more than a few days. Stephanie sat next to Ayo, on her right was Dan, and she smiled at the simple food in front of her. She remembered the days with her dad where they would sit together in front of the tv and watch random shows like Friends or Star Trek and just eat sandwiches and chips. She grabbed a roast beef sandwich and filled up her plate with fries and sat back to enjoy her food as conversation continued around her. This is what she imagined a big family was like, and she wasn’t disappointed. Sure, she loved it when it was just her and her dad, but this, this made her feel like she belonged in an entire community, and she was happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments keep me going!   
> Love always,  
> V


	29. 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Sam and Dean time! Much needed too!

_“Yes siro gin'e imatza oo mi ban kyankum yes haskatza vor arantz kez, aprel yes chem uzum.”_

_“I knew the price of love and I understood one thing from life that without you, I don't want to live.”_

                Dean looked at Tony on the holographic screen. He smiled tightly as Tony and he talked about the accords. “You really think they’ll do that?” Dean asked. He wasn’t happy about Tony being anywhere he wasn’t. He was so over protective of the man ever since he was in his mind and saw the events that occurred in Siberia. “Yeah. I mean they already think I was hiding my being recovered so I don’t doubt that they’d send someone back with me to the compound to check up. I told them that I’ve kind of made it a safe haven to enhanced individuals who were hunted by the terrorist group, watchdogs.”

                “Did you say enhanced? And did you tell them most of them are kids?” Dean asked. He was worried.

                “No. I told them that it was the inhuman outbreak, and that many of them were young and afraid. That they didn’t ask for it to happen and that it did, so if we had them on our side from the start they would be there through out. They brought up the scarlet witch thing and Vision got upset. I had to tell them that she was upset because I had gone about it the wrong way and she blamed me for the death of her parents. It got into a big debate about how small minded she was and what punishments to give her when they catch her. Vision wasn’t really allowed in when that was being discussed, upon my request.”

                “Wow, I bet he was pissed at that.” Dean said with a laugh. “Did you tell them that you really were recovering?”

                “I told them the truth. That I was dying and was trying to find a way to stop it from happening…”

                “How’d they take that?”

                “They wanted to know why I wasn’t going after Rogers and his gang.”

                “What did you say?” Dean asked. He looked at his boyfriend with worry. The thing about holograms is, he couldn’t read Tony’s mind.

                “I told them that I was still traumatized from the last time I went up against Rogers and his best friend. The nice thing is the UN has this thing where they don’t force you to face your attacker or the person that caused your trauma. So, they said they’d put someone else on the case.”

                “That’s great! I hope you don’t have to worry about them anymore.” Dean said with a smile that fell when Tony nodded and sighed. “What’s wrong?”

                “I just… I hate that it still gets to me.” Tony said with a growl as he pulled his tie off.

                “They killed you Tony. It’s okay to be traumatized.” Dean said. He wanted to be there to comfort his boyfriend, but he had to stay at the compound and make sure that the plane touched down safely on this side. It was the kids’ homecoming too, so he was going to be there for them.

                “Yeah, but they don’t know that.” Tony said and sighed. “All they know is what they heard in the tabloids, or what they see.”

                “Which is stupid.” Dean said. “So, Lang and Barton turned themselves in?” Dean asked to change the subject.

                “Mm, Barton had the audacity to apologize to me. Lang, just kind of turned red with guilt I guess. Couldn’t really understand him. I told them that I was willing to take them in at the compound if they needed housing. Barton requested safety for his family so I kind of did it for them.”

                “Tony. You don’t owe him anything.” Dean said.

                “I don’t owe him, but I owe his wife and kids. If I had contacted him prior and told him what the accords were about, he’d have understood and not left her and the kids.” Tony said with a tight smile.

                “Okay, you need a smile! Wanna see what the kids are wearing for homecoming?” Dean said with a big smile that put a smile on Tony’s face.

                “Hold on, let me go to Rhodey and we can both coo over the kids’ choices.” Tony said and got up from where he was sitting. A door opened, he seemed to have passed a couple of guys in front of a room and then came up to another room. He knocked and after a bit of shuffling it opened to show Dean a disheveled and sleepy Rhodey.

                “What’s wrong?” The tired man said.

                “Nothing, snookums. I have Dean on the line.” This woke Rhodey up a bit before he looked at the camera.

                “Deano!” The colonel said enthusiastically. Dean had to admit he missed the older man.

                “Jimmy!” He said just as enthusiastically. “I got a surprise for you!”

                “Uncle Jimmy!” The kids shouted. They had taken to calling him that after they saw a movie where one of the characters was called that. “Kids! Wow you all look great! What’s the occasion?” Alice smiled at his words.

                “It’s homecoming. We’re going to the dance.” Stephanie said.

                “You guys look amazing.” Tony said and smiled at the colors they had chosen. The colors matched with the suits he made the kids. Alice was in a bold fiery red dress that hugged her curves and had a slit down from her mid-thigh. Stephanie was in an earthy forest green and black dress. It was black on top and the skirt had the forest green flowers. Caitlyn was in a deep magenta lace dress that was open in the back and reached mid-thigh. Leon was in a navy tux that looked great with the different skin tones he had. Brody was in a white tux and had a matching bowtie to Alice’s dress. Mac was in a burgundy two piece dress, the top was lace and the bottom was a mermaid style skirt. Trinity was in a deep yellow dress that looked great with her tan skin.

                “Thanks, Tones.” Alice said and sent him a kiss. He loved how amazing they all looked.

                “I’m glad you guys are happy.” He told them and they all nodded.

                “We’re glad you’re healthy.” They said back, and he laughed.

                 “Well it’s all thanks to your big brother.” He said. He and Rhodey laughed as Dean coughed.

                “Well, if you guys have nothing else to say to Tony or Rhodey, I need to talk business with them.” Dean said and watched all them shoo him off. “Take some good pics of them, will ya guys?” He asked Rose and Prym, who still had a strained relationship, but they were working past it. Dean walked back through the compound and into his office, which was officially made his office when he was officially put on the roster as head of security for the compound. He watched Tony and Rhodey sit at a table within the room Rhodey was staying in.

                “Happy said that the plane should get here while the kids are at homecoming, so they won’t see anything.”

                “You’re sure the alien tech could be used as weapons?” Rhodey asked.

                “I don’t want to make weapons out of it.” Tony said.

                “I know. But the alien tech can also be used as defense. It’s stuff we’ve never seen before. Elements from other planets and from other solar systems. When Thanos gets here, we’ll be ready with anything we can. I mean the Chitahuri were part of Thanos’ army. And if anything, it wouldn’t hurt to get our hands on some alien weapons to fight off the bad guys.” Dean said.

                “So, we’re not looping the kids in on this?” Rhodey asked.

                “Let them be teenagers for as long as they can be.” Tony said, Dean nodding along. “Agreed. I have Dan working on what we can so far, but the device to contact Thor won’t work because we don’t have the right tech. Also, with everything going on, and us still not being able to take this vulture guy out of the equation, we need to be more vigilant. Maybe we can get the guy to come to our side.”

                “Come to our side? Dean that’s crazy talk. He’s selling these weapons to the highest bidder. To street thugs. We have no idea who he is or what he’s going to do next. Besides, we don’t know if he’s the one who’s creating the weapons or just the leader.” Rhodey said.

                “Jimmy. The weapons took out an entire sandwich shop.” Dean said. He sighed. “Look, I don’t like him either, but those weapons could work so good in fighting the aliens coming here.”

                “No way. We get him, we take him out. As soon as we’re stateside again, we’ll discuss what to do with him.” Rhodey said.

                “Rhodey is right. We have one meeting in the morning to discuss what to do with Lang and Barton, the council’s final decisions and then we’re on the first flight out of here and back to you.”

                “Dean.” Rose said coming into the office. “The kids are at the high school, Prym got them there safely, thought you should know. We’re going to hang outside the school incase anything happens, you need anything?” Dean smiled at the girl and shook his head. “No, thanks. Uh, actually, who’s with Damon?”

                “Oh, Damon is with Kole. Also, Sam called and said he was on his way here. Something about the plane getting loaded up.”

                “Thanks Rose.” Dean said and smiled at her. She smiled back before frowning at the withering plant in Dean’s office.

                “You should water this more.” She said and gave it life. She had that ability to control plants, that means giving them life and making them grow and move.

                “I am usually so busy that I forget it, but I’ll try.” She smiled, nodded, and walked out.

                “I’ll be waiting for when you get here. Should I be expecting any surprises?” Dean said after sighing. He was really stressed out, it wasn’t a good sign that he felt completely awful about letting the kids out of the compound that night.

                “Barton is going to need housing possibly.” Tony said. It was fast and if Dean was anyone else he wouldn’t have heard it.

                “Wait what?” He asked, almost shouting. At that moment there was a knock on the other side of the call and Dean almost wanted to kill whoever it was that interrupted their conversation.

                “Oh, saved by the knock. I gotta go, love you. Bye!” And with that Tony hung up. Dean glared at the phone in his hand. He was going to call him back later and give him a piece of his mind, well it was after midnight for him. He’d be back by five in the morning. Dean sighed, all he really wanted was Tony back with him safe and not get this icky feeling that something was going to happen in the next twelve hours.

                “What’s with the face?” Dean heard from the doorway. He looked up to see his brother leaning against the frame.

                “Sammy, good to see you have joined us peasants.” Dean snarked.

                “Oh har, har. Really, what’s wrong? You got that frustrated about a case face.”

                “The kids are at their school for homecoming and the shipment is coming and I can’t help but feel like I made a bad choice putting both those things on the same day.” Dean said with a sigh of utter frustration.

                “Well, you did want to keep them in the dark about it. Also, don’t you have Prym, Hunter and Rose hanging around outside the school?” Sam said in his “voice of reason” voice.

                “Yeah, but I still got this feeling in my gut.” He said.

                “Yeah. It’s called worry. Most parents get it when they are overprotective.”

                “I’m not their parent.” Dean said, halfheartedly glaring at his brother.

                “Yeah you are. I mean, most of them think of me as big bro Sammy, because I’m not really active in their lives. You, they listen to and come to with their problems. They contact you if anything goes wrong and it’s like they trust you with everything. I know that’s not what we had with dad, but that’s what Stephanie had with her dad. That’s what Trinity had with both her parents. Brody with his uncle. You’re their guardian. The parent figure in their lives and you took on the role too. I mean you were more of a dad to me than dad and you’re only four years older than me.”

                “When did you get so wise.” Dean said with a smile. “Still. I don’t want to replace the parents they had. I mean I’ll always be there for them. That’s why I call them my siblings. Because they are family. But they aren’t my kids.”

                “I was always wise.” Sam scoffed and then looked at Dean. “They are too your kids. Not like you could deny them calling you dad. I think it would melt all that ice left in your heart.” Dean squinted at his brother.

                “You’re so annoying. Anyway, has Happy sent off the plane?”

                “No. He’s still loading it. Said something about making sure the cloaking device works.” Dean nodded and looked at his papers. “When was the last time you got some rest?” Sam asked.

                “I slept last night.” Dean said without looking up.

                “Friday?”

                “It has been 48 hours since Dean has slept, Sam.” Friday’s voice rang through the office.

                “I’m replacing you Friday. You are no longer going to be the AI of this compound, I’m going to make it official with Tony.” Dean grumbled.

                “Dean. 48 hours?”

                “I’ve gone longer.” Dean said, he rubbed at his eyes.

                “Yeah? Well, that was months ago! Your body got used to the normal sleep schedules.” Sam said. Dean slammed the folder he was looking through down at the desk and looked at Sam.

                “Oh yeah? And how exactly do you know this? You’ve not been here. For all you know I could be up every night and sleeping two hours. I’m fine, as soon as that plane lands and Tony comes in through those doors, I’ll be fine.” Sam looked at his brother with a clenched jaw. Dean took a deep breath. Causing him to yawn and then he rubbed his eyes again. “Look, I’m sorry.” Dean said. “I am extremely tired, but I have so much work to do and I’m worrying too much about something that shouldn’t be as big as it is. I’m letting my emotions take over and I didn’t mean any of that.”

                “No. No, you’re right. I’ve not been here and I’m sorry. I should be helping out more with the kids. I shouldn’t be only showing up when we have meetings about what to do with Thanos. I’ve … It’s just what happened with mum really affected me. I couldn’t look at you and not see how upset you were when you told me her thoughts. Also, I’m really trying to make things work with Pepper. I really want to start a life with her. I think I may even want the marry her.

                “I… I shouldn’t use any excuses. I’ll try to be around and help with the kids as much as possible.” Sam smiled and looked at his hands. He really was remorseful for missing so much while trying to build a relationship with Pepper.

                “Don’t be. Sorry I mean. You deserve a life. I took that away from you, more times than I care to count. But, I am exhausted. I just lashed out because my brain can only fight my body’s needs for so long. And then Tony shocks me with the news that Clint Barton and Family might be moving in and I just freaked. Sorry.”

                “Don’t worry about it.”

                “Jerk.”

                “Bitch.”

                It was like just those words really relaxed the brothers. A routine they did when they were young. Something just between them. They nodded and smiled at random spots on the wall. After a few moments the conversation picked up again.

                “So, the Barton family?” Sam asked.

                “God, please don’t remind me. Tony sprung it on me while I was talking to him and Rhodey. Appearantly the man had decided to come back to the states for the sake of his wife and kids. He didn’t know what the accords were about, he was just helping out a friend, blah blah blah.” Dean said. “Some crap about probation and having to be here because of the safety of his family.” Dean was frustrated.

                “Well, we don’t turn our backs on people in need, Dean.”

                “Yeah? Well I don’t mind helping his family. Him? He helped the assholes who almost got my boyfriend killed.” Dean grumbled.

                “I get that. And we’ll give him the cold shoulder. But can we not do it in front of the kids? I mean it’s bad enough we’re keeping this a secret from them. We should tell them as soon as they get back tonight.”

                “Oh that’ll be fun. I have to call Jessica in the morning and let her know too. She asked me to keep her posted. Being the head of security at the compound is so stressful. Who knew jobs could be so stressful.” Dean said making his younger brother laugh. He smiled and looked at the file on his desk.

                “Once we can get these weapons and tech safely to the compound, I’ll feel some ease. Lately I’ve had this gut feeling about the vulture guy that attacked Spiderman, and it’s not one of those good ones.”

                “Your instincts telling you to not let it go?” Sam asked, leaning his elbows on his knees.

                “My instincts is to bring the kids back here along with Peter and postpone the whole thing till we can have a suit in the sky. I just have a sinking feeling in my stomach that something is going to happen tonight. That someone might get hurt.” Dean said.

                “And we have no clue who this Vulture guy is?” Sam asked.

                “If we did, he’d be at the raft right now.” Dean said.

                “He’s not enhanced though?” Sam said, but it sounded more like a question then a statement.

                “Barton wasn’t either. Or Sam Wilson. Or Lang. The only enhanced person there was Wanda Maximoff. But because both Wilson and Barton were avengers and highly trained operatives, they were required to go into the raft. Not that it did much good since Rogers broke them out. All of them.”

                “Yeah but two of them gave themselves up.” Sam stated. “That’s got to count for something.”

                “I don’t know. I think I’m just being paranoid because of the feeling my stomach.” Dean said.

                “Look. Why don’t we make the plane a decoy? Prym could open a portal and you and Hunter could move everything, with my help, to the area now.” Sam said. Dean looked at him and smiled.

                “And you got the muscle?” Sam laughed at Dean’s words and shook his head. “Yeah, okay. I’ll call Prym.” He got up and dialed the girls number. The pit in his stomach easing up just a bit. He smiled at his brother as Prym answered. He instructed her of Sam’s plan. They left Rose to watch the kids, her power making her more than strong enough to handle protection till help can come. They quickly created a diversion, filling the plane with fake cases full of fake tech, and Dean felt his lungs take the first deep breath since the night began. He decided it was time to have some beer with his brother and left Hunter and Prym to return to Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I really had fun writing this. Especially with Tony dodging Dean's yelling and then Sam getting the butt end of it. xD Comments keep me going!   
> Love Always,   
> V


	30. 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I just started my summer courses and I've been overwhelmed. Summer classes are like six weeks of hell... Lol. I have to take anatomy and physiology and the lab that goes with it, as well as Algebra, which means updates are going to have to be a weekly thing, so on the days I don't have classes which are friday-sunday. Anyway. I hope you like this chapter!

_“Back from the edge, back from the dead.”_

Tony hung up the phone on Dean before his boyfriend could flip out on his news. He looked at Rhodey questioningly and got up to go to his friend’s door. He opened it a bit and looked out to see Barton hanging out there with one of the man that was supposed to be guarding his door.

                “Barton.” He said and watched the man look up and give him a sheepish smile. “Stark. Uh, Hi.”

                “Hi. What are you doing out in the hall way in the middle of the night?”

                “I, uh. I kind of wanted to talk to you guys. I heard some of the things you said in the council meeting while waiting for them to say what they were going to do with us, and I wanted to talk to you about it…” He said. He rubbed at the back of his neck, as if being there made him uncomfortable.

                Tony looked back in the room at Rhodey who gave slight nod. He sighed and opened the door. “It’s okay. We won’t let him out of our sights. While we talk to him, you and your friend can go get some coffee or something.” The man who was guarding Barton hesitated before nodding and walking off with his partner. “Come in.” Tony said.

                “Is it true?” Clint asked as he walked in. He didn’t waste any time in trying to get answers to his questions.

                “Is what true?” Rhodey asked.

                “That they tried to kill you?” Barton asked looking at Tony. Tony laughed humorlessly. He took a deep breath and rubbed at his arc reactor. Something he’d begun to do when he got it put back in and started having new nightmares about the bunker.

                “They didn’t try.” Rhodey said.

                “Rhodey.” Tony said, warningly.

                “No. Tony. If Dean were here, he’d set Barton straight.” Rhodey said through clenched teeth. “Your so-called hero.” He said, getting up and standing in front of Clint. “He did kill my best friend. My brother. Tony was dead. If it hadn’t been for…” Tony cut Rhodey off again.

                “That’s enough. I don’t want to hear about it.” He was getting a flashback about the events. His breathing tense and shallow.

                “You died?” Clint asked. “Like flatlined for a bit?” Clint asked.

                “Tony, look at me.” Rhodey said and walked over to his best friend. “I’m sorry, take deep breaths. Follow my breathing.” He said and grabbed Tony’s hand and put it over his chest and took deep breaths, guiding Tony. Tony took a few deep breaths before he was back in the room with Rhodey and Barton and not at the Bunker with Rogers and Barnes.

                “I didn’t flatline for a bit.” Tony said, looking at Barton shakily. “I met death and she gave me an option of life or death.” Rhodey looked at his friend. “It’s funny. You just want to give up. Let the pain end. You watch the man you believed to be your friend choose someone else over you. Watch as he blamed you for keeping secrets and ruining lives and he was the one who did it. I had to watch my parents die on a screen. You know what that does to someone? To believe that they died because your father was a drunken idiot only to have it unravel before your eyes that an assassin was sent after your father and that assassin was in the same room as you?” Tony said. He wasn’t looking at the two in the room. He was staring at the wall trying not to take his mind to that night.

                “The last thing I expected was for Rogers to know his best friend _murdered_ my parents. He kept it from me than he _lied_. To protect his own ass. To use my resources to find his friend. And you, Barton. You saw so much good in him and so much bad in me that you just assumed I was on the wrong side of all this.” Tony said. He had, at one point, fallen to the floor. Probably during his little panic attack. He got up and walked towards the man he once thought of as a friend.

                “I’m not going to answer any more of your questions. You’ll be housed at the compound, under house arrest. Your wife and kids will be there as well. They will be picked up once we are stateside. Your kids will be enrolled in schools in the area, your wife employed so she can feel some sort of normalcy. You, however, will not gain any privileges until the UN allows it. And you will follow the rules the head of security at the compound gives you, or it will be back to a prison cell for you.” Rhodey looked at his friend, frowning.

                “Go to bed. I’ll watch him till his guards come back. Knowing Dean, he’ll probably call you before the trail.” Tony looked at his friend, as if to ask if he were sure. Rhodey nodded and Tony almost accepted the offer. He was exhausted, he was frustrated, and most of all he just missed his boyfriend and the sleep that he got when he was in his boyfriend’s hands.

                “I don’t think that’s what I wanna hear the first thing I wake up. Besides, I’m too wired to sleep.” Rhodey gave his oldest friend a look that shouted disbelief. “I am. The plane is being moved tonight, and I trust Dean and Happy, but I can’t help feeling uneasy.”

                “I love how you say your trust them and then you follow that up with a but.” Rhodey said. He laughed at Tony’s sour face as the man sat on the bed and tried to relax.

                “Look, Stark…” Barton said and sat on one of the chairs in the room. “I’m sorry.” He said. It was almost sincere. Maybe it was, Tony didn’t want to believe it though, he’d been there, done that.

                “Are you sorry that I didn’t die? Or that you got caught?” Tony said. Rhodey gave him a look and they both turned towards Barton.

                “Neither. I’m sorry I made you feel like you were the bad guy. That I didn’t treat you like a teammate and a friend. I’m sorry about what I said on the Raft. I’m sorry that I blamed you for everything because I couldn’t get the idea of you only being about yourself and your image out of my head.” Clint said. He sounded defeated. “I was so sure that Nat had it right about you.”

                “Well Nat signed the accords.” Tony said. He looked at Barton pointedly. “Also, when she gets caught she’ll mostly get a slap on the wrist, unless she’s with Rogers then she’ll get cuffed and shoved in a floating prison.”

                “Yeah well, she also let loose shield files.” Barton said.

                “That strain your friendship, did it?” Tony asked, unsympathetically.

                “No, I understood why she did it. I didn’t understand why she signed though. I guess I did. I mean she always wanted a way out.” Clint said looking lost in thought.

                “You two are trained spies. I doubt she wanted out. I think she just liked living in a life where she was always looking over her shoulder.” Rhodey said.

                “Yeah, you think you know a person.” Clint said. “Hey, can I ask you something?” He said, looking at Rhodey. Tony shrugged when Rhodey looked at him then nodded at Barton.

                “How’d you survive? I mean I heard that you became paralyzed, after…”

                “I would have stayed that way.” Rhodey said. “Tony fixed it.” Clint nodded at this news, accepting it rather easily.

                “So, can I at least ask about this alien threat you guys talked about?” Barton asked. Tony yawned and clicked his mouth shut quickly when he heard Barton’s question.

                “How long were you in the room?”

                “The entire time. They want me to make inputs to the accords as well, give them reasons for why I was against them.” Tony and Rhodey looked at each other for a few seconds, as if communicating with their eyes.

                “Fine.” Tony said after a few moments. Barton figured Rhodey won. “His name is Thanos. He sent Loki with the Chitahuri.”

                “Wait, I thought Loki was working on his own.”

                “Nope. He was given the mind stone by Thanos to retrieve the others that are here.” Rhodey said.

                “How do you guys know?”

                “We… Death told Tony. It was why she wanted him to live.”

                “You wanna sound crazier?”

                “Well obviously he didn’t believe Thor reached out to us.” Rhodey said, looking at Tony with frustration.

                “So Death… gave you the option of living or dying because of Thanos?”

                “See, he thinks we’re bonkers.” Tony said smiling angrily at Rhodey.

                “No, I just don’t get it. Why you? I mean not that I’m complaining but why does she need you alive. She…” Barton laughed and shook his head.

                “Wouldn’t Death want more… death?” Barton asked, confused.

                “It would be great if Billy were here to tell you why. She didn’t give me that information.” Tony said. “Just that it wouldn’t be so great if half the population was destroyed.”

                “I bet you Dean would know.” Rhodey said snickering. Tony glared at him. “I’m not calling him.” He said stubbornly.

                “Afraid he’ll yell your ear off? I mean it’d be better to fix it before he does it in person.”

                “That’s not the reason. He’s already running on no sleep, he’s worried, stressed and frustrated and I don’t want to add to it tonight. Besides, he’s with Sam, hopefully, and things will be great, hopefully.” Tony said and sighed.

                “That’s a lot of hopefuls for a futurist.” Rhodey said smirking.

                “Yeah. Tell me about it.”

                “So, who’s Dean?”

                “The new head of security at the compound.” Rhodey said.

                “What happened to Maria?”

                “She… Well she works for SI not the compound. The UN didn’t want it to turn to shield, since you know, some of them considered Shield an enemy and not an ally. They didn’t care about the personnel, but they didn’t want any heads of any departments to be former shield agents.”

                “So, you choose a guy named Dean. Seems like someone you really trust.” Barton said. Tony was about to say something before Barton spoke up again. “I’m glad you found some. Uh, people you can fully trust, I mean.”

                “He’s always had that. Pepper, Happy, Me.” Rhodey said defensively.

                “I meant people he saw often. How often does he see you, Colonel?” Rhodey was about to say something before closing his mouth and letting what Barton said sink in.

                “I trusted you guys.” Tony said, matter-of-fact.

                “But not fully.” Barton said, arguing. “Look. You trusted us to have your back on the field. How many times did you leave the tower with us in civilian clothes?”

                “We had shawarma after the Battle of New York.”

                “Yeah, and you started having food delivered to the tower when we all moved in. Your excuse was that you didn’t want us bombarded with media and stuff, not that I’m complaining, I just think you didn’t want people seeing you with us in your Tony Stark image.”

                Tony looked at Barton, he understood what he was saying but that wasn’t it at all. Barton had the ideas of what he was doing all twisted up. “You know, you say that, but that’s not it at all.” He said, looking at his ex-teammate. “I grew up being Tony Stark. I am Tony Stark. I grew up in the spotlight, with flashes in my face everyday from day one. At one point I couldn’t handle it because I was in the spotlight even as I mourned my parents and I strayed creating a name for myself as a playboy and a drunk drug headed genius. The only reason I didn’t go out with you guys in my civilian clothes is because I didn’t want to tarnish the Avengers name with my own bad reputation. I had parties and charity events where you guys were, but I never mingled much with you because I didn’t know how to do it without the media taking it and spinning. I mean there is a Tony Stark gay sex tape swirling out on the internet between the other ones. They could have taking us joking and made you or Bruce or any of the others, as something sexual and romantic and it wouldn’t have been fun. It would have strained the already strained relationship more and it would have made things extremely awkward.”

                Rhodey couldn’t help but cover a laugh with the back of his hand. Tony gave him a warning look. “I’m just remembering that one time I got caught leaving your apartment in MIT and they assumed we were sleeping together because we pulled an all nighter to write our thesis.” Tony looked at him for a second before bursting out laughing.

                “Oh my god, my dad nearly had a heart attack because he didn’t want you to be gay and he really liked you. He was so confused.” Tony said laughing, Rhodey let his bubbling laughter loose and they went into a fit. Barton looked at them smiling and nodding.

                “God, you know he pulled me aside and gave me the talk?”

                “No way.” Tony said and laughed, shaking his head.

                “Yeah. Once I cleared everything up he told me to give the message to anyone who you dated in the future. Of course, I did it without his asking, but he said that it would sound way less threatening and more like a big brother thing if it came from me and not the owner of a multimillion – at the time – dollar weapons company.” Tony stopped laughing and looked at Rhodey sadly. Rhodey looked at him and smirked. “Of course, I did give it to a certain someone recently.”

                “You didn’t.” Tony said frowning. “I would have been told.” Rhodey laughed.

                “It was a mutual agreement.” Rhodey said smirking.

                “Wait what? No, you guys don’t get a mutual agreement without my say so, you hated each other in that hospital room.”

                “Oh, come on, we were always friends, I was just pissed.” Rhodey said with a smirk.

                “Ugh, whatever.”

                “So I’m guessing you’re dating someone other than Pepper?” Clint said with a smirk.

                “Yes.” Tony said. He felt his phone vibrate and frowned. It was three am, Dean was a few hours early. He answered it anyway and watched as a dirty Dean answered.

                “What the hell happened to you?” Tony asked.

                “Um, well. We caught the Vulture.” He said and smiled. Tony looked at him unimpressed. “I mean, you can totally blame your Spiderman for this.” Dean said gesturing to himself. “As well as Alice and Caitlyn getting hurt.” He said and looked up.

                “Wait, what. Stop. Give me a second.” Tony said and turned the hologram off. He turned the call to normal and put the phone to his ear. “What happened?”

                “The spiderkid’s date? Yeah her dad was the Vulture.” Dean said grudgingly. “Alice saw him leaving the dance and his date and followed him.” Dean said angrily. “I had Prym here with Hunter, so Rose didn’t see them, Stephanie distracted her.” Dean sounded furious. “Alice got hurt pretty badly, but Betty is on it. Caitlyn not so much.” Dean sighed. “I think a building fell on the kid.” Dean said. “I don’t want to know what would have happened if Caitlyn wasn’t there.” He swallowed. “He was in his fucking Pajamas.”

                “His Pajamas?” Tony asked. “Where’s Mac? Where is everyone else?”

                “Well, I grounded Stephanie, Caitlyn and Alice. Mac, Brody, Trinity and Leon didn’t know about it. They are still at the party. Alice has a broken arm, and she didn’t think I should punish Mac for their stupidity. So Mac won’t heal her till she gets back from homecoming. God, I knew I had a bad feeling about all this.”

                “Okay, so broken arm. Anything else?”

                “Well, Cho isn’t here, so we’re relying on Betty and she said all she can find is the broken arm, a few bruised ribs and a sprained ankle. She has a lot of cuts though and when I found her, her dressed was ripped up, your plane was on fire and the Vulture was on the ground unconscious but alive.”

                “What about Caitlyn?”

                “She’s fine. She has a few scratches, I think a sprained wrist. She helped pull the building off the kid.”

                “Holy shit.” Tony said. Rhodey looked at him with worry.

                “They’re alive. Vulture got caught and…” Tony said, trailing off waiting for more information

                “We moved the cargo before the plane took off. Just in case, which is why Prym and Hunter were here.” Dean said, filling in the rest.

                “Cargo is safe.” Tony continued, Finishing with the mini explanation for Rhodey’s sake. “Wait, an entire building?” He asked Dean.

                “Mmm, I tried to get him to come in and get checked out, but he wouldn’t. Kept looking at Alice and saying sorry before he climbed the Farris wheel.”

                “She looked that bad?”

                “I thought she was dead.” Dean said. He sounded like he was going to cry. “I thought she was dead and I nearly killed the man.”

                “Hey, she’s okay, right? That’s all that matters. Where are you now?”

                “Still at the crime scene, Prym said she’d watch the girls till everything is squared away. I don’t know how Damon is going to react to seeing his sister in a hospital bed again. Happy is here by the way, and he is extremely sorry.”

                “It’s okay. Everything worked itself out. Alice will be fine as soon as Mac gets home. Also, thank you, for trusting your gut.” Tony said, smiling softly.

                “Thank you. For trusting me.” Dean said, sappily and Tony couldn’t help but laugh. He rubbed at his eyes and looked at the clock on the wall. “Can we save the you yelling at me part till I get there? I haven’t actually slept, and I want to make sure Alice is okay before I explain myself.”

                “Don’t. I was wrong to get angry at your choices. Your good heart is one of the many things I love about you. Oh, by the way, Pepper made the decision to move in here with Sammy.”

                “Wait what?” Tony asked. “You can’t just drop that on me as if it was nothing. What happened to her penthouse?”     

                “Well, Sam was telling her how he wanted to spend more time at the compound to be with the kids and around me. She agreed and told him that she’d move her things there in the morning.” Tony waited a few seconds for Dean to continue like it couldn’t be that easy.

                “In the morning? Like before or after I come back?”

                “Probably before since we’re using Prym and Hunter to help.” Dean said, and Tony sighed.

                “I love her, I do, but if she tries to get me to work on projects and other things I will not hesitate to kick her back into her penthouse.” He heard a laugh from the other end of the line.

                “Kick who?” Rhodey asked. Tony realized that he still had the phone to his ear. “Oh. Pepper is moving into the compound with Sam.” He said.

                “Wait. If you’re not with Pepper anymore, why is she moving into the compound?” Clint asked, and Tony looked at him realizing that he just got caught.

                “Who’s that?” Dean asked.

                “Um… No one…” He glared at Rhodey as the man burst into amusement.

                “Tony.”

                “Dean. You’re just going to get mad again.” The older of the two said. He said it like he was a child whining.

                “You have Barton in the room right now? Are you out of your mind?”

                “You just apologized for getting angry at my choices.” Tony said. He heard Dean scoff.

                “Yeah, living in the compound in completely different housing is different than having him in a hotel room with you.”

                “And Rhodey, Rhodey is here too.”

                “Tony.” Dean said. He wasn’t angry anymore.

                “No, no. Don’t sound so defeated. You know I hate when you sound so defeated.” Tony said and rubbed his eyes.

                “Sorry.” Dean said, laughing slightly. “Fine. I trust you to take care of yourself. Just don’t trust him so quick?”

                “Don’t worry so much.” Tony said.

                “I can’t help it. I love you and I tend to worry about those I love.”

                “I love you too.” Tony smiled, forgetting everything for that moment except his feelings for the man on the other end of that phone.

                “Okay, I have to go, I actually have to make my way back to the compound and make sure that Alice is okay, possibly get into contact with the kid and all that other stuff. Call me before you get here.”

                “I will, be safe.”

                “Always, you too,”

                “Always.” Tony said and got off the phone. He looked up and jumped when he realized that Barton and Rhodey were there.

                “You’re dating the head of security of the compound?” Clint said with a smirk.

                “They are sickly sweet.” Rhodey said.

                “You’re just mad that you can’t find someone as handsome as him.” Tony said and Rhodey laughed. “I’m pretty sure I don’t want my women handsome like Dean.” Tony laughed at his words.

                “You know, I’ve never actually seen you date, Rhodes.” Barton said.

                “Oh, he dates. He went on a date with one ex-shield agent with a thing for tall dark and handsome.” Tony said with a wink. Rhodey looked like he was caught off guard by that.

                “What, how’d you know?”

                “You dated Maria?” Clint asked, clearly thrown off by this.

                “Dating. He’s dating her.” Tony corrected.

                “Dean told you?”

                “Dean knows?!” Tony asked, slightly hurt.

                “Well he found out. I made him promise not to tell, how’d you find out?” Tony looked at his best friend with a mischievous grin.

                “You know, just because she was a spy and you were an army colonel doesn’t mean you guys are much good at sneaking around.” He said, shrugging. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, Rhodey trying to get information out of Tony and Barton trying to guess how it happened, getting the occasional yes or no from Tony instead of Rhodey. It was as if everything was like it was years ago, only this time, Barton is more open to getting to know Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed that chapter. Like always, comments keep me going!   
> Love always,   
> V


	31. 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is in Alice's point of view. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Also, Camp Nano started up again this month and I'm writing a new story for it based of Tony and Strange going back in time after Thanos comes. I'll be posting a prologue of it in a week, after I have more than three chapters. If you guys like it then I might update both on the weekend, or one in the middle of the week and one on the weekend.

_“Cause they will run you down, down ‘til the dark.”_

                Alice looked at Caitlyn as they watched Peter walk into the gym for the dance. Alice felt like she hadn’t seen the boy in forever, knowing he asked about her because of her siblings. She didn’t actually get back to her normal school schedule until a few days ago, the judge finally granting Dean custody of her and her brother. Her father was finally in jail and as far away from society as that floating prison could allow. She hadn’t seen Peter since then. She had heard that Tony took away his suit, but she didn’t know what to tell him.

                “You wanna go talk to him?” Caitlyn said. Alice shook her head and looked at the boy as he walked with fear towards Liz. She frowned. She watched as the two exchanged a few words before Peter ran past her and out of the gym. This surprised both her and Caitlyn. Stephanie made her way up to them, being outside and seeing Peter with fear in his eyes as he left the car Liz’s dad was in. She let them know of that.

                “You think Liz’s dad is the vulture?” Caitlyn asked.

                “I don’t know, but he’s leaving pretty quickly, let’s hurry.” She said and ran after him. It was hard to run in heels and she regretted it almost as soon as she saw Peter get thrown across the lot of the bus lot. She froze for a few seconds, watching as the guy that had hit him let the tech in his hand loose. Peter was in his Pajamas and had lost his web shooters.

                Alice looked on in horror as the guy punched a bus that sent Peter flying. “Hey!” She shouted and threw a ball of fire at him. He flipped out for a few seconds trying to put the fire out. Just long enough for Peter to get his web shooters. It didn’t do much good because the guy turned his eyes towards Alice. “Uh. Hi…” She said as he started walking towards her all angrily.

                “You know, I wasn’t sure of this at first,” He said and punched her, sending her flying. “But Damn!” He said shaking himself. She had to catch her breath and didn’t think she had time. “I’m not much for hitting women, but you’re a freak of nature, aren’t you? I guess that makes it an exception?”

                “Hey!” Caitlyn said, she grabbed a rock and threw it at the guy. It hit his arm and dented into the bone. Caitlyn looked on in horror. It was at this point that Peter got himself under control and used his web shooters to cling him to the side of a bus. “Holy shit.” They all heard.

                “Ned!” Peter said and ran towards the kid. “The guy with the wings is Liz’s dad!”

                “What?” The kids asked, surprised. Alice tried to get up and with Caitlyn’s help she could.

                “Yeah, I gotta warn Mr. Stark.” He said and turned to the girls.

                “Tony’s at a U.N. meeting nowhere near New York.” Alice said as she rubbed her head.

                “Okay, I gotta catch him, hack into my phone and tell me where he is when I call you.” He said, turning towards Ned.

                “Not alone.” Alice said.

                “What? What are you guys going to do?” Ned asked. Alice and Caitlyn looked at each other and rolled their eyes. “Wait…” Ned said.

                “You’re not going alone Peter. It’s bad enough you almost died the night of Liz’s party, you want to actually die today? You go, we go.” Caitlyn said.

                “She’s right.”

                Peter clenched his fists as he looked around. “Fine, I can’t go after him in the sky, he’ll see me coming.” He said and ran off. Caitlyn sighed, and Alice groaned. “He does that again I’m going to singe him.” She said as she took her heels off. “Let’s go get our gym shoes at least.” Caitlyn nodded, and they walked towards the locker room.

                As they walked out of the school, Alice in a now ruined dress and hoodie that she found in her locker and Caitlyn in leggings and a tank top with her shoes, they saw Peter in his ridiculous old Spiderman suit in a nice Audi.

                “You’re not driving.” Alice said motioning for him to move. He groaned and jumped in the passenger seat.

                “Hey!” Flash yelled and Alice looked at him for a seconds before smirking.

                “Hey, Flash. Spiderman needs to borrow your car, but you know, he can’t drive and fight the bad guys.”

                “So let me drive!” He shouted. Alice shook her head.

                “No can do, buddy.” She got in the car, Caitlyn already in there. They drove off, Alice fast and almost crazy.

                “What now?” Caitlyn asked from the back of the car.

                “Now we call Ned to track my phone for me.” Peter said. He looked expectantly at the girls. Alice rolled her eyes at him and turned a corner.

                “Fri, call Nerd.” Alice said to her phone.

                “Are you sure you don’t want me to call Dean?” Friday asked.

                “No, Dean is supposed to have a relaxing day with Sam, we don’t want to ruin that with something we can handle.” Alice said and heard Caitlyn scuff.

                “Only if you’re sure, calling Nerd.” Friday said.

                “Are you sure it’s wise to keep Dean in the dark about this?” Caitlyn asked.

                “Caitlyn, Dean is already worried about enough, we don’t need him worrying about whatever this vulture guy is up to.” Alice answered Caitlyn.

                “Go for Ned.”

                “You have Ned saved as Nerd on your phone?” Peter asked, incrediously.

                “At least he’s not saved under Penis Parker.” She said and looked at Peter. He laughed humorlessly.

                “Wow, that’s great. What did I do? Why are you so mad at me?” Peter asked.

                “Guys!” Caitlyn said. “Can we get back to the vulture?” She asked.

                “Ned. Can you track my phone?” Peter asked after a second.

                “Sure, but where is it?”

                “In the back of Liz’s dad’s car.” Peter said.

                “That’s genius, he just passed a Game Stop on Johnson Ave.”

                “On it.” Alice said and turned onto a different road that leads to Johnson.

                “Maybe we should at least tell Happy?” Peter asked.

                “You actually think Happy likes you?” Alice said. She squinted at him.

                “Ned, get in touch with Happy Hogan, tell him about the Vulture and who he is!” Peter said, his goggle eyes looked at Alice with slight anger.

                “Oh, that is so mature.”

                “And you’re all about mature, yeah?” Peter retorted.

                “I’m so much more mature than your child ass.” Alice said back. Caitlyn groaned.

                “What is your problem?”

                “I don’t have one!” Alice said, her hair turned a shade of red as she tried to get her emotions in check. It was new and the last time it happened was in the hospital when she faced her father.

                “Woah! Alice, calm yourself.” Caitlyn shouted at her sister.

                “Calm myself? He’s the one…” She trailed off as she caught Caitlyn’s look in the mirror. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” She said and took a deep breath. “Ned, where is he now?”

                “He seemed to have stopped at an old industrial park in Brooklyn.” Alice looked on in confusion as she drove down the road that Ned was telling her to go down.

                “That makes no sense, I thought he was going out of town?” Peter said.

                “Nope, that’s where it is.” Ned said.

                “Okay, so he lied. That’s what bad guys do. They lie.” Alice said. Peter didn’t look at her.

                “Okay, slow down, it’s coming up on your right.” Ned said. Alice slowed the car slightly and turned right, seeing a car parked outside the building.

                “That’s it, that’s Liz’s dad’s car.” Peter said and jumped out of the car. Alice rolled her eyes and parked it on the side of the road. “Ned, let Flash know where the car is, tell him to tell his dad he got held up for it. It’s safe and no scratches or dents.” Alice said. She got out of the car and followed Peter slower. Caitlyn followed her. She hung up her phone and looked through the door, Peter was standing at the top of a stair case. He used his webs to bring him down, Alice and Caitlyn going down the steps as quickly and quietly as possible.

                “Peter!” Caitlyn whisper yelled. Alice grabbed her as she heard Peter yell at the guy.

                “We can’t be seen by him.” She said.

                “He can’t do it alone.” Caitlyn replied.

                “And he won’t.”

                “Hey! Surprised?” Peter shouted.

                “Oh, hey Pete. Didn’t hear you come in.” The man said.

                “It’s over I got you.” Peter said. He was walking towards the man, like nothing was going to happen.

                “You know, I gotta tell ya Pete, I really, really admire your grit. I see why Liz likes you. I do. When you first came to the house I wasn’t sure, I thought, really? But I get it now.” The man said as he put on a jacket.

                “It looks like he’s putting his jacket on because he assumes he’s going to get out of this.” Alice said as she looked around.

                “How could you do this to her?” She heard Peter say and rolled her eyes as the man replied.

                “To her? I’m not doing anything to her, Pete, I’m doing this for her.”

                “Hmm. Yeah.” Peter said, and Alice again rolled her eyes at the web he shot towards the man’s hand. The guy sighed and looked at Peter.

                “Peter, you’re young. You don’t understand how the world works.”

                “Amen.” Alice said. Caitlyn held in a laugh.

                “Yeah, but I understand that selling weapons to criminals is wrong.”

                “How do you think your buddy Stark paid for that tower? Or any of his little toys? Those people, Pete, those people up there, the rich and the powerful, they can do anything they want. Guys like us? You, me? They don’t care about us. We build their roads and we fight all their wars, and everything, but they don’t care about us. We have to pick up after them. We… We have to eat their table scraps. That’s how it is. I know you know what I’m talking about Peter.”

                “Why is he blabbing so much?” Alice asked at the same time Peter asked the man why he was telling him all this.

                “Because I want you to understand.”

                “What’s that whirring sound?” Caitlyn asked. Both girls turned around just in time to see the wings fly in. Alice screamed and ducked. Caitlyn dodged. They stayed in the door way. Alice watched as the man spotted her. He looked at her shocked. She looked at him with a similar expression. She watched the wings go through another of the poles. “Oh no.” She said.

                “I’m sorry Pete.” The man said.

                “What are you talking about, that thing hasn’t touched me yet!” Peter said. He was cocky and wasn’t getting the idea that he was in danger.

                “True, but then again, it wasn’t really trying.”

                “Peter get out of there!” Alice shouted. It was too late. She watched in horror as the ceiling fell on him. “No!” She shouted and ran towards the wreck. 

                “I’m sorry Alice.” He walked past her, as if he didn’t know about her powers… He didn’t. Caitlyn ran towards her. “We need to call Dean. Now!” She said.

                “We need to help Peter first!” Alice said. They didn’t try to stop the man. “Peter!” Alice shouted, trying to get an answer. She heard a cough. “Oh good, he’s alive.” Caitlyn said as she started pushing the bigger rocks off. Alice helped.

                “Alice! I can’t breathe!” Peter said as he tried to get the blocks off him.

                “Just hang in there, Peter! We’re working as fast as possible.” She said as she removed another rock.

                “I’m stuck. I can’t move. I can’t move!” Peter shouted. Alice felt her heart break at that. “It’s okay, Peter. It’ll be okay! Friday! Call Dean! Tell him where we are!” She said, pushing past her tears and the aches in her body. She didn’t realize her phone was broken and her call wasn’t going to reach Dean.

                It felt like hours but was really only a few minutes before the building was fully off Peter. Peter helped lift the last of the building off, but Alice didn’t want to know what would have happened if they weren’t there.

                “We have to stop him.” Peter said. He looked at the girls. “He’s going towards Stark tower. There is a plane there.” Alice and Caitlyn looked at each other. Caitlyn bit her lip as she looked out towards the tower and Alice wiped her face. “Fine.” She said. Caitlyn turned towards her, confused. “What?”

                “We have to protect whatever cargo is on that plane.”

                “Dean didn’t tell us about it, Alice.”

                “Well, then we’ll have to tell him off for keeping it a secret!” Alice said. She was mad, but she just wanted to help Peter, because if she said no, he’d go by himself.

                “Look, there he is.” Caitlyn said as she pointed the vulture out.

                “The plane is taking off.” Alice said.

                “Vulture guy is totally going after it.” Caitlyn said.

                “Cait, Take the car back to the school, let Hunter, Prym and Rose know what’s going on. My phone was damaged.” She said as she looked at the shattered screen of her starkphone. Finally realizing Dean didn’t get her call.

                “What about you two?” She asked.

                “We got a plane to catch.” She said as she grabbed Peter’s hand and started running towards the vulture. She didn’t look back and just jumped when Peter did. He held on to her as she watched with fear. They weren’t on the ground anymore and this was the most reckless thing Alice could have ever done.

                “I’m sorry.” She said and looked at Peter.

                “What for?” He asked.

                “For taking my hurt and anger out on you.” She said. She looked at the plane, wide eyed.

                “We’ll talk about it later.” Peter said. He gave her a smile. They touched the plane. Alice didn’t know how she was going to hold on, but she knew it was not a good thing for her to be holding Peter down. She pushed off him, Peter freaking out for a second before letting her fire allow her to fly. It was new, and she didn’t know how long she could control it, but she was going to do it.

                “He’s inside the plane.” Alice said. Peter nodded.

                “That plane came from Mr. Stark’s tower. What do you think is in it?”

                Alice looked at him as if to ask what do-you-think.  “We have to get inside and stop him from taking whatever tech Tony is moving.” She said. She felt a dizzy spell come over her and almost lost her flames. “I can’t stay up here long. I’m going to the top of the plane. The oxygen up here is a lot lower than I can handle so it means less fire power.” She said pointing to herself. “Figure out how to get in, then we’ll take him on together.” He nodded at her words and watched as she flew to the top of the plane.

                He crawled towards where the vulture suit was and started kicking at it, trying to get it off. Alice tried to find a way into the plane from the top. The metal was cool under her touch, putting her body temperature at a much lower rate than she was used to, combine that with the lack of oxygen and she was sure she was going to pass out if she didn’t find a way onto that plane. Alice felt the plane turn and looked down.

                “Alice! He just sent a drone to go straight.” Peter yelled. She barley heard him as she tried to get her breathing under control.

                “Woah!” She heard Peter yell and looked over the edge to see the Vulture fly out of the plane.

                “Where are all the stuff!?” He shouted angrily. He grabbed Peter by the neck.

                “Peter!” She yelled and the Vulture looked at her, his eyes manic.

                “This was supposed to be an easy job! And it’s filled with empty craters!” He yelled. He threw Peter and headed for Alice. She looked at him with fear in her eyes, because that’s what she was, afraid.

                “What are you doing here, girl?”

                “Trying to stop you from stealing Tony’s stuff.” She said and threw a ball of fire.

                “What the?” The Vulture asked. He shook his head. “It was a loss anyway, a diversion. You can have your stupid plane back.” He said and tried to fly off.

                “No, you don’t get to leave that easily!” Peter said and pulled him back to the plane with his webs. It wasn’t that good, since part of the plane came off and Peter found himself Flying towards one of the engines, along with Adrian, who was the vulture, Alice remembered his name now. Adrian Toomes.

                “Peter!” She yelled, sighing in relief as she saw the webs had stopped the blades.

                “I can’t believe that worked.” He said.

                The vulture was angry now, he seemed to be pointing all his anger on Peter. Alice could barley hold onto the plane to help and she regretted letting him do this. They hit the big engine on the back of the plane and it started to go down. She felt her heart drop into her stomach. “Oh no.” She said as she held onto the wing she was currently on. She looked on in shock and fear at the city that was fast approaching.

                “Oh my god!” She heard Peter say.

                “Peter, turn the plane to the side!” She shouted. He looked at her like she was crazy.

                “I don’t think I can!”

                “Peter! You had an entire building fall on you! You can do this!” She shouted.

                He shot a web and pulled the wing’s flap up. He took a deep breath and pulled as hard as he could, feeling slightly happy when he felt the plane turn. He shouted for it to turn, as he made it miss buildings. It was just too hard to stay up when the plane was turning, and Peter lost his footing. He looked at Alice as he held onto one of the wings and she did too.

                It had hit the Parachute jump and then landed very roughly on Cooney Island’s beach. Peter could barely hold on as the plane erupted in fire. He screamed but past his own he could hear Alice screaming.

                Alice didn’t know where Peter was flung to, but she let go fairly early on, maybe midway down the beach. She was on her hands and knees trying to get past the ringing of her ears and the pain all over her body. She looked around, horror was all she felt as she realized that the plane could have hurt anyone who was on the beach. She coughed, trying to get the ringing to stop, but everything was just so… bright.

                She looked up just in time to see the wings of the vulture hit her and she was sent flying. She landed on her back and watched, with the breath knocked out of her as he and Peter fought. She tried to get up again, not bothered by the fire surrounding her. She actually picked up a handful of sand covered in fire and threw it at the man with the sharp wings. Trying to get his attention off of beating Peter. He had his talons in Peter and was punching him repeatedly.

                It did. She was flung by him with his wings again, then grabbed with the knife-like claws and flung again. This time she heard a crack coming from her arm and cried out in pain. She felt tears streaming down her face as she cradled her hand. Flashbacks of her father coming to the front of her mind as she watched the man come near her, she scrambled to get away. “I’m sorry.” She said, crying. “I won’t do it again, I’m sorry.” The man stopped and looked at her. Hesitation in his body, and she didn’t dare to look at him, holding herself in a ball.

                Peter had started fighting him again, keeping her from getting his wrath. She watched as he grabbed Peter and flew up, Peter letting his claws open and falling. She felt the panic in her body grow and she tried with all her might to stop it. She took a deep breath. She used the panic she felt and turned it to anger, like Dean had taught her. “Hey!” She shouted, when she saw him grab a nearly unconscious Peter. She channeled all the fire around her and looked at him with all the anger she could muster. “Leave. My. Friend. Alone!” She said and threw the fire at him. He dodged, but metal could only take so much heat and his wings were already damaged.

                He tried flying away but the fire was too much, and his wings exploded. Alice looked on in shock, but Peter moved fast. He ran towards the explosion and came back through the fire with the man who was barely conscious. Alice felt herself sigh as she fell to her knees. Peter dropped the man near one of the empty crates. “So, the plane was a diversion?” Peter asked.

                “This is the first time they didn’t tell us about something like this.” Alice said. She looked at the man who was staring at both of them in shock. “I’m so grounded after this.” She said and groaned as she grabbed her broken arm.

                “I’m sorry I dragged you into it.” Peter said.

                “Don’t. I should have just called Dean from the beginning. I mean Tony is coming home tomorrow, they had this set up probably, to get people to catch him. I just wish he would have told us.”

                “You think he didn’t tell you guys because he wanted you to have a normal night, without working towards whatever it is you were working on?” Peter asked. Alice shrugged then cried out in pain. They stayed quiet for a few seconds, Alice looking at the fire around them, Peter just staring at her and the cuts all over her body, Adrian Toomes just staring at the two of them.

                “You guys are just kids.” He said. He had remorse in his voice.

                “Yep.” Alice said.

                “I’m so sorry. I let greed take over and almost killed you guys… I…” He teared up, looking at Alice. “Who used to beat you?” This got Alice blinking, but her jaw was clenched as if she didn’t want to talk about it. Peter was just shocked by the information.

                “My father.” She whispered. Adrian took in the information. He clenched his teeth and fisted his hands.

                “I’m sorry.” He said and looked out into the ocean. “I’m so sorry.” It was by then that a portal opened, Caitlyn and Prym walking through it. Prym looked at the scene in front of her, sadness in her eyes. Caitlyn ran towards Alice and Peter.

                “Are you two alright?” She asked. Peter shrugged.

                “I’m sore, but I’m fine.” He said as he watched another portal open and this time Dean walked out.

                “Dean. I can explain.” Alice said as she tried to get up.

                “Save it! Do you know how reckless that was?” He shouted. He looked at her and walked up to the man. “I’m pretty sure you know where you’ll end up.” He said with anger in his voice. Then he turned to Peter, Alice and Caitlyn. “Alice, Caitlyn, you guys are grounded. Prym take them back to the compound.”

                “Mr. Winchester, I’m so sorry. It was my fault. This wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t…”

                “Save it kid. You can explain it all tomorrow, when Tony gets here.” Dean said. He watched as Alice went to open her mouth, giving her a look. She still had much to say.

                “Don’t blame him. It wasn’t just him.”

                “Alice, look at you!” Dean said. “It’s just like the photos from the hospital reports.” He said, sadness in his eyes. He looked at his sister as she let the tears spill.

                “That doesn’t mean I wasn’t at fault as much as Peter. And Caitlyn only tagged along bec-“

                “Caitlyn should have called us the moment you both decided to leave the school! You had Rose there to protect you, Hunter and Prym were just a call away. Yet you decided to be reckless, even after you fought with Peter about the same exact thing! And the worst thing is, you had Stephanie there to lie for you.”

                “You can’t-“

                “I just did.” Dean said, cutting her off again. “Go to the compound. Get Betty to look at you and when Mac comes home she’ll fix you up.”

                “Don’t punish them! Mac, the others, they didn’t know. Don’t punish them for our actions tonight.” Alice said.

                “You have a broken arm, Alice.”

                “And I’ll have to deal with it till they come home when they choose to. Don’t tell them. Let them enjoy the normalcy they have left in their lives.” Dean looked at the young girl.

                “Alice.” He said.

                “I won’t go back to the compound unless you promise not to ruin everyone’s evening.” She said stubbornly.

                “Fine! Get your ass through that portal and get checked out.” He shouted. She smiled at him, innocently and limped through the portal. He watched her go with anger and frustration mixing up his emotions.

                “Peter, you need to get checked out too.” He said and looked at the boy.

                “No, I’m fine. I’m sorry, Mr. Winchester. I’m sorry I made them come with me.”

                “You didn’t make them do anything.”

                “I just shouldn’t have let it happen.” Peter said and looked up when he heard sirens coming from far away. “The police are coming, I got to go.” Dean called out to him, but the kid was already swinging away. He sighed and looked at the man who got up and ran down the beach. He cursed as he began to run after him.

                “It was worth a try.” The man said as he was tackled by Dean. Dust and ash covering the both of them as well as sand. He grabbed the man by the collar and cuffed him with the handcuffs happy had provided not too long ago. The police officers, Happy and a few compound agents were on the ground in a matter of minutes and Dean felt his anger turn into a burning feeling in his gut. He didn’t know if Tony was awake, but he was calling him to tell him of the nights events. “What the hell happened to you?” He heard Tony ask and proceeded to tell him of the events that occurred, looking up at the kid that sat on top of the Cyclone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I don't want Peter and Alice together, but I want them to have something so this is the beginning of that.
> 
> Love Always,   
> V


	32. 31.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot happened that delayed this. First off, I've had it written for a while, but things just kept coming up and delaying my posting it on here, although there is no excuse, since it was already written I should have found time, and I'm sorry guys!   
> But some bitter sweet news, my sister got married!   
> It's bitter sweet because she's my best friend and after getting married she moved to a different state so D: but I'm soo happy for her! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Your comments and kudos keep me going.

                Dean sat in the room, wide awake as he waited for Alice to wake up. Mac, Leon, Trinity and Brody got home around one last night and were furious that they hadn’t been told of the events that had occurred. Mac had healed her, and he had told them that it was something to discuss in the morning. He only got half the story from Caitlyn, who had gone back to the school to return a car Peter had stolen from a kid. Thankfully, Alice was the one driving and she had already proven her good driving abilities, so the car wasn’t damaged.

                Even though Mac had healed her, Alice was still very physically tired from over using her ability and being with little oxygen from being on top of a freaking plane. Sam had told him to get rest and that he’d watch over the girl, and he had, but Dean was way too wired to really sleep much, plus he had to give Sam some time to help his girlfriend move into the compound.

                He sighed as he kept seeing Alice so hurt the night before. She really didn’t look worse than the hospital photos of the days before she ran away. But this was the first time she got seriously injured under his watch and Dean felt his heart sink thinking about what could have happened. He saw blue flashes above the door and looked at his smart watch. _Boss told me to let you know he’s state side and getting the Barton family. He’ll be here in an hour._ Friday had sent him.

                “Okay, Fri. Let him know that we set everything up. If he wants I can be there to greet them, but I’d like to know if he wants or not.” He said, in a low calm voice, trying not to alert Alice. It took a few seconds before another flash of the blue light. _Boss said, if you don’t punch Barton out, he’d love for you to be there. If you’re still angry about him being here, then don’t. It’s entirely up to you._

                “Alright. Tell me when he’s close. I’ll get Prym to look after Alice if she’s not up by then.” He looked at his watch, not waiting for a blue flash, and smiled at Friday’s affirmative. He sighed and looked at the girl, who was still in her ruined dress, too tired to actually change out of them. He had covered her with a blanket and let her sleep after Mac healed her physical wounds.

                Dean had seen the nightmare she had when he got back from his sleep to relieve Sammy. She was dreaming that her father was the one looming over her when she had broken her arm. It wasn’t Adrian Toomes, but her father who was in the vulture suit and she had panicked. It was later, when she had the same nightmare that Dean realized she wasn’t really dreaming but relieving what she had seen happen. She had, for a few moments, believed that her father was there and hurting her again. The hesitance that Toomes had was what broke through her panic, because her father wouldn’t have hesitated.

                Dean hadn’t meant to see it, but it was there, yelling at him and sneaking into his mind. He saw the entire events through Alice’s memories, plus his sleep deprivation helped with lowering his mental walls and letting the thoughts around him enter his mind. The way she had seen it. He had decided that, although reckless, she did do it to keep Peter from going alone. The kid had a freaking building fall on him and had she and Caitlyn not been there… he wasn’t sure the kid would have been able to do it.

                “Knock Knock.” He heard. He looked up to see the blond girl that looked too innocent to actually be that strong.

                “What’s up?” He asked the girl. She looked at him and sighed.

                “I know you’re mad. I just wanted to show you my side of what happened. I’m sure she’ll show you her side when she wakes up.” Caitlyn said.

                “I already saw her side. She pretty much dreamt the whole thing all over again.”

                “Okay, but you still only saw what she did.” Caitlyn said and reached her hand out. “I know I’m grounded, I get that and I’m okay with that. I just don’t want you to ground me and not know the whole story. I mean you should know how angry I was at not knowing about the plane.”

                “Would you have been as open to having a good night if I had told you?”

                “No. But that would have been my choice.” Caitlyn said, a small smile on her face. Dean sighed.

                “Okay, but you’re still grounded.” He said. Caitlyn shrugged. He grabbed her hand, learning that if they were willing, the kids could show him memories. He let her show him her memories. It wasn’t much different from Alice, except she wasn’t as emotional. More calculating and cautious. He realized she did this to show him she was ready for missions. He sighed. “You’re good at that.” He said softly.

                “Good at what?”

                “Compartmentalizing your emotions in a situation. I don’t know what would happen if you were on that plane or saw Alice get hurt, but Peter was a friend and you were still able to push your emotions to the side and help him after a building fell on him.”

                “Well yeah, I can’t let my emotions get the best of me when I need to see what I can do. I mean, if it were Alice, I’d probably have flipped, because she’s my sister. But Peter was a friend and had I just thought about getting the building off of him, more issues could have evolved, so I need to make a plan.” She said. Dean nodded.

                “Okay. Your sentence has been shortened to a week.” He heard a giggle from the bed. Caitlyn and he turned towards the laugh.

                “You act like being grounded is a jail sentencing.” Alice said sleepily.

                “It is. You only go to school and until I feel like you’re ready, you’re not allowed to train with everyone else. You, Caitlyn and Stephanie. Although, Stephanie only has a few days because she didn’t actually go into the damn fight. Caitlyn a week. You get two weeks. And no, you don’t get to argue. You had a broken arm! You got hurt on my watch, Alice. I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if something worse had happened.” He said emotionally.

                “I’m sorry, Deano.” She said and got up. She had to stand there for a bit to get the dizzy spell to pass, but she walked up to her brother. She hugged him, and he hugged her back.

                “Look. I get I let emotions get the best of me. A lot of people assumed that because I have all this knowledge and this telepathy that I would be able to separate my emotions from logic, but that’s not the case. Having all that just enhanced my emotions and sometimes they get the best of me. Almost losing you last night, it was a wake up call. I love you all too much to lose you and I know that I’m tough on you guys sometimes and way too lenient at others, but I can’t let you guys go into reckless situations.

                “You are still kids. I never got to live a normal life like you guys have. I know I make you guys train and that’s for what to come, but you aren’t allowed to go into actual fights without letting me know and you’re not allowed to be reckless.”

                “Okay. I understand.” Alice said, nodding at his words. “I’m sorry I didn’t let Friday contact you, and I’m sorry we stole a car and destroyed the plane and…”

                “All those things don’t matter. I want you to be more responsible. To understand you were reckless and could have put so many people in danger with your choices.” Dean said, cutting her off.

                “Oh. Okay. I get it now. I’m sorry.” She said. He smiled at her and shook his head. “Here.” He said and walked over to the bag Caitlyn had gotten her from her room. “Change into this and come out, we’ll get started on breakfast and we can talk about the changes that need to happen.”

                “Changes?” Caitlyn asked.

                “Yeah, we’ll talk about it at breakfast.” Dean said. He gave a look telling her not to argue and walked out of the room with her following. They walked towards the common area’s kitchen, already smelling breakfast cooking. It was around seven am, which surprised Dean that a lot of them were up. The only one who wasn’t up was Zane, but he was there in astral form, now able to be more solid in his astral form, he was working on being in two places at one and conscious in both times. This didn’t mean that he didn’t prefer his astral form.

                “Good morning.” Dean said as he stepped into the living area, seeing Kole and Damon sitting next to each other with a book in Kole’s lap as Damon tried to read off it. Stephanie was sitting in sweats and a tank top, half asleep as on the arm chair and Leon was lounging about in cat form at Damon’s feet. Mac was in the kitchen with Trinity making breakfast with Hunter helping. Prym and Brody were talking about whether the Iron Giant was actually appropriate for kids to watch or just too sad. Brody thought it was too sad for a kid to watch a movie where the hero ends up killing themselves to save the day, while Prym argued that the robot was just a weapon and that the kid was the actual hero for teaching the robot love and affection. They were really into the debate.

                Dean felt a smile come onto his face as he leaned against the doorway between the living room and kitchen. Caitlyn laughed and shook her head, going to sit next to Stephanie on the arm of the chair. Dean felt his body relax as he saw Alice walk in and Damon run to her, hugging her and seeing her body calm itself. Betty walked in holding a tablet and beelining for the coffee machine. Dan walked in after a few moments, Rose right after. It had taken a while for Dan to get back in the good graces of the people in the rooms, but he did, bringing Rose with him. They had started dating, something that shocked everyone since Dan was so adamant on not dating someone from their group and Rose was so closed off. But it was nice, because it allowed Rose to let down her walls, and Dan to be less self-absorbed.

                “When’s Tony coming back?” Hunter asked, taking him out of his train of thought.

                “Friday will let me know.” He said. Hunter nodded. “Sam said he needed our help in moving back in.” He told the younger man. Hunter raised a brow in question and Dean laughed. “No, he and Pepper are not breaking up. She’s moving with him.” This stopped most conversations in the rooms. They all turned towards Dean.

                “Is this the changes you wanted to talk about?” Alice asked.

                “No. That was up to Sam to tell you guys.”

                “Then what’s the information?” Zane asked, walking in, in his normal body.

                “Well, I guess I can tell you, even though breakfast isn’t ready. Clint Barton has been put under house arrest, he and Scott Lang have agreed to sign the accords and will be housed at different destinations within the compound’s land. You know how we’ve been building housing around the compound to accommodate for families that work here and allow us to not be in the compound, especially when the inspectors from the UN arrive. Well, two of the homes were made for Barton and Lang. They will be staying here, under house arrest with their own set of rules.

                “We’ll be moving into the housing later today. The inspectors will be here later tonight.” He said and turned towards the girls. “It’ll be split up. Every house will have three to five people. I’ll let you guys choose, but it has to be accepted by me and Tony. We don’t want you guys to think you are allowed together and cause trouble. That being said, all the kids under eighteen will not be allowed into a house on their own without one of the adults living there as supervisors.”

                “Do you and Tony get your own home?” Hunter said with a smirk and Dean glared at him. “We’re sharing with Sam and Pepper…” This brought laughter out of Kole, Hunter and Prym. The rest just smirked or looked at him in confusion.

                “Why?” Caitlyn asked, one of the ones confused.

                “Because, we gave up our housing for Barton and his family. He had three kids and since our house was supposed to be big enough to house any kids that were brought in new, so they could adjust, we figured we’d compromise and build a different one.”

                “Does Pep know?” Betty asked.

                “She was the one that suggested it.” Dean answered.

                “So are there new rules about what we can do, now that we’re leaving the compound and moving into homes?” Alice asked.

                “Well, the homes are only temporary. Tony is still rebuilding his old family mansion and we’ll be staying there when it’s done, but until then we’ll stay in the housing. We did make them for the personnel that work here, so it’s as temporary as we can make it.” Dean said. “And yes. There are new rules. Those will be written up and put into your tablets via Friday. After breakfast, I need you guys to go to your rooms and pack. We’ll be moving everything to the homes. Send me where you guys want to stay, and I’ll try to make it work.”

                They all nodded and got up to sit at the table for their breakfast. It was very chatty, with everyone asking questions from whether they would still have breakfast together – yes if they want to, the door to the house that Tony, Dean, Sam and Pepper were staying at would always be open – to if they could have friends over now – only if they trusted the person. It was as if the events of the night previously hadn’t occurred, and to keep Damon in the dark, no one wanted to talk about it. Which is why Dean didn’t mention the rules out loud.

                It was after Dean had finished his breakfast and was helping clear the table that he got the alert from Friday. “Dean, the boss will be landing in ten.” Friday had said. Damon had gotten excited and asked Dean if he could go with, Dean not having the heart to tell him no and told Friday to warn Tony.

                They made their way to the landing strip for the quinjet, not needing the headsets to cover the noise since Tony had made the quinjet as quiet as possible. It landed as if it were a helicopter, Dean taking Damon’s hand to keep him from figuratively flying away from the wind it caused. The doors opened up and Dean smiled as he watched Rhodey and Tony step off. Damon let go of Dean’s hand and ran up to his favorite superheroes. “Tony!” He shouted and hugged the man, who had gone down to his eye level and hugged him back.

                “Hey little guy!” Tony said and stood up when Damon let got to hug Rhodey. He giggled when Rhodey picked him up and put him on his hip. Sure, Damon was ten, but he was on the small side, the doctors saying it was due to malnutrition for years. He was more like a six-year-old boy then a ten-year-old.

                “Guess what!” Damon said, enthusiastically, ignorant to the fact that there was two entire familied behind them. “Kole took me to the toy store and I bought a big box of Legos and I made the Stark Tower!” He said. “It was so hard! And I nearly gave up, but Kole told me that if I wanted to do something, to never give up and keep trying till I got it right, so I kept trying and it took me, like, ten tries but I did it! And it’s so cool! Like it looks just like your tower, Tony! And Dean thought it was cool too, he said he’d put it on display in the case! How cool is that?”

                “Wow, buddy. I’ve got to see this!” Tony said and smiled widely at the little boy. He rubbed the boy’s head and smiled when he laughed.

                “I missed you guys!” Damon said. “It’s not fun when Kole reads to me and Dean laughs at the books I choose. He thinks I should be reading books like Tuck Everlasting or Matilda, I mean I totally read those when I was six, and not books like The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn.”

                “Well, yeah, how many times is the N word said in that book. I don’t think it’s appropriate for you to read it either.” Rhodey said. He shook his head.

                “But, if we don’t learn how ignorant we were in those times, then we won’t understand how significant the words and dialog used in books like that are today. I mean what’s the point of having those books to remind us of such history if we can’t use them?” Damon said, sounding too old for his age.

                “You’re ten.” Tony deadpanned.

                “Yeah, and?” Damon said. Rhodey laughed at that and Dean smiled.

                “Okay, well, Mr. Know it all, Rhodey is going to take you to your sister so you can help her. I need to speak with Tony and our guests.” Dean said. That was when Damon noticed the kids and adults standing in the quinjet. He was about to say something before he saw Dean’s face. Dean was obviously not pleased with this. He closed his mouth and nodded, asking Rhodey to let him down and then running off into the compound with Rhodey right behind him.

                “Hey.” Dean said to Tony as soon as Damon was out of sight. Tony smiled at him, but they didn’t hug or anything. Dean turned towards the new residents of the compound. “Hello.” He said. He was trying to give off an aura of calm and not the frustration he felt at having Lang and his daughter, who was given to him because her step father, who was a detective, had put her in danger due to a case he was involved in, and Barton and his wife and kids at the compound.

                “I’m Dean Winchester. I’m the head of security at the compound and I will be your liaison from this point on. I’ve enrolled the Barton children in schools in the area, under different names for their security. Mrs. Barton, you’ve been employed at a local high school as a guidance counselor. Mr. Lang, we weren’t aware that the courts had given you custody of your daughter, so it’ll take a few days to set up an identity for her and enroll her in school.” Dean said. “Uh, follow me. I’ll show you were you’ll be staying.” He said and motioned for them to follow him. He saw Tony walk beside him as the others walked behind. The kids seemed scared or fascinated, either too young to understand what was going on, or too scared of the new changes.

                “How’s Alice?” Tony said softly.

                “Grounded.” Dean said and smiled at his boyfriend. Tony laughed and shook his head.

                “I meant physically, mentally, emotionally.”

                “She’s fine. I think she was traumatized a bit. The kid got a building dropped on him and she watched it happen. Also, she got tossed around by a man and for a few moments saw Craig in him.” He said, spitting the name of her father out.  

                “Is she going to be okay?”

                “Yeah.”

                “And the kid?”

                “I don’t know. He seemed exhausted, I’m going to give him a visit tonight. Tell his aunt about the whole ordeal and ask if she wants to move in with us.” Tony coughed at that and looked at Dean incredulously. Dean laughed and smirked at him. “I’m kidding. I still think you should tell her, but that’s up to you.” Tony rolled his eyes and nodded.

                “I’ll think about it. How about Caitlyn?”

                “She’s fine. She’s more put together than Alice is. She woke up and came to me the moment she did and told me everything.” Dean said. Tony smiled at that.

                “See, she’s not so irresponsible.” Dean snorted at that and shook his head, stopping in front of a house. He turned towards the families behind him. There was another house next to it, actually there were many, but these were the two vacant ones that the families will be living in. “Okay. This one,” He said, pointing at the two-story house, “Will house the Barton family, since it has more rooms and more space.” He then turned to the one-story house with three rooms instead of the bigger one that had five and smiled at Lang stiffly. “This one will be yours and your daughter’s.”

                “Um, Cassie, dear, do you want to come with us and wait for your dad to finish talking to Mr. Winchester and Mr. Stark?” Laura asked. Dean felt a smile touch his lips at that. The little girl hesitated before nodding and taking Laura’s hand. They walked into the two-story house, Laura holding Nathaniel on her hip, and Cassie’s hand while Cooper and Lila followed behind her.

                “Um. Look, I didn’t get to formally apologize to you, Mr. Stark.” Lang said, rubbing at the back of his neck.

                “Don’t worry about it.” Tony said, “We can talk about that later. I have to get ready for an inspection from the UN. So we have to make this quick.”

                “Okay.” Scott said, deflating in defeat.

                “So, rules. Um. You guys have access to the house and the backyard behind the house. Um, if you go into the compound you have access to the gym, kitchen and conference room areas. There is a no weapons policy, it’s in the gym and the tablets in your houses, look over them. The rules are pretty simple. Don’t overstep, don’t go where you’re not allowed, and give people time. A lot of the ex-shield personnel are still mad at Ms. Romanoff for what she did to shield files and they are mad at you, Mr. Barton for what you did in Germany. We’re aware that you have friends from your shield days that work here, but you have to let them approach you.

                “Mr. Lang, Hank Prym is going to be in contact with you soon. If the events that occurred before you were taken into custody hadn’t happened, you’d be in a prison cell, but because your ex-wife’s husband had caused a dangerous environment for your daughter, you were given house arrest here. The rules for you are more restrictive, since you served time. I didn’t make all of them, they were recommended by the accords council.”

                “The kids. What’s the names they’re under?”

                “Well, Nathaniel is still too young for school, but Lila and Cooper are under the names Cardellini, Laura’s maiden name.” Dean said.

                “How’d you…”

                “We contacted Nick.” Tony said, cutting Clint’s question off. “We needed to make sure she was okay, after news traveled about you being wanted. We got into contact with her and she gave us the name to use. She said it’d be easier since she was using that name for the kids anyway.” Clint nodded at this information and they all stood there for a bit, Dean and Tony waiting for the two men to ask their questions.

                “Um. The Fridge is stocked with basics, veggies, fruits, butter, milk, eggs. Anything you want on the list, let us know. The freezer has ice cream, meat and chicken. I don’t know your preferences, so we went for the basics. There are cereals, oatmeal, rice, and other grains and snacks in the pantries. The houses are fully furnished, but if you need anything let us know and we’ll see if you’re allowed to have it.” Dean said and watched as the two shamefully nodded.

                “Thank you.” Lang said, it was much heavier than a simple thanks. Tony nodded.

                “Well, if you guys have any questions, contact me through Friday, she’s set up in your tablets. We have to go.” Dean said turning towards Tony who nodded and turned his nod to the two men. They nodded back, and Dean and Tony quickly left. Once in the hallway to their rooms, Dean was pushed against the wall, Tony kissing him with so much passion. It was a few moments before they broke apart taking deep breaths.

                “Chuck, I missed you.” Dean said. He smirked at the man’s laugh. “We still have to get ready to move our stuff.” He said breathlessly.

                “You think they’ll question us living in a house together.”

                “Well, the house has three rooms, I’m leaving my stuff in a room, and your stuff will be moved into a room. Sam and Pepper will share the room at the other side of the house. Besides, I’m your bodyguard.” Dean said smirking.

                “Ew, can you guys not do that in the hallway?” Mac said, speaking about how Dean was against the wall and Tony was leaning his entire body on him. “Actually, go ahead and do it, I’ll just tape it and post it all over Youtube.” She said with an eyeroll.

                “Hi, Mac, good to see you too.” Tony said sarcastically as he got off his boyfriend.

                “Hi, Tones. Glad to see your back.” Mac said with a smirk as she hugged the man. He hugged her back.

                “You want help with that box?” Tony asked.

                “No. I’m taking it to the door. We decided to put all the boxes we finish out there with our names on it and that way when Dean figures out where to put us, we’ll just be able to grab them and take them there.”

                “Sounds like a good idea. Are you almost done?” Dean asked.

                “Yeah. I have a few more boxes, then I’m done.” Dean nodded at her and then turned towards his room.

                “So, who are you bunking together?”

                “Well, Alice wants to be bunked in with her brother, for sure. Kole wants to be bunked with Damon too, so I was thinking of putting them together. Caitlyn said she didn’t care, and Prym suggested that all the girls be with her, so Stephanie, Caitlyn, Trinity and Mac are bunking with her, since Alice is going to be bunking with Kole.

                “Zane said he was fine with whatever, Hunter said he’d watch out for Brody and Leon. So I’m thinking of letting the four of them bunk together. Dan and Rose made it clear they want to be in the same house too, but I can’t bunk them with Alice and Kole since Alice still has some reservations about Dan, and Kole can’t handle being in the same room as Rose for more than twenty minutes because of all her pent-up emotions.

                “So I was thinking about putting Rhodey in the house with Kole and Alice, also Betty could be there too, and Vision with Dan and Rose.”

                “I think that’s a good idea. That way there aren’t problems. Rhodey would probably really enjoy being in a house with Damon, since the kid really throws him off with his intellect.”

                “Tell me about it. I think he might even enjoy engineering things with Legos.” Dean said with a smirk.

                “I mean, hell, I love engineering things with Legos!” Tony said enthusiastically. He watched as Dean put his belongings in boxes, watching the man move everything with his mind while he and Tony talked.

                “I bet you do.” Dean said with a smirk, finishing packing quickly since he didn’t have much.

                “Want any help with your stuff being moved?”

                “With how fast you packed? Yes, please. The faster we get that done, the faster we can get the inspection setup started.” Dean nodded.

                “How do we explain the rooms and stuff?”

                “Personnel housing. I mean, they were made for that reason, but we had to take some of them away because of the kids. They are singular rooms, so it’s meant for one person not families.”

                “How do we explain the kids?”

                “They are the Inhumans who were rescued from the Watchdogs.”

                “Okay. I think we can do this. By the way, where is Vision?”

                “He asked for a few days off.” Tony said.

                “And you let him?” Dean asked, confused.

                “He may not be human, doesn’t mean he isn’t a person. I mean, he’s barely here when he is here. I think he just needs to go soul searching and letting him travel the world should be his choice. He knows to keep in his human form.”

                “Yeah but…”

                “We already agreed that something was stopping Thanos from coming here right now. Let him find himself, because he won’t be able to give it his all until he figures out if it’s worth it.”

                “You’re right.” Dean said as he walked into Tony’s room.

                “I’m always right.” Tony said, smirking. This made Dean laugh. He opened a box, getting ready to pack it, but Tony stopped him. “Are you sure I should tell May?”

                “About Peter? Yes. I think you should have him present and tell her and make it very clear that you were only doing it to keep Peter safe. Tell her that you took away the suit because he was being reckless and that you wanted him to stop being that way. She may slap you for helping him be reckless, but in the end, she’ll understand why you did it. Also, that way you can move the kid here, get May a better job and actually help him become better.” Dean said.

                “Hmm.” Tony said as he thought about the pros and cons.

                “May is a nurse. Give her a job here as one of the nurses in Medical. That way, no one will question why they live at the compound.” Dean said.

                “That’s… not a bad idea.” Tony said and laughed. He watched as some of his clothes were folded and put into a box. He smirked at Dean.

                “Should we give Prym, Rose, and them job titles as well?”

                “I mean, Prym, Hunter and Rose are already under me in security.” Dean said.

                “Really?”

                “Yeah, I figured if I was going to go out in the field for things like yesterday’s issues, and needed people to help with clean up, then I’d rather them be able to get past the red tape.”

                “That’s a good idea. What about Zane, Kole and Dan?”

                “Dan can be in engineering. I mean he is finishing a degree in it. You can make him an intern or something. Kole had a mechanic job before the whole hunting thing took over his life, so that could be used, or you could do other things. Zane, I don’t really know what he would be in, you’d have to ask him.”

                “I’ll talk to them about it.” Tony said. Dean nodded and finished putting the clothes away, turning to put shoes in the boxes now.

                “Don’t you have employees for this stuff?” Dean asked as he looked at Tony.

                “Yes, but watching you do that is very sexy.” Tony said and smirked as his boyfriend rolled his eyes and stopped packing.

                “Oh, is it?” He asked, grabbing the other man’s waist and pulling him in.

                “It is.” Tony said, his voice low.

                “Mmm, you know what else is sexy?” Dean asked.

                “What?”

                “You.” Dean said and kissed Tony. The kiss was slow and burning. It didn’t last long, since Dean let his lips leave Tony’s to trail down his neck. It’d been a while since they kissed like this and Tony could feel himself get excited.

                That was when the knock on the door stopped them. Dean groaned and turned towards the door. He waited for a few seconds before there was another knock.

                “Who is it?” Tony asked.

                “Um, Betty.” The woman said. Tony bit his lip, trying not to laugh. He remembered her being this way when Tony was younger and more promiscuous.

                “Give me a second.” He said. And then adjusted himself, Dean holding in a laugh as he watched his boyfriend glare at him. Of course, muscle manipulation could keep him from getting blue balls, but not Tony. Dean went back to boxing the stuff in Tony’s room as Tony opened the door for Betty.

                “Oh, Dean, you’re in here too.” Betty said, a small smirk on her lips as she bit her lip. “I wasn’t interrupting anything, was I?”

                “You, Betty? Never.” Dean said. Betty snorted and then turned towards Tony.

                “I got the results of your blood work.”

                “That couldn’t wait until later?” Tony grumbled.

                “Nope. It’s weird. Your body is extremely healthy, thank god, but it’s like the arc reactor and the Extremis are extreme energy sources and they are self-sustaining now so it’s like you have a lot of energy to burn off now.”

                “Well, if you hadn’t interrupted, we’d probably be doing that.” Tony said with a false smile. Betty bit her lip, her face showing the amusement she felt.

                “Sorry.” She said, unapologetically.

                “No, you’re not.” Tony said. He sighed. “So, is that the reason why I can’t sleep for longer than four hours?”

                “Possibly, I ran the tests twice and they read similarly in results. Your body can heal the damage that lack of sleep does to it physically, but mentally it still requires rest, which is why you sleep four hours. Since extremis also effects your brain, it means a short time period for needing sleep, but you do need it. That being said, your more than able to handle your week-long stints where your run on coffee and air while on a project binge. Not that I recommend it.”

                “That’s good to know.” Dean said. A smirk was placed on his face as he looked at Tony. The man groaned and pointed at his boyfriend.

                “You’re such a tease.”

                “I’m just saying what you’re thinking.”

                “Also…” Betty started to say.

                “Boss, Sam and Pepper are here, they want to know who’s available to help them.” Friday said cutting her off.

                “Yeah, that.” Betty said and walked out of the room.

                “Okay, let’s go help them.” Dean said and started to walk out, Tony held him back and kissed him hard.

                “This is only postponed.” He said, and Dean smirked at his words.

                “Hell, yeah it is.” Dean said as they left the room to go help Sam. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that!


	33. 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoy it either way.

Tony felt irked at the French man the UN Accords Council sent for the inspection. The man came up with so many issues that Dean had almost hit him over the head multiple times. He had been sending images of what he’d like to do to the man and it wasn’t pretty.

                Dean was already angry that the man had said something about how the kids should be put in cages because they were dangerous. Tony had told him off, telling him that the compound was his, not the UN’s and he was only accepting this inspection because of Barton and Lang being housed here. The man, Enzo Bernard, was very clear about how he felt about enhanced and Inhuman individuals. The kids hadn’t even met him, Damon was just outside playing with Alice and he had asked about them and Tony had let him know they were two of the Inhumans taking refuge at the compound.

                Rhodey wasn’t much happier about the man’s actions either. He had made it clear that the man was overstepping, and many complaints will be given to the council on his attitude and actions. Rhodey had made it clear he was not to set foot anywhere without anyone with him since he seemed very against everyone there.

                Dean had told Tony that the man kept thinking about some woman he lost during the Ultron fiasco and Tony had felt sympathetic to the man, but he was still angry that he had been so biased against them. He had come at five in the afternoon, told to write a report and rules he believed the two men on house arrest should follow and ended up writing rules for the entire compound.

                Tony had to step away before he punched this guy. He walked a few steps away and pulled out his phone. He dialed the number for Giovanni Ricci, one of the members of the council. He waited for an answer, looking at Dean who was keeping a neutral face but wasn’t going to do it for long.

                “Pronto?”

                “Giovanni, it’s Tony.” Tony said.

                “Ah, Salve, Tony. How are you?”

                “I’m good. I actually called because you could help me with a little inspector problem I’m having.”

                “Ah, I told the council not to send Enzo Bernard, but they insisted he was a professionale. What has he done?”

                “He’s insulting the Inhumans I’ve brought into the compound under my protection. He’s taken it upon himself to make rules for the entire compound, might I remind you is mine and not the property of the UN, and he’s being very biased towards everyone here who he believes to be enhanced, inhuman or had anything to do with the Sokovia events.”

                “Ah Dio mio, my apologies Tony. I will call the rest of the members and inform them of this informazione. Is there anything else?”

                “Yes, actually. I’d like a few members of the council to come and meet the Inhumans. Most of them are too young to be avengers, but the ones who are old enough and want to be a part of the team have mentioned wanting to meet you and discussing the accords.”

                “Are you sure?”

                “Yes. They want to help when the attack comes.” Tony said. He didn’t want them to be put out there just yet, but if they won the fight and they were put in the public eye then, people might fear them more.

                “Okay. I’ll contact Chloe Thomas, Friedrich Muller, and Azra Yilmaz.”

                “Thank you, Giovanni.” Tony said with a smile on his face. He looked at Dean who nodded at him and then turned to the man.

                “I think it’s about time you left, Mr. Bernard.”

                “Quelle?”

                “Vous avez outrepassé.” Dean said, telling the man he had overstepped. “Nous avons un hélicoptère qui vous attend pour vous emmener à la piste d'atterrissage.” _(We have a helicopter waiting to take you to the airstrip.)_

                “What is the meaning of this?” The man asked, angry at Dean’s words.

                “We’ve contacted a member of the council, he’ll let you know if your findings will be accepted, vous êtes très partial.” Dean told the man he was biased, which got the man even angrier. He slammed his book closed and waited for Dean to take him to the helicopter pad. Tony held back his smirk until the man was gone and then turned to Rhodey who mirrored his look. He high fived his best friend and they started walking towards the house that he and Dean moved into. He and Rhodey discussed the new tech they were still trying to build off Dean’s blueprints, including the device that contacts Thor.

                “You think we’ll be able to reach Thor with it?”

                “Well, Strange told me he’d be in contact if he feels a riff and someone visit here. Even Dean isn’t sure if it’ll work, but it’s worth a try. Now all we need to do is find Bruce.”

                “Do you think he’s still on the planet?” Rhodey asked. Tony laughed and shook his head.

                “If he is, I can’t find him.”

                They walked up the steps towards the house. They were almost there before they were stopped by a voice. “Uh, Mr. Stark.” Lang said. Tony turned towards the man.

                “I just thought we could talk?” The man said. Tony looked at Rhodey who shrugged and walked into the house. Tony nodded and motioned for the man to follow him into the house. They walked into the kitchen, Sam was there drinking water while Rhodey was just sitting on a chair at the table. Sam was finished moving the things into the house that Pepper requested.

                “Hey, Tony.” Sam said.

                “Sam. This is Scott Lang. Scott Lang, this is Sam Winchester.”

                “Oh, hello.” Sam greeted.

                “Hi.” Lang said. “Is there a place where I can speak to you privately?”

                “Uh, anything you can say to Tony you can say in front of us.” Rhodey said, his face showed how much he didn’t like Lang being there.

                “Oh, uh, okay. Look. I just hate that I was quick to judge you. When Sam… Wilson called me and asked me to help him, I figured you guys were wrong. When I was arrested I was confused and angry and the things I said to you in that jail cell, they weren’t me, they were anger being directed at you because I wasn’t thinking straight.” He sighed heavily before continuing. “When you get told to help your childhood hero, it’s hard to think that he was wrong. I agree with the accords. They were on the right path, and yes, they have their flaws, but what laws don’t? I’m really sorry for putting you through the things I did and thank you for letting me stay here, even though you didn’t have to.”

                “I get it.” Tony said. His words surprised Lang, but Sam and Rhodey looked on with neutral faces. “I idolized Steve growing up. I mean how could I not? My father was his biggest fan, never giving up the search for him. I also really hated him because my father cared more about him them me. So, I get what you mean about following your childhood hero. But that’s why they are childhood heroes. Because they were built up from legends that were only half truths. I don’t know where Steve is right now. I don’t care, because he almost killed me. But you coming back, whether it’s for your daughter or for yourself, I respect that. I also accept your apology. You don’t know me, Mr. Lang. I hope we can get to know each other better.” Tony said. Scott Lang looked like he wanted to hug Tony but he just nodded.

                “I’m sorry for intruding, I’ll be going now.” Tony nodded and watched the man leave through the hallway. He turned towards the other two who looked at him flatly.

                “What?”

                “You forgive easily.” Sam said. Tony gave him a flat look.

                “I didn’t say I forgave him. I just accepted his apology.” Rhodey rolled his eyes at Tony’s words.

                “Yeah. You also hoped you could get to know him better and that you respect him.” Rhodey said.

                “I said I respect his decision. You guys didn’t even listen, and I said he didn’t know me and that I hoped we could get to know each other. I don’t know the man. He didn’t know me, just what he’s heard, and he apologized for that.”

                “What about Clint?” Rhodey asked.

                “What about him?”

                “You told him about dying. What if he tells Steve?”

                “Wait, you told him about dying?” Sam asked.

                “I told him lots of things.” Tony said and rubbed at his eyes. “This is exhausting.” He sat in the chair next to Rhodey and watched out of the corner of his eye as Sam walked over to the table and sat across from him.

                “What if he tells Steve?”

                “Then he puts Rogers in his place.” Tony said.

                “Who puts Rogers in his place?” Dean asked as he walked into the kitchen.

                “Clint.” Sam said. Tony sighed, he really didn’t want to open up this topic. He was still jet lagged from the flight over, and he was too emotionally exhausted from dealing with that asshole of an inspector.

                “Oh, good. I hope he does.” Dean said, not saying anything else as he grabbed Tony and pulled him out of the seat. “We’re going to bed. I’m exhausted and I don’t need to read minds to know Tony is too.” He said as he pulled Tony along with him to the bed. Tony heard whistling and cat calls from the two men in the kitchen. He rolled his eyes and felt Dean push him into his bedroom, smirking at his boyfriend man handling him.

                “You know, you should do that more often.” Tony said. He laughed when Dean’s face frowned. “Man handle me.” Tony said with a wink. He almost instantly deflated when he saw the frown on Dean’s face.

                “Not tonight. We’ll leave it for tomorrow. Right now, I need to sleep, and you are going to be my pillow.” Tony felt the laugh bubble out of his throat and let it out into the open as he watched Dean take off his shirt and hug Tony towards the bed. He felt the mattress hit his back as Dean pushed him onto it and crawled on top of him. Dean was a good few inches taller than him, but he still stopped at his chest and laid his head there. “I missed you.” The man told him as he hugged his torso. Tony smiled and hummed as he hugged Dean back.

                “I missed you too.” He said and felt sleep tugging at his body. He let it as he felt Dean’s breathing slow and his heartrate follow. It was very much needed and enjoyed the rest it brought him.


	34. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I really like this chapter, for many reasons! I hope you like it as much as I do! I know it's been a minute since I updated, but I tried to update before my trip to DC, because I knew I wasn't going to take my laptop. As always, comments and kudos keep me going! Enjoy!

Dean groaned at the images Friday sent him. Jessica hadn’t called him. She could have, he would have dropped everything to help her, but she decided that Murdock, Rand, Cage and she were able to handle the shitshow that went down in New York. He was here, had felt the earthquake, but when he contacted Strange about it, the man had said he wasn’t around and couldn’t tell if it was actually the earth’s plates or if it was something else.

                Turns out it was. It was man made and it was from a group called the hand who were trying to get their hands on something hidden far below the state. Midland Circle was now rubble and it was because they decided to blow the place up. Dean groaned and looked up at the ceiling. He wanted to ask why him, but he already knew the answer to that. It was all Chuck’s fault. He sighed and sat down at the desk. “Friday, call Jessica.” He said.

                “On it.” She said, and he waited for the dial tone to turn into a voice. He really hoped that she wasn’t in jail.

                “Alias investigations.” He hears and sighs.

                “You know, if you’re going to do something stupid, I’d at least like to know you made it through without any faults.” Dean said. He heard a chuckle from the other end.

                “Sorry, I was kind of busy moving on from whatever that shit was.”

                “Aliens coming doesn’t have you blink, but this shit has you confused?” Dean asked.

                “Yes. Aliens, I can understand. An organization that’s been alive for centuries? Dragon bones… I can’t deal.” She said. Dean heard shuffling before she started talking again. “So, I’m guessing you know what happened?”

                “Well, when weird shit happens, it lands on my desk. Lots of paperwork on my end, even if I’m not a police man. The police departments all over the country were told to send us information on anything that had to do with enhanced people or Inhumans and I’ve got quite a few cases. Fun how Ross wants us on top of this stuff.” Dean said.

                “So, are you part of the cover up?” She asked.

                “No. I don’t actually take action. I just have to review it and write reports on it.” He said and sighed. “So, are you okay?”

                “I’m getting there.” She said.

                “Well, get here. We’re having movie night, and the kids miss you.”

                “You’re holding up my line, I have cases waiting.” Jessica said, but Dean knew she wouldn’t say no.

                “It’s at seven, don’t be late. Caitlyn said she could beat you in an arm wrestling match, and I want to see if she’s right. I told her she would no longer be grounded if she can.” Dean said and laughed.

                “Why’s she grounded?” Jessica asked, humor in her voice.

                “Heard about the plane that went down on the beach of Cooney Island?”

                “Don’t tell me she did it?”

                “No, it was Spiderman and Alice. But she had a hand in getting Alice there.” Dean said and sighed.

                “Woah. Are they okay?”

                “They are now. I think they are still traumatized because Alice can’t handle Leon in bird form and Caitlyn freaks when we do virtual training in crumbling buildings.”

                “I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

                “Don’t worry about it. You were obviously busy fighting a secret organization that could resurrect themselves.” Dean said and laughed. “Where do people come up with these names? The hand?”

                “Tell me about it. We lost a guy named Stick… and Murdock.”

                “What?”

                “Yeah, he stayed to try to talk his ex into changing with him. They honestly thought there was no after life.”

                “Yeah, it’s over rated. Most people think they see their loved ones once they die, it’s more like they are in their own personal heaven. You love being at a bar? Well here’s a repeat of your favorite memory there.” Dean said and shook his head.

                “Is this heaven or hell?” Jessica asked and laughed.

                “Nah, it’s supposed to be heaven. Hell is more like… being over a pit of fire and if Demons really hate you they torture you until you break and then some.”

                “You’re speaking from experience?” Jessica asked.

                “Yup.”

                “And I thought my life was bad.”

                “I don’t say it to win any competition. Everyone has their own personal demons. Mine just happen to be actual demons.” Dean said and laughed. “Be here by seven. I mean it. I’ll have Prym open a portal if you’re late.”

                “Alright, alright. I’ll see you then.” Dean smiled at her words and they said their goodbyes.  

                He sighed and looked at the pictures and paperwork on his desk. He was going to be very busy until eight. He thought he might as well get started and began to work. It was case after case of strange occurrences and by the time he got to the fourth or fifth case he didn’t even bat an eyelash at the strangeness. There was a group of Inhumans that appeared in Hawaii… from the moon and were looking to set up base. He knew they existed, he remembered telling the kids about them, but hell. He didn’t actually think they’d still be alive or on the freaking moon.

                There was a case where a family of four were infected with the terrigen powder in their vitamins, and Dean had to read about how the youngest, a six-year-old girl, grew gills and couldn’t breathe air and was stuck in a tank all day with ocean water. He couldn’t even blink at that one because the case that came before it was even crazier. The sad thing is, some of the files that had landed on his desk weren’t enhanced or inhuman, they were supernatural, and he was sure that he’d have to get into contact with some hunters to fix that mess.

                Dean sighed as he finished the last of the files. It was only four in the afternoon and he had an appointment with May Parker with Tony at five. He was about to get up and leave when the door opened, and Tony walked in. He smiled. “It’s like you read my mind.” He said as he looked at Tony, but it was short lived when he saw who was behind him. Dean set his face to neutral as he looked at Clint Barton.

                The man was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. He looked very casual and like he was at home. Dean didn’t have anything against the man except that he said some horrible things to Tony and he wasn’t loyal or appreciative of anything Tony did for him. “Barton.” He greeted the man and stayed standing as Tony leaned against the desk, facing the other man.

                “Um, hi.” Clint said. He was uncomfortable and Dean internally smiled, happy that he could make the man feel like this wasn’t his home. “The kids are supposed to go to school tomorrow and I noticed the schools they are going to are in the city, like miles away from the compound. I just wanted to ask about safety issues…”

                “Your wife is the guidance councilor for that high school. I thought she might appreciate being close to the schools. Lila will be in the middle school that’s nearby, so she’ll be close too. That middle school is for politicians’ kids and whatnot, so it has top of the line security.” Dean said.

                “Ah. I read that. I was just… Wouldn’t it be safer for them to be closer to the compound?”

                “No, actually. We have a system. I don’t think you met Prym, but she is one of the people under my staff. She works in the security department and she’s inhuman. She has the ability to open portals and she opens them for all the kids going to the schools. She will open a portal in an alley or somewhere close to the school where the kids can get to school safely.”

                “Also, we have students enrolled in that school who will be driving soon, so there will be that option.” Tony added.

                “Your kids’ safety is the main concern. The schools around here are safe, but they aren’t diplomat safe.” Dean said.

                “And what about Nathaniel?” Clint asked.

                “Well, you’re on house arrest. I’m sure Mrs. Barton can use the break.” Dean said and gave him a media worthy smile. He heard Tony’s mental snickering and bit his lip.

                “Oh. Ah. Okay, thank you.” Clint said stiffly and walked out. As soon as Dean felt he was out of ear shot, he let out a low chuckle and turned towards his boyfriend.

                “You read my mind but then ruined it all.” Dean said.

                “I was on my way to see you when he came up and asked to talk to you about the schools.” Tony said. He smirked at Dean as he stepped around the desk. “You know, office sex is totally on the top of my to do list.” Tony said as he pushed Dean into the chair and straddled him. The door was closed, and the blinds shut thanks to Dean’s mental power of telekinesis. He let Tony lean down and kiss him, kissing him back. He wrapped his hands around Tony’s waist and pulled him closer as he trailed kisses down Tony’s neck. They were grinding on each other, Dean using Tony’s tie to pull him into another kiss. It was great, and Dean felt like he was on cloud nine until Prym interrupted with the phone speaker telling Dean and Tony that May Parker was in the lobby with Peter and they were there to see them. Apparently, Barton had taken more time out of the hour they had, than Dean had first assumed.

                Tony groaned and got off his boyfriend, fixing his tie and hair. Dean sighed and got up, adjusting his tie as well and fixing his suit jacket. He looked at his boyfriend and laughed as Tony had a look of pure frustration on his face. “I’d say we’d finish this later, but I don’t think we have time today.” Tony glared at him and groaned.

                “It’s like every time we want to go further, something stops us.” Tony mumbled.

                “Well, it’s just your poor timing.” Dean said and laughed.

                “Dean, we haven’t had sex yet.” Tony said frustrated. “I’m dying here. I mean not literally, because Extremis is fixing my blue balls, but I’m so frustrated I’m ready to burst and I don’t want it to end so quick.” Dean laughed at that.

                “Well, I mean, you have Extremis in your body. I’m pretty sure that makes you ready for more fun.” Dean said and wiggled his eyebrows. “Now let’s go talk to the Parkers and maybe we can get back to our fun not in the office. As fun as that was.”

                “I’m having office sex with you.” Tony said as if it were final and Dean couldn’t argue there. They straightened themselves out one last time before both walking towards the lobby towards the waiting two.

                Peter was told about the meeting. He was told that his aunt needed to know the entire truth, especially since Tony had left the suit in a brown paper bag in Peter’s room via portal. May had freaked out and called Tony cursing him out. He had arranged for the meeting so he could explain to May everything. Also, he wanted to make Dean’s plan come through.

                “Ms. Parker.” Dean said as he walked into the lobby. “Peter.” He said and turned to the boy.

                “Hi Mr. Winchester. Mr. Stark.” Peter said. He seemed as if he were ashamed and Dean read it all over him.

                “Hi. I’m sorry, we haven’t been introduced. I’m Dean Winchester, head of security at the compound.” Dean said. He was getting tired of himself saying that.

                “May Parker.” May said and extended her hand, which Dean took.

                “Let’s go to a conference room and discuss everything.” Dean said and looked at Tony who nodded. They began to walk towards a conference room before Damon came running up to Dean. Dean was a bit shocked, not expecting the ten-year-old to come barreling through the halls now that they all live in homes and not in the compound itself.

                “Dean! Alice won’t let me put my Lego building in the case!” He shouted. Dean looked at the kid in shock and Tony had to cover his mouth to muffle the laugh.

                “Uh, Damon, don’t you already have the Stark Tower in the case?” Dean asked, getting down to the kid’s level.

                “Yeah, but this one is the compound!” The boy said, and Dean looked at the building in his arms. It was at that point that Alice came running towards them. She looked at Dean with guilt and sheepishly put her hands behind her back and looked down.

                “You know you’re not building a good case for yourself.” Dean said and raised an eyebrow at the girl.

                “I didn’t do anything.” She said defensively and folded her arms across her chest. “He keeps opening the case which alerts Friday and the staff have a mini freak out until they see him putting it in there. I just told him to tell you next time he wanted something in the case.”

                “Point. Damon, listen to your sister.” Dean said looking at the young boy. He looked up at Dean with sad eyes.

                “You’re so mean! Tony, Dean is being mean!” He said and ran towards Tony who picked up the boy and looked at Dean like he just won. They heard laughter from behind them and turned to see May doubled over laughing. Dean bit his lip, realizing how outrageous they look to outside eyes, Alice covered her mouth trying not to laugh, and Peter was just glad his aunt didn’t have the mad face. Dean sighed and turned back to Damon.

                “Damon, your sister has a good point. Every time you open the case, which has a lot of valuable items, the staff have to defer from their duties to see if it’s just you or someone trying to steal the objects. It’s like that story, the boy who cried wolf.” Tony said and set the kid down, looking at him at eye level. Damon stood there thinking for a bit and then sighed.

                “Okay. I’ll give them to you next time.” He said and looked at Tony with a smile. Dean smirked at Tony and then nodded at the Lego building in his hand.

                “Is this the compound?” He asked, and Damon’s eyes lit up.

                “Yes! Isn’t it cool? Uncle Rhodey helped me with it!”

                “Of course, he did.” Dean said and smirked. “Go tell Uncle Rhodey to put it in the case, he knows the combination.” After Damon ran off, Dean turned to Alice. “Jessica is coming tonight for movie night, go set everything up. Get Sam to help you. Tell him that if he doesn’t, I’ll sick Leon on him, in cat form.” Alice smiled at that and walked towards the exit towards the houses. Dean sighed and turned towards the two, May was still getting spouts of giggles and Peter was looking out towards the girl. She was still grounded, the events of homecoming only a couple of days ago.

                They go back to school the next day. Dean wasn’t really sure if he was ready to let Alice go back, since she was still jumpy. Especially when she’s high up and practicing her fire flight. Dean motioned for the two to follow him and Tony to the conference room. Once inside, May sat to the right of Tony and Dean in front of her, Peter was sitting next to his aunt.

                “It’s come to our attention that you found out about what the internship really was about.” Tony started, and Dean held back a laugh when he saw the glare the woman sent him.

                “I’m very aware at the moment that you gave my nephew a multimillion dollar suit and allowed him to put himself in danger.”

                “If I may, Ms. Parker.” Dean said cutting off Tony before he even began to speak. “Tony has the best intentions in his heart. He gave your nephew the suit to keep him safe, not put him in danger.”

                “Yes. The suit is designed to keep Peter from getting hurt from any gunshot and once he finished the training protocol, he’d have other things he could use. It had a tracker in it, to see where he is at all times, and a camera to make sure he’s not doing anything to intentionally harm himself.” Tony continued.

                “Peter would have gone out with or without the suit. Tony saw that, so he took the opportunity to keep the kid safe.” Dean finished. Tony nodded to Dean’s words and they waited for May to absorb the information. It was quite for a few moments, Peter looking at the table scared out of his mind. Dean unchanged, since he already knew what she was thinking, and Tony was just as nervous as Peter.

                “You make a good point.” May said after a few more seconds. “I understand why you did it. I just wish you’d have told me.”

                “Well, I made Mr. Stark promise not to tell you…” Peter said. “You were already so worried, and I didn’t want to add to it.”

                “Peter, I’m your aunt and you’re under my care. I’m always going to worry.” May said.

                “If I could interrupt.” Dean said. “We actually asked you here because we know Peter’s not going to stop, and that’s why we gave him the suit back. We wanted to offer you a job here, May. In our medical department. You’ll have free housing, on the property, and that way, Peter will be able to train properly and safely.” Tony smiled at him gratefully as he waited for May’s decision.

                “I work as a nurse…” May said.

                “And we need more nurses. We have one doctor, Dr. Helen Cho, who is here most of the time and one on call, Dr. Mark Grover. We also have a consultant, Dr. Stephen Strange. We have five nurses, but we always look for more who can be here on the property incase of emergencies.” Tony said.

                “We had one recently, we had to rely on a friend who isn’t really a medical expert.” Dean said.

                “I… I’d have to send in a two-week notice.” May said. She looked at Peter and Dean understood what she was going through. She was putting her life on hold and off to the side to help Peter, to keep him safe.

                “You don’t have to take the job. It’s just a precaution so no one finds out Peter’s identity.” Dean said. “We can always just put him in housing as an intern.”

                “No. I don’t want to stay at home and wonder if he hurt himself or worse. I just need two weeks.” May said.

                “We can just make it a transfer request. It will take about three or four days but will be faster than the two-week notice.” Tony said.

                “Okay.” May said and smiled at the two. “Thank you. I was really freaking out.” She laughed a bit and Dean smiled at her.

                “Trust me, I know.” Dean said. He turned to Peter and smiled, “Why don’t you go find Alice and the others and tell them the good news.” Peter looked at him for a second, almost shyly and then nodded and left. Dean turned back to May.

                “I’ve met Alice before…” She said and looked at the two.

                “Yeah?” Dean asked confused.

                “Yeah, she came over with Ned one day, oh god it feels like months ago. Is she like Peter?” She asked.

                “Well, Peter is a special case. Alice is Inhuman. She and about a dozen others were kidnapped and given the powder that turns people into them.” Dean said. It was short and simple and said as if he’d explained it more than once.

                “She’s a strong girl. Is the little boy actually her brother? Because I remember Peter saying she had sisters, but they weren’t biologically related.” May said.       

                “Yeah, Damon is her actual brother.” Dean said with a smile.

                “That doesn’t mean she’s not family.” Tony said with his own smile. “They all are.” Dean nodded.

                “You know, we’re having a movie night, tonight, if you want to stay. You can meet everyone there and get a feel of your comfort with the whole thing.” Dean suggested. May looked like she was pondering the idea before she nodded and accepted the invitation. “Great, let’s introduce you to Rhodey, Kole, Sam and Prym. They should be at the house Alice and Damon went to.”

                “Okay.” May said and followed Dean and Tony out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some Jessica, because you can never have enough Jessica Jones. Some Dean and Tony action because I've had them dancing around each other for too long, heh. And some May Parker because I feel like May really is underrated in most stories that involve Peter and Tony. I really hope you enjoyed, more to come soon!


	35. 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, this chapter is not as Luke friendly as it would normally be and that's mostly because I hated the way season two ended. I am currently on chapter 41... That's the longest I've gone with a story tbh, so I have a lot to add to this. I'm still going too! which is what has been happening in the past 6 days since I last updated. I hope you guys like!

Tony sighed as he took a sip from his cup. It was filled with a smoothie Mac made him, although Dean was sitting on the stairs of the porch with a beer and it made Tony cringe. He was never a beer guy. He got a look from Dean. “It’s been a long day. The movie night tonight is going to be a great time for me to relax.” He smiled as he saw the smile that stretched on his boyfriend’s lips.

                “Yeah, well. I have a feeling that we won’t get many until after we get rid of Thanos.” Dean said and took a swig of his beer. Tony groaned at that.

                “Can we just die now so we don’t have to fight him?” Tony asked.

                “Well, I mean you did already and Billie spit you back up into this world.” Dean said and shook his head. “And don’t ever talk about dying on me. I’ll never forgive you.”

                “You did it first.” Tony said and stuck his tongue out.

                “I could see you guys acting like children from the moment I stepped out here.” The voice took their attention off each other and towards the person it belonged to.

                “Woah, tall bulky guy. Hi.” Tony said and smirked.

                “Tony, Dean, I think you guys were searching for Luke.” Jessica said motioning to Luke. Next to him were Danny Rand and Colleen.

                “Yeah, you didn’t tell us you were bringing company.” Dean said. “Hi. Dean.”

                “You told me to come at seven, you knew I was bringing company.” Jessica said and smiled at them. “So, what godawful movie are we watching?”

                “Well, Damon will be there so something kid friendly.” Tony said and got up. “If I shot you with my suit, would you survive?” Dean coughed into his arm. Tony really felt like an urge to just test his theory out.

                “Tony. Dean.” Was said from an open portal. Tony could vaguely hear Danny and Luke talking, but he was just wondering why Strange looked so perplexed.

                “Out with it Strange.” Dean said as they watched the put together man try to think of a way to say it.

                “Thor’s headed to the sanctuary as we speak.” Strange said with a I tried to say as much as possible in one sentence look.

                “Seriously? On movie night? What did you do?” Tony asked as he sighed and gave Dean a look.

                “He brought Loki.” Strange said and shrugged. He looked up the steps to see Prym walk out and smile at him. Tony felt his eyes roll on their own. The two were very much attracted to each other, but there was no actual action there.

                “Okay, well, why don’t you guys come with us and we can fill you in on what’s going on with Thor.” Dean said as he walked to the portal.

                “Wait. I feel like there is a member down.” Tony said. Jessica looked at Dean and Tony knew he was missing something.

                “I’ll fill him in later, can we go now.”

                “Walking through a portal, things don’t get weirder than this.” Luke said as he stepped into the portal. “Yeah, they do.” Jessica said, and Tony saw Dean smirk at that.

                He stepped into the portal hesitantly. “Woah.” He heard from beside him, turning to see Danny Rand. There were a few knocks that stopped all conversation.

                Before they could say more, Thor was moved to another part of the sanctum, Dean and Tony along with him. They held in laughter as Strange attempted mystery. “Thor Odinson.” He did a move with his fingers and swooshed over to the God of Thunder.

                “God of Thunder.” Strange said.

                “And you’re the man of strange. Your name does you well.” Tony said as he stepped out of the shadows. Thor looked over at Tony with shock, his umbrella raised at Strange.

                “Stark? What are you doing here?”

                “Strange invited us.” Dean said and came out of the shadows. “You can put down your hammer.” Dean said motioning for the umbrella holder Strange had summoned.

                “Who are you?”

                “I’m Dean Winchester.” Dean said.

                “Uhuh. So, Earth has wizards now?” Thor said looking back at Strange.

                “The preferred term is master of mystic arts.” Strange said. Tony and Dean smiled at each other, trying to hold in their laughter.

                “Alright, Wizard. Who are you and why should I care?”

                “Well, I figured since Tony was here you’d hear us out.”

                “Oh, we kind of have to do that bit with everyone else present. I don’t want to have to repeat the whole thing to the others.” Tony said and sighed.

                “Hear what out? I just came here to get my brother back.”

                “Loki? You brought Loki to earth? I thought he was dead?” Tony said and gave the god a flat look.

                “He banished my father here. We came to get him back.” Thor said, it was defensive and almost childish. Before they could say any more, they were moved back to where the others were.

                “Woah. That’s an actual god. Like right there.” Danny said and looked at Colleen.

                “Who are you, puny human?” Thor said, Tony knew it was for show, but he couldn’t help a roll of the eyes.

                “I’m the immortal Iron Fist.” Danny said. Prym was the only one who laughed out right. She shook her head at the kid and turned to Dean.

                “My name choice was so cooler.” She gloated.

                “I didn’t choose the name.” Danny said.

                “He was given it by the monks of kun l’aun.” Strange finished and turned to Prym with a smirk.

                “Yeah, yeah.” Prym mumbled. She blushed at the attention from Strange but didn’t stray away from it.

                “Anyway, Thor.” Tony said as he rolled his eyes at him. “We’ll get to your father as soon as we finish this discussion.”

                “What discussion could be so important to keep me from finding my father.” Thor said.

                “The one that has to do with the infinity stones and Thanos.” Dean said, almost like he was bored of the conversation.

                “I’ve been searching for the infinity stones.” Thor said. “It was all for not.”

                “It wasn’t all for not.” Tony said and sighed. “Thanos has the power stone. You have the reality stone and tesseract, we have the time stone and mind stone. The only one unaccounted for is the soul stone.”

                “I don’t have the reality stone. Yes, I have the tesseract, but the reality stone was given to the collector.” Dean and Tony groaned.

                “He might as well already have it.” Tony said, resigned.

                “Want to fill us in?” Luke asked.

                “Oh, yeah. Remember the incident?” Jessica asked and turned to them.

                “Wasn’t his brother to blame for that?” Luke asked.

                “No, he was being controlled by Thanos. Thanos controlled the entire alien army. He’s not able to get to earth without taking out Asgard.” Dean said and turned to Thor.

                “I already destroyed Surtur, so there isn’t a way to destroy Asgard. He was the only being who could.” Thor said. “Are you saying Loki was being controlled during what happened back then?”

                “Yeah, it was the mind stone. That’s also what created Ultron.” Dean said.

                “Oh… I did apologize for my actions back then, right Stark?” Thor said and turned towards Tony.

                “I don’t really recall. Anyway, Billie said that something big was going to happen and I’m guessing that Ragnarok is actually going to happen. I suggest you start sending your people this way. And we’ll set up homes for them.”

                “Wait so, let me get this straight. If Asgard is destroyed, we’re going to have another alien invasion?” Luke asked.

                “No.” Jessica said and turned towards Cage and the others. “If Asgard is destroyed, we’re going to have to deal with half the population getting whipped out with a snap of the finger, because that’s what will happen if Thanos gets his hands on all the stones.”

                “There isn’t a way of stopping him?” Danny asked.

                “There are a few possible outcomes of us winning.” Stephen said and sat down in a chair that magically appeared. “but if you choose to not be in this fight, then the out comes of us winning dwindle greatly.”

                “Of course, I’m going to fight.” Danny said. “Colleen?” He turned towards his girlfriend.

                “I’m in.” She said with a smile.

                “I’m still not buying it.” Luke said. “Aliens coming back here. Like you took out all their space ships, how are there more?”

                “They are like a bee hive.” Thor said. “They all fight their own ways, but they answer to the queen.”

                “The Kree created them.” Dean said and looked at Prym.

                “The same thing they tried to do with our ancestors.” Prym said.

                “Except they weren’t able to remove the human emotions.” Dean said with a savage smile. “And they are going to wish they did.”

                “This is why I love you.” Tony said as he watched the man he called his talk about how he was going to destroy Thanos and his armies.

                “Wait, what? Stark… you? And him?” Thor said and then looked between the two. The shorter of the two was relaxed in a sense of safety while the taller of the two stood at the ready, as if he were the safety.

                “Yes.” Tony said, with as much pride in that answer as he could muster. He smiled at Dean, feeling the familiar butterflies he got from the looks his boyfriend gave him.

                “I’d ask about what happened to Potts, but I can see he makes you happy.”

                “Good to see I have your approval.” Dean said with a roll of the eyes. Tony bit his lip and tried not to laugh.

                “What do you mean, the same thing that created your ancestors?” Luke asked and turned to Prym and Dean.

                “We’re Inhumans.” Prym answered. “How do you think I opened the portal? It’s my ability due to the alien DNA in me.”

                “We were pretty much created at the same time.” Dean said and shrugged. “Or activated?” He said and looked at her but she shrugged and smirked.

                “I’d like to think it’s an activation.” She said.

                “Inhuman, okay. So, you open up portals?” Danny asked.

                “And I can see my surroundings before opening it. I’m still working on what I can do and where the portals lead. It’s called remote vision. I can use it even if I’m not going to open a portal…”

                “Not that she uses it.” Stephen said, he smirked at her and Tony could see her blush and turn her face away from him.

                “What about you?” Luke asked, turning towards Dean.

                “Oh. it’s nothing really.” Dean said and shrugged. Luke looked at him like he wasn’t convinced and at Jessica’s snort, he wasn’t.

                “I’d be careful with him, Dean can read minds.” Jessica said with a smirk.

                “Like Killgrave?” Luke asked and stepped back, not understanding why Jessica had a smirk on.

                “Killgrave could suggest things for you to do. Those suggestions were strong and if you don’t have mental walls up protecting you, you’d be easily accepting of his suggestions. I can’t tell you what to do. I can show you things, and hear your thoughts, but I’d never try to control you.” Dean said. He looked sincere and Tony knew he was back to when he had the mark of Cain and was controlled by that, as well as when he was tortured in hell and all the other times hunting caused him to lose himself mentally.

                “He won’t ever do it.” Jessica said.

                “How do you know he’s not controlling you right now?” Luke asked her, looking at her with a skeptical look. “How do you know he’s not controlling any of you?”

                “He can’t control me. He can’t read my mind.” Stephen said with a smirk. “And he might have that power, but he only really uses his mental powers to communicate mentally and learn. He really uses his telekinetic powers more.”

                “Yep.” Dean said.

                “Okay, but how are you two together?” Luke asked turning to him and Tony. “Like I know Stark has been known to date a guy in the past, but what’s to say that he isn’t influencing Stark mentally to be with him?”

                “Because Dean and I dated when I was in MIT. Before he got his powers.” Tony said, he was leaning against the stair railing. Luke looked at him confused for a second before shaking his head.

                “When? It would have been all over the media.”

                “Wow. You really don’t trust people.” Prym said and sighed, sitting on the arm of the chair Stephen still had.

                “I don’t trust people with mind powers.” Luke said and folded his arms.

                “You didn’t trust me at first. If Jessica said he’s legit, take her word for it and move on.” Danny said with a roll of the eye.

                “You never met Killgrave.” Luke said, his teeth clenched and his hands in fists.

                “And you don’t know the shit Dean went through.” Tony said. He sighed. “I thought tonight was going to be an easy night.” He said as he rubbed at his temples. He didn’t have a headache, he just felt like he was supposed to have one from all the stress he was feeling.

                “Oh please, enlighten me on how a rich kid at MIT could have it so bad.” Luke said through clenched teeth. Dean laughed and bit his lip holding in a smirk.

                “I never said he was in MIT, I said I met him while I was there.” Tony said and folded his arms. “And just because a person is rich doesn’t mean they have it any easier then someone who is poor. Sure they have food and clothes, but there is more than physical property.”

                “This is all becoming tedious.” Thor said. “I just want my father and then, when he’s on Asgard and safe, I’ll be back to speak about Thanos.” He was talking to Strange and Tony.

                “Oh please, what’s been so hard for you? Mommy and Daddy didn’t say they loved you enough?” Luke said, disregarding Thor’s words. “What about him? Where would you meet a guy like him and date him?”

                “I was on a case.” Dean said, indifferently. It shushed the whole room, he didn’t look like he was old enough to be on a case when Tony was at MIT.

                “What?” Luke asked.

                “I was on a case. Before I became an inhuman, I was a hunter. I hunted supernatural beings, and yes, they exist. I was on a case in Michigan and I was at a bar and met Tony there. I didn’t have it so easy. My mum was murdered by a demon when I was four. My dad was obsessed with it and I wasn’t allowed to stay in one place for long because he made us go with him to find the demon that did it. He also beat the crap out of me if anything happened to my little brother or if he got too drunk.

                “I have died seven times, really a hundred and eighteen but they don’t count since it was the same day put on repeat by Gabriel. I’ve watched my brother die six times. I’ve been to hell, purgatory and heaven, which isn’t as awesome as you think. I’ve had the mark of Cain and became a demon. I’ve gone through periods where I lost everyone I called family. No. I didn’t have it easy. Don’t think that just because I am where I am that I’ll look down and judge people for what I see on the outside like you.” Luke was staring at Dean like he just told him the entire story in gibberish, and he might as well have.

                Jessica looked grimly at Tony and then back at Dean wanting to be close to the man. Danny looked at Colleen and they were both speaking to each other with their eyes. Stephen was holding Prym’s hand as she let tears run down her face. She knew some things about Dean, he told her to let her know if anything got too overwhelming for him. Kole also knew a lot and told her the rumors that went around in the hunter world, but she didn’t know all that.

                Thor was probably the only one who wasn’t silent. “That’s a rough life, my friend.” He said and put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I didn’t realize that humans had lives so hard.” Dean looked at the god and Tony almost felt the laughter bubble up in him. He pushed it down.

                “I don’t say it to get sympathy. I say it to tell him not to judge people based on where they are or what they do. I get everyone has their own stories. I don’t look down at them because theirs aren’t as bad as mine and I certainly don’t look down at them if they are worse then mine.” Dean said and looked at Luke. “You’re a black man who was accused of something he didn’t do and pushed into a jailcell. You were experimented on because you were a criminal and a minority. I get you haven’t had it so easy. That doesn’t mean everyone in this room had it easy. People who help, who run towards the fight, they are like that because they had a hard life growing up. Don’t think they do that for personal gain or you’ll end up not being able to trust anyone.” He sighed when Tony put his hand on his shoulder.

                “I’m sorry.” Luke said, and it looked like it took a lot out of him to say it. Dean rolled his eyes and shrugged.

                “I don’t care. You can take as many jabs at me as you want, but if you talk about anyone I care about like that, then we have problems.” Dean said and smiled toothily at Luke. The man laughed slightly and shook his head.

                “Okay.” Luke said lifting his hands up in an apology. Dean nodded, and they returned to talking about Thanos. It got a few more suspicious looks from Luke, but he didn’t say anything. Aliens did exist, and even Thor understood the severity of this issue.

                “I’ve searched for the infinity stones, I know that the reality stone is with the collector in knowhere.”

                “Nowhere?” Danny asked.

                “No. Knowhere. With the k-n-o-w. It’s where the collector lives. A severed head of a celestial being that is inhabited by a mining colony and the collector. It’s pretty much a safe haven for outlaws.”

                “You’re saying that we have to go to this knowhere to get the reality stone?” Prym asked.

                “I’m saying, the collector wouldn’t hand it over. I would have kept it on Asgard but having it so close to the tesseract was dangerous.” Thor said.

                “Is there any way you can give us the tesseract?” Dean asked. Thor looked at him like he was crazy.

                “Why?”

                “Well, Thanos is most likely going to have the reality, power, and soul stones, since we have no idea where those are, or they are out of our reach. We have the mind and time stones and you have the space stone within the tesseract. If we have the space stone we can harness it’s powers to get to knowhere to speak with the collector. Make a deal where we can take the reality stone and return it to him upon Thanos’ defeat.”

                “What about the Power and Soul stones?” Stephen asked.

                “The power stone is with the nova corps, as far as my mind says.” Dean said and shrugged. “The soul stone will be the hardest to reach since you have to sacrifice the thing you love the most for it, so Thanos won’t be able to do that one so easily.”

                “Wait, does a monster like him even love anything?” Jessica asked.

                “Heh, probably not.” Prym said.

                “An alien girl named Gamora.” Dean said. He looked down, confused by the information. “She was the first of his kidnapped and adopted children that he loved and the first to betray him. Her and Nebula.” Tony looked at Dean. “They are with a group called the guardians of the galaxy… what is up with these names?” Dean asked and rolled his eyes.

                “I’ve heard of them. A human, a halfworlder, a Zen-Whoberis, a Flora Colossus, and a primitive alien, by the name of Drax.”

                “How’d you hear about them? Space radio?” Luke asked.

                “No, the human, Quill, I believe, he was able to hold the power stone without disintegrating.” Thor said.

                “Quill?” Tony asked, he raised his eyebrow.

                “Yes, they say that humans would die if they held any stone in their bare hands, and he held it. The group of them were able to hold it without dying which is a feat all in itself since the last group that tried to do that, ended up dying horrible deaths.” Thor said and laughed as he recalled the death that had occurred.

                “Okay, we’re going to have to contact them.” Tony said. He sighed. “I guess the explanation is over.”  

                “What explanation? We got theories and a man who spews out information we don’t know for sure is real.” Luke said.

                “Luke, you don’t wanna believe Tony and Dean then you can leave.” Jessica said and glared at him. “I, for one, have seen the shit that happened first hand, and what Dean and the kids on that compound are capable of, and I’d rather not have to put the kids in the line of fire. So I’m going to stay.” She folded her arms in front of her chest. “I’m going to fight so those kids don’t have to. What happened with the hand was nothing compared to what would happen if Thanos gets here.”

                “We’re not going to force you to join us in training or anything, we just wanted to let you know of the threat, so that if it does happen, you can be ready. If you wanna be left out of the loop, then go ahead and step through that portal, but we just wanted to let you know of the threat.” Dean said and pointed to a portal Prym opened when he instructed her to do so mentally. It lead to Luke’s apartment. Luke looked at them all and shrugged. “I have more important things to deal with.” He said and walked through the portal.

                “Good riddance.” Prym sneered and when Dean gave her a look she shrugged. “He’s an ass who doesn’t realize the severity of this situation.” She said in defense of herself.

                “She’s not wrong.” Coleen said. “Not that he’s an ass, he’s very distrustful. His best friend set him up for murder, his wife experimented on him, it runs really deep.”

                “Yeah, it’ll take him a while.” Jessica said.

                “He’s still an ass.” Prym said and Jessica was laughing at that.

                “Well, now that that’s all explain, pointbreak, what’s your plan?” Tony asked.

                “I’ve got to get resources from Asgard, but I’ll be back. I just came to get my father.” Thor said, looking at Tony.

                “Of course.” Tony nodded and looked at Stephen.

                “If you do that, we won’t have you for the next six months.” Dean said. Thor looked at him confused.

                “You’ll be pushed into a black hole. Hela will rule Asgard in your stead, kill many of your warriors.” Dean said looking at the floor then at the man.

                “Hela?” Thor asked, and Dean looked surprised at that. He looked at Tony and then at Thor with a tight smile.

                “Your sister. Goddess of death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Jessica, some Thor and ooo, is that Tony and Dean being fiercely protective of each other? Yes. Yes it is. I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think in the comments and a kudos never hurts!


	36. 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really was hoping I'd be able to get to the holiday chapter before the holidays, but I've been way off in my updates. I don't actually write about the holidays, but I mention them in the upcoming chapters... Anyway, I've been having some health issues, and I'm going on a trip on the 27th and won't be back until the next year, so I'll update before I go, and I will bring my laptop with me and if I have wifi there I will try to update a new chapter, otherwise I can't promise an update after the 27th until the new year. 
> 
> Anyway! We got a Halloween special, Yes I know it came and went, but I had been super busy around that time and didn't actually celebrate it this year, but I did watch Hocus Pocus, because who in their right mind would miss that movie? It's the best. Anyway, it is the honorable mention in this chapter today. There is a bit of Mary in here too, and like the previous chapter with her, it's not Mary friendly.

                Dean rubbed the place between his eyes. Thor had taken Loki and they had returned to Asgard after Dean told them all that his mind had given him. They were now in the common room, everyone crowded around getting ready to watch Hocus Pocus, because Halloween was around the corner and most of the teens weren’t complaining when it was mentioned. He remembered the movie, remembered rolling his eyes at it because witches weren’t like that, except they were. Back in colonial times, they were. And god knows how many times he got affected by a witch’s magic, like the time he turned back to his 16-year-old self. Dean shook his head.

                “So how much of this is actually real?” Jessica spoke up and looked at Dean.

                “What do you mean?”

                “Like do witches really do that sort of shit? Do they look like that too?”

                “I met the witch from the story Hansel and Gretel, as well as Hansel. They were turning adults into children, so she could eat them. He was in love with her, so he helped.”

                “Wait.” Rhodey said. Sam smirked at them as he hugged Pepper. He remembered that time. “Which one of you got changed?”

                “Dean.” Sam said and smirked. There were some confused faces.

                “How old did you become?” Tony asked, completely awestruck by the news.

                “Sixteen.” Dean and Sam said together, and Sam let out a laugh.

                “Sam was so worried, he was like doing hell all to get me back to normal.”

                “And Dean almost didn’t wanna grow up.” Sam said and laughed at Dean’s sour face.

                “I mean, if you could go back to when life was simpler you would too.” There was laughter, but the kids still looked at Dean like he was crazy.

                “What I wouldn’t do to switch places with you right now.” Caitlyn laughed. She was the youngest looking out of all of them and Dean knew she just wanted to grow up already and look as strong as she actually was.

                “Don’t say that.” Jessica said and sighed. “Honestly, life was just so much easier when you don’t have to deal with the pain of growing up.”

                “Right?” Tony said and sighed. “I miss when my biggest problem was getting my dad’s approval on what I did.” He chuckled.

                “Well I mean, it’s not like our childhoods are that great.” Alice muttered, not looking at anyone.

                “Hah. Amen, sister.” Brody said. He put his arm around her shoulder and smiled, she blushed and looked down. Dean felt like Brody and Alice had a connection because they both grew up with an abusive parent and an absent one. They had gotten really close, but Alice was still guarded around a lot of people, and Brody had on a carefree attitude most of the time.

                “What does that mean?” Peter asked, from across the room, he had a frown on his face. May touched his shoulder to get him to quiet down but he didn’t get the memo. “I mean we live in this amazing place, we go to an awesome school, we have amazing people looking out for us, how is our childhood so hard?” Hunter and Prym looked at each other, Jessica looked at her hands, trying to keep the anger of what people are capable of contained, Tony and Dean sighed and looked at each other. But it was May who spoke up.

                “Peter. You remember when your parents died?” She said softly, and the kid looked at her with sadness and nodded. “Well, if your uncle Ben and I were bad people and hadn’t taken you in then you would have felt the abandonment and betrayal that a lot of people feel when they don’t have good parents. When your uncle Ben died, it was really rough for the both of us, but we pulled through because we had each other. Some people don’t have that.” Peter looked at her and nodded, sadness still in his eyes.

                “It’s not like our entire childhood was bad.” Caitlyn said and smiled. “I mean my mum was this amazing baker, and she used to let me help her in the kitchen. But when I was six, she died. After that I did everything I could to keep myself healthy and strong, but it was tough when I moved from foster home to foster home. Finally, I was fed up and ran away. I don’t know how life would have been like if I didn’t end up in that diner, but it caused me to find a family in everyone here. So sure, it’s easy to forget how bad other people have it, but it’s not hard to remember how bad you had it.”

                “You’re all too mature for your ages.” Colleen said, she looked at them sadly. “I feel like I can relate though. As much as I wish I didn’t have to, it’s tough to think that at a young age, where I had nothing, a stranger showing me an ounce of kindness sucked me in. I was so deprived that I joined a group that was set on destroying cities under the premise that it was to help people.”

                “I had it rough growing up too.” Kole said, speaking for the first time to anyone about his life. “I was always getting into trouble because my dad had told me that the only way I’d eat was to steal it.” He said. “So by the time I was twelve, I was a pretty good thief. The judge wasn’t easy on me either, he sent me to juvie for the next four years and by the time I was out, I was sixteen and basically lived on my own. I got a job as a mechanic, because back then they didn’t care that you would be in school, they’d teach you trades that people hated doing, and fixing cars was one of ‘em.” He shrugged. “I was a mechanic for five years before I quit to join the hunting life.” He smirked at Dean and Sam.

                “A mighty fine one at that.” Dean said and raised his bottle. The three of them laughed. Damon spoke up from his place between Rhodey and Kole.

                “Are we going to keep talking about how crappy our lives were before this moment, or are we going to watch Hocus Pocus?” He asked and Rhodey looked at him surprised but laughed and they all settled down, Friday playing the movie.

                It made Dean’s heart melt a bit to see everyone sitting around the TV and enjoying themselves, he knew that soon these days would be a distant memory. He looked down, trying not to think that way. He tried not to think about how some of them might not make it through this fight… He sighed and went to get up, getting a questioning look from Tony, where he smiled and sent him an excuse of needing water mentally.

                At Tony’s nod, Dean walked towards the kitchen and sighed lowly as he looked around the empty kitchen. He felt the thoughts loud now. He closed his eyes and tried to push them out but they stayed right where they were, in his head.

                “You good, Dean?” Dean heard, turning to see Kole, who was standing in the doorway.

                “I don’t read your mind, I’d appreciate it if you don’t read my feelings.” Dean said, then laughed humorlessly.

                “You and I both know it’s hard to block the feelings of a telepath to an empath.” Kole said and leaned against the counter, arms crossed as he looked at Dean expectantly.

                “Fine. But I don’t want anyone to walk in and hear, so let’s take this outside.” Dean said and walked out the other entrance to the kitchen. Kole followed and they ended up on the steps that led to the houses on the property.

                “So, what’s up?”

                “I just keep thinking how hunting would have been so much easier than facing an alien army.” Dean said and sighed. “And that I hate the kids having to be involved.”

                “You think they wouldn’t be involved if they weren’t found by you?” Kole asked. Dean shrugged. “Dean, you’ve seen Alice, Caitlyn, hell even Leon. They would fight monsters day and night just to keep each other and the people around them safe. I hate that they are involved too, but maybe it’s better if they are on the field with us than on their own.” Kole said and Dean sighed.

                “I just kind of wish they didn’t have to be involved at all.” Dean said and grimaced. “They’re kids!”

                “And you were one too… when your mum died you were four and forced to take care of you and your brother. Oh don’t give me that look. You know most people know you in the hunting community. That includes your story. Hell a lot of hunters hated your dad for the shit he pulled and did to you guys.” He shook his head. He looked at the other man and smiled. “But hell, Dean. You stopped the apocalypse. You got rid of the leviathans. Sure, life hasn’t been easy, but look at you! You’re living with the wealthiest man in the world, and he’s your boyfriend!” Kole laughed. “You’re surrounded by people who love you and care about you. And sure it’s scary what’s coming up, but it’s not as scary as what you’ve faced. Because Tony, he saved the world from aliens, he knows that pain… But you saved it from demons and angels and monsters almost every day. The things you went through, it got you ready for all this.” Kole said and Dean smiled at him before biting his lip and looking away.

                “All that got me ready for the fight, yeah. But I don’t think I can lose anyone else, Kole. I’ve lost nearly everyone I cared about. I lost Ellen and Jo, my mum and dad, I lost Sam so many times I almost lose count. I lost Kevin, Benny, Anna, Rufus, Ash… I lost Castiel a few times and… I lost Bobby, man. Bobby was like my dad. He was my dad. He…” Dean swallowed and sighed. “You’d think losing people made it easier, but it makes it so much harder. You just don’t wanna let go.”

                Kole was quiet for a few seconds before nodding and shrugging. “When I lost my wife and daughter to demons, I didn’t think I’d ever find love. Then I met a waitress named April, she was the sweetest person ever and never blinked when I told her I had to go hunt. She understood it was something I had to do, and never stopped me. I was actually on a hunt when I got the news that she was possessed and killed.” Dean looked at him sadly. “Then I met you lot. I guess you get hit with the pain so that you can meet something better. I have a family, Dean. Something I never thought I’d have again after losing it the first time. So don’t think about the bad, think about the good that’ll come after it.”

                “This is coming from the guy who would overwhelm us all with his negative thinking.” Dean laughed. Kole smirked and shoved the other man.

                “Yeah well, at least I don’t-“ Kole cut off when Dean’s phone rang. He frowned and looked at it.

                “Sorry, hold on, it’s my mum.” He said and answered, Kole raising an eyebrow but not saying anything. “Yeah?” Dean asked, voice gruff from the emotional talk he had with Kole.

                “Dean?” Mary said from the other end. Dean sighed and looked at the sky, wondering why he was so angry for hearing his mother’s voice.

                “Yeah, it’s me.” He said, noticing the slight quiver in her voice.

                “I’m in a bit of trouble Dean… The British Men of Letters they… They killed Mick, Dean.” She said and Dean could hear the silent sob. “I didn’t take it so well and when I confronted them, they tried to kill me and…” Her voice was low. “I don’t have much time, they’ll figure out where I’m hiding… Dean please help me!” Dean stayed quite for a second, mentally sending for Prym.

                “Can you tell me where you are?”

                “I can send you my exact location.” She said and there was some shuffling before Dean felt his phone vibrate. He looked at it and then looked at Prym who had just walked out.

                “Can you do these exact coordinates?” He asked, and she looked at the coordinates and shrugged.

                “I can try.” She said and closed her eyes to focus. It took her a minute to get the portal to open long enough for Dean to hang up, grab his mum, throw her phone back and pull her out of the closet she was hiding in. After Prym closed the portal, looking a little bit alert, Dean turned towards his mother. She had bruise marks around her neck, and tear stains down her face. “Oh my god, are you alright?” Prym asked, but Mary stepped back. She looked around wildly, having not expected that.

                Dean’s mouth was in a straight line, but he didn’t turn away from his mother. “Kole, Prym, go inside. I need to speak to my mother alone.” His voice was dangerously low, and Kole knew exactly how he felt, having felt it in waves. Prym didn’t get the memo, she was confused.

                “Mother?”

                “Prym, let’s go get Sam.” Kole said and pulled her along with him, Prym looking back until she was in the compound.

                Mary’s eyes darted around the outside of the compound and she was shocked at the technology of it all. She was going to speak up before Dean cut her off. “Of all the nights.” He turned towards the compound and then back towards her. “You trusted the British Men of Letters? You thought they would help you and the hunters out? You got hunters killed Mary!” He didn’t shout, his voice was still dangerously low, and Mary stepped back, remembering John and his temper. Dean laughed humorlessly at that and shook his. “Did you know that those sons of bitches killed every hunter in the UK?” Mary looked at him confused.

                “No, I bet you didn’t. They find hunters vile and untrained. They’d rather hunters die then put a mud stain on their posh lifestyle. They don’t even know half the things hunters know, and yet you thought it right to bring the hunters to them and let them kill them?” Dean rubbed at his head, trying to keep hold of the control over his powers he had, it was thinning out quickly.

                “Dean?” Sam called as he walked out towards his brother, followed by Tony. “Mum?” He asked when he caught sight of Mary.

                “I can’t deal with her right now. If I spend another second with her, I might destroy this whole place.” Dean said, his voice almost quivering and Mary looked at her son sad and confused.

                “Go, I’ll handle this.” Sam said. Tony nodded and grabbed Dean, dragging him away, but Dean still looked on as the tears in Mary’s eyes spilled and she held back a sob. Sam didn’t step towards her, but he stood in Dean’s way so that his brother wouldn’t have to be tortured with the mother he would have killed to have back.

                Tony had dragged Dean to the gym. Dean looked around before his eyes saw the punching bag and he almost went for it, but it was too late. His control slipped, and he saw the punching bag coming towards him, actually everything in the gym was moving and he just wanted to shout and destroy it all but… but that wasn’t him. Sure, he was a violent person, how could he not be when he grew up as a hunter? But he wasn’t the type to take his anger out by destroying things.

                “Dean?” Tony asked. He didn’t sound scared, or at all surprised by the movement around them, but a look in his mind showed how in awe he was of Dean. Dean sighed and looked at his boyfriend. Tears spilled from his eyes as he put everything back in its place. He fell to his knees and Tony quickly went to hug him, going down with his boyfriend. “Hey, it’s okay.” Tony said as he held his crying boyfriend and Dean felt a sting of embarrassment, but it wasn’t more than the sting of betrayal and sadness he felt towards his mother.

                “She… How can a mother hate who her kids are so much?” Dean asked and it broke Tony’s heart.

                “She just doesn’t understand you, love.” Tony said and ran his hand through Dean’s hair. “She can’t understand who you’ve become in this life because she was gone for almost all of it.” Dean understood all that, it didn’t mean it didn’t hurt to hear how his mum was scared of him, or how she thought he was still a monster like the ones she hunted. He didn’t say anything as he felt the love and comfort from his boyfriend and he laughed.

                “When did you become the only thing I needed?” Dean said gruffly and Tony scuffed.

                “You and I know that’s a lie. You need every single person in that common room, they are just as much your family as Sam.”

                “And you.” Dean said and looked at Tony. “You’re my family too, don’t forget that, and there is nothing I wouldn’t do for family.”

                “I know.” Tony said and smiled, kissing his boyfriend. “And when this whole thing with Thanos is over, I’m marrying you and the whole world will know.” Dean laughed and shook his head. He kissed Tony again, this time it was light and with smiles and laughter between the both. “Okay, okay, as much as I want to sex you up in the gym, can we go back to the common room because the kids seemed worried when Sam and I left.” Dean laughed again at his boyfriend’s antics and nodded, getting up and dragging Tony up with him. They made their way out of the gym, but Dean stopped when he saw Sam in the same position as before, with his back tense and his hand up towards his face, while his mum was sitting on a bench and sobbing into her hands.

                “I’m sorry.” His mother said to Sam, not seeing them just yet.

                “Sorry? Mum… no you know, Dean was right to not call you that. Because you haven’t been much of a mother to us. You’ve used us and betrayed us and now you’re telling me that you were trying to get us to the compound to get us to join them? And what if we had listened to you? What if we had gone to the bunker and they killed us? What then mum?” Dean was shocked at that. He looked at Tony, he could see Sam was on the edge of his control when the rocks near by started to turn slowly to dust.

                “Sammy.” Dean said. Tony looked at him and held his hand. “Take a breath, Sam.” Mary looked at Tony and Dean before looking back at her other son. Sam looked at her hurt and confused and then he took a few deep breaths, he looked like a kicked puppy, but the rocks had stopped changing.

                “Sorry.” He mumbled to Dean, but Dean shrugged and smiled.

                “Should have seen what I did.” He laughed and patted his brother on the back.

                “I can put her in guest housing tonight and we can figure out what to do later?” Tony asked. Dean nodded and turned towards Sam again.

                _“Go inside so no one worries. We’ll be there shortly.”_ Dean told Sam mentally, at Sam’s nod, he turned to Tony and then his mother. “I’ll show you where you’re staying for the night.” He said, voice monotoned and eyes neutral.

                “Dean… I’m so-“

                “No offense. But I don’t care what you are right now.” Dean said and walked towards the guest rooms on the closed off part of the compound.

                “We can have Alex and Talia stand guard to the housing if you want?” Tony said, and Dean looked at him confused, Mary was walking behind them and could hear him, but then he realized, Tony had meant for her to hear them.

                “That sounds good.” He said with a smile. He wanted his mother to know, right now he didn’t trust her. He mentally sent a message off to Alex and Talia, two of his higher up security team members. Most of security knew he could talk to them telepathically, considering he was head of security and didn’t really use comms. When they reached the guest housing, Talia and Alex were already there.

                “Heya boss.” Talia said then smirked at Tony. “Mr. Stark.”

                “Aren’t I the boss?” Tony asked Dean when he realized Talia wasn’t speaking about him.

                “Nope.” Dean said with a smile before turning to Mary and dropping it. “You’ll be restricted to this area only. I’ll come see you when I can.

                “Is she a prisoner?” Alex asked, confused as to why they were at the guest living area instead of the temporary prison cells that were located on a lower level.

                “No, she’s my mother. But, right now, she’s not allowed into the other parts of the compound.” Alex and Talia looked at each other before standing at attention. They didn’t understand the whole situation, but for Dean to do that it must be important.

                “Yes sir.” They both said and stayed at attention as Dean and Tony walked past them to the room Mary would be staying in.

                “This is your room.” Dean said to Mary. “The living room here and the kitchen are open to you. You can’t leave past Alex and Talia. We’ll be back to talk… later.” Dean said after pausing for a second to pick his words carefully.

                “Dean…” Mary said, and Dean gave her a blank look.

                “I don’t want to hear it, Mary.” He turned and walked away, but Tony stayed behind and looked at her.

                “You know, you’ve got an amazing son. Most people would turn their backs on the family that betrayed them, but not him. Even with your late husband, Dean was loyal till the end.” Tony said and shook his head before turning and following after his boyfriend. He caught up with Dean who was standing and explaining the situation to Alex and Talia. They both had frowns on their faces, but they seemed to understand what to do. When he saw Tony, he wrapped up what he was saying and fell into step with the other man.

                “Got what you needed to say off your chest?” Dean asked with a smirk. Tony rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

                “No. I only told her one thing. I would have said more but I didn’t want to get up in her face as a first impression.” Dean laughed at Tony but smiled none the less.

                “I love you.” Dean said. They stayed that way, walking shoulder to shoulder and making their way to the common room. When they got there, it was as if the air finally settled and Dean and Tony smiled big as they took their seats again to watch the ending of Hocus Pocus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, we get to see a glimpse of what the two brothers are capable of and I'm glad they are on Tony's side! Heh. Anyway, comment and Kudos are always acceptable, and I'd like to thank all of you that always do, you know who you are, they make my day to know you still love this story ♥. 
> 
> My health issues are migraines, by the way, and it's made it impossible for me to write or even look at a computer screen, even at the lowest brightness setting, and that also goes for my phone. I've been trying many remedies, but it usually happens every few months and I found it's easier to just ride them out. But, I do have the chapters written out so far, and up till chapter 44, so I can afford not being able to look at a screen for this next week. Have a great holiday, whatever it might be, and enjoy yourselves and be safe and STAY WARM, I hear some places have lots of snow!


	37. 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I'm so excited for this week and the end of this year. It's been a lot of ups and downs, and to end it off right, I'm going to upload a new chapter every day I can! I will be going on a trip to the Smokey Mountains, and I don't know if I'll have wifi, but I'll try to find some, or use some personal hotspots long enough to post! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and happy christmas eve!

                Tony was working on building the death ray that Dean had drew out with Rhodey’s help. They were going to keep one in the Avengers Compound, without needing the approval of the UN. Dean was off talking to his mother about the events going on here, so it was just Rhodey and Tony down here and Tony felt a sense of nostalgia run through him.

                “Remember when we stayed holed up for days to build whatever I got you into building?” Tony said as he looked at his best friend.

                “I think we were high most of the time.” Rhodey said and chuckled. “Because they came out looking so sleek and new, but the only person who knew how to use it was you.” Rhodey said. “Hell, sometimes you built it all on your own and I’d come into the apartment and it’s like… “What the fuck is that?”

                “Oh, don’t say that in front of U!” Tony said as he patted the robot that had wheeled over.

                “Hmph, it’s not like this is the first time he heard me say it. How high did you get before building him?”

                “I was completely sober… and bored. I was so bored, and the dishes were piling up and I was just like, I don’t feel like cleaning. So, I got up and made him.” Tony said and looked at Rhodey who shook his head.

                “That story never gets old. Where was I?”

                “Your mum was sick, so you went to see her.”

                “Ah yes. I came back with a big bag of cookies to a home clean but… basically almost empty.”

                “Well I wanted U to clean dishes. But he thought it would be best to throw them away so.” Tony shrugged. Rhodey laughed as they turned back towards the body of the Death Ray. They had been working on it for over a day now and they were almost done with the interior and outline of the base. Dean had been very thorough with his blue prints.

                “You ever wonder what life would have been like if you and Dean had just run away that day?” Rhodey asked, his voice unusually low.

                “I wonder about a lot of things, but I don’t regret it. If I had run away with him, I’d have not been able to contact you, I wouldn’t have known my parents had died until it was spread all over the tabloids… I would have eventually been found by some pap or another. I think it was better that we just left that in the air that day and didn’t act on it.”

                “What about if I hadn’t joined the military?”

                “I think I would have forced you to work with me, just to keep you close.” Tony said, his voice a little sad.

                “I know, brother. I know.” Rhodey said and reached out to put his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “But hey. I don’t regret where we are. We’re surrounded by people that we can call family and after your parents and my mum passed… I think that’s… I think it’s amazing that we were able to build up, you know?”

                “I know. I could never regret this life. I did go through some things I would never wish upon anyone, but I can’t regret it if it got me here.” Tony said and smiled at Rhodey.

                “Good. Except if I ever see any of the original lot that are still in hiding, I’ll punch them, even if they are women.” Tony laughed at Rhodey’s words but didn’t say anything else as he got back to work. They worked in silence, sans the music in the background and it was a nice change from the shitshow that would flow through Tony’s head on the daily.

                “Just you know, don’t do that any time soon.” Tony finally spoke up as he registered what Rhodey had said. “Since we’re going to be releasing a statement about new avengers, we don’t want your punching an old member out to be outshining the kids coming out as avengers.” He smirked when Rhodey sighed.

                “Fine.” He said and sighed. “Who’s going to be mentioned anyway?”

                “Prym, Hunter and Rose. Alice, Stephanie and Caitlyn are going to be mentioned later on, in a press conference at the end of the school year. Leon said he’d rather not be in the spot light and Brody is still trying to figure it out. Mac said she’d rather be on the side lines and unseen to the public because she plans to go to medical school and get a degree to better understand her powers.”

                “Okay… what about Dan and Kole and the rest?”

                “They’re still deciding. Dan said that he’s good in the shadows, that if no one knows what he can do then it’s best to just be thought of as an employee here, but he’s still talking it through with Rose. Kole is an empath, he’s still trying to keep control of himself in large crowds, but he said if he can help people, he’d do that. Trinity is too shy and would rather not be known to the public, but she said she’d help in any way possible because she can sneak up on enemies. Zane said he can’t really do much except be in the spirit realm and see things, so what good is he in the field. He also said that he’d rather let the enemies be blindsided by him.” Tony shrugged.

                “Wow. How much time do we have again?” Rhodey asked, sadness in his eyes.

                “Well we extended Thor’s stay in Asgard, and he’s sending his people here slowly, so we have time.” Tony said and then looked down and laughed. “No actually we have a year, maybe two. And to me that’s just not enough time.”

                “It never is. We’ve faced things that came out of nowhere.”

                “No, we’ve faced things that Thanos threw at us and were able to dodge or fight head on, and that is why he himself is on his way here.” Tony said and picked up the welding tool.

                “Boss.” Friday spoke up and Tony frowned.

                “What is it Fri?”

                “It seems Dean is in a distressed state with heightened heart rate and body temperature.” Friday said, and Tony looked at Rhodey wide eyed. “He seems to be very angry by his facial expressions. Sam has been trying to get him to calm down, but even he is in a distressed state.” Tony and Rhodey put down their tools and ran towards the guest area, where Mary still resided, even if she had been there almost two weeks.

                “You said Dean was ready.” Rhodey said as he saw Talia and Alex standing there with frowns on their faces but unmoving.

                “He was!” Tony said as they moved out of the way to let them through.

                “Then why are the things out here moving?” Rhodey asked, eyes wide. Tony had given him a heads up on how powerful Dean really was, but that didn’t prepare Rhodey for what he saw. Everything, from the couches to the tiniest object were floating and moving around, as if someone were haunting the room. Tony went up to the room Mary was in and knocked. There was a bit of shuffling and Sam opened the door, his face blank but there was a slight pinch to it, like he was trying so hard to control himself.

                “Tony.” He said, a little shocked, and then he saw the things moving behind the man and nodded, opening the door wider for him and Rhodey to get in.

                The scene in front of them shocked the two. The room was tense, but nothing was out of place, well except a knife that was lodged in a wall. Mary was leaned up against a wall and fear was on her face as she looked between everyone that was in the room. Dean was on the bed, head in his hands and face covered so no one could tell how much he was losing it. Tony took a step towards his boyfriend, getting down on one knee to level with Dean’s face. Rhodey stayed behind to watch and comfort Sam. “Dean.” Tony said softly. The other man didn’t even look up and it somewhat scared Tony. “Hey, Dean, it’s me.”

                “He’s not responding to anyone.” Sam said from his place near the door. He looked sad and hurt and like a giant kicked puppy. Tony felt a spark of protection for Sam and wanting to hurt whoever put that look on his face.

                “Well what happened?” Rhodey asked.

                “Mary said some things that ticked him off.” Sam said, and him calling her Mary instead of mum threw Tony off.

                “The knife his doing?” Rhodes said, and Tony felt a shiver run down his spine. He wasn’t scared of Dean, never would be, but the shiver was in fear of Mary and what she had done to potentially cause Dean to throw a knife.

                “No. That was me.” Sam said darkly, and that cold shiver intensified, because sure Sam had used violence in the past, but he liked to find the less violent approach. Tony strongly believed that in another life Sam would’ve been a pacifist.

                “That was you?” Tony asked. He looked at Sam in disbelief. “When did you start carrying knives?”

                “I didn’t.” Sam said and looked at the knife. “It was a bottle when I threw it.” And suddenly Tony understood everything.

                “Oh god.” He said and turned back to Dean. “Dean.” He said and touched his shoulder. “He’s lost in his mind because he’s hearing her fear.” Tony said and glared at Mary. “He can hear her fear and hatred for you and Dean is doing everything he can to not hurt her.”

                “Oh.” Rhodey said and rubbed between his eyes. “Alex!” He said loudly, and the agent came in quickly, dodging the still flying objects. “Get her out of here.” He said as Alex came in. Alex nodded and grabbed Mary, pulling her out of the room. It took everything in Tony not to tell Alex to shove her in a cell, but they would put her in one of the rooms that Tony designed so that Dean couldn’t hear the minds of its occupants.

                Rhodey looked at Sam with a little sadness in his eyes. “Want me to call Pep?” He asked but Sam sighed and looked like he was going to cry before he shook his head and made his way towards his brother. They stood back as they watched Sam hug his older brother and apologize continuously for losing it and putting them in that situation.

                For the first time, Dean moved. He hugged his brother back. He spoke up a moment later. “It’s not your fault, Sammy.” He said and when Tony looked out the door, everything was as if it hadn’t moved, and yet there was still something off about it all, like someone had moved it half an inch over.

                “It is. If I hadn’t lost my temper…”

                “No. Because if you hadn’t lost your temper, I would have.” Dean said and smiled sadly at his brother. “I feel like this is Amara’s sick joke or something.” There was a light chuckle from him, but Tony knew it was only to reassure his brother. Sam seemed to think so too. Rhodey and Tony turned around and gave the brothers space.

                “I can’t believe she’d do those things…” Sam said. He sighed and Tony heard him get up and turn to sit next to his brother instead of in front of.

                “Can’t you? She grew up with Samuel as her father.” Dean said and snorted. “She was isolated her whole life from anyone really, chose a stranger over her parents… Sure, he was our father, but she seemed to have betrayed her family a lot in her youth.” Dean said. Tony’s back stiffened, what were they talking about?

                “But her own kids? She tried to get us to join her and you dropped the inhuman bomb and she went to run to them to tell them everything.” Sam said and shook his head.

                “You guys can join this conversation. I think you should know of the threat we’re facing.” Dean said. He watched as Rhodey and Tony looked at each other and then turned towards the two brothers. “Mary was in league with this group called the Men of Letters, British division.” Rhodey nodded as he grabbed a chair from the table in the room, Tony doing the same as they sat and listened to Dean and Sam’s explanation.

                “She got in deep with one of the members, Mick. Romantically.” Sam said.

                “He tried to convince her to bring in other hunters into the fold.” Dean said and looked at his hands. “She came to see us in New York because she wanted access to out Hunter files. Instead she got an explanation on why we stopped hunting and a new fear set in her.” Dean’s eyes changed for a second before he closed his eyes and took deep breaths. “She ran back to them and told them everything, about aliens and Thanos, and… Inhumans.”

                “She told them about us.” Sam said with a sneer. “She told them about us and they have been targeting us behind her back for a few months now, but they didn’t know where Dean was because he was at the compound and traveled by portal mostly, but given a few days I’m sure on the off chance that I wasn’t at the Tower or with Pepper, I would have been targeted.” Sam said.

                “She’s pregnant with Mick’s kid, and they killed Mick because he backed out of the operation and warned her of the target on ours and the other hunters’ backs. They executed him, thinking he hadn’t gotten to her, but they had.”

                “Does she know she’s pregnant?” Tony asked. Dean sneered and shrugged.

                “Don’t think so. All she knows is she’s been feeling a bit ill.” Dean rolled his eyes and looked at his brother. “British Men of Letters, like Mick, are the descendants of the original Men of Letters.”

                “You mean he had the inhuman gene.” Rhodey said and Dean nodded.

                “Damn, talk about a turn of events.” Tony said. “So, the British branch of the Men of Letters are like the American branch? Most holding the inhuman gene?”

                “No.” Sam said and sighed. “From what we gathered, they let in about anyone who pass from the academy. They also got rid of most hunters in the UK and have ties with the British government.”

                “So not all of them are from the original ancestors?” Rhodey asked.

                “No.” Dean said, shaking his head. “The leaders are descendants of the original ancestors. Most of the higher ups are too. It’s rare that they aren’t. They were more tightly knit about them straying then the Men of Letters here. But the men of letters here were only descendants, none were outsiders, like them.”

                “Wow. So how much do they know?”

                “Enough to know that the men of letters here died, and that we are descendants, but as far as lore comes, they don’t know much. From what I’ve gathered from Mary, she says they have the Colt but no bullets, which makes the gun useless.” Dean said.

                “The Colt?” Tony asked.

                “It’s a gun, meant to be able to kill anything, from demons to alpha creatures, which are the first of there kind, werewolves, vampires, etc.”

                “Wow, that’s crazy.” Rhodey said, “You guys know how to make the bullets?”

                “We do.” Dean said and smirked. “But it wouldn’t work against Thanos.”

                “Then we better get back to the office and fix up this laser.” Rhodey said and sighed as he got up.

                “Great. Are you sure you’re okay?” Tony asked as he turned towards his boyfriend after getting up to follow Rhodey.

                “I’ll be fine.” Dean said reassuringly as he kissed Tony’s cheek and then shooed him out the door.

                “You think he’ll be okay?” Rhodey asked as they walked past Talia, who was standing outside the room Alex had taken Mary into.

                “I don’t know.” Tony said, “But Dean is strong and to be able keep that room from being touched by his power, even though he was in it, it says a lot.”

                “You think he’ll be ready to come out as an avenger next week?”

                “I think he’ll do it even if he isn’t because he’s used to doing things whether he was ready or not all his life.”

                “You’ve got a point.” Rhodey said and sighed deeply as he opened the door to the lab, holding it long enough for Tony to get in and then walking back towards the Death Ray. Tony snickered a bit at the fact that they still called it that, wondering if Star Trek will copyright them if they actually do use it. He made this joke out loud, getting a laugh out of Rhodey as they set to work completing one of five rays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I seem to really hate Mary. I think it's because you get a second chance at life and instead of trying to be there for your sons, who lived a horrible life in your absence, you run off. Anywho, Comments and kudos are gifts! I will post something tomorrow! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!
> 
> Also, I've started writing an NCIS story, and I'm wondering how many of you are NCIS fans and would be interested, and what kind of relationship you want to see in it.


	38. 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another update! Happy Christmas everyone! How was it today for all of you?

                Dean poured the coffee and added a tablespoon of butter to it, something Pepper of all people had gotten him into, and took a sip after the butter melted. He felt satisfied, no need for sugar, and walked out into the living room, where Pepper and Sam were running around trying to get the press conference that would out him and the others as new Avengers. He felt a bubble of laughter escape his lips as he saw his brother basically opening a hole in the wall because he couldn’t be assed to use the door as he went to get a different tie, upon Pep’s request.

                He was already dressing in a fancy black pinstriped Gorgio Armani suit with a red tie to match Tony’s gold one. He smiled as his boyfriend walked out of the room into the mess of a full rack of different options for Hunter, Prym and Rose. Tony frowned as he looked at the different outfits and shoes, ties and other accessories that littered the living room. He rolled his eyes as he walked towards the kitchen, ignoring Sam’s reappearance into the living room through the hole he made in the wall. He walked up to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup, taking a big gulp before he sighed in satisfaction as he looked at the cup lovingly.

                “I thought that look was reserved only for me.” Dean joked. He laughed when Tony jumped a bit and glared at Dean for making him spill a bit of his coffee.

                “Coffee will always have a special and dear place in my heart.” He said but smiled anyway and made his way to Dean as he kissed him deeply. He broke the kiss quick as he tasted the mixture of butter and coffee. “Butter in coffee. How am I with you?” Tony said with a grimace and downed the rest of his cup, going back to the machine to refill his now empty cup. Dean laughed at him but winked at Pepper who had taken a break from trying to match everything together, to watch the two interact.

                There was a knock on the door and Dean opened it mentally, letting in Rose and Prym, Hunter not long after. The trio were still in their casual clothes and Pepper frowned trying to figure out what to do. “We designed their suits to be in tuned with their powers. Rose will wear a deep forest green in the field, so I think that green dress is perfect for her.” Dean said, and Pepper smiled widely as she grabbed a knee length deep green with subtle black flowers embroidered into it and a pair of black heels. She gave them to Rose and pushed her towards the proper room.

                “Prym’s is blue, because a subtle blue light emits when she opens a portal.” Dean continued and watched as Pepper grabbed a royal blue thigh length dress with silver and grey circles, handing her silver heels and pushing her to the same door as Rose. “Hunter is basically wearing a black suit with dark blue lining.” Dean said with a shrug and Pepper decided to give him a black Ralph Lauren suit with a black undershirt and a navy-blue tie. She nodded, smiling to herself as she grabbed her outfit and headed for the room the girls were changing in. She was wearing a skirt and suit set with a white shirt under, and a thin green tie to match the one Sam was wearing.

                Tony had sighed and looked at the door, which was still wide open. “When do we leave again?” He asked, trying not to think about the press conference much.

                “In an hour. The girls have to do hair and makeup and we have to make sure the kids are alright before we go. Betty said she’ll come out as an avenger with the rest later on, after the school year, so she, May and Kole are going to watch over them because of the fact that Vision and Rhodey are coming with us.”

                “Oh yes. I had forgotten to ask Betty what her stance was on it all.” Tony said.

                “I didn’t, I asked her as soon as everything settled with her. She said she’d do it but when she was ready. When she heard about this press conference, she said she’d like to wait a little longer, maybe not even until Thanos was here because of her father’s position in the White House.” Dean said, his words shocking Tony because the other man didn’t even think of it. “Yeah well, when you grow up knowing how much of a douche your father is, and a very public douche, at that, you tend to think of everything. She didn’t want this to be a back lash on the Avengers. Also, Strange is joining us.”

                “Strange wants to come out too?” Tony asked, and his words brought a laugh to the other man.

                “In a way, he was supposed to be here already, but you know, being the leader of a whole bunch of wizards is busy.”

                “We prefer the term ‘Masters of the Mystic Arts.” Strange said as he walked through his portal dressed in his suit and looking like he owned the world. Dean and Tony shared a look because that was a change from his usual monk rags. Dean whistled as he put his cup down and smirked at Stephen.

                “Wow, Strange. You clean up nice. Why the change though?”

                “You think I’m in those rags all the time?” Stephen asked as he fixed his cuffs. “I was a doctor before I was a Master at the sanctuary.” He said, his hands visibly shaking, but not as bad as Tony imagined they would if he wasn’t focusing most of his magic on steadying them.

                “So why no tie?” Dean said, smirking at the lack of tie on the man.

                “Ms. Potts told me she would provide me with one.” Strange said with a shrug. Dean smirked, knowing full well why Pepper told him she’d give him the tie. Dean looked at his watch and sighed.

                “Ladies, you have twenty minutes to be fully finished and ready.” He said as he sighed, looking to the compound. They were doing the press conference in the room Pepper had made Tony design for the compound. The reporters were already streaming in.

                “Well, I’m done.” Prym said as she walked out. She looked beautiful, with her naturally long curls put up in a neat bun, with two strands let down in the front to show off her curls. She had a natural makeup look done and looked super professional, even though the dress was a bit on the shorter end. Stephen was staring at her, making her blush, but he seemed to not be able to take his eyes off her.

                “Damn, Prymo.” Sam said as he sipped his coffee, the one he had to open a wall to get to because Dean and Tony were blocking the entrance to the kitchen. “You look like a million bucks.” Prym beamed at Sam and the smile she gave was almost too bright. She had on a silver necklace, one Dean remembered gifting her. It was simple and could be worn with anything, and that was why he had gifted it to her, because it had a tracker in it and he wanted to be able to find her no matter where she ended up. He had gifted similar things to everyone. Hunter had a watch and Rose had a pair of earrings.

                “Aww, look at my sis.” Hunter said, and side hugged her. “Why are you wearing the same color as me?” He joked, causing her to push him.

                “You dork,” She said and shook her head as she sighed and took a seat on the couch. “Pepper is finishing up Rose’s hair and then we’re done. Where are Rhodey and Vision?”

                “Vision was helping Ms. Parker move in.” Rose said as she fixed the gold bracelet Pepper had told her wear, she walked in and everyone smiled. The deep green suited her well and it gave her a sort of glow. Pepper was dressed and walked out, smiling at all of them, looking as radiant as ever.

                “Come on, Rhodey is already there and Vision told Friday he was done and making his way over.” Pepper said. They all made their way out of the house, Dean being the last one as he made sure everyone was out and locking the door.

                “You sure you’re ready?” Dean asked Sam as they walked side by side. “It means you won’t get to have your romantic dates with Pepper anymore.”

                “Haha, you say that like I get to have romantic dates with her anyway. She’s the CEO of one of the… sorry _the_ biggest tech and clean energy company in the world. I’m kind of used to cameras in my face by now. But I don’t think you are.”

                “You saying that all those pictures of you being Pepper Potts handsome assistant slash bodyguard are your way of getting used to being in the spotlight as an avenger?”

                “I’m saying, that I’m used to being bombarded with questions by random pap. I’ll have to ask, are you ready for the hunter community finding out that you and I are Inhumans and joining the avengers?”

                “Eh, the only people’s opinions I care about are long dead so, and I know Jody supports us considering I told her two weeks ago and she basically cried happy tears when she found out I was alive and living a better life.”

                “You told Jody? Man, we gotta get her here one of these days.”

                “I already invited her to bring the girls and come visit.” Dean said and sighed as they entered the compound. “She said that they were at school, but she wouldn’t mind bringing them during a break. I told her about our little family now and she’s excited to meet everyone.” Sam nodded and turned towards the doors they were supposed to enter. Dean could feel how jittery everyone was.

                As a last-minute thing, Pepper remembered the tie she was supposed to give Stephen and gave him a silver and blue tie, matching his usual blue robes. He smiled at the tie and quickly put it on. They were all lined up to enter, the known avengers first, making Tony go in first, followed by Rhodey and Vision. Then Pepper would announce the additions who have been vetted by the UN and signed the accords, making Dean go in first followed by Sam, Stephen, Prym, Rose and Hunter.

                The crowd was on their feet the moment Tony stepped out, he waved and smiled as they all clapped at his return. He took to the podium first. “Good morning everyone.” He said, his voice strong and smile bright. Dean smiled at the ease Tony had up there. “Thank you.” He said as the claps began to die down. “I know you are questioning why we’ve ordered a press conference today, and no, it’s not about my full recovery, although that is one of the topics on today’s agenda. A lot of people don’t know this, but I was on deaths door not that long ago after what most of the media had dubbed the Avenger Civil War. I would have died, and with the support of my friend and loved ones, I was able to pull through and here I am.” He said and smiled at the applause and cheer he got.

                “But today isn’t about me.” He continued after the applause died down again. “Today is about the Avengers and what’s to come for all of us as a world. We were three avengers on this planet, me and these fine two gentlemen, but today that changes.” He said. “We have five new additions to our team, people who are well qualified for protecting whatever comes our way. The UN has vetted them and approved of them and I would like for you all to welcome them.” He said. There were a few murmurs, but Tony continued.

                “But, before we can introduce them, I’ve been given the go ahead to inform the public of an imminent threat heading towards Earth.” Tony said, and everyone quickly quieted down. “We’ve received information of a threat, a titan by the name of Thanos has made it his mission to destroy Earth and half of life in the entire universe, his reasons why are unclear, but it started with the invasion that happened years ago… it was his armies we destroyed, and with Thor’s help, we were able to hold him off for this long. But Asgard is dying.” Tony said, and the whispers got louder as everyone held fear in their eyes. “That doesn’t mean the end for us!” Tony said reassuringly. “It means that we have time, to prepare for the inevitable. And we have been preparing. Which is why we have these new additions, and more to come later on.” Tony said and stepped away from the podium. Pepper took her place and began to introduce them as the new Avengers.

                “It’s my pleasure to introduce to you, the newest members of the Avengers. Dean Winchester.” Dean took his que and stepped onto the stage, smiling and waving at the crowd who were clapping, probably because the que cards told them to. “Samuel Winchester.” Sam stepped out and followed his brothers lead, standing next to him when he stopped. “Dr. Stephen Strange.” Stephen stepped out and nodded, not waving but media smile on his lips. “Prymrose Amin.” Prym stepped out and smiled at everyone as she waved, she wasn’t too nervous being in the spotlight, but she did have some nerves about what people would think of her. She stood tall next to Stephen, seeming as if she were the same height, when really she was half a foot shorter than him.

                “Rosaline Doyle.” Pepper continued and Rose seemed to have frozen for a second before hesitantly walking on stage and smiling at the lot that applauded her. She surprised Dean with her shyness and it made him understand why she was so reserved the first month she started out here. “And last we have Hunter Wright.” Pepper said as Hunter walked on, smiling and waving. It was after the room quieted down and everyone was on stage that Pepper announced that they would be taking questions. Tony stepped up to the podium first, with everyone behind him, a mic for them to pass around so that they could answer the questions directed at them.

                “Yes, Mr. Lee.” Tony said at one of the men who had raised his hands.

                “I actually have two questions. Number one, how did these members come about becoming part of your team?”

                “Well, I was contacted by Dean, who had saved them all from a woman who had kidnapped them. The Watchdogs were after them and they were recently turned Inhumans who were on the fritz and didn’t know how to control their powers, I offered him the ability to teach them how to control their powers and in turn gave them the ability to safely be among the public. It was their decision, upon hearing about the coming danger, to sign on and help save this place they call home.” It was the story they all agreed to. It would also be used when the younger of them were introduced too.

                “And my second question, sir, is how do you know that another alien attack is coming?” Tony looked at the man, thinking about how to answer it, because the UN were to make a more conclusive announcement.

                “The UN will address that in their statement later in the month.” He answered. “Any questions about Thanos or the upcoming alien invasion is to be directed towards them.” The reporter nodded and sat down. The rest of the reporters in the room raised their hands, questions on all their minds.

                “Ms. Everhart.”

                “I’d like to address the inhuman issue. You said they were kidnapped and turned into Inhumans. Cases like this have come up all over the country, where young people changed physically or internally because of a substance unknown and I was wondering whether you were making the compound a safe haven for them, because many young people are being hunted by people like senator Ellen Nadeer, who supports what the Watchdogs are doing.”

                “We are building housing here, making the compound a safe haven for newly turned Inhumans. We have saved a number of Inhumans from the terror group known as the Watchdogs. They are a terror group because they were responsible for the attack that happened in Miami.”

                “Do you think we should have a registration of Inhumans, or a sign on people naming them inhuman?” Christine said.

                “I believe that is repeating the beginnings of the holocaust. Yes, there are dangerous people who are inhuman, but there are also dangerous people who aren’t. That being said, the people behind me aren’t dangerous, they are simply different, and they are using that difference to help this planet, not harm it. We can’t view them with fear because fear causes hatred and how can you hate someone without knowing them.” Tony replied. He pointed at another reporter. “Mr. White.”

                “This question is for both of the Winchesters, assuming you guys are brothers, it’s rumored that Mr. Samuel Winchester works for Ms. Potts, and it’s listed here that Mr. Dean Winchester works as the head of compound security. Will they still hold those job titles, even after being a part of the Avengers?”

                “We will.” Sam said. That was all he said, and Dean grabbed the mic from him to elaborate.

                “We all have jobs at the compound or in other places, like Sam who works at Stark Towers, and me, as head of security at the compound. I was head of security for the past year and will continue to be.”

                “Taylors.” Tony said after White sat down.

                “Dr. Strange. You were one of the top neurosurgeons in the country, what caused you to join the Avengers and are you an inhuman?” Stephen took the mic handed to him and smiled as he answered.

                “I’m not an inhuman and I was a neurosurgeon. I’m pretty sure my accident that destroyed my hands was spoken of when it occurred. In trying to find a cure for them, I found a new life with the masters of the mystic arts. They taught me to use my disability and turn it into an ability.”

                “So you basically joined some monks who promised the use of magic?” Taylors said, a skeptical look on her face.

                “I was skeptical at first, but desperate. I had met a man who could walk even after I deemed his case unsolvable. And being a neurosurgeon who was thought to take risks, his was a case I wasn’t willing to bet my career on. That being said, he joined these… monks for lack of a better term and was able to walk again. I took a chance, and now I am where I am and that’s that.”

                “So you’re saying you can use magic?” Another reporter said, confused.

                “I can.” Stephen said and looked to Tony who nodded, allowing Stephen to show them a spark of his magic, he lifted his hand and showed a circle of bright yellow magic. The crowd applauded, and the reporters shut down for any of their skepticism.

                “Ms. Lane.” Tony said.

                “Hi, my question is for the new Avengers. How has your decision to join the avengers affected your families?” It was a few seconds before Tony smiled tightly, looking at them.

                “We consider each other family.” Hunter finally said. “Most of us were drifters, either having lost most of our family or trying to find a place to belong and we found that among each other.” Dean sent him a mental pat on the back, because he was at a loss of words mostly.

                “I agree.” Tony said. “I consider these people family and that’s what a team should be, an extension of your family.” He nodded.

                “Mr. Stark, does that mean you don’t consider the old Avengers family?” A reporter asked, getting the crowd riled up for answers to that questions.

                “Please, settle down.” Tony said and waited for them to quiet down. “The original members of the Avengers, sans Thor and Bruce Banner, along with the members that were involved in what the media dubbed as ‘Civil War’, I can’t speak on how they felt, but to me they were like family, and you must understand the sense of betrayal I felt when I was left in a bunker in Siberia to die.” Dean clenched his jaw so that he didn’t say what was truly on his mind. “But, after that betrayal I realized that, no matter how bad things got between family, in the end they would stand beside you at your lowest. Those members that are no longer part of the avengers, they are not family.” He said and smiled. “That being said, I have had contact with Thor and he agrees with the accords, and with the changes made to them, he is a king in his own right, the king of Asgard, and he knows the importance of the government and It’s laws.”

                “Mr. Stark!” “Mr. Stark.” All the reporters stood up trying to get more information but Tony realized he should cut it short.

                “Thank you all for coming out today and welcoming the new members of the Avengers. The UN will answer any additional questions.”

                “Mr. Stark, please. One last question.” Christine Everhart said.

                “The last.” Tony said.

                “Thank you.” She said as she looked at the rest. “I have a source in the UN that says Clint Barton and Scott Lang are staying in the compound under house arrest, is this true?”

                “That will have to be asked to the UN, Ms. Everhart.” Tony said and smiled waving at everyone as they all filed out the doors.

                As they walked out, Tony was confronted by Christine. “Tony.”

                “Christine, I can’t answer your questions. I signed the accords, I have restrictions.” He said, with a sigh.

                “Then off the record.” She said. “I want to know if the rumors are true?”

                “I can’t neither confirm nor deny if Clint Barton or Scott Lang are living here.” He answered.

                “Not those rumors.” She said and looked at everyone around Tony. “The rumors that say you were dead for a few minutes due to complications with your breathing and heart and it was only by some miracle that you woke up.”

                “You don’t have to answer that Tony.”

                “No.” Tony said looking at Dean, smiling softly. “I think the world needs to understand the severity of my injuries.” He said. He and Dean had a mental conversation, making sure that Tony wanted this out there. After about a minute, Dean clenched his jaw and turned away, trying to keep his cool about the subject. “I did die.” Tony said. He looked at Christine and she looked on in shock.

                “My chest was completely caved in. Rogers used the shield to destroy the arc reactor of my suit and smashed my chest in. It was by miracle that I survived, and without the surgical genius of Dr. Helen Cho, I probably would still be bed ridden. Most of the doctors at the hospital didn’t believe I would make it, and they were right in a way, because I nearly didn’t.” He said and smiled sadly. “I won’t take this out of context though. The reason why there was a fight between Rogers and I was because of a video Zimo played in that bunker.”

                “What was the video?”

                “Hydra had ordered the winter soldier to kill my parents.” Christine gasped, shock on her face, and grim faces on the rest of the avengers around her. “He played the footage, and since I had reopened the wound that was their death weeks prior to that event, I got angry and asked Rogers if he knew… he did, and so I hit them both.”

                “He knew that your parents were murdered, and he never said anything.”

                “Which would explain why I felt betrayed. Romanov knew too, she was the one that gave the information to Rogers.”

                “But that doesn’t explain why he left you for dead?”

                “You’d have to ask him.” Tony said.

                “Well I can answer it for you. It’s because Rogers is a douche.” Prym said. Rose and Hunter covered their mouths to hide their laughter. Rhodey outright laughed with Tony. Dean had his hand over his face, and Sam was in between amusement and frustration. Pepper looked at Prym with wide eyes and an unclear expression. Stephen looked at her with a smirk as she realized she was judging him. “Not that I know him personally or anything, but by his public actions he seems to be one.” She said and rubbed the back of her head.

                “I’ll keep that out of my report.” Christine said, obviously amused by the younger woman. “I was wondering if I could interview you all?” She asked.

                “Nice try, Christine. You know I let you back here just because of our history, but no.” Tony said.

                “Oh, come on, Tony. It’ll put people at ease to know what they are really like.”

                “And have them say things like that?” Dean asked, with a raised eyebrow. “I think that would defeat the purpose.” He smiled, and Christine finally noticed him, smiling back.

                “Mr. Dean Winchester.” She said and smiled a big flirtatious smile that everyone tried to ignore. “Are you saying that I’d do anything to make you all look bad?”

                “I’m saying that you support Tony, yes, but you also want the big story.” Dean said. He didn’t return her smile but shrugged and looked towards the group.

                “Maybe later on.” Pepper said, looking at Christine. Christine felt a little intimidated by Pepper, remembering the day she woke up in Tony’s Malibu house and was greeted by Pepper and then escorted out by her. “I’ll have my assistant call your studio and make an appointment, say in a month or two. They are all busy with training and their daily responsibilities, so we’d have to find a day that works for everyone.” The way Pepper said it told Christine it won’t happen anytime soon, but she accepted defeat and nodded.

                “Okay, well it was nice to meet you all, and thank you for the exclusive, Tony.” She said and made her way out.

                “So, what’s the history you guys have?” Prym asked, as they walked towards housing. Tony looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights and Pepper and Rhodey covered their mouths to hide their knowing smiles.

                “Tony slept with her.” Dean said, and everyone stopped to look at the two.

                “What?!” Rose asked.

                “Oh, come on.” Tony said and sighed. “It was more than just sleeping with her, although she wanted to see what all the hype was about.” Tony said with a shrug and smirk.

                “How are you not jealous?” Rose asked.

                “Because it’s in the past.” Dean said with a smirk.

                “Also, she was basically all over Dean.” Stephen said.

                “How was it more?” Hunter asked. “I’m sure if you guys dated it’d be all over the tabloids.”

                “Because she was the one that told me about what was happening with my weapons. She showed me pictures and it opened my eyes to what Stan was doing.”

                “So, she basically gave you all the information to do with as you please.” Prym stated.

                “Basically.” Tony said. Dean smiled at his boyfriend and grabbed his hand and squeezed.

                “I still don’t get how you didn’t get jealous, either of you. I mean she’s gorgeous.” Rose said. Dean looked at Tony with a smirk and shrugged.

                “We’re going to get hit on, we just gotta let it go.” Dean said.

                “I don’t know, maybe she’s more your type than me.” Tony said, acting all self-conscious.

                “Ew, please don’t. That personality doesn’t suit you at all.” Hunter said and shook his head, laughing. The rest laughed along with him it was a moment to be captured and Dean agreed with the thought Tony sent his way. He smiled at his boyfriend and loosened his tie.

                “If you ask me, after that, I could use a nice cold beer and a relaxing day.” Prym said as she played with her necklace.

                “Beer? Have I not taught you the value of alcohol?” Tony asked, his face scrunched up in disgust.

                “Hey, beer is amazing, don’t knock it.” Sam said, and Tony looked at him in shock.

                “Yeah, okay, you used to dress like a lumber jack.” Tony said, and everyone laughed as Sam rolled his eyes.

                “So did your boyfriend.” Sam said with an eyebrow raised. He smirked at Dean’s groan.

                “Chuck, I miss my plaid.” Dean said and Tony stuttered trying to find words at his disgust.

                “I burned all of Sam’s plaid.” Pepper said and Dean stopped in his track in shock.

                “How could you let her?” Dean asked his brother incredulously. He looked on in horror as Sam shrugged.

                “I mean, the clothes I own now are much more comfortable.” Sam said with a shrug and laughed at Dean’s face.

                “I almost burned all of Tony’s band Tees because he wouldn’t stop wearing them at one point and that was before we had dated.” Pepper said with a shrug. Dean gasped and looked at Tony who shrugged and laughed.

                “I locked down my closet, Jarvis wasn’t allowed to let anyone in or out until Pepper had calmed down. It was when I realized she was going to stick around in the company for a long time because she wasn’t afraid to tell me no and threaten me.” Tony said and smiled. They all laughed and continued walking towards the common area.

                “Oh god, if that’s all it takes to get people to get permanent jobs with you…” Rose said and shook her head. Everyone laughed again because she had a point. Everyone was at ease, knowing about the impending doom, but having gotten over the anxiety of having to come out to everyone as Inhumans. Dean was going to smack himself for thinking that because that was the instant that his phone started ringing.

                “Well, I was wondering when that phone will ring.” Sam said, talking about the ringtone for Dean’s flip phone. It was his hunter phone, only still available so he could contact a hunter to pick up a case he picked up on while working.

                “Yeah, I wasn’t expecting it so soon.” Dean said and noticed the other’s confused expressions. “My hunter phone.” He said, and it seemed to satisfy most of their confusion. “Dean.”

                “Dean? Is it true?” He heard the voice of Garth ask.

                “Well, wolfie, what are you referring to?”

                “I’ve gotten calls from all over the country, Dean. You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Dean sighed, rubbing his head.

                “Garth, I thought you quit the hunter life when you became a werewolf?” Dean asked.

                “No, I’ve gone back to being central control.” Garth said. “Now, is it true, you and Sam are Inhumans?”

                “Yes.” Dean said. It was simple but he rolled his eyes because he knew questions were coming.

                “Cool.” Garth said in his Garth fashion, reminding Dean that he was talking the man who had basically called Bobby on the FBI phone instead of the real FBI.

                “So if you’re central control, I could drop off a few cases for you to give other hunters?”

                “So you actually quit the hunter life? And you’re living with Tony Stark? The Tony Stark!? That’s so cool.”

                “Yes, yes, and yes.” Dean said and rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure other hunters would frown at my continuing hunting.”

                “Yeah, a lot of them hated me for a bit, but I told them that it wasn’t my fault, I was hunting werewolves and got bit, and I have a handle on it.”

                “So they don’t hate you now, that’s great, but you still have to agree that they look at you differently.”

                “I know, I just don’t care. But you guys talked about an alien invasion coming? Is that…”

                “I’m going to have to stop you right there, Garth. I signed the accords which means when the UN tells me not to speak about something, I have to listen. I can’t talk about it.”

                “Well, if you need my help, I’m here.” Garth said and Dean felt a little lighter at that.

                “Thanks Garth. I’ll be in touch when a hunter case falls on my lap.”

                “Anytime, Dean.” They hung up and Dean looked over to the others.

                “So are we just going to stand around and look oddly at me or are we going to make our way to the common area?” Dean joked and they all sighed and moved along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite to write, mostly because of Jody and Garth. I really hope you enjoyed and comment and kudos!


	39. 38 - 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'll be traveling in the next 6 hours here is both chapters 38 and 39 in one, which should line up the chapters nicely. I'm sorry I didn't post this earlier... it's like 2:14 am for me, but I just finished packing and I have to leave at 10 tomorrow morning so..

**Chapter 38**

Tony felt a shift before he flew back into the gym wall. He was training with Vision before a portal opened up, letting a crying Prym through before quickly closing. She looked around, confused and Tony felt like Dean should be informed. He got up from his place against the wall and told Vision to contact Dean to let him know what was going on.

                Dean had made his way to the school for another meeting with the Principal, this time because of the backlash on the kids from his and everyone else’s coming out as Avengers. The kids were at school, Dan had classes, Rhodey was in another meeting with the UN council, and the others were on the grounds but doing their own things. The only ones here were Tony and Vision and Tony felt like Prym needed him, even if he didn’t know what to do.

                “Prym.” Tony said, the girl looked at him, confusion in her brow. “What happened?” Tony asked. He took a step closer before she started shaking with new sobs and tears. “He’s dead.” She said, sorrow in her eyes. Tony felt the sadness in waves coming off of her. “Who’s dead, Prym. Prymrose.” He said, and took small steps towards her, not wanting to spook her.

                “Oh god, he’s dead, Tony he’s dead!” She said and hugged herself as she mumbled continuously that ‘he’ was dead. He turned to Vision who was looking at the girl confused. “Vis, get a blanket.” Tony said and kneeled in front of the girl. “Prym, dear, I need you to look at me.” Tony said. She wasn’t listening, just looking around the floor and at her hands, which now that Tony was close enough, he realized she had blood on them, and on her clothes.

                He felt a portal open behind him and quickly stood up. Turning, he saw Strange standing there, looking at the girl. “I felt a disturbance here, all the way from Manhattan, what’s going on Tony?” Tony was shielding Prym, but seeing Strange, he felt relief wash over him. The man had gotten close to Prym, they had somewhat of a connection, Tony didn’t know the specifics, but he felt like the man could get through to her better than he could. He stepped away and showed him the state in which Prym was in.

                “She fell through a portal, almost knocked me out.” Tony said. He looked down. “She keeps saying he’s dead but won’t say who. Dean usually handles these things, but he’s at the kids’ school.” Stephen nodded. “Can I try?” At Tony’s nod, Stephen closed the space between him and Prym, kneeling in front of her.

                “Hey, Prymrose.” He said. She looked at him with unseeing eyes and Tony could see the tenseness of the man’s body. “Hey, Rosey. It’s me, Stephen.” He tried again. “Can you tell me what happened?” Prym’s eyes blinked and tears fell again. Her lower lip wobbled as she tried to hold back a sob.

                “I went to see my father.” She said. She looked down at her hands. “I went to see him after all these years… I… He…” She couldn’t say it, and Tony felt a pang for her. He didn’t know much about her past, only that she had runaway when she was sixteen and had gone back twice, but eventually left again.

                “I need you to take a deep breath, will you do that for me?” Stephen asked. He didn’t dare touch her. She nodded and took a small breath. “No, love, I need it to be deeper than that. Can I have your hand.” He asked, and she hesitated before holding out her hand, that still had blood on it. Stephen didn’t even blink as he put the hand on his chest and told her to follow his breathing. Soon she was calm and looking around with more alert eyes.

                “Can you talk to me now, Rosey?” Stephen asked. Tony was surprised by the nickname but didn’t question it. He was there merely as a precaution if Prym lost it again. “I went to visit my dad.” Prym said, voice still a bit shaky. “I hadn’t seen him since I was Twenty…” Prym said.

                “Why’s that?” Stephen asked, his voice calm, almost as if this was a normal conversation, and Tony saw Prym relax a bit at this.

                “When I was sixteen he wanted me to marry a man, I had refused and ran away when it became apparent that he wasn’t going to let me say no…” Prym said. Then looked down at the floor. “My parents… they were very traditional Indians. My father, he thought once a girl was ready, she was ready for it all, but I was raised in America, I hated their culture and their traditions and so I ran away from it.” She sighed and took deep breaths to calm herself again.

                “When I was eighteen I went back. See I had a sister that was a year younger than me and when I went back I found out she was married to the man my father wanted me to marry. A man who was forty and a millionaire in India. He… He had been promised a bride and when I ran away my father gave him my sister. She was pregnant with their second kid.” Prym was repulsed by the idea, and Tony and Stephen could see it. They were too. A fifteen year old married a forty year old and at seventeen was pregnant with their second child.

                “Anyway, I was outraged at this. He had let her marry a man three times her age, she was fifteen! I yelled at him and my mother. She was devastated to see me again. I mean she was my mother, I couldn’t not see her.” Tears ran down her face, but Tony could tell she was much calmer. “The next time I saw him I was twenty and had heard news that my mum was sick and in the hospital. She wasn’t just sick, she had cancer and had kept it from me every time I called.” Stephen was still holding Prym’s hand and squeezed it.

                “I went to see her, but he wouldn’t let me. I was so mad and then I hear she died a few days later. She was asking about me, but he wouldn’t let me see her…” Tony blinked away the tears in his eyes. He swallowed at the lump in his throat.

                “I left and stayed away. I mean, my sister wanted nothing to do with me and I wanted nothing to do with my father. Than… a year ago I see he married a fourteen-year-old girl… it was posted all over my Facebook and at this point I just gave up. I stopped by a little diner on my way through a town and… I got turned into this. An inhuman with the powers to open a portal.” She sighed. “I was kidnapped by a witch, Dean saved me.” She said and looked at Stephen. “But before he and Sam saved us… we saw… We saw some people die. It was hard, because the crystals, they were too much for their bodies to handle.” She swallowed.

                “Anyway, I… I wanted to see him. Get some closure on why he would do that to me. I was sixteen. I was a kid and he wanted to take it away from me, so I went to him. I… I opened a portal about half a mile away from the house, the same house I grew up in and… I went to visit him.

                “I walked to the door and knocked and his kid bride, she opened the door.” Her voice was dead now, as if she was trying not to use any emotion at all while recalling this part. “He saw me, before I could tell her I was his daughter. I’m ten years older than his wife…” She laughed humorlessly. “He asked me to sit. I did. Um. He asked me how I was. Like he was surprised I looked so well and was dressed so well. He told me I looked great. How he missed me and how he was sorry for doing what he did to me. All without me asking.” Tony watched as the tears fell out of her eyes again. “It was going so well, I was about to asked him the things I needed answers for but then… then a group of men, they… they busted down the door…” She looked up at Stephen. “They busted down the door and shot his wife… a fourteen-year-old kid.” She cried. “I was already in action mode when they turned their guns on us and opened a portal making their bullets fly back at them. I… I killed them. Without thinking twice. Stephen, I killed them.” She said and looked at her bloodied hands again, grabbing the one Stephen was holding and curling up into a ball.

                “Hey, hey.” Stephen said calmly, and got close, but didn’t touch her. “I need you to look at me. Them dying is not on you. You were just protecting yourself.”

                “There are other ways. You taught me that! I didn’t have to take their lives! I could have taken my father and left, I could have saved him! He died! In my arms! Because one of the men stayed alive and shot at me after I dropped the portal. He died in my arms Stephen! I… I watched the life leave his eyes…” She cried into her bloodied hands and Tony felt the tears spill at her outburst. “I may have hated him for what he did, but he was my father and he… he protected me! He saved me, and I lost him for it.” She shouted. She cried harder and hugged herself. It was at this point that Hunter and Kole walked in. Tony held them back, but he could see both Kole and Hunter were heartbroken to see Prym like this.

                “Prymrose.” Stephen said again. “Look at me. Your father’s death was not your fault.”

“You wouldn’t understand.” Prym said.

                “I would. I blamed myself for my father’s death too.” Stephen said and Prym looked at him.

“You weren’t the reason he got an illness. I was the reason those men were there. The Watchdogs… They…” She clenched her teeth and Tony felt anger at her words. The watchdogs.

“Prym.” Tony said and took the blanket Vision was holding and wrapped it around her. “Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?” She looked at him, her eyes tired and her body sagging a bit. She nodded and accepted the blanket, looking one last time at Stephen before walking with Tony towards Hunter. They traded off, Hunter and Kole taking her to the houses.  

                “Look, Stephen. She didn’t mean that.” Tony said, trying to fix whatever happened between them.

                “I know. I just… I want to make sure she’s okay.” Tony nodded.

                “Well you’re more than welcome to stay, lunch should be ready shortly.” Tony said and motioned for the door to the gym, Vision nodded and walked out. Stephen hesitated for a second before nodding his agreement and walking out behind Vision. Tony felt himself sigh before he felt the vibration of his phone is his pocket. Dean. He answered the man’s call.

“What happened? Friday sent me a message saying that Prym was crying and covered in blood?” Dean asked. He was frantic.

                “Love, you don’t need to worry, we talked her down. Got the full story… She went to see her dad, he’s dead.” Tony said.

                “Woah! Wait, rewind. This is not something you just tell me casually Tony, especially not when I’m waiting to talk to the Principal about the kids and them starting a fight because they were called freaks, yeah they were called freaks because they are related to Inhumans!”

                “She went to see her dad, she told you that. They were talking but were ambushed by Watchdog members.” Tony said. “She’s safe, no physical injuries, but… she watched her dad die, after he took a bullet for her, so she’s still trying to process that. It’s okay, Kole and Hunter are with her right now, and Vision and Stephen are close by.” He heard a sigh and then a groan from the other side of the line.

“I’m sorry I can’t be there, I… I want to be there for her so bad.”

                “I’m sure she wants you to take care of whatever problem the kids made.” Tony said lightheartedly. Dean groaned again, and Tony heard another voice from the other line, it was distant and after a minute of a back and forth, Tony heard Dean mumble a goodbye with a ‘love you’ before hanging up. He smiled sadly at his phone before walking towards the kitchen, feeling exhaustion fall on his being. He was going to hunt down the watchdogs and put every last one of them in a jailcell if he didn’t get a bullet in them.

                “I feel the same way.” Sam said as he caught up with Tony. Tony jumped and looked at him.

                “I thought your brother was the only mind reader.”

                “He is. I can just read your body language. Friday caught me up.” He said simply as he clenched and unclenched his hands.

                “How’d the talk with Mary go?” Tony asked.

                “The compound is still in one piece so there is that.” Sam said with a tight smile. “It’s not going too great, she keeps calling me or Dean monsters and that we’re not her real kids.”

                “It disturbs me that your mother can’t get past her own fears for her children.”

                “Yeah well, in her mind, we aren’t. We’re as much strangers as everyone else.” Sam said with a sad look. “Anyway. We need to do something about these Watchdogs.”

                “What do you expect me to do?” Tony said. “My hands are tied by the UN.”

                “But they didn’t tie your voice.” Sam said and Tony looked at him confused. “I’ve been talking to Pepper. If we get things out there in the media, we’ll be able to put the Watchdogs in a bad situation. Hurting the family of one of the Avengers. Also, you can contact the UN. Tell them that these Watchdogs are as much terrorists to the world as any other organization.”

                “Sam, we signed the accords. If I go to them with this information…”

                “Then they might say no. I get it. But if they say no we can put agents, ex shield agents, who are skilled and way too highly trained to be baby sitters at the compound, to actual work.”

                “Fine. I’ll speak to secretary Ross and the UN members.” Tony said and walked off to his office. He sighed as he recalled Prym’s cry, her entrance into the compound and the way she looked so broken. He was going to go to the kitchen, but this needed to be done first. He picked up his phone and dialed the number of Giovanni Ricci.

                “Pronto.” Giovanni answered.

                “Giovanni, it’s Tony.” He said, his voice professional and probably alerting the other man of the conversation to come.

                “What’s the matter, Tony?” Giovanni asked.

                “An issue has come up that needs to be spoken about in front of the council.” Tony said.

                “Is everything okay?”

                “No. There was an attack.” Tony said, his voice low with a hint of anger. “One of my team members, Prymrose, was visiting family when she was attacked by the Watchdogs.”

                “Oh my god.” This seemed to put Giovanni on high alert. “Is she okay?”

                “She’s… She had to watch her father die in front of her, Giovanni.” He said. “Physically she’s fine, we’re making her see a therapist tomorrow.”

                “I am so sorry, Tony. That is a very difficult thing to do. Have any of the men been apprehended?”

                “As far as I know, no.”

                “They all got away?” He asked, confused.

                “No, I think they are all dead. I’m going to have agents go to the location to check out what occurred, get statements from any witnesses. That kind of stuff.”

                “Please do and send me that information. Now about these Watchdogs.” Giovanni said.

                “I feel like they are a threat at the moment, not just to us, but to the world because the inhuman gene isn’t just in Americans, it’s in people all over the world and these people are targeting them.” Tony said.

                “Which means that this could turn into another terror group. I’ll talk to the council, let them know about this. Thank you for telling me about this Tony. And please, give Prymrose my condolences. Such a young girl as she should never have to face the hardships of watching someone they love die.”

                “I will. Thank you, Giovanni. I do have to say though, we’re going to announce this to the media. Get behind the story before any lies are said about it.”

                “I must agree with that and if any backlash comes from the council, I will make sure you had my approval.”

                “Thank you, Giovanni. It means a lot. The press conference will be held tonight.” Tony said as he stood up, planning to go to Pepper and ask her to set it up as soon as he hung up.

                “No. Thank you, Tony, for coming to me before you did anything.” Tony smiled tightly, realizing how much he had changed over the years. They said their goodbyes and Tony quickly made his way to where Pepper was, thanks to Friday’s direction.

                “Tony, where is she?” Pepper asked, making her way hurriedly towards him. She had a look of sadness.

                “Um. She’s in her house, with Hunter and Kole.”

                “What happened?” Pepper asked. She looked like she was ready to give someone shit for a wrong choice made.

                “Can we set up the press conference first before talking about this? I need to write out notes and let the public know what happened so there isn’t any backlash. Get ahead of the story before it gets out. Dean is also-“

                “Here. I’m here.” Dean said as he made his way to him. He had his suit on, and he was followed by the kids. Tony looked confused. “They are all suspended for the next week for starting fights.” He looked at the kids with a glare as they all looked down ashamed.

                “Fighting?” Tony asked, confused.

                “Yes. I’ll explain later.” He said and then turned towards the kids. “Go to the house Alice stays in. Stay there until I come get you.”

                “But what about Prym?” Caitlyn asked, everyone else agreeing.

                “Right now, Prym needs space. Let her understand what happened and then we’ll do a movie or something where we help her, show her that we are there for her. Give her time though.” At this the kids nodded and shuffled slowly towards the house Dean had indicated.

                “We need to send agents to the house.”

                “I’ve spoken to Strange, he and I are going to go, along with a few agents, and see what occurred in the area.”

                “Are you sure it’s safe for you to go?” Pepper asked, worried.

                “I’m not going to put other agents in danger if I’m unwilling to go into the field.” Dean said and sighed. “Besides, I can keep myself safe, I have Stephen with me and trained agents backing me.” Pepper still looked worried and Dean heard her fears of losing someone she considered family. “Don’t worry too much Pep.” Dean said with a soft smile. She hugged him tightly and then he was off.

                “You’ll be back in time for the press conference, right?” Tony asked loudly.

                “I can’t promise anything.” Dean said and started jogging towards the compound, where a flurry of agents and Stephen were standing awaiting him. They quickly disappeared into the compound and left Tony and Pepper alone.

                “Sam is helping us with the talking points. If I give you note cards, will you use them?”

                “I’ll do you one better, I’ll memorize them.” Tony said, he wanted to lighten the mood, but he still ached to hold Prym, to comfort her and tell her it’s alright.

                “Okay, well, let’s go. Sam is in the conference room thinking up how to handle this, and I have Rachel calling up the press and telling them about tonight.”

                “Okay, let’s go.”

                It was hours of long, hard, work, but they finally got a statement that was good enough to use with the added information Dean and the others gained. Prym had been told about the press conference and told that she didn’t have to be there. It was a bit of inner battle with her where she wanted to show strength, but at the same time, she still felt like her heart was broken and there was no fixing it. It was at this point that the kids had come in. They had each hugged Prym, giving her varies forms of other affections like a kiss on the cheek or forehead. Some whispered apologies and others just held her as she cried.

                By the time Dean returned, it was an hour before the conference, and they were getting ready to make their statement. “Prym.” Dean said, everyone was surrounding her, reminding her of family. He and Stephen walked in, grim looks on their faces, but otherwise, unhurt.

                “Dean.” She said, her voice cracking as he knelt in front of her and hugged her. Tony felt a pang for them. “I’m sorry.” She said, and it confused Tony why she would say that. He looked towards Stephen who looked at him sadly.

                “No, Prymo. You have nothing to apologize for.”

                “But… I killed them.” She said brokenly. It was a realization to Tony that Prym had never actually killed anyone. He remembered the first time he had killed someone. It haunted him, even if the men were terrorists.

                “Prymrose.” Tony said softly as he pushed past everyone and sat next to her, Caitlyn making space for him. “Look at me.” He said, and she did. “What you did, there is no reason to feel guilty.” He said and held her chin. “You were protecting yourself.” He said strongly. “No one blames you or hates you for what you did and the only people whose opinions of you matter are in this room.” She looked around and saw everyone’s faces. They all looked at her with love and support. “I know it’ll be hard, because taking a life, whether they deserved it or not, isn’t easy.”

                “It’s not.” Dean said and looked at Prym. “But you’ll have our full support.”

                “Thank you.” Prym said softly as she hugged Tony. She looked at Stephen and smiled stiffly at him. She probably felt like she had upset him with what she said to him when he was trying to comfort her. He smiled at her softly and took Dean’s place as Dean stood up and went to Pepper’s side to talk to her and Sam about the conference.

                “Hey.” Stephen said as he hugged her, sitting in Tony’s place when Tony stood. Prym’s face found it’s way into Stephen’s chest and he held her in comfort. Tony smiled at her, nodding at everyone as he turned towards Sam, Dean and Pepper.

                “We need to get going. We were going to bring Stephen with us, but we decided to bring Vision instead. With Rhodey not here…”

                “I get it, we need as many familiar faces on that stage as we can to get her in a positive light with the public.”

                “I’ve sent my paperwork of what I gathered from the scene as well as Prym’s statement to Stephen to the council.” Dean said. His face saying that they need to talk about what occurred.

                “Okay. We’ll talk about it after the press conference.” He said as he buttoned his suit jacket. He had changed after discussing the press conference. Dean was already dressed for the press conference and Pepper had gotten ready while they talked to Prym.

                “Let’s go.” Pepper said and nodded to Kole and Hunter who were in charge of keeping everything under control there. They nodded back and Kole shut his eyes, focusing on sending off positive energy to the room. It would be difficult on Prym without Dean’s presence since she had begun to rely on him as an anchor. They all did.

                Tony looked at Dean as they stood before the doors to the press room. Dean looked at him and gave a tight smile. They didn’t have to communicate mentally to know what the other was going to say. Prym was the priority and clearing any and all issues today before the story got twisted was the objective. “You ready?” Pepper said as she looked at all of them. Sam was standing next to her, Vision beside Tony and Dean on his other side. They nodded and Pepper made her way into the room, they all followed.

                “Good evening.” She said. The room had fallen in a hush as she began. “I regret to inform you that tonight is not an exclusive with the new members of the avengers. We are holding this press conference to inform the public of a tragedy that has fallen one of our members. Mr. Stark will inform you of this event and what occurred.” She said as she stepped aside, stepping next to Sam. Vision was standing off to the other side of the stage and Dean and Tony stood behind the podium.

                “Good evening.” Tony said as he stepped up to the podium. “Today, while visiting her father, Prymrose Amin was attacked by the group known as the watchdogs. She protected herself and her father, but in the end, a bullet still hit her father. He was died on scene.” The press erupted with questions. Tony put his hand up, silencing them all. “Dean will give you specifics, and we will not be taking any questions at this time.”

                “Thank you, Mr. Stark.” Dean said as he stood up to the podium. “Before I begin, I must ask that you respect the Amin family in their time of grieving. At approximately ten this morning, while Prymrose and her father were talking in the living room, a group of nine-armed watchdog members entered the home, killing a female at the entrance. They opened fire on Prymrose and her father, but she deflected them and in doing so was able to protect herself and her father. They were all wearing bulletproof vests, and most had superficial wounds. There were three fatality and two civilian casualties. Prymrose’s father was one of the civilian casualties.” Dean took a breath and let it out slowly. He looked out into the crowd. “After this event, stricken with the grief of her father, Prymrose came straight to the compound and informed us of what occurred. Since then we have investigated and found that they were targeting her family even if she hadn’t been there, for having the inhuman gene.” The reporters looked at Dean in shock. He continued. “That being said, the avengers will not tolerate the watchdogs and their antics in harming any civilian, enhanced or not.”

                “However, we aren’t able to do anything on American soil until the accords council comes to a conclusion. Once we have more information, we will let you know. Thank you for your time.” As he stepped back from the podium, the room erupted with people trying to get a question in, but Dean followed Tony as they stepped out of the conference room. Tony and Dean looked at each other and it was clear that they needed to make sure Prym was okay. They were almost to the compound exit, going towards the house, when Dean froze and looked towards the Quinjets.

                “Dean?” Tony asked as he looked back at his boyfriend. It was at that moment that Vision came in.

                “What did you do?” Dean asked Vision.

                “I…”

                “Is that where you’ve been going off to?” Dean asked, his voice genuinely angry and it was the first time Tony heard the man being like that to Vision.

                “I’ve been in contact, yes.”

                “And you brought them here, Vision?”

                “They needed somewhere safe.”

                “Vision! We signed the accords.” Dean said and Tony stood there trying to wrap his head around what was going on. “We signed the accords and that means we have to let the council know. We can’t lie about them being here, and not to mention that bastard killed Tony!” Dean yelled. It was loud and full of so much fire, but it was like an ice bath had been dropped on Tony. He felt himself freeze as he heard those words.

                “I understand that Dean. But to save my family I had to do the one thing you all wouldn’t.” It was the first time Vision had called them family. “You are all I have and understand in this world and losing you all and the kids, and especially with what happened to Prym… I couldn’t not get them.” The sadness on his face was uncanny and it made Tony feel awkward and out of place.

                “But you don’t bring them here, Vis.” Dean said, his voice calmed and sadness in his eyes. “Not while Tony is still dealing with the trauma that asshat caused him.” He continued with a sneer that almost looked animalistic.

                “It’s okay.” Tony said, his voice clipped and he avoided their eyes. “We have to inform the accords council that they are here, but under section 24 of act 5, in case of dire emergencies, previous criminals will be let back on the team temporarily to help save the planet.”

                “Yes, but section 32 of act 3 states that if one of the members of this team, who’ve signed and agree with the accords, are in communication with criminals wanted by the council and do not inform the council, they will be suspended until further review.” Dean said, he looked at Vision with sad eyes.

                “Consequences I will face when the time comes.” Vision said. Dean clenched his teeth.

                “I would punch you in the face if I didn’t know I’d break my hand.” Dean said. Tony smiled softly and put his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

                “We’ll get through this.”

                “I know we will. But when we tell the kids, I’m sure one of them will try to set Vision on fire, or something.” Tony let out a laugh as he walked out of the compound towards housing.

                “I’ll let them know. I’ll send Hunter and Sam your way, make our… guests feel uncomfortable will ya?” Tony said, he seemed laid back about the situation but then his words sunk in. He wasn’t going to be in contact with any of his old team mates any time soon. Good.

                “For you, anything.” Dean said and turned towards the Vision, motioning for him to lead the way.

**Chapter 39**

                Dean stood outside the conference room, he had told Vision to take them there as he waited for Hunter and Sam, and apparently, Pepper. He leaned against the tinted glass, thanks to Friday, as she had set it up that way before Dean showed up. He could hear all of their thoughts and wanted to punch his hand through the glass and grab Rogers by the throat, and maybe even kill him.

                “I know what you’re thinking.” A voice said and Dean looked up quickly to see Billy.

                “Do you now?” Dean asked. He realized they could hear him.

                “You’re thinking about how you’d rather set the room on fire, instead of having them help you.”

                “Have you come to tell me that you think they’d be a help against Thanos? Because I think that they aren’t going to be any help whatsoever.” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

                “You’re anger with them is valid and I don’t expect you to befriend them, Dean.” Death said, and Dean looked at her, slightly confused. “But I do expect you to work past that anger and find a way to work with them in order to save trillions of people.”

                “ _You_ told Vision to go find them?”

                “I told Zane too, but he said he’d never do that to Tony.” Billy said.

                “Do you not understand?” Dean asked, genuinely curious. Billy looked at him with a neutral face, as if to say she didn’t. “Well, let me enlighten you, shall I? Tony used to wake up wheezing, in the middle of a panic attack because he had dreams, I’m sorry, Nightmares, of dying in Siberia and no one finding him. He would have nightmares of a man he considered a friend betraying him, again, because we both know how shitty Tony’s life has been, and killing him, literally. If you hadn’t given him more time to be able to save himself, he would have been one of those souls you had to sort and find a place for in either heaven or hell. He has nightmares about that, Billy.” Dean said, at this point Sam, Hunter and Caitlyn had made their way over and had stopped a few feet away, but they heard Dean.

                “I get that…” Billy said, but Dean cut her off.

                “You don’t. Because that kind of trauma doesn’t leave you, it stays with you into the fucking field, and when they are on the battlefield fighting and he sees that man with a shield or punching an enemy, he will crumble!” Dean said. He had pointed at the tinted glass and noticed the thoughts coming through them. Sam looked angered at the glass that his brother was pointing to, Caitlyn had her face looking down, and Dean just knew she probably had tears in her eyes, and Hunter looked angry and confused about the whole situation. Vision was still in there, but Dean could just assume what he was doing.

                “Dean, this isn’t about feelings-“ Billy started.

                “That’s completely invalid!” Caitlyn said, surprising everyone.

                “Excuse me?” Billy said, looking at her confused.

                “I said, it’s completely invalid. That argument you were going to start.” She said and folded her arms. “You cannot perform at 100% unless you are at 100%, which means, not being reminded about trauma that occurred previously. Sure you could compartmentalize it all until you feel no agony, but that takes years if not full life times to fully be able to separate your feelings from things like that. Tony was murdered, and I stand by that, because it was two super soldiers against one man. And one of those stupid men killed him. Now you may have made it easier on him because you gave him a chance to live, but you also made it hard on him by making him suffer through his wounds.

                “Tony couldn’t breathe for weeks. No matter what Mac or Cas did. He had to reinstall the arc, the one thing he feared doing because if that died while still in his chest, he would have died faster. He couldn’t walk, he couldn’t think straight, he couldn’t move at the speed he was used to, and any physical activity he did strained his body. He was basically a walking corpse. You giving him the option to live didn’t make his life easier, it just reminded him of the trauma he went through. So again, I’ll say, your argument if completely and utterly invalid because once Tony is in the field with any one of his old team members, he’ll remember the betrayal he felt when they turned their backs on him.”

                “The kid’s got a point.” Dean said.

                “Fine, don’t let Tony fight with them on the same field, choose two separate places.” Billy said, sighing. “It’s important that they fight though.”

                “What are you not telling me?” Dean asked, looking at her through squinted eyes.

                “I’m not hiding anything, Dean.”

                “You know, she’s got a point. Her old boss used to speak in riddles compared to her.” Sam said and Dean sighed. Billy smirked and then she was gone.

                “I hate when she does that.” Dean said and rolled his yes. “Okay, First, before we go in, what are you doing here?”

                “I’m here to help.” Caitlyn said and smiled innocently at him. He knew what she was thinking, she was strong and if any of them attempted anything she could help.

                “You think I’m going to let you in there?” Dean asked. Caitlyn’s smile turned vicious.

                “Of course you would.” She said confidently, and Dean could see the fire in her eyes. He shook his head and nodded towards the door.

                “Let’s get going then.” He said, and this snapped Hunter out of whatever trance he was in.

                “Woah, man. That was Billy?” He asked Sam as they stepped into the room. Sam nodded with a smirk and Hunter scratched at the back of his neck, glancing back at the spot she was standing. “Trippy.” He said and Sam held in a laugh, but the amusement was clear on his face.

                “Dean.” Vision said as he stepped up towards them, standing next to Dean as he nodded to the others. Caitlyn smiled at him, and he smiled back.

                “We’re contacting the council.” Dean said, and Sam hit him causing Caitlyn to muffle a laugh.

                “People usually start off with a hello.” Sam said and rolled his eyes.

                “Okay.” Dean said, smiling at his brother before turning to the rest in the room. “Hello. We’re contacting the council.” He said and sat down at the head of the conference table, motioning for everyone to sit, “Please, have a seat.” They all looked like deer caught in the headlights, Rogers looking around for an escape. Romanov was looking at Caitlyn, wondering if she could use her as a hostage. Wanda was looking at Vision betrayed and wow, Dean did not know they had that sort of relationship. Wilson just took a seat and seemed to come to terms really quickly. “I mean now.” Dean said, his voice dropping from the nice guy act to authoritative. This seemed to knock some sense into them as they scrambled to listen.

                “Wow. Good job, bro.” Hunter said as he took his seat, which was on the side to Dean. Vision took a spot next to Hunter and Caitlyn and Sam took seats on the other side. The table was long enough that there were multiple seats between the criminal avengers and the new ones.

                “We’ve signed the accords. It’s a duty to those who have signed the accords to tell the council about anything that concerns anyone the UN deems criminals, and, to them, you are. Although I doubt they will imprison you considering Thanos is coming and we need all the help we can get to keep this planet and its inhabitants safe.” Dean said, and this seemed to relax everyone. “That being said, until we get word back from the council on how they want to handle this situation, you will be staying in lock down at a certain section of the compound with no ability to leave.” This shocked them.

                “We came her under our own free will.” Rogers said and Dean looked at him with barley concealed hatred.

                “You also destroyed property, fought against international police, killed civilians and much much more. You are criminals, no matter what the reason was for you doing what you did.” Dean said. “If the Council court finds that they can look past your past behavior then so be it.”

                “If I were you, I’d count my blessings.” Caitlyn spoke up. They all turned to look at her, confusion on most of their faces as to who she is. “We’re allowing you to stay here, instead of sticking you in some hole in the middle of nowhere. You will get a warm bed to sleep in at night, air conditioning, tv privileges and luxury housing and food. You, Mr. Rogers, killed my friend, and by some miracle, thank you, Billy, he’s alive and is here with us today. You, Ms. Romanov, betrayed the accords, that’s treason. Ms. Maximoff, you’re an adult and yet you act as if you’re still a child and you, Mr. Wilson were supposed to know better and made a rotten judgement.” They all looked at her with guilt in their eyes, but Dean could see that they were confused about Tony.

                “I agree. If I had a say in where you would go, I’d put you all on the raft.” Hunter said and they all looked at him in shock. “However, Tony is the team leader, and he chose to trust Vision’s decision and allowed you to be here. If you step out of line just once, be sure to know that we’ll be happy to put you in your place.” Sam seemed to want to smack himself, because this was more like a threatening interrogation than anything else, but he also understood why they were like this. Tony was basically his brother, if only one of them would hurry up and ask the question, and he hated the idea of what these people did to him.

                “Now that that’s been said and done.” Dean said as he got up. “Let’s show you to your living quarters.” Dean had sent a quick message through Friday to tell Alex and Josephine to set up the guest housing, now that his mother had been moved to a more private room. The guest housing had cameras everywhere and Friday watched it all and reported to Dean whenever anyone stayed there. It also had a lockdown sequence, which was perfect for keeping prisoners if need be. He stood at the door and motioned for the convict avengers to leave after Sam and Hunter. He and Caitlyn will be behind them in the back, making sure they move the way they need them to.

                As they walked through the compound the ex-shield agents that worked there sneered at them and wow, Dean didn’t realize how much of the employees hated them. He watched as Dylan stepped towards Sam and walked side by side, talking about the changes in the compound now that they were here. Mila came to him to ask about the Watchdogs. “Boss.” She said. Rogers looked back in surprise at that.

                “What’s up, Mila?” Dean asked.

                “We have the information you requested about the families of everyone in the compound.”

                “Everyone?” Dean asked as he looked over to Caitlyn, who had a look of slightly concealed anger.

                “Well… Everyone who has family.” She said with a sad smile. Dean nodded and took the file. “We can send out teams of three to protect them if you need it?”

                “I’ll have to discuss it with the team and we’ll get back to you.”

                “There is something in there you should show Hunter.” Mila said, her face somber. Dean opened the file under Hunter’s name and looked at it, shocked. He looked up at the man, who had looked back, eyes showing he heard her. He nodded at Mila as he shut the folder and they reached the area the ex-avengers would be staying in.

                “Thank you, Mila, Dylan. Stand by for further instructions, please.” Dean said as he walked into the guest area. Alex and Josephine were already there. “These will be the quarters you will be staying in. Don’t get any funny ideas or we’ll find a different way to keep you here.” His smile wasn’t nice and the guests in the room looked very uncomfortable. At this point, Wanda seemed to be freaking out and had lifted one of the couches with her powers, flinging it at the door. Hunter stopped it before it hit Caitlyn, and Caitlyn held Wanda, keeping her from escaping. As Hunter set it slowly down, Sam rolled his eyes and turned to Dean.

                “Think the thing we used on Craig can work on her?” Sam said and Dean looked at him for a second.

                “Her powers came from an infinity stone.” He said and turned towards Vision. “You know what to do.” He said and Vision looked at him with wide eyes. He looked down and nodded. He closed his eyes and in seconds Wanda went limp in Caitlyn’s hands. The girl looked at the older and picked her up, taking her to a room. Everyone seemed to have gotten over the edge, as Hunter had to stop Natasha from using the candle stick as a weapon, Sam had to hold back Wilson and Dean used his muscle manipulation and telekinetic powers to keep Rogers in place. When Caitlyn came back she looked at the scene and rolled her eyes.

                “She’s asleep. Vision just put her to sleep so she wouldn’t hurt anyone in her state of fear. Relax.” She said and they all did. Rogers was still confused on how a child looking person could have so much maturity and Wilson and Romanov stepped back, letting the situation ease up.

                “Friday close it down when we leave.” Dean said, and Hunter, Vision and Caitlyn left, leaving Sam and Dean to watch them shuffle around, trying to figure out what to do. “Before we go.” He said, Sam standing behind him, backing him up if need be. “I don’t support the fact that you guys are going to be working with us in the field. I know you heard what we said outside the conference room, you’re probably confused, and you’re going to stay that way until Tony decides that you’re worthy of knowing what happened. Until then, you’re going to be limited to the contact of Sam, Myself and any personnel stationed outside this area.”

                “I…” Steve began but Dean lifted a hand to stop him.

                “I honestly don’t care what you have to say. A member of our team is going through a rough time, and instead of being there for her, we were dragged here to take care of you. So if you’d please, not say what’s on your mind about wanting to apologize to Tony, that’d be great.” He turned to his brother, Alex, and Josephine, and nodded towards the door.

                “I got to say something first.” Sam said as he turned towards them. “You try to hurt any member of my family again, and I won’t hesitate to end your existence.” He said, his voice silently dangerous and that seemed to make them all back off. Sam nodded and smiled as he turned and left, leaving his brother looking at him with a surprised smugness. He nodded to the rest and left, listening as the room clicked shut and everything in there was closed off. He waited a few seconds, listening to them shuffling around, trying to figure out what room was for whom and then they were sitting in separate rooms.

                “You sure did a number on them boss.” Mila said with a smirk. Josephine laughed and nodded.

                “The look on their faces was priceless!” Alex said as he stretched.  

                “Yeah, I was watching the monitors and was about to go in there, but Caitlyn stepped up!” Dylan said and high-fived the girl. She blushed and returned it.

                “Yeah, basically telling them they are idiots for over reacting.” Josephine said and shook her head, smiling.

                “I’m going to need you guys to stand guard here until eight, we’ll have Alex and Josephine switch, so you can rest.” Dean said, cutting their praises off.

                “You got it boss. Have you guys contacted the council?” Dylan said, with a sloppy salute.

                “Not sure. Was Tony going to?” Sam asked.

                “Friday, was the council contacted?” Hunter asked.

                “Yes. Boss contacted them before reaching the house that everyone is in. He also contacted Colonel Rhodes.”

                “Good call. Alright we’ll let you guys get to work.” Sam said and walked away, everyone following him.

                Dean stayed back and looked at Mila. She nodded at Dylan, who walked back and let the two talk. “Make sure they know they aren’t wanted here.” He said. She smiled darkly, waiting for Dean to continue. “You were a shield agent, you were there during the fall. Let them remember that. You were here when we brought Tony back. Let him know what he did.” She sneered as she nodded.

                “With Pleasure.” She said and turned around and walked back to where Dylan was standing. Dean smiled and walked towards the houses. He held that smile until he reached the house everyone was in and realized that Kole was struggling to keep Prym from breaking down again, and everyone seemed to be on edge. He sighed, realizing that he let them get to him without even knowing it. He ground his teeth trying to figure out what to do. He sighed and walked up the steps, where he saw everyone sitting next to each other.

                “Dean?” Prym asked from her spot between Stephen and Kole. Kole held her hand, making physical contact with her to help focus the emotions of calmness to her, while Stephen had her in his arms, where she was basically curled up.

                “Hey, Prymo.” Dean said softly and ruffled her hair, she smiled at him, looking like she was high which… was she?

                “My giving her feelings of happiness is like a drug.” Kole said and Mac and the rest giggled. “It’s raising her dopamine levels, as if I were giving her oxytocin so she doesn’t feel pain.”

                “She okay with this?” Dean asked and Stephen nodded.

                “She requested it. She said she didn’t want to feel it right now, and that Kole was sending it off in short waves, it might work better with-“

                “Physical contact. Prymo.” He said and she looked at him, the dopey smile still on her face.

                “Yeah, Deano?”

                “You’re going to see the compound councilor tomorrow.” Dean said and this seemed to make everyone tense.

                “Why didn’t you make me go today?” Prym asked.

                “Because you needed time to wrap your head around what happened. But, given that Kole is drugging you up with his empath powers, we’re going to have to go tomorrow. Also, you’re basically going to crash into a very bad low after you guys lose contact or Kole loses energy, which will happen soon, sweetheart.” Everyone looked at Dean sadly, Mac held his hand before he could pull Kole’s hand off.

                “Do we have to?”

                “I know it’s hard to watch family suffer.”

                “Chuck knows, Me and Dean had to watch each other do it continually.” Sam said.

                “But if you don’t feel the suffering, the pain of loss, how will you cope with it when it hits you.” Dean said and looked at Mac, holding her hand for a second before she nodded and stepped back, she had sadness in her eyes, as did everyone else. Dean nodded at Kole, but the man looked like he wasn’t ready to let go just yet. He took a deep breath and removed his hand, and Prym’s face was almost instantly changed. Her dopamine levels were still high, but the change from them being pushed in had shifted her dopey view. She was no longer happy, but she was anguished. Dean knew this would happen and called Cas. The Angel came quickly and looked over the room, his eyes were shocked, but he looked at Prym as she silently grasped her chest and tried to understand her pain.

                “Cas, can you help her sleep tonight?”

                “I… Yes. I do have a message from heaven though.”

                “Heaven?” May asked, confused.

                “Yes, I’m an angel of the lord, Castiel. It’s from Sanji, Prym’s father.” Prym looked at him, eyes wide with the realization that her father was truly gone.

                “He’s in heaven?” Prym asked. “Is that a good thing, Dean?”

                “It is for people like Sanji.” Dean said and smiled at her softly. “What did he say, Cas?”

                “He told me to inform you that he found it. Paradise, even though he didn’t deserve it. He said to thank you, for everything. He wanted to explain to you that his bride, Coral, was actually going to be sold as a sex slave, and had he not bargained to marry her from her family, she would have been shipped to another country and sold into slavery. He never touched her, and the thought of her being you was always in his head.”

                “He is sorry, for putting you and your sister through those horrible times of… his word was in Hindu, no literal translation in English…” Cas said and looked at Dean.

                “Forcing you into something at such a young age, literal translation.” Dean said.

                “Thank you, he said, he’s sorry for all that time he couldn’t get back with you that he lost, and he knows it was wrong of him to deprive both you and your mother from seeing each other, but he is with her now, and they will live in peace for the foreseeable future.” Prym looked at Cas with pure sadness, but something akin to relief was mixed in.

                “Thank you.” She said and let her tears fall. “Thank you.” She said again and hugged herself into a tighter ball as everyone looked away.

                “I don’t understand.” Cas said and looked at Sam and Dean. “It usually helps them when they know their loved one is in a better place.” Sam smiled and patted Cas on the shoulder.

                “Cas, human emotions are a complex thing.”

                “Is he not human?” May asked Hunter who smirked at her.

                “He told you, he’s an angel.”

                “Yeah, but is he like, not all there?”

                “Aunt May. He’s an angel. Sam and Dean told you they were hunters.”

                “Yeah but… it was easier to just believe that none of that was real… Are you saying that there is such a thing as heaven and hell… God and the Devil?”

                “Yes. Both of them are asses.” Dean said and Sam hit his head. “What was that for?”

                “Chuck isn’t an ass, he helped us, remember?”

                “Yeah, after lying to us for a decade!” Dean said.

                “Chuck?” May asked.

                “The name God went by while on Earth.” Sam said offhanded and Pepper laughed.

                “He could have literally chosen any identity and he chose to go by the name Chuck?”

                “Yep.” Dean said and then turned back to Prym, holding her hand as she squeezed it and tried to make herself smaller.

                “Well, where is he now?” She asked, she was never the religious kind, but she believed there was a higher power, someone who made the big decisions.

                “Not on Earth.” Sam said and looked away.

                “That is what I’ve concluded. I believe he and Amara have got away to another planet to try to work their millennia long feud.” Cas said in his Castiel ways.

                “I have questions.” May said. Then looked around the room and smiled softly. “I expect them all answered later on.” Dean smiled at her softly and nodded. They all stood around Prym and tried to make her feel better in anyway they could, it was clear that they were all going to camp out in this living room that night. Tomorrow they would deal with other issues, tonight, they were just going to be there for each other and Prym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this kind of explains Prym a bit, chapter 38 shows you what she had to go through and also surprise, Criminal Avengers show up and ruin the day even more! So it's not really friendly to any of them, but we'll see where it takes us. Comments and Kudos are awesome, so give me some! :3


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you get to see some Clint in this! YAY! Lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

                Tony woke up to an empty bed. He was so used to waking up with Dean that it shocked him when he felt for the body next to him and came upon cold sheets that weren’t disturbed. He frowned as he looked around the room to find it empty, no boots kicked off that were Dean’s or clothes carelessly discarded. Tony rubbed at his face and kicked the covers off, the light from the arc was dimmed by the sunlight coming through the window. He looked out said window to find a blanket of white over the world outside. It’d been a month since that day Prym had watched her father die, and Vision brought the criminals into this compound.

                He scratched his head and walked out of the room, looking for Dean as he went. He found Sam and Pepper at the breakfast table with their own cups of coffee, and another full one in between them.

                “Have you guys seen Dean?” He asked and Sam looked at him sheepishly.

                “I told him to tell you before he left, but he was in a hurry last night and you were already asleep.” Sam said and sighed as he handed the cup of coffee to Tony.

                “What do you mean?” Tony said as he looked at Sam suspiciously.

                “I can’t believe he put this on me. Mary told us some things about the British Men of Letters and he went with Dylan, Josephine and Mila to take them down.”

                “What about the UN? He’s an avenger, he can’t go on missions like that without their say-so!”

                “That’s why he didn’t tell you. He said it’ll take a day. He’ll be back tomorrow and if they decide to grace us with their presence today, to cover for him. Tell them he went with Stephen and Thor to help more Asgardians come here.”

                “Sam, why didn’t you stop him?”

                “I wasn’t here. He called me while Pepper and I were on our way back from Stark Tower.”

                “Yeah, you can’t blame him. Sam started driving like a maniac by the point he realized Dean was telling him he was off to fight a mini war with the British Men of Letters.”

                “I swear I’m going to punch him when he gets back.”

“Good luck with that.” Sam said as he got up and put his and Pepper’s cup in the sink. It was then that Tony noticed they were all dressed up and ready to head into Stark Tower.

“How are the prototypes going?”

“Really well, we’re testing them out in Tucson Arizona in a week.” Pepper said. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before slipping into her heels and walking out of the kitchen. Sam stood back and smiled at Tony.

“Don’t be too mad at him, he needs to get the anger he feels for our mum out and to do so he needs to get rid of the people she betrayed us for.”

“I get it, I’d just like to be given a heads-up first.”

“If you were given a heads up, I’m sure you would have stopped him.” Sam said and patted his shoulder as he walked past him, towards the door.

“Yeah.” Tony said and watched them leave. He was alone in the house now, and it wasn’t something he was used to. Not since Dean came into his life and brought everyone with him. He decided to go searching for them. He knew the kids were in school, having a day left before thanksgiving break. And wow, it was that time again, wasn’t it? He recalled the last Christmas he celebrated with others besides Pepper and Rhodey and that was the first Avengers Christmas. He sighed as he walked towards his workshop, deciding to forgo looking for anyone and decided to work on the Christmas presents for everyone. It was something he was doing slowly. He had three gifts ready and they didn’t cost him as much as he paid for the first and last Christmas he had with the original members of the Avengers. He spent so much he actually made a dent in his account that year. He did it to make them all happy and none of them really appreciated him.

He walked out of the house after getting dressed, holding a sketchbook, and cup of coffee. He wasn’t expecting it to be this cold, and he was in a thin long sleeve shirt and jeans. He watched the breath leave his mouth and huffed in amusement. It was already December and Christmas was around the corner. He felt a pang in his heart as he walked towards the workshop, thinking about how this could be their last Christmas. He clenched the hand that was holding the sketchbook as he walked into the compound. He wasn’t going to let them die by the hands of Thanos.

“Tony!” He heard, pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Clint Barton coming towards him. He smirked at the image before him. Clint Barton with his son Nathaniel on his hip. It was very different from the last time he saw the man before the accords. Clint had signed them, not telling the public just yet.

“Barton.” Tony said as he nodded for the man to follow him. “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to see how you were?” Clint said and it threw Tony off.

“I’m fine?” He said, but it sounded more like a question.

“I mean… Lang and I were told of the others being here…” Clint said and Tony raised an eyebrow in question. “Dean told us before he left. He said we weren’t allowed to make contact because we had signed the accords and the accords council doesn’t want active avengers talking to the ones they dubbed criminals.”

“Ah. When did he tell you this?”

“Yesterday, told me he was going to be going on a trip and wasn’t going to be on the grounds, so he wanted to make sure we didn’t step out of place.” It’d happened when the rest of the official avengers came out to the public. Lang had asked the council members that had made their way to the compound if he could sign the accords, because he believed that he was to be taken responsible for what he had done. Clint had decided it was for the best too, because he found out about Thanos and wanted to keep his wife and kids safe. They were all that mattered to him now anyway.

“I’m fine. I’ve not seen them.” Tony said.

“Good.” Clint said and frowned. “I’m sorry, Tony.” He said and that was something he was doing a lot of lately. Tony, again, raised his eyebrow in question and Clint continued. “I’ve been so horrible to you.” He shrugged and looked away from Tony as he spoke again. “I was so sure Nat had what she wrote about you right. She usually does, but I guess she just couldn’t see past the walls you have up.”

“Are you saying the black widow deceived you?”

“Nat and I have been through so much together. She’s saved my life so many times I lost count.”

“The way I see it, you saved hers just as many times.” Tony said and bumped his shoulder with the man. He poked Nathaniel and smiled as the child laughed.

“Yeah, but I always felt like I owed her something and to me that was blind loyalty, always taking her word for it.”

“That’s not very spy of you.” Tony said as he held Nathaniel, making Clint hold his coffee and sketchbook. Clint laughed and shook his head.

“I wasn’t much of a spy.” He said and smiled. “I was too childish. Laura always says that to me. I guess it’s the psychologist in her that can see it, but growing up I had a brother and when we were in the circus, we...”

“Wait. Rewind. You were in the circus?” Tony asked, and Clint frowned nodding. He was sure Tony knew that. “I want stories! What’s it like… You can tell me after you finish saying whatever you were going to say.”

“I thought you knew.” Clint said. “Anyway, I had a brother, when I was younger. We lived with our abusive father and when the circus came into town, we kind of ran away with them.”

“I know a thing about wanting to run away from an abusive father. So, what happened?”

“I relied on my brother. He was older. He kind of lead me to practice archery and all that stuff. We had a knife act.”

“I’m actually not surprised.”

“Yeah… I was so loyal to him that when he was faced with murder charges, for killing the ring master, I believed him when he said he was innocent. He wasn’t and tried to ping it on me.” Clint looked up at the ceiling to avoid seeing Tony’s reaction.

“What the fu-dge?” Tony said and Clint looked at him with brows raised and slight surprise on his face. “Your own brother?”

“He was stealing money and pickpocketing the guests. He was really sleezy, like our dad.” Clint said. “Anyway, I went on the run and kind of became a loner and vigilante, trying to keep people like that off the streets any way I could.”

“Hawkeye was a vigilante?” Clint smirked and nodded.

“It was when Fury found me.” Clint said. “Anyway, I just kept working with Phil or on my own and it didn’t change until I was assigned to take down the soviet Black Widow.”

“You do know they train multiple females for that role.” Tony asked.

“Yeah but only one gets that name. The one with the most red on their ledger.”

“You saved her, didn’t you?”

“We saved each other. I had just met Laura, I was finally letting someone in and she looked like she had just lost someone dear to her and her killing off Russian generals was because they did it.”

“So you were both vulnerable and, what, needed someone to tell you that caring isn’t a weakness?”

“Pretty much. Laura says that Natasha let me open up because she understood me. And Nick had given me another chance so why not give her one?”

“Are you saying you got the drop on her?”

“Yes. Back then I had it. Now I have too much to lose to try and I think that she knew that when we fought at the airport in Germany.” Clint swallowed. “I realized that I was the only one loyal throughout and she found someone else to rely on vulnerably.”

“Wow.” Tony said and he truly felt bad for the man. “Okay, well come on, I have gifts to make and I could use company in my workshop.” Tony said as they passed the guest housing. Clint glanced over and waved at Alex and Stan. The two who were guarding the doors. They nodded their response at them.

“Good morning, Mr. Stark.” Alex said. He smiled wide when he saw the man holding the child that belonged to Barton.

“Morning Alex. How are you?”

“Good, sir. How are you?” Tony raised his eyebrow at that but didn’t say anything. He was used to being called Sir, but usually that wasn’t directed at him when Dean was here.

“I’m alright. Enjoying the cold today?”

“I’m lucky enough to have door duty all day so I won’t have to feel the chill in the air.” Alex said, and Tony laughed as he continued to walk towards his workshop. Before he could walk too far Stan called out. “Mr. Stark.” He said. Tony turned and was greeted with long brown curls pulled back and caramel skin.

“Yes, Stan?”

“A Ms. Romanov is insisting that she talk to you.” Stan said, his face in a slight sneer at the mention of said person. Mila, Stan and Alex were level eight shield agents and they lost a lot after the fall of shield. Mostly their families, although Tony had tried to help as many of them as possible, some weren’t so lucky. Stan was one of them. He lost his wife, who was pregnant with a baby boy. He didn’t lose his daughter; the young girl was at a friend’s house when the mother was taken out. His daughter now lives with his sister, under his brother-in-law’s name. He wanted to make sure she was safe, and he rarely sees her, because he still can’t get over that trauma of losing his wife because of him.

Tony looked to Clint who looked at Stan wide eyed. He knew Stan didn’t blame Barton for the fall, because Barton had decided to retire from Shield at that point. He was one of the only agents who had told Nick about his family and asked that they not be in his file. Most low-level agents weren’t given that, and since Clint started at a level four, he was able to request that. “She’ll have to wait for the members of the council to make their ways over to speak to any of us.” Tony said. Stan smiled a wicked smile and turned towards the comms on the door.

“Ms. Romanov, I apologize, but since you signed the accords you are not to speak to any active members until the accords council have come to interview you.” It was a two-way comm, but it was fully controlled from the outside so if they didn’t want to hear anything from the other side, they could shut it off. That’s what Stan did as he returned to his post.

“I was surprised when I saw her on your side.” Clint said, and Tony turned to look at him. “She usually doesn’t like authority.”

“Yes, well, I was too until she let them go.”

“Did she say anything to you about that?” Barton asked and Tony looked at him and blinked, the sting from her words still hitting, because she had seen his walls and never tried to break them down, thinking that he was an uncaring jackass this entire time, even as Tony had tried so hard to show them all otherwise.

“She said we had made a mistake. She told me I was incapable of looking past my ego and that Steve had been right.” Tony looked away and tried to remember the look in her eyes that day. “She told me I needed to watch my back.” He said and looked back at him. “Because she signed the accords, she won’t be going to jail after Thanos. She will however be very restricted.” Tony said and nodded his head towards the workshop. Barton nodded and followed Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, This chapter has Dean going off on a mission and Clint talking to Tony about some things. I really wanted Clint to come off as bad, but I feel like it'd be a big F*** you to the Avengers that Clint chose the accords. Anywho, comments and kudos are awesome! Let me know what you think and if you want to see anything in later chapters, I'll be happy to try and work them in like I'm attempting for Shannon_2003 and the Dean nightmare.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I had a wedding yesterday and I was exhausted when I got to the hotel. Now we’re on our way back down south to the beautiful warmthhhh! Anyway! Enjoy this chapter! Also. I’m posting this chapter on my phone and will fix it when I get home tomorrow. HAPPY NEW YEARS!

                Tony watched as the quinjet landed and materialized, he had made special glasses to see past invisibility tech and was watching is as it came back towards the compound. Earlier, in the workshop with Barton he had gotten a call from the council members, they had finally decided what to do with Vision and it was basically community… national community service? He wasn’t sure what to call it, but Vision was to go on rescue missions to help people who were suffering from natural disaster. They had told him that they would come the next day with Vision.

                He had called Dean, wondering when the man would be in and to basically chew his ear out for leaving without telling him and Dean had taken it in full stride. He had said that he wasn’t going to be long, that he had finally taken down the cell in America and was going to be back in an hour, that was over two hours ago, and Tony had gotten worried until Sam had call him to tell him that someone name Garth – Garth? – had called to tell him that Dean was talking to local law enforcement and FBI to try to smooth things out.

                “Hey.” Dean said as he stepped off the quinjet and wow he was not expecting that punch to his face. He felt his nose break and was pretty certain that it would have hurt more if he didn’t brace himself for the pain. He held his nose as he saw Tony’s furious face. He should have called.

                “Why the hell did you do that?” Tony asked. Dean gave him a raise eyebrow.

                “I’d ask the same, you kinda broke my nose _darling_.” Dean said, and Tony just glared at him. Dean tilted his head back to try to slow down the bleeding.

                “Why did you run off in the middle of the night without a single word! I was worried sick Dean!” Tony said, and Dean could tell that he was furious. Dean took a step towards the man, although he couldn’t really do much but be in close proximity since his nose was still bleeding pretty badly. The other agents he had taken were pretending they didn’t see anything, except Mila, god bless her, had handed Dean a rag to hold over his nose.

                “I’m sorry, okay. But I had to get the British Men of Letters to stop what they were doing. They killed three hunters. I coordinated with the local law office and the FBI. There was little casualties and I wasn’t even that involved in the fight, except to well put down the alpha vampire.” Dean said, and Tony frowned.

                “You weren’t involved in any of the fighting?” He asked and Dean looked around before looking back at Tony.

                “I mean I wouldn’t say that. I was at the forefront, they were somewhat expecting me on my own, since I called them and told them I wanted to talk about Mary.”

                “What did you tell the feds and police that saw you kill the Alpha Vampire?”

                “Nothing, they didn’t see me. I told them that he was killed before we got there, we brought his body back, so we can burn it and keep it from coming back. Also we got the colt.”

                “You used yourself as bait, Dean.”

                “They wouldn’t have done anything to me considering I’m part of the very public Avengers.”

                “That’s a lie and you know it.” Tony said and turned to walk away. Dean had quickly clicked his nose back in place and felt a searing pain, before running after Tony and grabbing his hand.

                “Don’t do that.” Dean said softly. “Look, I know what I did was wrong, and I can’t promise I won’t do it again, but I did it to keep you from worrying. I’m sorry for not telling you, and next time I’ll leave a note or something.” Tony looked at him with a glare and Dean’s smile dropped. “I…”

                “Did you know that Prym was on edge while you were gone, even though she knew everyone was okay and safe here, but she was on edge because she only feels fully safe when you or Stephen or I am around and I wasn’t around until Hunter called me to tell me she was having a panic attack?”

                “I…”

                “You did. And yet you still went on this stupid mission instead of giving it to Mila as leader and getting updates as it went on, but you were selfish and wanted to go yourself and…”

                “I’m sorry.” Dean said and there were unshed tears in his eyes. “I just…” He swallowed and looked away. “I couldn’t be here with Mary being here after what she told us. I was going crazy listening to her thoughts and then hearing the first thoughts of the child in her… I was going crazy, Tony.”

                “Then you take a walk!” Tony yelled. “You take a walk, or you go to the gym and punch it out, or you talk to me! But you don’t run off to an unsanctioned mission as bait.” Tony said and there were also unshed tears in his eyes. His anger was because he was worried and afraid for Dean. Dean swallowed and looked away again, not making eye contact with Tony.

                “It’s hard to talk about something when you don’t want to believe what’s going on.” He looked back at Tony. “I have very bad habits, Tony.” He said and looked down. “One of them is to go on a case to try to get out of the situation. Run away from the problem till it’s so unbearable to face.”

                “You think I don’t have bad habits? I always go on binges to clear my head in the unhealthiest way because I don’t eat or sleep for days. I don’t put my life in imminent danger though.”

                “I didn’t have a scratch on me until you punched me so.” Dean said and shrugged and Tony fisted his hands again and glared at Dean as he clenched his jaw. “Okay, sorry. I will work on it. Please, Tony don’t be mad.”

                “I’m not mad.” Tony said and his eyes softened a bit, but the fire was still there. “I’m furious and I was worried, but now I’m just furious.” He slipped his hand out of Dean’s grasp and walked away leaving Dean to sigh and turn towards the people he had taken on the mission.

                Tony walked back through the compound and towards housing, going up the steps of his house and into the room he rarely touched, the one that was meant for show, his separate room. He only went in there for his clothes, because appearances, but tonight he was going to make use of that bed. He heard the door open and footsteps going towards the room he shared with Dean and then a heavy sigh. Dean had accepted that he was mad. He felt a pang of hurt as he locked the door and began to strip so he could change into sleep pants. He was about to slide into the bed but the knock on his door stopped him.

                He opened the door to a sheepish Dean. One that had a bandage over his nose and seemed to not want to get Mac involved, to heal him. “What?” Tony asked.

                “I’m not going to lie, I feel really guilty for doing what I did, but I understand why you’re upset with me, and I know you need more time to forgive me, but I do want to say I’m sorry and that I don’t wanna go to bed with you so angry with me.” Dean said, he looked like a guilty dog. Tony’s eyes flashed with something Dean couldn’t quite understand before he looked at Dean with sadness in his eyes.

                “Do you know how horrible it felt, to wake up to an empty bed and get told that you were off on some random mission? I don’t expect you to tell me everything Dean but I would have liked a heads up to you going off and doing that, or anything really, because I stood there in the kitchen with Sam and Pepper this morning and Sam told me you were off on a mission and I just felt sad. Not angry or any other stupid emotions I felt later on, but sad. And frankly a bit embarrassed because my boyfriend couldn’t be assed to tell me he was going to do something stupid.”

                “I just didn’t want you to stop me before going, Tony.” Dean said. Tony glared at him.

                “I wouldn’t have stopped you! I would have told you it was a stupid plan, I would have yelled at you and told you you were an idiot, but I would never have stood in your way.”

                “Your opinion of me matters.” Dean said and Tony looked at him confused. He didn’t say anything as he waited for the man to continue. “Your opinion matters and if you thought it was a stupid idea I would have stopped, I wouldn’t have gone and those hunters I saved… we saved today, they would have died a horrible death.”

                “What?” Tony asked. He was confused about what had happened.

                “Mary told us they had been in contact with a few hunters when she left, hunters she had brought them to. And when the team and I got there, they were being tortured for information and were almost at Billie’s door.”

                “That’s why you went?” He didn’t ask though, he stated.

                “I should have told you, but I didn’t want you to worry, since they have information about Inhumans. But they don’t, half their information is bogus, and the other half is only half of the information they need.”

                “So you weren’t in any danger?” Tony asked, feeling a bit of guilt over the broken nose.

                “No, I was.” Dean said sheepishly. “Some guy named Arthur Kutch, who also slept with Mary by the way, had me at knife point when I came in. I couldn’t use my powers because they were dampened a bit by some drug that was blown in my face when I got there.” Tony clenched his jaw and Dean realized he probably shouldn’t have said all that, but it was better that Tony hear it from him.

                “Thank you, for telling me the truth.” Tony said, still a bit angry and Dean didn’t dare read his mind. “While you were away the council called and told me and Rhodey that Vision was let off with a warning, since he is a being that is still learning the difference between what is right and what is wrong in the eyes of the law. They’ll be here tomorrow.” He said. Dean gave him a look that asked, why tomorrow and not today. “We told them that we were busy finishing up some things today and would love it if they graced us with their presence tomorrow, I don’t know Dean, they said tomorrow, I accepted tomorrow.” Tony said exasperated. Dean smirked and Tony found himself wanting to lean into him. He watched as Dean looked him up and down and he realized that he was still very shirtless and so was Dean. Tony looked up at the man and raised an eyebrow. “I understand why I’m shirtless, but unless you got a new power that can dematerialize things, why are you?”

                “My shirt had blood on it.” Dean said sheepishly and shrugged. “I took it off as soon as I walked into the door but got distracted with thoughts of you to wear a different one.”

                “You’re an idiot.” Tony said as he grabbed the taller man and smashed his lips onto his. They kissed like that for a few moments before they broke apart to breathe. “I’m still mad at you but make up sex can fix that.” Tony said, and Dean laughed. They had yet to do it and he wanted it to be special, but he was so tempted to do it now, just to fix things with the man.

                “I’d never wanted anything more than to take you to bed and make the whole compound hear that you’re mine with your moans, but…”

                “But?” Tony asked, he was shocked there was a but.

                “I want the first time we do it this time around to be more than hasty and us stumbling around to do it all, I don’t want it to end so quickly.” Tony looked at him for a few moments before he grabbed him in a less feisty, but still passionate kiss. It was like a slow burn and it started in his heart and reached the tips of every body part by the time in ended, which was with a moan from both sides.

                “I love you.” Tony said softly as they broke apart and he saw in Dean’s eyes, the reply. The man picked him up, closed the door with his foot and pushed him against the wall by the bathroom. He looked at the lust filled eyes of the man he loves and then his eyes were closed and he and Dean were kissing again, but this time it was more urgent, like a need that was running in them.

                Tony felt his back leave the discomfort of the wall, something he wasn’t even aware of until it was gone and then it was touching the soft bed. He smiled into the kiss as Dean’s hands went from his thighs to his butt. He smirked and kissed down his neck as he Tony felt blood rushing to his groin. He really wanted this… no he needed this. It wasn’t fast, but it sure as hell wasn’t slow either.

                “Are you sure?” Tony asked, as Dean nibbled down his chest. Dean stopped and looked at the man at his mercy and felt his heart swell. Tony wanted this for so long, and yet he was asking if Dean was ready for it. Dean smiled a bright smile as he dipped his head to kiss Tony’s stomach, which was covered in goosebumps. Tony’s back arched as he felt the light as a feather touch of Dean’s lips moving lower. He felt his mind blank of all thoughts and his body turn almost canine with pure instinctual need. Need to be with Dean. He felt the man bite his sleep bottoms and pull them down and that was it, Tony needed to control this situation because it was taking too long, but Dean wouldn’t have it.

                Dean pushed Tony’s body down when he started to get up and continued his slow teasing of Tony’s body. He wanted to love every spot and if that meant ignoring the raging hardness between them then so be it. He kissed and sucked and licked every inch before he finally made his way back up and Tony was allowed to move, but the man was whimpering under him and didn’t dare move as he waited for the reward to come. As Dean smiled, it was wicked and loving at the same time, Tony felt a rush of pure ecstasy run through him. “I’m going to make you mine, Mr. Stark.” Dean had whispered into his ear as he bit it and then moved back down. Tony moaned and that was the beginning of a very long steamy night of love making for the men.

                As Tony lay down next to Dean, both breathing heavily and trying to catch their breaths, he realized that he wasn’t ready to let go of this, and if that meant destroying Thanos and his armies, he would. He looked at Dean and smiled as he moved closer to the man, wishing for more contact, because he now craved it. He was wrapped in strong arms and felt safe and secure. It was something he yearned for and never really got, until now. “I want this to last forever.” He said, and it felt right and sad and there it was, the thing he feared the most. The thing he would die without, Dean’s love.

                “I will fight for this, for you, forever.” Dean said and kissed Tony’s temple. Tony laughed and laid his head on Dean’s chest, not realizing tears were filling up his eyes until he felt the sting of them overflowing. Dean grabbed his face and looked at him and Tony looked back, not understanding his own overwhelming emotions. “Hey.” Dean said, and Tony tried to blink it all away, but he was overwhelmed. It was a new concept to him, having someone fight for him. “I love you, Tony. And I will do any and everything to make you happy.”

                “If that means marrying me tomorrow?”

                “Then let’s get married.” Dean said with a smirk and Tony laughed.

                “I really want to.”

                “But?”

                “But I want it as a prize to our victory.” In his pause, he got up. Dean frowned but smirked as he saw all of Tony in his birthday suit, walking towards the pile of clothes he had discarded when he had changed. He pulled something out and Dean’s jaw slacked as his eyes glazed over with an emotion Tony wasn’t really open to interpreting. “I’ve been waiting till Christmas, but this… this is our promise.” He gave Dean the box and as Dean looked at him, Tony realized what that look meant. Love.

                “You made me a box?” Dean jokingly asked. He smiled as he opened the box and then froze. The ring was a 24-karat black and gold band with a red line through the middle. It was basically Tony’s new suit colors, and Dean’s. Because Tony had insisted that they dress like a team and that meant similar styles. Everyone had similar suits, different colors. Tony had the ironman suit, Rhodey the War Machine suit, and Strange his monk rags, but everyone else had suits made of the same material and were dressed as a team. Dean’s colors were based off Tony’s with more black then the flashy red and gold, but his suit did have red and gold linings.

                Dean looked at Tony and grabbed his chin, pulling him into a heated kiss. Tony broke it and went back to pull out another box. He opened it and slid the similar ring onto his finger, this one was black and had two gold lines through it with a red diamond in the middle. Tony crawled back into bed and laid beside Dean, who took the ring out and slid it onto his ring finger.

                Dean felt the slight weight of the ring on his hand. It wasn’t a scary feeling though, it felt right. Like his entire life was missing something and that ring and it’s meaning was exactly what he needed. He laid down and kissed Tony slowly, wallowing in the feeling of having this man, the love of his life, laying next to him and finally all his again. Tony laid his head on Dean’s chest and mumbled loving words before drifting off to sleep. Dean smiling as he felt content with his life in that moment and drifted off into a restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some Dean and Tony :D I hope you enjoyed this! Comments are great!! ♥️


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is from Steve's pov, sorta. I figured that it would open up a few views as well, like Sam and Wanda and Natasha. I know this is a bit late and I promised it last year but It's been a hectic start to a new year and already I'm behind on everything, like signing up fro classes and doing all that, as well as writing more chapters. I came home and have just been feeling utterly exhausted and I just now opened my laptop, for the first time since last week. Anywho, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope your new years were better than mine!

                Steve woke up feeling stiff and in need of doing something. The past month had been hell on his body because it had all this extra energy that he needed to burn off but nothing to do. In the small area of their prison, Steve had created an area for his workouts, which were mostly him doing weightless workouts, ones he was able to pull up on the tablet that was allowed to them. He got up from the warmth of the bed and stared out the window. Stark had made this area the right amount of safe for any guests that came to the compound, but that also meant it was the right amount of inescapable for any prisoners left in this area. The doors were bolted from Friday, the windows were so thick that Steve barely felt the cold from the snow that he saw outside, the vents too small to climb in, the walls were probably four feet of concrete. They were trapped here until Stark allowed them out.

                He sighed as he watched the snow fall to the ground, it was almost Christmas and he had hoped for a miracle. He ducked his head and tried to remember Thanksgiving. It was a week before they had landed at the compound and the team didn’t get to celebrate because they were in hiding. It was only he who actually wanted to do something, because he remembered thanksgiving the year before. Before the accords, before the split of his team. He felt a pang as he remembered everyone sitting at a big table, Tony spending it with Pepper and Rhodey, Clint off with his family, finally saying he was ready to retire, and Thor and Banner were missing after the events of Ultron. He realized that his team wasn’t much of a team for a while now.

                He blinked away the thoughts as he was about to turn away from the window before he saw a girl run past. She was young and had ginger hair. She looked so young, and she was laughing. He was shocked at the sight. He noticed a few other kids out there, playing in the snow, one looked like he was teleporting, and if it weren’t for the footprints in the snow, Steve would have thought so. These were the inhuman children that were staying in the compound. He’d heard about it on the news months ago, when Tony had introduced the new Avengers.

                He saw Dean Winchester. The man that was there to greet them, if you could call it that, and he was throwing a snowball at a tall, brunette, Indian looking girl, Prymrose, he recalled. The man had bruising around his nose and looked like he had been in a real nasty fight recently. Prymrose ducked and laughed as she throws one right back. He noticed a dark-skinned girl form a few balls out of nowhere and throw them at a few people. He saw a black-haired girl get mad and a little bit of the snow around her melt. His eyes widened as he saw that, but it was almost nothing as he saw Tony. Tony, the man he had left in Siberia, who had been at death’s bed because of Steve.

                He felt a pang as he saw the man, the man he once felt so much for that he was scared and had pushed him away, laugh and duck out of the way of a snow ball, creating one himself and throwing it back at the person who had thrown it, laughing as he saw it hit the young boy. It seemed they were all there, Rhodey, Tony, the new members of the avengers, plus people he’s never known. He felt that pang grow into a knife in his heart as he saw the happiness on Tony’s face, something he hadn’t seen in a while, something he destroyed the ability to see again.

                He quickly turned away and walked into the common area to find Natasha and Sam sitting there. Sam was reading one of the books left in a bookcase, and Natasha was… was she knitting? He ignored it, because she had surprised them all with a lot of things, being able to sew, which was how he still had his Captain America suit in such good condition, to being able to speak more languages then he cared to count. She never talked about her time before Shield and Steve had a suspicion that Clint and Fury were the only ones who knew much of her past.

                “The council are coming today.” Natasha spoke up, not removing her eyes from the task in her hand. Steve blinked, they finally decided what to do with them. He was surprised that Natasha was actually speaking to him, she rarely spoke to him or at all when he was around.

                “How’d you know?” He asked, he felt like she was always holding something back about her person.

                “We were told. Friday informed me as soon as I woke. I was surprised you weren’t the first one up.” She commented and Steve grit his teeth to stop himself from saying anything.

                “Yeah.” He said and looked away. “I was up last night trying to get rid of extra energy, I’m sure you all heard my jumping and whatnot.” He mumbled.

                “We heard.” Sam mumbled, grabbing a mug and drinking coffee. That meant that Steve had kept them all up. Great.

                “Sorry, the walls between us are so thin, but to the rest of the place they are so silent.”

                “We can hear what happens past those doors just fine.” Natasha said.

                “No we can’t.” Sam said, finally removing his eyes from the book and looking at her.

                “You can’t?” She asked, confused and a little shocked.

                “I can.” Wanda said as she stepped out, her hair messy and she had a scowl on her face. “Since that time Nat told me to open a wall figuratively speaking, to see what was going on, I’ve been able to hear everything, I’m guessing Nat can too.”

                “Yeah, I hear children running around, and laughter… I heard Barton…” She looked away from their eyes and then cleared her throat and started back up with her knitting.

                “Well, we’ll know what will happen to us today, hopefully. If not I think I might go crazy since in the time that we’ve been here, I’ve read every book on that shelf.” He said as he put a bookmark in the book and closed it. Steve recognized the book: The Tipping Point. It was the second time Sam had read it. He had wanted to read it, to read more books, but he wasn’t able to focus, and Sam was able to do more than just workout, which he also did three times a day, but he was able to cook, and clean, and read. Steve felt an ounce of guilt for feeling jealous of the man, but he really hated how easily Sam could adapt.

                “You also watched every movie Stark left here.”

                “I don’t think Stark left them.” Nat said and looked up. She smirked as she saw their faces. “We weren’t the only ones living here. I saw a bottle stuck in a wall, and women’s things in the bathroom of my room. Someone was being held here before us.”

                “Why are you assuming that they were being held here?” Sam asked.

                “Gut feeling.” Nat said.

                “Is that where you found the knitting supplies?” Wanda asked, and Natasha nodded as she continued with whatever she was making. That was when they heard it, sirens going off. Steve jumped to his feet and looked at the door, then they heard it, the thin wall that Nat and Wanda were talking about.

                “Hey, who’re you?!” One man yelled.

                “Stand down!” Another shouted. They looked at each other, wondering if they should break free to help.

                “Hold your fire!” They heard and then, “Cas?!” It was a familiar voice, one they heard on the first day they got here.

                “You know him, boss?” One of the two men asked.

                “He’s a friend.” The man said before it was silent, they could hear mumbling, and then another shout.

                “Cas?” It was another voice from the first day.

                “Sammy, help me out here.” The first said.

                “Yeah, yeah. I got him.” Sam said and then it was quiet for a few seconds.

                “What happened to him, Dean?” And that was Tony. Steve felt his heart sink into his stomach.

                “He said he found Chuck and Amara.” So that was Dean.

                “Did they…?”

                “He didn’t say.” Dean said. Steve looked at the wall confused before he heard a sigh. “The council will be here soon, want me to move them to conference room three?”

                “No.” Tony said quickly and then sighed. “I need to make sure Vision is okay before I have to deal with them.” Natasha sighed at his words but otherwise no words were spoken as they waited for more to be said.

                “Okay, I’ll bring Barton and Lang with me to the landing pad, it’ll at least show the council that we’re working on that relationship.”

                “What about the others?”

                “Rhodey will be with us, Prym, Rose and Hunter have been fixing up a house for them to stay in since the guest area is currently occupied.”

                “What about Strange?” Tony asked.

                “He’s coming later, but he said he’s searching for Banner, so most of his time has been doing that and helping Thor bring his people here. Odin has agreed to hold on as long as he could, but it’s taking all his strength to hold back Hela.”

                “And once Asgard is down, Thanos would be on his way.”

                “The thing they have decided to do is keep Hela on Asgard for the next year with no way off to give us time, but we’re still discussing that.”

                “Okay, and we’ll have to tell the council all this.” Tony sighed.

                “And it might make them accept the criminals as part of this team until that threat is dealt with.” Dean said through gritted teeth.

                “They aren’t part of this team.” Tony growled. Steve felt his mouth dry as he heard the anger in Tony’s words.

                “No, they aren’t. What do you need me to do?”

                “Murdock is alive, something about finding him in a church. I don’t know, Jessica didn’t give me much details. They are coming here tomorrow, Murdock to talk to us, and Jessica, Danny and Colleen to talk to the council.”

                “Okay, but I meant now.” The words were light and the voice that accompanied them were just as light and amused. They heard a slight laugh from Tony before he answered.

                “Oh, well the quinjet should be arriving soon with the council members, so greet them, I guess.”

                “You say that like I can do it civilized?”

                “Call it punishment for running off on an unsanctioned mission.” They heard Tony walk off and then Dean shout out behind him.

                “I thought you were over that!”

                “Not until you grovel a little.” Tony said with laughter and then he was gone and they heard a laugh and then Dean spoke to Friday.

                “Friyay, get Clint and Scott to meet me at the landing pad, and, if Rhodes isn’t on his way yet, to meet me there as well.”

                “You got it, Dude.” Friday said, and they heard Dean chuckle. “Although, it seems Barton is on his way to you, already.” It was a few seconds before they heard someone jogging over.

                “Dean. I heard I was on the greeting committee.” Steve looked at Natasha and saw her face stoic and unmoved. He looked at Sam who was looking back at him with questioning eyes.

                “You are. Lang with you?”

                “No, he’s dropping his daughter off with Laura and then making his way over. He just needed to make her some lunch first.”

                “Sounds good, he can meet us there, let’s head over.” Dean said and then they heard two sets of footsteps.

                “So, today’s the day, huh?” They heard Clint say and held their breath.

                “Yep. You excited to see your old team?”

                “Not after what I heard happened to Tony.” Clint said, and Steve looked down in shock and confusion. “Oh hey! I guess he popped the question after all? I was sure he’d beat the crap out of you for yesterday.”

                “You do see my nose, right?” Dean said, with amusement.

                “I thought that was from that mission you went on, which I still don’t know what it was about.”

                “Nope, as soon as he saw me, Tony punched me and broke my nose.”

                “Why don’t you get Mac to help you out with that?” Clint asked with a laugh.

                “Because I want to remind him that he broke my nose. Because before he punched me I had no scratches on me.”

                “You still didn’t tell me what the mission was about.”

                “I was…” And the voices had faded at the point. Steve sighed before he fell onto the couch behind him.

                “They hate us.” He said, tears stinging his eyes.

                “What did you think would happen. They’d accept us in open arms. They had us locked in here for almost a month.” Natasha said bitterly.

                “What exactly did you do to Tony?” Sam asked. It was the first time the man actually spoke up and questioned Steve on the topic. The man seemed to have been wondering about it but didn’t want to push it out of fear of angering the super soldier.

                “He killed him.” Natasha said and dropped whatever she was working on, on the coffee table and went to her room.

                “What does Nat mean by that?” Wanda asked, as she sat down on a chair across from the two of the men.

                “I didn’t kill him.” Steve mumbled, but he did leave him for dead. He swallowed the guilt and looked away from their prying eyes. Nat walked back out of the room and pulled out a DVD she had and put it into the DVD player before sitting in her chair and staring at Steve.

                “I asked Friday if she had the footage from the bunker.” Steve swallowed, guilt seeping into every inch of him. “After what the blond girl said, I wasn’t sure I believed your story. We barely had the ability to watch the news, so I wasn’t sure what had happened to Tony until I read an article where he was seen at Stark Tower for the first time after the fight so I was sure he was alive. The article said that he still had health issues and was basically putting on a brave face for the public. I was confused and I had wanted to research more, but then Vision contacted us and I had forgot about the subject. When we got here and were told that Tony died, I was confused and feared that the one thing I trusted you to do, you didn’t. This will show you that I was right.” She pressed play and the security footage from an unseen camera played.

                Tony was standing watching his parents get murdered by the man who stood before him. He had turned and asked if Steve had known, and Steve had denied it. Then he said he had an inkling. That was when the fight started. It was pointed at Steve, not Barnes. Then Barnes and Steve fought him together and Tony held his own pretty well. It switched over to another angle when they were out of frame. The fighting continued until Steve was on top of Tony slamming his shield into his chest. While watching this Steve had gotten up and paced, unable to watch what he had done or the pain on Tony’s face. He heard Tony say that Steve didn’t deserve the shield and then the clang of it hitting the ground as they walked out and left him there. The video was quiet, and Natasha fast forwarded it, it showed that six hours past, before another sound came up, Tony wasn’t conscious. “Mr. Stark?” Vision called as he stepped into the room. Then he saw Tony and ran over. “Mr. Stark?!” He called out and touched his fingers to his pulse. Vision grabbed the suit and removed it effortlessly to show a shaking man with pale skin that was so unlike Tony’s tan skin that it made them swallow in fear for the man. Vision took the man and they were gone from the frame.

                “Vision took him to the nearest Hospital, which then transferred him to one in New York after Pepper had requested it. He was basically dead when he reached the New York hospital.”

                “How is he alive?” Wanda asked, and Steve looked at them wondering the same thing.

                “I don’t know, Friday wouldn’t tell me that information.” Natasha said and then looked at Steve. “I trusted you to tell him, and you told me that you did. That his leaving the compound before this all happened was because he needed time and space from that, Steve. You lied to me, and no matter what happens after this, I can no longer be your friend or teammate.”

                “Nat, I…”

                “What else have you been lying about?” Sam asked, he got up and turned towards Steve.

                “Nothing, I…”

                “I don’t believe you.” Wanda said and there was a flash of red from her hands before it reached Steve. He felt chocked up for a few seconds before he looked at all of them. “Now, the truth, Steve.”

                “I knew about the raft. Fury told me about it after Shield fell. He gave me the codes to over ride the system if anything happened. I… I…” He was struggling not to say more, he didn’t want this to ruin what he had, especially after losing Bucky again. “I lied to Wanda when Stark had held her in the compound after the beginning of the accords. I knew that if Tony found out the truth of his parents he wouldn’t try to help me find Bucky so I never told him and… I hurt him. I was protecting myself and Bucky in the bunker, I didn’t mean for it to go so far.”

                “There’s more.” Wanda sneered.

                “I… I…” Steve gritted his teeth as he tried not to say more. “I injected your brother with a serum Tony had created to slow him down. It was before he was on our side.” Wanda’s eyes widened as she lost control of her hold on his brain. She stepped back and felt tears sting her eyes as she fell onto the chair behind her.

                “What else?” Sam asked lowly. Steve looked at him pleadingly. Sam threw the book in his hand and yelled, “What else, Steve?!”

                “I can’t.” Steve said. If he said it, he’d have lost all of them.

                “If you can’t be honest about your flaws then I guess I saw you in a different light then you deserved.” Sam said and clenched his jaw, trying so hard not to lose his cool again.

                “Sam I…”

                “No.” Sam said. “I don’t want to hear it unless it’s true.” It was quiet for a few seconds and then the doors opened. They all looked over to see Dean and Sam Winchester along with the blonde from the first time and two others. Barton was also there, and he looked at them with a stoic face, and Rhodey with a very neutral face.

                “We’re taking you to conference room three, you will not communicate with anyone on the way there and in there, you will sit until you are called upon by the council members to plead your case.” Dean said.

                “You are considered criminals.” Rhodey said. “Because of that, you will be put on probation if not serve jail time. The Accord council have decided to give you a chance to plead your case because they believe in giving people the chance to prove their innocence. Follow us.”

                The team all walked out, leaving Steve standing there looking at them. They followed Rhodey, Sam. On the side to their right was the blond and Clint. To their left was one of the men from the first day and a black-haired woman who wore a leather jacket and following them was Dean and a redhead. They got to said conference room, the windows were blacked out and as they walked in they realized that they were in another area that was extremely secure and unable for them to escape. They sat at the table, all of them avoiding Steve and sitting towards the middle of the long table. Sam, the blond and the man from the first day sat at the table while the rest left.

                “What’ll happen now?” Wanda asked. Sam looked at the two others in the room with him and then at them.

                “We’re just here to keep an eye on you.” He said and began signing words to the blond and her figuring out the words, while the man from the first day, Hunter, that was his name, decided to play with his nails. Steve felt trapped as he looked pleadingly at his teammates but they ignored him as Natasha and Wanda watched the two interacting at the head of the table and Sam tried to imitate the man’s signs. Steve felt like his decisions had ruined his life and he felt extreme hatred for himself. How could he be so stupid? How could he have ended up here? As the bully and not the defender?

                “Wanda.” Dean said and so it began. Wanda got up and followed the man out. Steve swallowed as he realized this was the beginning of his end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GASP! Steve did what to Pedro? And Natasha isn't a great judge of character! The next chapter will be the interviews with the members of the council and then we'll get the nightmare smut Shannon wanted! I promise I haven't forgotten about you Shann! Comments and kudos are much appreciated, and I will post as soon as I find time in this hectic schedule!


End file.
